ARANEL
by Naredriel
Summary: ¿Merece la pena vivir atrapada entre un Juramento y una Maldición?
1. La Ciudad de los siete nombres

ARANEL  
  
Un frío bisturí cortó secamente el cordón umbilical mientras un llanto poderoso se impuso al silencio de la sala de curación vacía. Solo un parto. Era la situación más frecuente en Gondolin[1], la hermosa ciudad escondida de Turgon.  
  
La parturienta sonrió por primera vez en meses imaginando la cara que el padre habría puesto al escuchar el canto sublime del recién nacido.  
  
"Es una niña". Oyó decir a Súlima[2], la Curadora principal.  
  
Y Vanimeldë[3] cayó en la pegajosa red de los pensamientos y emociones contra los que había estado luchando durante el parto. Más dolía el alma que las carnes. Sobre todo para los Elfos.  
  
.... El rostro de su padre muerto, perdida la mirada en la intemporalidad, partido en dos su tronco por una pacífica hacha de los "pobrecillos" Teleri de Alqualondë...  
  
... El parto de su madre, que ella misma atendió siendo tan solo una niña, luchando contra el miedo a la muerte, contra el temor a equivocarse, con la emoción de tomar la pequeña cabeza de Isilien[4] y estirar de su cuerpecillo sanguinolento y flexible y descubrir que tras ella venía Anarsel, reclamando la vida y frustrando que el nombre de Nármacil[5] se propagara por Endor[6] como su madre habría deseado... vio a Anteniss[7], altiva y fuerte, tragar saliva como había hecho cuando el mismo Fëanor había puesto con una reverencia en sus manos las espada de su esposo caído...  
  
Ella no había conseguido hacerlo mejor que su madre: parir sin un padre al lado, parir sola, lejos de sus gentes, parir entre mentiras...  
  
Una lágrima amarga, más dolorosa porque fluía sin el permiso de su orgullo, quemó su pálida mejilla.  
  
Súlima se acercó:  
  
- No sufras por que tu esposo esté muerto. No hay mejor destino para un huérfano que pertenecer al pueblo de los Noldor. Nosotros amamos a nuestros niños y nada le faltará a tu hija.  
  
Vanimeldë sonrió tristemente. Era cierto. Ella misma podía testimoniarlo. Nárion jamás había intentado suplantar a su padre, pero nada le había faltado nunca a ella: ni la ternura, ni un gesto severo cuando era preciso, ni el apoyo...  
  
Pero no era aquello lo que apenaba a la Noldo... la hería la mentira. El saber vivo al padre, el no poder revelar su nombre, el no poder volver a su lado y poner en sus brazos a la pequeña: Ella también había jurado por Varda, jurado por Manwë,[8] jurado ante el cadáver de su padre, que nunca más participaría en una guerra contra otro Elfo, que nunca apoyaría algo así.  
  
Y un juramento es tan fuerte como otro y un padre muerto tiene la misma dignidad de otro.  
  
Súlima puso por fin en sus brazos a la pequeña, y Vanimeldë se estremeció. En contra de lo que esperaba no tenía los oscuros cabellos de su padre, sino que su pelo era rojo, como el de alguno de sus tíos, como el que caracterizaba la casa de su abuela. Rojo como una llamarada.  
  
Nada parecía calmar su llanto desesperado.  
  
- Tiene buenos pulmones -bromeó Súlima- Póntela al pecho...  
  
Vanimeldë se desabotonó la camisa y acercó a la niña al seno. La pequeña buscó el pezón con avidez, moviendo la cabecita desesperadamente hasta engancharlo y succionar con una inusitada fuerza, haciendo subir y bajar graciosamente las picudas orejuelas...  
  
- Desde luego es una Noldo -dijo Súlima riendo enternecida.- ¿Cómo has pensado llamarla?  
  
- Náredriel[9] -contestó Vanimeldë acariciando tiernamente el pelo de la pequeña, rojizo como las llamas  
  
- Extraño nombre -musitó Súlima.  
  
- Su padre la habría llamado así...  
  
- Ummm ¿su padre? ¿A que se dedicaba?  
  
En ese momento fue como si Vanimeldë despertara de un sueño... Hablar del padre era pisar terreno peligroso. Debía ocultar su nombre y la procedencia de su hija, con mayor celo que el que Turgon ponía en ocultar Gondolin.  
  
Traspasada por ese sentimiento levantó los ojos de la pequeña para mirar a la jefa de los sanadores. Para ser una Elfa tenía duras las facciones, penetrante y algo fría la mirada. Un hálito de desconfianza congeló el corazón de Vanimeldë.  
  
- Te pregunto que a qué se dedicaba el padre de la niña, tu marido, el que mataron los orcos -Repitió muy despacio creyendo que Vanimeldë no se había enterado.  
  
- Herreros.... venia de una familia de herreros  
  
- ¿Y vivíais en Lindon? No sabía que los Silvanos apreciaran demasiado a los herreros...Vanimeldë, eres sin duda la Elfa más extraña que conozco... Náredriel...menudo nombre feo para una chica tan guapa.  
  
----------------------- [1]  
  
Gondolin es un Reino Noldor de la Primera Edad. Creada por Turgon bajo inspiración del Vala Ulmo. La característica de este Reino es que permanecía oculto. Nadie podía entrar en ella sin permiso expreso. Eso le daba seguridad frente a Morgoth. El relato se situa hacia el año 507 de la Primera Edad.  
  
[2]  
  
Súlima Significa "consoladora", el mismo nombre en masculino, Súlimo es un sobrenombre atribuído al Vala Manwë. Un Vala es una especie de Dios inferior a las ordenes del único Dios Eru Ilúvatar  
  
[3]  
  
Vanimelde = Hermosa y amada  
  
[4]  
  
Isilien = Hija de la luna; Anarsel = Niña del sol  
  
[5]  
  
Nármacil = Espada de fuego  
  
[6]  
  
Endor = La Tierra Media  
  
[7]  
  
Anteniss = Mujer de los dones, es la madre de Vanimeldë  
  
[8]  
  
Varda es la "diosa" que creó las esterllas. Es esposa de Manwë, un "equivalente" a Zeus.  
  
[9]  
  
Náredriel = Muchacha con una guirnalda de llamas 


	2. Las Puertas del Verano

LAS PUERTAS DEL VERANO  
  
Conseguir que Náredriel estuviera quieta para peinarle las trenzas era una titánica tarea para Súlima. Pero también una labor con una generosa recompensa: el rizado cabello de la Elfa se estiró en largas cadenas de pelo doblando su largura habitual, sorprendente en una niña de tres años. Súlima sonreía. Ella misma le había cosido el vestido que llevaba. Por fin puso alrededor de su frente una cinta azul.  
  
- Una auténtica aranel (princesa) -le sonrió encantada.  
  
Súlima quería entrañablemente a la pequeña.  
  
Desde que había salido de Aman era la única que había conseguido traerle algo de felicidad. Porque la severa sanadora había perdido todas las sonrisas en Helcaraxë[1], cuando Elendil, su único hijo, un tierno niño, cayó sobre los hielos como una flor marchita, azulado el rostro por el frío, perdido el espíritu en las mansiones tétricas de Mandos. Cuando cerraba los ojos veía la expresión ultima del pequeño, su gesto desamparado...  
  
Y luego el esposo, emboscado y muerto por los engendros de Morgoth... Nevrast había sido una pesadilla.  
  
Sólo las blancas torres de Gondolin le ofrecían un magro consuelo: por las noches subía a la Plaza del Rey y sentada en medio de Glingal y Belthil[2] entraba en los senderos élficos del sueño con su niño en brazos, con su esposo de la mano y, mirando los mármoles blanquísimos de Ondolindë[3] creía estar de vuelta en Tirion, la altiva, elevada hacia el cielo, en la añorada colina de Tuna.  
  
Gondolin, la de los siete nombres. La escondida ciudad de Turgon, Gondolin la hermosa...  
  
Grande era sin duda su prosperidad, su bienestar... El mandato de su rey era estable y protegidos de Morgoth por el secreto, los Gondolidrim prosperaban en cultura y riqueza. La paz trajo el bienestar y hasta el ocio...  
  
Pero aquella tarde ningún pesar oscurecía el corazón de Súlima. Era un día hermoso, un día de meren (fiesta) e iba a llevar a Náredriel por vez primera a la fiesta de las Puertas del Verano. Todo el mundo iría a la Plaza del Rey, saludarían a Turgon, el soberano artífice de su bienestar, y podrían contemplar la esplendente belleza de la Dama Idril, de su esposo el bienaventurado Tuor, con su extraño encanto de Atan, y al pequeño Príncipe, Eärendil.  
  
Súlima quería llevar consigo a Náredriel, enseñarle los Árboles, hablarle de Telperion, del Laurelin y de los hermosos juegos que sus luces hacían dos veces al día...  
  
Solo con imaginar la largísima retahíla de porqués con que la pequeña respondería a sus explicaciones ya la hacía sonreír. Pocos niños había conocido con la despierta inteligencia de Náredriel, con su portentosa habilidad.  
  
Los grandes ojos de la pequeña, cuyo azul competía en brillos con el intenso azul del terciopelo de la cinta con que Súlima había ceñido sus sienes anaranjadas, miraron con seductora inteligencia a la curadora que pellizcó su mejilla con ternura:  
  
- Cuando crezcas -le dijo- esos ojazos desgarrarán el corazón de muchos Elfos...  
  
- ¿Y amme (mami)? ¿Vendrá ella Súlima? ¿Iremos las tres a la fiesta? ¿Sí?  
  
Vanimeldë entró en aquel momento. Bella, con sus vestidos de fiesta, pero triste.  
  
En las casas de Curación estaba contenta, pues había poco trabajo y eso le permitía ver crecer a Náredriel, pero a veces se desesperaba: los bastos recintos solían estar vacíos. Fuera de algún niño que al caer de un árbol se quebraba un brazo, algún impetuoso muchacho que en su entusiasmo resultaba herido mientras se ejercitaba con la espada o un herrero incauto con alguna quemadura, nada había que hacer en los largos días.  
  
- ¿Ya estás Vanimeldë? -Le preguntó Súlima.  
  
- Yo sí ¿Y vosotras?  
  
Súlima asintió. Estaba radiante aquella tarde. Mientras salían a la calle y emprendían el camino hacia el Palacio Real, en la cima de la ciudad, iba parloteando como una cotorra. Hablaba de Turgon, de la pérdida de Elenwë[4] en los hielos, de la construcción de la ciudad 400 años atrás, de cómo había atendido el parto de Idril, complejo al tratarse del hijo de un Atan...hablaba de Eöl y sus formas traidoras y malvadas de entrar en la ciudad, hablaba de la silenciosa Aredhel y de su desafortunado hijo Maeglin, quien, en su opinión era más digno que Tuor de la mano de la bella Idril, salvo, claro, el inconveniente de que eran primos hermanos...  
  
- Lástima que mi pequeña Náredriel no sea más mayor, y le presentaríamos al príncipe de Brillante Mirada... ¿O es que no ves que mi niña parece una princesa?  
  
Vanimeldë caminaba despacio. A su alrededor todo Gondolin era una fiesta: adornos de flores colgaban por las ventanas y las gentes caminaban despreocupadas y alegres por las blancas calles intercambiándose guirnaldas de nieninques[5] silvestres. El cariño que Súlima sentía por Náredriel le llenaba el corazón. También ella le tenía mucho afecto a la mujer que la había apoyado y querido durante los cuatro últimos años.  
  
"No PARECE una princesa, ES una princesa".  
  
Pensó. Y reventaba por decírselo, por confesarle a Súlima la verdad. En la garganta sentía un nudo cada vez que la sanadora le preguntaba detalles de su esposo muerto, hablando de viuda a viuda, con el corazón en la mano. Se sentía despreciable por mentirle, sucia y miserable.  
  
Un alegre grupo se cruzó con ellas, iban cantando una tonada conocida sobre el Sol que se imponía a la Noche y empujaba a Isil dulcemente para que reposara más rato durante el verano. Entusiasmada, Náredriel canturreaba también la copla. Los Elfos se volvieron riendo y aplaudiendo la espontánea intervención de la chiquilla. Uno de los músicos le tiró una flor.  
  
- ¿De dónde saca tu pequeña ese chorro de voz? -Preguntaba Súlima.  
  
Vanimeldë calló y sonrió pensando en Maglor.  
  
No le podía olvidar. Cuando la tristeza era grande ella misma se envenenaba diciendo que él no era libre, que los juramentos son juramentos, y que estaba salvando a Náredriel del Hado siniestro que Námo reservaba a los descendientes de Fëanor... pero tantas noches, en la ociosidad de Gondolin, se abrazaba a sí misma y soñaba estar entre los brazos de su amado, sintiendo de nuevo el fuego de sus ojos, el calor de su cuerpo... Entonces maldecía la ciudad: uno por uno odiaba sus 7 nombres[6]: Gondobar, Gondothlimbar, Ciudad de Piedra, Ciudad de los que Habitan entre Piedras, Gondolin, la Piedra Cantante, Gwarestrin, Lothengriol....  
  
Las calles que llevaban a la Mindon[7] serpeaban en una constante ascensión. Por las laderas del Valle de Tumladen resplandecían los pastos verdes y cientos de amapolas ofrecían sus veraniegos labios al sol. La sombra de las grandes águilas de Thorondor se proyectaba con soberana elegancia.  
  
- Amme, mán na? (Mami que es?)-preguntaba la niña señalando  
  
- No hables quenya[8], yendenya (Hija mia). Son las águilas de Manwë, que guardan la ciudad. Amme, ¿Y de qué la guardan?  
  
- Del poder de Morgoth...Cuando crezcas, lo sabrás...  
  
- ¿Y cuando me haré mayor?  
  
- Ja, ja, ja.... Tu hija parece un atan...que prisas...no será hija de uno de ellos, una perendhel...  
  
Vanimeldë pensó en contestar: "No, no de un atan sino algo....peor..." y luego explicarle... pero la voz quejumbrosa de la niña la interrumpió:  
  
- Me canso -exclamó alzando sus bracitos al aire. Súlima la tomó.  
  
- La mimas mucho -sonrió  
  
Súlima besó a la pequeña con ternura. Y poco a poco llegaron al palacio, que tenía abiertas las blancas puertas.  
  
Una animada multitud bullía por el patio entrando y saliendo.  
  
Náredriel se escurrió rápidamente de entre los brazos de Súlima tan pronto vio la majestuosidad de los Árboles, atraída por la poderosa sencillez de las flores de plata del Belthil y luego deslumbrada por los dorados brillos de Glingal que el solo de la tarde hacía resplandecer.  
  
Vanimeldë corrió tras la pequeña temiendo perderla entre la multitud. Súlima también. Náredriel miraba hacia lo alto, perdida en la reproducción de los dos Árboles. Su madre se asustaba cuando la veía así: esa capacidad de extasiarse ante la belleza, esa pasión creadora que a veces se despertaba en ella, ese fuego en los ojos... Tenía la mirada de Fëanor, su intensidad, aquella chispa de genio...  
  
La gente se apartó de repente: Turgon y su séquito salían del palacio. Súlima tomó de nuevo en brazos a la niña y se apartó abriendo el paso. Pero el Rey la reconoció y se acercó:  
  
- Súlima, la Dama de la Esperanza... -saludó con una sonrisa- ¿ Y esa pequeña?  
  
- Aran Meletyalda.... (Majestad) -se inclinó la sanadora.- Es hija de Vanimeldë, mi ayudante, vos mismo la enviasteis ¿recordáis?  
  
Vanimeldë se inclinó también.  
  
- Sí, te recuerdo...estabas encinta y tu marido había sido asesinado por una horda de orcos...  
  
El rey tomó una trenza de la pequeña Náredriel.  
  
- ¡Qué extraño color de pelo! Sólo un Noldor lo tendría y aun así es extraño... ¿A cual de mis prim.... de los hijos de Fëanor servías? ¿A Maedhros?  
  
- A Maglor, Herunya (Mi Señor) -respondió temblando Vanimeldë al pronunciar, con la mayor indiferencia que pudo reunir, el nombre de su amado.  
  
Pero el rey no se percató. Sus dedos jugueteaban con la trenza de la pequeña que arrojaba brillos de fuego bajo el último sol de la tarde.  
  
- Ja, ja, ja, ja -rió Turgon- Si hubieras estado con Russandol[9] me habrías hecho pensar mal del origen de esta pelirrojilla. Es un extrañísimo color. Sólo lo he visto en los descendientes de Mathan[10].  
  
El rubor cubrió el rostro de Vanimeldë y su expresión se oscureció. El Rey puso serio el semblante:  
  
- No pretendía ofenderte -dijo- No debí bromear sobre algo así... ¿Me disculparás?. Cualquiera que huya de la estirpe de Fëanor será bien acogido en Gondolin. Maldito mil veces sea él y toda su casa.  
  
Súlima recordaba, con el Rey, la amargura de Helcaraxé. Todos los muertos mostraban sus caras heridas por los hielos, sus expresiones de desencanto y de miedo.  
  
Turgon besó suavemente la mano de Vanimeldë  
  
- Cuenta con mi protección y con mi agradecimiento: has aportado una bella doncella a nuestra población. En unos años los jóvenes Gondolidrim agradecerán tu don. -Y en señal de despedida acarició la mejilla de la pequeña Náredriel que escondió su carita contra el pelo de Súlima en un gesto entre tímido y coqueto que hizo sonreír a la Dama Idril.  
  
La comitiva regia siguió su ronda saludando aquí y allá a sus súbditos.  
  
Súlima y Vanimeldë hubieron de quedarse aun un rato porque no había manera de apartar a Náredriel de debajo de los Árboles. Cuando el crepúsculo empezaba a prometer sus brillos anaranjados y la noche oscurecía el azul del cielo decidieron que era hora de bajar a comer algo y festejar con cánticos y danzas la ida de Anar y aguardar su retorno bajo las estrellas.  
  
Esta vez Vanimeldë cargó a Náredriel en sus brazos y la pequeña Elfa se durmió plácidamente.  
  
Vanimeldë estaba confusa. Su corazón iba a estallarle por la angustia. De alguna manera sentía que debía confiar en alguien. ¿Y si le contaba a Súlima?  
  
- ¿Que te ha parecido Turgon? -Le preguntó esta- Es un gran gobernante. Buena suerte tenemos los Noldor de que sea el Rey supremos. Ya es hora de que todos los reinos tengan la estabilidad de Gondolin.  
  
Tal vez aquel no era el mejor momento de decir nada... pensó Vanimeldë  
  
- ¿Tú has dicho que estabas con Maglor? Ese es aún algo decente... menos mal que Dior hizo justicia de los otros tres. Unos impresentables... Yo aun recuerdo a Celegorm paseando con Oromë, lleno de orgullo, embalando su caballo por las calles de Tirion... Mira, cuando nos llegan noticias de Doriath... me estremezco...  
  
No, definitivamente no era el mejor momento... Súlima seguía:  
  
- Puedo entender lo de Alqualondë, aunque Fingolfin jamás habría hecho nada semejante, pero Fëanor estaba loco. Vale, y todos le seguimos, por tanto también es culpa nuestra, también nosotros merecemos el Hado, aunque Ulmo vio Helacarxë, Ulmo nos protegerá de Mandos... Pero ahora Doriath... Los hijos son peores que el Padre, unos malparidos indecentes. ¡¡Mil veces maldita sea por siempre su raza!!  
  
Vanimeldë palideció. Súlima jamás se había mostrado así con ella.  
  
- Tu no tuviste la culpa de ir en los barcos, te tocó, te arrastrarían tus padres... esas cosas la mayoría de veces no se eligen... pero... yo vi el fuego de los navíos de Losgar y se me clavó en el alma... Cada pisada en el infierno helado me recordaba el humo blanco en la noche elevándose en espirales hacia el cielo... cada paso... Mi niño muerto... si pudiera... Dicen que esa mala bestia de Curufin ha tenido uno... si yo pudiera... si estuviera cerca... te juro que con mis manos le troncharía el cuello... y no pestañearía. Fría como el hielo que mato a mi dulce Elendil...  
  
Vanimeldë se detuvo en seco. No podía más. Había estado a punto de revelarle quien era en realidad Náredriel... Un escalofrío le erizó la espalda y apretó inconscientemente a su hija contra su pecho...tanto que le hizo daño y la pequeña se despertó.  
  
En aquel momento todo el ambiente festivo quedó parado. Un vuelo diferente al batir acompasado de las alas de Thorondor y sus ejércitos, unos tremendos e indescriptibles gritos y el viento agitado por una ala espesa, membranosa....  
  
¡¡¡ URULÓKE ¡!![11]  
  
El grito desgarrador de un centinela alertó a los Gondolidrim.  
  
Pero ya nada había que hacer.  
  
Eso era lo que Vanimeldë había temido siempre. La seguridad los había vuelto confiados.  
  
Antes de que nadie estuviera preparado para enfrentarlos, orcos y lobos, y otras crueles criaturas de Morgoth tomaron las calles asesinando y saqueando casi impunemente.  
  
Súlima y Vanimeldë se vieron atrapadas en la refriega. Los dragones lanzaban llamas y la ciudad pronto se vio lamida por miles de lenguas abrasadoras.  
  
Y un grito.  
  
Vanimeldë sintió de repente una fría caricia y un tajo en la cintura.  
  
Un flujo súbito de sangre y vísceras.  
  
Náredriel cayó rodando por el duro mármol del suelo y confundida perdió a su madre.  
  
Desde el suelo solo divisaba negras botas que enfundaban negras piernas y andrajos malolientes.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡ HEKA, NÁREDRIEL!!!! ¡¡¡¡ HEKA YENDENYA!!!! ¡¡¡HEKA!! (¡Fuera Náredriel¡ ¡Fuera, hija mía! ¡Fuera!  
  
Y asustada la pequeña gateó.  
  
Corrió a cuatro patas como solo un niño muy pequeño puede hacerlo, Inconsciente, huyendo con la furia de los animalillos del bosque que husmean un peligroso depredador.  
  
Sin saber por que tiró calle arriba, quizá por que, aunque el suelo temblaba, algo dejaba tras de sí una estela de miedo que ningún otro osaba seguir....  
  
Súlima comprendió que nada podía hacer por Vanimeldë, que había caído al suelo casi cortada en dos por la potente cimitarra orca. Con sus penetrantes ojos élficos distinguió la cabecita de la pequeña Náredriel entre la confusión y la vio subir de nuevo hacia la Plaza del Rey.  
  
La mujer conocía la entrada subterránea. Había que ir en dirección contraria... Sin pensarlo dos veces echo a correr en dirección a la niña esquivando las luchas penosamente. De pronto Náredriel la esquina de una sinuosa calle y desapareció de la vista de Súlima. La mujer arreció la carrera, pero sus piernas no parecían obedecerla...  
  
¡ NÁREDRIEL! -Gritó.  
  
Un pequeño bultito blanco caído en el suelo frente a un balrog. Gothmog, el Poderoso, el Señor de todos ellos luchaba con Ecthelion de la Fuente, el más valiente de los caballeros Elfos de Gondolin.  
  
Al parecer Náredriel había doblado la esquina justo en el momento en que el demonio blandía su látigo de fuego que restalló en el aire y al bajar en su furia alcanzó el brazo izquierdo de la pequeña. La niña aulló ante el dolor más intenso e insoportable que en su vida había aguantado. El grito de la pequeña llamó la atención del Balrog que se giró de golpe y vio la diminuta figura de la niña caída al suelo, ensangrentada, casi inconsciente.  
  
¿Tu? ¿Fëanáro? Estirpe maldita ¿Nos reencontramos?  
  
Náredriel alzó los ojos, llenos de confusión, pero también de furia... Y su mirada disipó cualquier asomo de duda que el maiar pudiera tener.  
  
Si...estirpe suya. La voz de tus ojos confirma el sabor de tu sangre eres sangre suya... o lo eras...porque arderás con el fuego de Gothmog...  
  
En aquel momento Ecthelion, herido ya de muerte, aprovechó el descuido del Balrog y cargó contra él. El latigazo dirigido a la niña, erró su camino derribando una cornisa...  
  
El balrog se volvió de nuevo e hizo frente a su oponente. Ambos encontrarían la muerte.  
  
Súlima, empañados los ojos por lágrimas, cogió el cuerpo de la pequeña, y lo estrechó contra su pecho arrancando a correr.  
  
- Los Árboles, Súlima....llévame a ver los Árboles -murmuró con un hilo de voz. Luego se hundió en los marasmos de la nada y durante días vagó por las escondidas regiones de Lórien que Irme y Estë custodian con celo.  
  
----------------------- [1] Cuando Fëanor pisó Endor se negó a desprenderse de algunos de sus hombres para que buscaran a los Elfos que capitaneaba su medio hermano Fingolfin. Poseído por su ansia de venganza se concentró en perseguir a Melkor desentendiéndose del otro grupo al que consideraba más una carga que una ayuda. Quemó las naves Teleri y obligó a que la numerosa hueste de Fingolfin volvieran a Endor atravesando inmensas masas de hilo, Helcaraxë. Muchos noldorim perecieron en esta travesía.  
  
[2] Eses eran los nombres de sos esculturas que representaban los árboles perdidos de Valinor (El Telperion y el Laurelin).  
  
[3] Uno de los 7 nombres de Gondolin.  
  
[4] Elenwë era la esposa del rey Turgon y no había sobrevivido a la travesía del Helcaraxé.  
  
[5] Campanilla, flores. Q. [6] Ahora se citan los 7 nombres que antes habíamos aludido.  
  
[7] Torre, del palacio. Q.  
  
[8] Bueno, el quenya es la lengua de los elfos Noldor. Los Noldor habían ido a Valinor mientras que los Sindar permanecieron en Amán. Eso dio origen a que su lengua evolucionara de modo diferente. Los Noldor hablaban quenya y los Sindar hablaban sindar. El Rey Sinda Elu Thingol prohibió el uso del quenya cuando se enteró de la Matanza de Hermanos de Alqualondë. El quenya sin embargo no se perdió. Los noldor lo mantenía como lengua entre ellos y tubo también un uso público reservado a solemnidades y cánticos. Algo parecido al latín, para entendernos. Los elfos de esta historia hablan sindar, pero en privado mantienen el uso del quenya. Los términos elficos que yo uso son mayoritariamente del quenya. Si uso alguna expresión sindarim la destacaré. Las traducciones las incluyo entre paréntesis al lado de las palabras. [9] Russandol es un sobrenombre de Maedhros, significa "cobrizo".  
  
[10] Mathan era suegro de Fëanor y era pelirrojo.  
  
[11] Dragón de fuego. 


	3. Avaquenti

AVAQUENTI  
  
Muchas veces, en la noche, Avaquenti dejaba su cabaña solitaria y vagaba por Brethil en busca de plantas que era preciso cortar bajo el influjo de Isil, o a distraer sus insomnios bajo el aroma nocturno del bosque o bien, como aquella noche, se tendía en un claro y se dejaba invadir por el sueño  
viendo las misteriosas danzas de los astros.  
  
Avaquenti era una anciano.  
  
El tiempo le había emblanquecido los cabellos y hecho ralear una barba larga, descuidada. Pero no solo eso. Las piernas y los brazos habían perdido su vigor y a veces a los pulmones les costaba retener el aire. Muchas mañanas, al lavarse en el agua del río que se remansaba al lado de su casa, veía los estragos que el tiempo le causaba, inexorable y una oscura amargura se apoderaba de él.  
  
Unos silvanos lo habían criado y entre ellos poco a poco olvido a sus padres y a su pueblo. Llegó a creer incluso que él mismo era un Elfo y su corazón se permitió el lujo de amar a Lothluin, arrogancia que pagó a un alto precio: demasiado alto.  
  
Por que el tiempo...., el tiempo.....  
  
El tiempo se encargó de ponerlo en su sitio: la vida se le escapaba de entre los dedos con la rapidez con que la arena se desliza por las clepsidras: cuando las primeras canas profanaron el color de sus cabellos entendió que él era un Edain (hombre, en Sindar) y que debía volver entre sus gentes.  
  
Los aldeanos le acogieron como a un pariente perdido por largo tiempo y, aunque le tomaron por hechicero y le trataron con cierta reserva, no pudo decir que estuviera mal. Incluso muchas muchachas se habrían dejado seducir por su aire melancólico.  
  
Pero se encontró que si era demasiado humano para vivir entre Elfos era igualmente demasiado élfico para vivir entre los hombres.  
  
Y se retiró.  
  
Buscó un árbol robusto, allí donde el poderoso Sirion se remansa aún en la juventud de sus aguas, e hizo una cabaña.  
  
Los aldeanos le buscaban para curar a sus enfermos y él iba, paciente y resignado, pero siempre silencioso. Oscuramente recordaba la lengua de los hombres y no la hablaba ni quería hablarla. Le hacía preente su esencia humana y mortal.  
  
Por eso le empezaron a llamar Avaquenti, el que no tiene palabras.  
  
Y se refugió en su soledad y en sus dos libros, regalo de los Elfos.  
  
Para ser feliz le bastaba mirar los pergaminos amarillentos y acartonados, acariciar sus tapas, evocar a Lothluin... horas enteras dedicaba a la dulce tarea de contemplarlos amorosamente.  
  
De hecho uno de ellos jamás lo pudo leer. No conocía las tengwar ni la Alta Lengua. Pero sabía que ella lo había escrito y eso le bastaba para repasar con los ojos, que cada vez veían menos, las letras manuscritas... lo que dijeran no importaba el buscaba amor y no conocimiento.  
  
En cuanto al otro, contenía fórmulas para hacer ungüentos, y clasificaciones de plantas medicinales, y venenos, y remedios.... tareas a las que Avaquenti dedicaba sus días y gracias a las cuales salvó la vida de muchos aldeanos de las garras de las fiebres o de la mordedura de crueles animales.  
  
Si Avaquenti no solo se complaciera mirando las estrellas, si supiera interpretarlas, se daría cuanta de que aquella noche era diferente de todas las otras noches, de que aquella noche algo iba a cambiar.  
  
Los cantos de una caravana, sin duda élfica, sonaron en la lejanía y su tristeza, profunda y conmovedora lo sacó de sus sueños. Asombrado vio que le buscaban a él.  
  
¡A él!  
  
¡Elfos¡  
  
A medida que se aproximaban constató Avaquenti que no eran silvanos, estos eran más altos y resplandecientes. Sus voces hermosísimas cantaban en la Lengua Prohibida y transmitían un gran pesar. Sus ropas de fiesta estaban rotas y sucias: de sangre, de lodo, de lágrimas...  
  
A pocos metros de su casa se detuvieron. Entonces avanzó una figura delgada, cubierta con un manto gris y con una capucha tapándole el rostro. Entre sus brazos, pero distante de su pecho, llevaba un bulto envuelto en mantas. Parecía un niño muy pequeño. Al llegar a la altura de Avaquenti se agachó y dejó su carga a los pies del anciano. Una voz hermosa, pero fría le dijo:  
  
- Si sigue con nosotros morirá sin remedio. Cuídala tú y, si consigues que viva, déjala en alguna colonia de silvanos.  
  
Avaquenti quedó pasmado mirando los ojos de la Elfa y conoció que era una Caliquendi, porque la luz de su mirada era bellísima. Pero no entendía aquello...  
  
- Tú eres una Elfa de Aman, tus ojos dicen cómo era la luz de los Árboles y ¿Dices que no puedes cuidar de esto?  
  
La mujer no contestó. Sus facciones no tenían más expresión que una mueca de asco que las afeaba y endurecía. Se dio la vuelta sin mirar al hombre ni tampoco al bulto abandonado. Con los ligeros pasos que tienen los Elfos llegó entre sus gentes y se unió a ellos. Los Caliquendi emprendieron la marcha retomando sus cánticos de luto y de desesperanza.  
  
Avaquenti esperó a que aquella caravana patética se adentrara de nuevo por los senderos del bosque y luego se inclinó hacia el envoltijo de ropas que la Elfa había dejado a sus pies.  
  
Era una niña, de no más de tres años, inconsciente, gravemente herida en un brazo y sucia, terriblemente sucia. Avaquenti tocó su frente: ardía de fiebre.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
El tiempo de los niños es impreciso. Gira sobre si mismo, se enreda en volutas imposibles, se estira y se encoge. Con frecuencia el ayer se confunde con el mañana y, desde luego, las horas de chocolate son infinitamente más cortas que las de pescado.  
  
Náredriel vivió aún más intensamente esa imprecisión, por que además de ser una niña, era también una Elfa.  
  
Y por que aquella tarde, en medio de la fiesta, en la confusión de una batalla que no entendía, se perdió y arrancó a correr aturdida y asustada: tras girar una esquina en su enloquecida huida hasta no sabia donde, Náredriel vio una sombra monstruosa, un horror envuelto en llamas y oyó un chasquido al que acompañó un inmundo escozor y tras aquello caminó, durante una difusa eternidad, angustiada y sola por los senderos serpeantes de la inconsciencia.  
  
Conservaba de esos días visiones imprecisas, como fogonazos:  
  
.... el dolor intensísismo en el brazo obligándole a abrir unos ojos que buscaban la luz, como buscan el aire los pulmones de aquellos que se ahogan.  
  
....el ritmo irregular del corazón de Súlima en una carrera hecha de bruscos parones, encogimientos, roce de muros ardientes en las piernas desnudas...  
  
... la abrasadora calor de los fuegos y el humo que invadía sin permiso los pulmones y el resplandor de las hogueras llenando de sombras y luces los párpados de los ojos entornados...  
  
... los gritos estremecedores de los dragones, su lluvia de llamas, las alas membranosas abanicando el cielo y a veces lluvias de plumas de las heridas águilas de Thorondor  
  
.... la agitada respiración de Súbita y su grito inquietante:  
  
"¡ ¡ ¡ V A N I M E L D Ë ¡ ¡ ¡ "  
  
... que empujó a Náredriel a abrir un instante sus ojos que apenas si vislumbraron el horror indescriptible del cuerpo desfigurado de su madre. Quizá sus labios pronunciaron "Amme" (mami), pero no podría dar fe de ello.  
  
... Luego hubo un cambio de brazo: notó la fuerza más firme de un hombre, la seguridad de sus manos la presión de unos labios besando su frente, y cómo un trapo la aferraba a una espalda. Sus brazos y sus piernas se desparramaron, Algo rozó su brazo quemado y aulló de dolor y de nuevo abrió los ojos que descubrieron pegada a ellos la rubia trenza de un guerrero: "¡Detrás de ti, Glorfindel!" Gritó una voz y un rápido giro precedió el estruendo de unos metales entrechocándose.  
  
Poco más.  
  
Porque luego su cuerpo se internó en regiones húmedas y oscuras, como si quisiera armonizas con su espíritu. Y todo fue una noche fría y angustiosa.  
  
Y el último recuerdo, el más terrible, el que la obligó a cerrarse irremisiblemente en la inconsciencia, volvió a ser la sombra y el fuego, el terror surcando el aire en forma de látigo... la sensación de ser arrojada y la rubia trenza en llamas, abismándose en una batalla funesta y la sensación decaer en un abismo, de hundirse en la nada. Y un brusco golpe contra unos brazos sin más piedad que el impulso de recoger lo que cae. Y luego ir de brazo en brazo. Cuando un olor y un ritmo la acunaban bruscamente otras manos la tomaban, cada vez mas frías, cada vez más distantes.  
  
Y el dolor.  
  
Compañero inseparable de su miedo.  
  
¿Dónde estaba?  
  
¿Y Amme?  
  
¿Y Súlima?  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Súlima se alejó de aquel anciano rápidamente. No miró hacia atrás. Se sentía libre de un peso. Y se había vengado. Con una sonrisa se dijo que ya no vería más el rostro de su hijo desaparecer en el crujiente Helcaraxë, abandonado en una tumba de nieve perpetua.  
  
La caravana marcó un ritmo rápido en la marcha. Los cantos arrullaron sus mentes y por un momento Súlima quiso olvidar a la pequeña Náredriel.  
  
Quiso olvidar que durante muchas horas la había dejado al pie de un árbol, sola y doliente, como un juguete usado, como una basura.  
  
quiso olvidar que solo al llegar la noche, cuando dio por cumplidas todas sus otras tareas, se acercó al árbol y tomó en brazos a la niña herida. Latía entre sus sienes una idea que había ido tomando forma a lo largo del día, adquiriendo una consistencia, tomando piezas de aquí y de allá.  
  
Tenía que comprobarlo.  
  
Si entonces Náredriel estuviera consciente, si fuera más mayor y pudiera entender, se daría cuenta de que algo había de diferente en los brazos que una vez más la acogían. Súlima por primera vez, la miraba con un interés frío por sus rasgos, triste sustituto de la tierna admiración con la que hasta ahora la había contemplado.  
  
Súlima quiso olvidar que, con la idea fija de encontrar a Raumo, el Maestro Herrero, había sorteado los bultos de los exiliados, cansados, dormidos, asombrados. Una pregunta le corroía la mente.  
  
.... Que Vanimeldë le había mentido era un hecho consumado.... Pero a la tumba se había llevado su secreto y su secreto les comprometía ahora a todos... por que si lo que ella pensaba era cierto....si fuera cierto....  
  
Mecida por los cantos de su pueblo, aquella noche tristísima en la que la estrella de la venganza intentaba en vano eclipsar a la de la vergüenza, Súlima quiso olvidar que, al mirar el rostro amado de la pequeña Náredriel lo vio descolorido. Quiso olvidar trenzas desgreñadas de Náredriel cayendo sobre su brazo y sus ojos azules ocultos bajo el velo de unos párpados cerrados... por que aquella noche había perdido para siempre la inteligente mirada de Náredriel, sus gestos de cariño, la loca alegría de sus pisadas cuando correteaba por las amplias estancias de la casa de sanación...  
  
Se sintió burlada, engañada. Traicionada y sintió en su pecho un frío tan intenso que ni siquiera notaba el relente de la noche.  
  
Súlima quiso olvidar muchas cosas, pero Raumo caminaba cerca de ella y la miraba acusador... Y Súlima cantó para no recordar aquella conversació con él. No había manera de borrar las llamas acusadoras de la hoguera que el herrero había improvisado en un horno en una pequeña grieta de la montaña para refundir los fragmentos de las espadas rotas. Raumo era un Elfo fornido, de manos encallecidas por el trabajo en las fraguas. En los ojos grisáceos destellaba la pasión por crear y dominar.  
  
Súlima no se entretuvo. Tenía prisa. Y además no le gustaban los herreros.  
  
- Raumo, quiero hablarte.  
  
- Aiya (hola) Súlima, ¿Cómo está la pequeña?. -Preguntó el Elfo sorprendido.  
  
Pero la sanadora no estaba para cortesías. Una sola idea ocupaba su mente: "¿Tu? ¿Fëanáro[1]? Estirpe maldita ¿Nos reencontramos? Si...estirpe suya. La voz de tus ojos confirma el sabor de tu sangre..... "  
  
- ¿Tu aprendiste en las fraguas de Fëanor, no es así? -Preguntó a bocajarro.  
  
- Si -respondió Raumo. ¿Por qué?  
  
- ¿Conocías a un herrero llamado Nármacil? Supongo que era un aprendiz...  
  
- Le conocía sí, pero no era un aprendiz, Nármacil era uno de los Maestros de la Plata... -el herrero no sabía a qué venía todo aquello- ¿Le conocías tú, Súlima?  
  
- No, no... te lo pregunto porque Vanimeldë me dijo que ese era el nombre del padre de Náredriel...  
  
- ¿Te dijo eso?. -Respondió el Herrero con desconcierto-. Te mintió. Nármacil era el padre de Vanimeldë, no su esposo, y murió en Alqualondë. Entonces Vanimeldë era una niña, y Anteniss, la mujer de Nármacil, estaba encinta. Según me dijeron ya en Endor le nacieron de aquel embarazo otras dos niñas, una de ellas es la esposa de Curufinwë...  
  
Aquellas palabras confirmaban lo que Súlima pensaba. Era lo que a la vez quería y no quería oír... De pronto sus ideas dispersas se asentaban y tomaban forma:  
  
... Traspasando los rasgos infantiles de Náredriel a un rostro adulto fácilmente podrían transformarse en la belleza sabia y dulce de Nerdanel...  
  
.... El propio Turgon había bromeado sobre el extraño color de sus cabellos, rojos como los de la casa de Mathan...  
  
.... y aquellas últimas palabras de Gothmog "¿Tu? ¿Fëanáro?"  
  
- Pero.... -dijo vacilante, como si quisiera asegurarse de que había entendido bien- ese era el nombre que me dio Vanimeldë... así me dijo que se llamaba el padre de Náredriel...  
  
- Bueno, -admitió el Herrero que no acababa de entender qué quería a la mujer y por que a aquellas alturas todavía no se había ocupado de sanar a la pequeña- podría ser, pero yo no he conocido a más Elfos con ese nombre... y es raro que su esposo y su padre se llamaran igual...  
  
- ¿No podría ser que intentara ocultar algo?. -Inquirió Súlima como pensando en voz alta.  
  
La sanadora se estremeció. Un rigor extraño le recorrió el espinazo... No había duda...  
  
Súlima se levantó de pronto dejando a Náredriel en brazos de Raumo, con expresión de asco, como si la niña le fuera a contagiar una enfermedad. En su rostro se había dibujado una expresión de repugnancia que conmovió profundamente al herrero para quien aquella pequeña no era más que una pobre niña herida, posiblemente condenada a morir.  
  
- Debo hablar inmediatamente con la Dama Idril. -dijo ella.- Tenemos que deshacernos de esa niña. Es hija de Maedhros.[2]  
  
*** *** ***  
  
----------------------- [1] Fëanáro es el nombre quenya de Fëanor.  
  
[2] Súlima se equivoca atribuyendo a Maedhros la paternidad de Náredriel, el padre es Maglor. Ella piensa en Maedrhos por el color del cabello. 


	4. Lothluin

LOTHLUIN  
  
Avaquenti no sabía hasta que punto aquella niña iba a cambiar su vida. La pequeña era hermosa, rojos los cabellos sobre una piel blanquísima, ahora aún más pálida, en contraste con su herida: fea, la más horrorosa que Avaquenti había visto nunca...  
  
Al tomarla en brazos percibió su tristeza, su desamparo, y el hombre creyó que la pequeña Elfa moriría sin remedio.  
  
Sin embargo algo cambio al contacto con sus brazos. Era algo leve, casi imperceptible, pero el calor volvía al cuerpo de la chiquilla y algo de color quería teñir su palidez. Pronto comprobó Avaquenti que, de todos los remedios que le aplicaba, el que más sanaba a la niña era el contacto físico con él y así cargó con ella, arriba y abajo, noche y día, durante los largos meses que siguieron.  
  
El verano se alargó varias estaciones hasta que hrívë rhîw [1] trajo rigurosos fríos. Avaquenti se acostumbró a aquella dulce carga que le acompañaba noche y día, ausente y dócil como las muñecas de trapo con las que juegan las niñas. Y el anciano, sin ser consciente de ello, una mañana, empezó a hablarle.  
  
Llevaba años sin pronunciar palabra y su voz salía ronca, como proveniente de una gruta helada y profunda. Así, después de todo, era su corazón. La herida del brazo de la niña prácticamente estaba curada aunque, cosa rara entre los Elfos, parecía quedarle una cicatriz oscura como el odio, una gran X cuya caprichosa forma recordaba a una mariposa. Por eso Avaquenti la llamó Wilwarin.  
  
Por las noches, ante el fuego de la cabaña, el anciano se sentaba en el suelo, recostaba a Wilwarin contra su pecho y tomaba su viejo laúd y tocaba para ella las melodías que había escuchado en su niñez. La música era otra de las cosas que parecía captar una lejana atención en la niña, traerla hasta este mundo desde las regiones distantes en las que su espíritu solía vagar.  
  
Tuilë ethuil[2] empezó a disipar los hielos prometiendo una primavera que no acababa de llegar. Era como si aquel año las plantas durmieran por segunda vez el sueño de Yavanna y el sol, en el cielo, tuviera cosas mejores que hacer que calentar la tierra. Una de tantas noches, cuando la modorra ya vencía a Avaquenti, la mano de Wilwarin se extendió hacia él en su primer gesto consciente, le acarició la barba y dijo "Fango" (Barba) Avaquenti ya no quiso ningún otro nombre.  
  
Wilwarin despertó con la primavera. Y la paz del anciano se rompió. La pequeña desplegaba a lo largo del día una actividad imparable. Nadar y trepar por los árboles, perseguir pequeños animales corriendo, saltar a la pata coja, parlotear y cantar...  
  
- Fango, ¿Man nayte sina? (¿Qué es esto?)-preguntaba constantemente Wilwarin  
  
- Es un hongo, pequeña. -replicaba Fango  
  
- ¿Ar tere man? (¿Por qué?)- insistía ella  
  
- Pues por que se llama así: hongo. -Respondía el anciano con paciencia.  
  
- Pero podría llamarse de otro modo, ¿no? Por qué los "árboles" se llaman árboles y los "pollos" pollos... ¿Quién les ha puesto ese nombre? ¿Ar tere man? (¿Por qué?)  
  
Cuando empezaba así Fango temblaba. Al cabo de tres o cuatro "porqués" Wilwarin lograba que él ya no supiera ni su nombre.  
  
Pero cuando estaba agotado por las inquietudes de la pequeña noldo, en vez de reprenderla y pedirle que se calmara Fango se abismaba en el gris de sus ojos y pensaba que aquellas eran las últimas gotas de líquido que quedaban en la copa de sus días y se apresuraba a beberlas.  
  
Durante otros tres veranos Fango vio crecer a Wilwarin, que escuchaba con atención sus conocimientos, aprendía a tocar el laúd y se volcaba junto a él en la contemplación de los dos libros que tenía.  
  
- Ya sé en qué te equivocas cuando haces el ungüento de belladona. -Le dijo ella una noche.- No lo dejas macerar el tiempo suficiente. Aquí dice que deben ser 15 días. Y además le pones mucha belladona. Tendrías que ponerle una cuarta parte de la que le echas.  
  
El anciano la miró sorprendido.  
  
- Wilwarin ¿Has leído las tengwar?  
  
- Si -contestó ella con naturalidad- Mi madre me enseñó cuando era pequeña, las que no conocía eran las cirith[3].  
  
*** *** ***  
  
- Prepárate Wilwarin, nos vamos de viaje  
  
Aquella mañana fría de finales del otoño Wilwarin tomó sus escasas pertenencias; un vestido de recambio, hecho con tosca tela por los aldeanos, y una capa de lana, también muy basta, y caminó en silencio detrás de Fango. Las paradas eran frecuentes, el anciano se agotaba.  
  
Fango, ¿a dónde vamos? -Le preguntó la niña. La debilidad del anciano la asustaba.  
  
A buscar una colonia de silvanos -dijo el viejo con una voz más cavernosa que la de costumbre- me queda poco tiempo...  
  
¿Poco tiempo? -Preguntó la Elfa- Si no hay guerras.... ¿qué quieres decir?  
  
Los agotados ojos del anciano se posaron en los inteligentes ojos de la niña, cada día más brillantes, cada día más inquisitivos. A pesar de sus ropas humanas su porte no engañaba, la luz de su mirada no engañaba, ni el resplandor tenue que emanaba su piel. Era una Eldar y a buen seguro sus padres habrían visto los míticos Árboles, habrían vivido en Tirion y quizá más de una vez, habrían pisado las laderas de Taniquietil.  
  
- Yo soy de los Segundos Nacidos, Ilúvatar me ha regalado la muerte. Pronto mis días se acabarán, cerraré los ojos y no sé si se abrirán más. Si lo hacen contemplaran el destino que Eru nos reserva.  
  
Wilwarin se quedó pensativa. No quería que a Fango le pasara aquello. Dentro de sí sintió una creciente rebeldía, un fuego que le subía y le anegaba la garganta, un "no-querer" violento e incontrolable.  
  
- ¡NO TE PASARÁ! -Gritó- ¡NI ERU NI NADIE TE VAN A APARTAR DE MÍ!  
  
El anciano mezcló tos con risa.  
  
Ni siquiera tu podrás evitarlo, mi querida niña -le dijo.  
  
Con lágrimas la niña le abrazó. La imagen del cadáver reventado de su madre le saltó encima con la ferocidad de una fiera, y repitió con rabia.  
  
YO LO IMPEDIRÉ, YO LO IMPEDIRÉ...  
  
*** *** ***  
  
El ritmo del viaje era lento. Fango cada vez estaba más débil, como una vela que se extingue sin remedio mientras su llama arde. A la noche del tercer día se recostó sobre uno de los árboles y entornó los ojos pesadamente. Le costaba respirar. Wilwarin lo miró asustada.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa Fango?  
  
El anciano no respondía. Parecía no tener fuerzas. Sus ojos se vaciaban de las miradas, sus manos se distendían y el bastón resbaló de entre ellas.  
  
Wilwarin le tomó de los hombros con rabia:  
  
¡¡¡DESPIERTA FANGO!!!  
  
¡!!HE DICHO QUE DESPIERTES!!!  
  
¡¡¡DESPIERTA!!!  
  
¡¡¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE MUERAS, NO VOY A CONSENTIRLO!!!  
  
Ella no era consciente pero parte de su furor, incontrolable, visceral, salió de ella y penetró en el anciano y busco su espíritu y lo cogió con fuerza, arrastrándolo, igual que lo hubiera hecho si Fango fuera a caer por un precipicio.  
  
Y Fango abrió los ojos.  
  
Y Wilwarin se sintió agotada, deshecha.  
  
No lo sabía entonces, pero esta había sido su primera sanación.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Por la mañana el frío remitió algo. El sol envió tímidos rayos que acariciaron las hojas perennes de los pinos y alumbraron los últimos tramos del camino, que Fango hizo apoyándose en Wilwarin  
  
Unas certeras flechas se clavaron a sus pies y una voz les advirtió:  
  
- No podéis seguir  
  
- ¡Soy Aldarion! -dijo Fango  
  
Wilwarin, tensa, miró a su alrededor y asombrada vio materializarse de un salto a un Elfo delgado y ágil, de rubios cabellos y ojos verdes y pardos, como los bosques  
  
- Mae govannen (Bueno, esta frase ya es un clásico, pero para los despistados signgifica "Feliz encuentro" y es sindar)Cirion. -Saludó Fango.  
  
El Elfo miró al anciano sin reconocer en él al niño que el mismo había criado. En su rostro bailaba el desconcierto, la incomprensión, la pena...  
  
Las flechas ya no les apuntaban.  
  
Cirion sustituyó a Wilwarin en la tarea de ayudar a Fango y la niña libre de la carga, los siguió correteando curiosa. Al poco tiempo estuvieron en medio de las siete casas que formaban la colonia Silvana.  
  
Cirion pidió a uno de los Elfos que le sustituyera en la vigilancia y acompañó a Aldarion hasta su casa  
  
El anciano subió con dificultad acompañado de Cirion y al entrar se quedó quieto, inmovilizado. En su interior también nació una confusión, que no por esperada, dejó de ser violenta.  
  
Lothluin.  
  
- Llevas el cabello más corto -dijo.  
  
Lothluin miró al anciano con ojos bondadosos que no comprendían. Wilwarin también se extrañó de ver los cabellos dorados con un extraño corte, como hecho a dagazos. Eran extraños aquellos Elfos, para la niña. Eran extraños.  
  
- Lothluin -dijo Cirion- sirve algo a Aldarion...  
  
Wilwarin vio el asombro de la Elfa al oír el nombre de Fango. Ambos se miraron largamente.  
  
Lothluin, sencillamente, no podía creerse que aquel anciano fuera el chico que conoció. Dejó el plato que tenía entre las manos y abrazó al anciano.  
  
Él tembló ante aquel contacto.  
  
La Elfa le ayudó a sentarse con un cariño inmenso y ambos se miraron largamente a los ojos.  
  
Wilwarin comprendió entonces que había un abismo entre ellos, que se miraban como aquellos que están separados por un precipicio. Para acercarse el uno al otro han de caer en el abismo y en la caída rozarse apenas para separarse total, eternamente.  
  
Las lágrimas bañaban las blancas mejillas de la Elfa y también las canosas barbas del anciano.  
  
La mano de Cirion se posó en la roja cabeza de Wilwarin y el Silvano se agachó a su altura y sus ojos se encontraron:  
  
- ¿Y tu? ¿Quién eres?  
  
La pequeña miró a Cirion como quien no puede responder.  
  
- No lo sé ¿Y tú?  
  
El Silvano sonrió y contestó:  
  
- ¿Yo? Yo soy Cirion...  
  
- Ese es tu nombre... pero...  
  
- Pero...  
  
- ¿Quién eres tu?  
  
De nuevo el Silvano sonrió.  
  
- Bueno, soy un Elfo Nandor, y represento a esta pequeña comunidad. ¿Es eso lo que quieres saber?  
  
Los grises ojos de Wilwarin escrutaron los ojos pardos de Carion.  
  
- No. No quiero saber qué eres, sino quien eres...  
  
Cirion quedó quieto y callado sin entender y sin saber qué contestar. Aldarion se dio cuenta del apuro del Silvano y decidió rescatarlo.  
  
- Ella es Wilwarin, una niña de unos refugiados Caliquendi, no sé de donde venían. La dejaron medio muerta, hace unos tres veranos, a las puertas de mi cabaña. Ahora deberéis cuidarla vosotros... mi hora está cercana...  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Aldarion, en efecto, murió días más tarde. Una noche pidió a Lothluin que le ayudara a bajar de la casa y ambos buscaron un claro desde el cual mirar las estrellas.  
  
El cuerpo del anciano, agotado y vencido halló la querencia de la tierra y sus ojos, que se habían permitido el lujo de soñar, contemplaron el cielo con deseo. Por última vez las estrellas brillaron para él.  
  
La mano de Lothluin rozó la suya y sus dedos se entrelazaron en un abrazo imposible, pues lo que muere y lo que vive no deben mezclarse.  
  
- Ilúvatar empieza a darme sus dones -dijo Aldarion entre toses y pitos-. Me concede morir a tu lado, viendo las hijas de Varda como cuando era un niño y yo...yo soñaba que tu algún día...  
  
Lothluin tenía los ojos más brillantes, pues las lágrimas se los perlaban.  
  
1. Tu nunca me dijiste, Aldarion... tu nunca...  
  
El rostro de Aldarion esbozó una triste sonrisa.  
  
La última.  
  
Murió con los ojos abiertos.  
  
Mirando las estrellas, reflejadas en los ojos de su amada.  
  
----------------------- [1] Según el calendario de Rivendel es el nombre de la época del año que va desde el 15 de noviembre al 25 de enero. [2] Según el calendario de Rivendel es la época del año que va del 23 de marzo al 15 de mayo [3] El libro que Avaquenti era capaz de leer estaba escrito con las runas inventadas por Daeron, Náredriel no las había visto porque a ella su madre le enseñó a leer con textos escitos con otro tipo de letras: las tengwar fëanorianas. 


	5. OLORINYA VILAR OAR

OLORINYA VILANE OAR,  
  
- ¡¡¡¡AUUU!!!! - protestaba Wilwarin  
  
- ¿Es que Aldarion no tenía peines? - Decía Lothluin nerviosa por el  
arraigo de los nudos en la roja maraña de sus rizados cabellos.  
1. Wilwarin llevaba una semana con ellos y debía empezar a disciplinarla. Pero era tan pequeña... conseguir que llevara peinado y recogido el pelo era lo primero...  
  
- ¡¡¡¡AUUU!!!!  
  
- ¡Para de aullar! ¡O terminaré por cortarte el pelo y asunto  
zanjado!  
  
Para sorpresa de la silvana Wilwarin se calló de golpe, limitándose a  
apretar los dientes cuando el estirón era muy fuerte. Por un momento  
las dos permanecieron en silencio, concentradas. La una en desenredar,  
la otra en no quejarse. Finalmente la niña rompió el silencio.  
  
- ¿Tu te cortaste el pelo por eso? -le preguntó - ¿Por qué hacía  
mucho que no te peinabas?  
  
Lothluin se dio cuenta entonces de que Wilwarin estaba quieta y  
callada porque pensaba en su propio cabello corto y sonrió ante la  
tentación de tenerla así bajo una severa amenaza y aportando una  
experiencia ficticia, pero no quiso engañarla...  
  
- No, Wilwarin, no fue por eso.  
  
- Entonces.... ¿por qué fue? -Preguntó la pequeña noldo con una  
curiosidad desbordada.  
  
Lothluin sonrió tristemente. La melena de la niña estaba completamente  
desenredada y el peine se deslizaba por los rojos mechones como  
acariciándolos. Pensativa, la silvana empezó a hacerle unas trenzas.  
Le gustaba la idea de cuidar de Wilwarin. Daba un sentido a su vida.  
Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta, pero ahora notaba que también  
tenía enredones y nudos, y que cortarse el pelo no había supuesto  
cortar con su historia, cortar con los flujos de recuerdos teñidos con  
sangre y con fuego. Todo aquello que de día lograba olvidar de noche  
la asaltaba en forma de insistentes pesadillas. Menegroth. [1]  
  
- Fue hace años, tu aún no habías nacido...-repondió evasiva.  
  
Wilwarin entendió que a Lothluin le costaba hablar de aquello, porque  
ella misma guardaba imágenes que no quería dejar salir, callejones  
serpeantes y siniestros por los que largo tiempo había vagado sin  
soportar estar allí pero sin conseguir romper el velo opresor de la  
inconsciencia .  
  
Pero Wilwarin era aún muy pequeña y la curiosidad era más fuerte que  
la delicadeza.  
  
- Pero ¿Por qué fue? ¿Por qué te cortaste el pelo?  
  
Lothluin apretó los labios y, a su vez, entendió que Wilwarin no le  
daría tregua si no hablaba. Sin embargo nunca le había explicado a  
nadie, ni siquiera a Cirion...  
  
- Tu tampoco me cuentas cosas, Wilwarin... Hace una semana que  
estamos juntas, Aldarion ha muerto... No has querido ver su cuerpo ni  
estar cuando lo enterrábamos, no le has plantado ni una flor en la  
tierra en la que descansa, no has soltado ni unas sola lágrima... No  
dices lo que sientes...  
  
Wilwarin se estaba extrañamente quieta, y aunque sus ojos no estaban  
al alcance de los de Lothluin la silvana supo que andaban perdidos en  
algún punto fijo de la estancia. "Debería llorar" -pensó.  
  
- Es que no siento nada.... Lothluin él de pronto no está y nunca más  
1. nos veremos... pero no siento nada ... -la pequeña parecía pensar  
algo...- solo sé una cosa. Jamás volveré a mirar nada que pueda  
morirse, no perderé mi tiempo con lo que perece.  
  
Lothluin se estremeció. Aquella dureza le daba miedo. Tal vez si ella  
empezaba a hablarle ,pensó, la niña un día le abriría su corazón.  
  
- Bueno, cuando era una jovenzuela, -empezó- Los orcos fustigaban el  
bosque y el Rey Elu Thingol y la Dama Melian acogieron en Doriath a  
muchos silvanos, entre ellos a mis padres y a mí... Fuimos a Vivir a  
las Mil Cavernas . Fueron buenos tiempos mis padres cuidaban de los  
jardines y yo formaba parte de un grupo de muchachas a las que la Dama  
1. Melian enseñaba. También había una princesa, la Dama Galadriel, que  
era pariente del Rey. Era una doncella altiva y decidida, muy muy  
hermosa a la que todos los chicos amaban... Allí aprendí los cánticos  
Sindarim de curación, y otros miles de canciones, escuché a Daeron, el  
mejor bardo de la Tierra Media y estudié la Alta Lengua....  
  
Los ojos de Lothluin brillaban al recordar lo que había sido su vida  
apenas treinta años atrás.  
  
- Pero esa piedra maldita llegó a manos del Rey Thingol y....  
  
- ¿Qué piedra? -Preguntó Wilwarin  
  
- El Silmaril  
  
- ¿Silmaril? ¿Qué es un Silmaril?  
  
Lothluin rió de buena gana  
  
- ¡Mira que tenemos aquí! ¡Una noldo que no sabe que es un Silmaril!  
  
Wilwarin la miraba asombrada. Hasta entonces nadie la había llamado  
"Noldo" pero en los pocos días que había pasado entre los silvanos lo  
oía con frecuencia y todavía no tenía muy claro si era bueno o malo  
que la llamaran así.  
  
Lothluin le tomó la barbilla para girarle la cabeza y poder peinarle  
la otra trenza y en ese gesto sus ojos se encontraron y la silvana  
comprendió que la pequeña no tenía ni idea de su identidad. Nadie le  
había explicado las tradiciones de su pueblo. Solo su altura, el  
orgullo que brillaba en sus grandes ojos llenos de las Luces de Aman,  
el extraño color de sus cabellos y su tendencia a hablar la Lengua  
Prohibida hacían de ella una Noldo.  
  
- Los Noldor sois un pueblo sabio y hábil, habéis estado en las  
tierras bendecidas, a las que habéis llegado siguiendo a Finwë y  
habéis vuelto para tomar venganza de Melkor, que mató a vuestro rey y  
os robó los Silmarilis. ¿No te has dado cuenta del brillo de tus ojos?  
1. Es la luz de los Árboles.  
  
- Si eso lo sé y los árboles los he visto: estaban muy arriba, en  
un patio, y había un rey y eran altos y blanquísimos y tenían flores  
de oro y de plata...  
  
- ¡Gondolin! -Exclamó Lothluin- ¡Tu vivías en Gondolin!  
  
Wilwarin se quedó pensativa, como evocando antiguas palabras:  
"Gondolin" sí, ese nombre lo había oído siendo niña....  
  
- Si creo que se llamaba así.... pero... ¿Por qué te cortaste el  
pelo? ¿Qué tiene que ver esa piedra?  
  
Lothluin sonrió y dio un pequeño tirón a la trenza en señal de  
castigo.  
  
- No vas a parar hasta que te lo cuente todo ¿Eh?. -dijo sonriendo-  
Pues porque hubo una guerra y Doriath fue arrasada. Primero fueron los  
enanos, ambicionando el Nauglamir, el collar en que estaba insertado  
el Silmaril.... Luego intentamos reconstruir el Reino cuando el Bello  
Dior nos trajo de nuevo la esperanza. Pero trajo también esa maldita  
joya y por fin... bueno,,, todo se perdió...Todo se perdió...mis  
padres murieron y también muchas de mis ilusiones...por eso me corté  
el cabello, en señal de mi tristeza.  
  
- ¡Malditos orcos! ¡Los odio Lothluin! -Dijo dolorida la muchacha.  
Por un momento en sus ojos resplandecieron destellos de una inusitada  
violencia.  
  
Lothluin tomó la barbilla de la niña y sus ojos se encontraron.  
  
- Lo malo -dijo- es que no fueron orcos quienes nos atacaron...ni  
orcos ni otras criaturas de Morgoth.  
  
- ¿Edain?[2]  
  
1. - No...Eldar...  
  
Los ojos de Wilwarin no podían estar más abiertos, devorados por una  
inmensa curiosidad ¿qué le contaba? ¿Elfos contra Elfos destrozándose?  
  
- ¿Eldar? ¿Ar tere man? (¿Y por qué?) -Dijo en la Lengua Prohibida[3],  
sin ser consciente de que la usaba.  
  
Lothluin guardó silencio, No sabía si debía o no decirle a Wilwarin  
que aquellas gentes crueles e implacables formaban parte de su pueblo.  
Aunque no eran sus gentes, sus parientes. Los Gondolidrim nada tenían  
que ver con la saña y el encarnizamiento de los hijos de Fëanor.  
  
1. ¿Pero por qué? -insistió la pequeña- ¿Tan valiosa o preciosa era esa  
piedra del rey? ¿Vale la sangre de alguien? ¿De un hermano?  
  
1. Algunos noldorim así lo creen...  
  
1. ¿Noldor? ¿De eso que dices que yo soy? -Preguntó entre rabia y  
asombro.  
  
Lothluin luchaba contra sus recuerdos.  
  
1. Si, pequeña Wilwarin, ni en los orcos más crueles he visto yo la saña  
despiadada de los hijos de Fëanor  
  
1. ¿Fueron ellos los que mataron a tus padres?  
  
La Elfa no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas,  
ante el asombro de la niña que las limpió con su mano...  
  
1. ¿Ellos? Ellos o sus hombres...¿qué más da?  
  
Pero si daba. Porque Lothluin tenía marcada para siempre en la parte  
más profunda de su alma los rasgos exactos del Elfo que luchó contra  
su padre. La hoz con la que su padre cortaba el césped del jardín de  
Thingol poco pudo hacer contra el afilado acero de la espada noldorim,  
las ganas de salvarla a ella de su padre se estrellaron ante la fría  
pericia de asesino del Elfo. Ella, caída en el suelo, impotente y  
vencida leyó a través de las lágrimas las tengwar que adornaban la  
vaina vacía del Eldar: "I colla makilwa ná hón kotimowa" (El vestido  
de mi espada es el corazón de mi enemigo)  
  
- ¡Entonces los odio! -Gritó Wilwarin- ¡los odiaré siempre y te juro  
que...!  
  
- Shhh -ordenó súbitamente alarmada por el repentino impulso de la  
niña- ¡No jures jamás! ¡Todo el mal empezó con un juramento! Si lanzas  
1. un juramento quedarás para siempre prisionera de sus palabras...  
  
*** *** ***  
  
El agua del río saltaba espumando las orillas. Fría, casi cortante,  
salvajemente limpia. Las mujeres del poblado lavaban. A Wilwarin no  
le dejaban. Era pequeña. Así que su trabajo era tocar desde la orilla,  
sentada al sol de la mañana. Su voz acompañaba los arpegios del laúd y  
sonaba nítida en aquella mañana. Las silvanas acomodaban sus  
movimientos al ritmo que la niña marcaba con sus cantos.  
Lothluin sin embargo, dejó un momento la labor para escuchar a  
Wilwarin. Por que en un momento dado dejó los cantos de trabajo y  
ahora cantaba en la Alta Lengua. Las demás mujeres no podían  
entenderla, pero ella sí. Y sus palabras penetraban como puñales en su  
pecho.  
  
Voro i nén, oira, kela siresse.  
  
Voro i lindi linar lirenta, oira.  
  
Aiya Anar ¿Ata amortala laurea alkaelya?  
  
Aiya Isil, ¿Ata anta ninque isilmelya?  
  
¿Man ná palan i orni?  
  
¿Man ná palan laika mandello?  
  
Ná Endore quanta harmava úhira...  
  
Olorinya vilane oar,  
  
Si talinya hilyuva ara olori...[4]  
  
De pronto Lothluin se sintió perdida. Perdida en la prisión verde del  
bosque. ¿por qué no podía ser feliz como cuando era niña?. "Endor  
llena de tesoros ocultos, Lothi, y tu aquí lavando ropa..." se decía a  
si misma.  
  
"Wilwarin, rica, tocanos algo más alegre que no acabaremos de lavar  
con esta música tan triste."  
  
La voz de Kampile rompió los ensueños de Loth, que se deshicieron al  
contacto con la realidad de la ropa sucia como las burbujas del jabón  
se rompen al contacto con las flores, encaramadas en lo alto de un  
tallo verde, como la prisión del bosque....  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Las telas de Wilwarin eran apreciadas. Tejía con precisión y rapidez,  
y con belleza. Siempre tenían sus linos la consistencia y la suavidad  
adecuada. Igual destreza tenía con la aguja tanto para coser como  
para bordar, aunque odiaba cualquiera de esas tareas.  
  
En especial el telar.  
  
La lanzadera yendo y viniendo siempre a través de la misma trama era  
demasiado parecida a su vida como para gustarle.  
  
La rutina del trabajo en la casa.  
  
Las comidas comunes de los silvanos en donde los mismos alimentos y  
las mismas conversaciones se sucedían en el mismo comedor común.  
  
El trabajo para el asentamiento;  
  
Las practicas de arco por si las cosas se ponían feas.  
  
El ratito de jugar con Orënorno y Tamurilion, siempre a los mismos  
juegos.  
  
Las noches de mirar las estrellas y cantar las canciones de siempre o  
escuchar las historias de siempre.  
  
Esos hilos componían la trama. Y ella se sentía como la pobre hebra  
destinado a dar vuelas de ida y vueltas de venida, tejiendo el pálido  
lienzo de días sin término....  
  
A veces se interrumpía y pensaba en alguna de las historias que se  
narraban alrededor del fuego....  
  
Muchas veces imaginaba ser Luthien y ver brillar los Silmarilis en la  
negra corona de Melkor, entonces miraba al sol e intentaba aguantar la  
mirada y retener su brillo hasta que los ojos se cerraban  
deslumbrados....  
  
Otras veces intentaba concentrarse en el árbol de plata y en el de oro  
e imaginar la luz de los verdaderos Árboles, aquellos que sus abuelos  
habían visto... ¿Sus abuelos? ¿Quiénes serian?... Luz...los ojos de su  
madre...  
  
- ¡WILWARIN! -gritó una voz infantil- ¿Vienes? ¡Vamos a nadar!  
  
La cabeza pelirroja de Wilwarin compitió con Anar al asomarse desde la  
cabaña y sonrió al ver a Orënorno.[5] "Fin del telar por hoy" pensó...  
  
1. ¡Deja que le pregunte a Lothluin! -Respondió la niña con una voz  
potente, sorprendente en alguien con una apariencia tan frágil- ¡Pero  
no iremos a nadar! ¡Jugaremos a pillar!  
  
La cabeza de la pequeña desapareció un instante y poco después se  
deslizaba escaleras abajo con cara de haber sido liberada de una  
penosa tarea.  
  
1. ¡Al río! -Dijo Orënorno alegremente.  
  
1. De eso nada -le contrarió la noldo- ¡A pillar!  
  
1. ¡A NADAR! -Discutió Orënorno.  
  
1. ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡HE DICHO QUE A PILLAR! -desde luego Wilwarin gritaba más,  
mucho más...  
  
1. ¿Por qué a pillar? -Protestó el muchacho perdiendo parte de su fuerza.  
  
1. Por que YO mando -respondió Wilwarin con absoluta seguridad.  
  
En aquel momento unas manos de niño más mayor tomaron la cintura de la  
Elfa y la elevaron del suelo poniéndola como un saco sobre el hombro.  
  
- Mientras te dejes sorprender por otro Elfo, no mandas nada -dijo  
orgulloso de su triunfo Tamurilion.[6]  
  
- ¡Vale, vale! -dijo la Elfa fingiendo docilidad- Iremos a nadar...  
Tamurilion, déjame en el suelo....  
  
Entre risas Tamurilion dejó a Wilwarin en el suelo, pero, para su  
sorpresa, la Noldor arrancó a correr  
  
1. ¡Pero de camino al río: A QUE NO ME PILLAIS! -Les desafió.  
  
Lothluin, desde detrás de la ventana, sonreía. Cirion acababa de  
despertar de una siesta. Venía de un largo viaje y necesitaba reponer  
fuerzas. Bostezando miró la tela abandonada por Wilwarin a medio  
tejer.  
  
- ¿Es que hay algo que esta chica no haga bien? - Preguntó el  
Silvano.  
1.  
Lothluin sonrió complacida. Cirion, en cambio le devolvió la mirada  
con rostro serio. Le preocupaba el cariño que la silvana sentía hacia  
Wilwarin.  
  
- ¿Y esa cara? ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Lothluin  
  
- Bueno, nada... es solo que creo que le estás cogiendo mucho cariño  
y ella... ella no pertenece a nuestro pueblo... se irá... Tarde o  
temprano se irá... y entonces tu... ella te partirá el corazón.  
  
1.  
Lothluin separó sus ojos del telar por un momento.  
  
- Sé que un día se ira -replicó Lothluin- pero apenas tiene once  
años... es muy pequeña... ¿a dónde iba a ir ahora? ¿Y con quien?  
  
Cirion no respondió pero su rostro se nubló súbitamente como los  
cielos de verano invadidos de repente por los nimbus. Durante los  
últimos meses había viajado hacia el norte para obtener noticias. No  
ERAN buenos tiempos para viajar por Brethil, los orcos siguiendo a los  
refugiados de Gondolin...habían asolado el norte, y no faltaron  
algunos Edain que se unieron a la fiesta del saqueo formando grupos de  
bandidos que erraban por el bosque buscando desprevenidas víctimas...  
  
Lothluin dejó el telar y sirvió a Cirion un plato de comida y se sentó  
ante él para conocer de primera mano las noticias que traía.  
  
- ¿Qué noticias nos traes hermano? -Preguntó.  
  
"No te gustarán" pensó Cirion. Su hermana había cambiado mucho en  
aquellos últimos tiempos, no paraba de hablar a Wilwarin de Menegroth.  
La niña la escuchaba con inmensa curiosidad. A aquellas alturas si Las  
Mil Cavernas siguiera en pie la niña sería capaz de conducirse por  
ella con total precisión. Era la única en el asentamiento con la que  
Lothluin podía evocar sus tiempos el Reino de Melian. Cirion pensó que  
la separación de la niña, que él veía como inminente, le partiría el  
corazón.  
  
- Un grupo de noldorim, armados hasta los dientes, recorren los  
asentamientos silvanos buscando a Wilwarin.  
  
Lothluin congeló su sonrisa. Aquel anuncio brutal, sin preparación, a  
bocajarro la deshizo. De pronto sus manos cayeron como si se  
desmayaran y su rostro empalideció. Nada podían pronunciar sus labios,  
que se fruncieron en una sonrisa vacía, casi tonta...  
  
Pero Cirion estaba seguro de que la buscaban a ella: una niña Noldo,  
de unos once o doce años solares, que procedía de los refugiados  
Gondolidrim y que había sido seriamente herida. Tenia el cabello  
rojo, como una llamarada...  
  
- Son gente violenta. -Dijo Cirion con preocupación- cuando los  
orcos ven sus estandartes huyen sin presentar batalla.  
  
- Pero esta niña fue abandonada. ¿Por qué la buscan ahora? Después de  
1. dejarla medio muerta dejan pasar ocho años y vuelven a buscarla? ¿Qué  
quieren?  
  
- No lo sé. Pero no son quienes la abandonaron los que la buscan.  
-Afirmó Cirion mirando fijamente a Los confusos ojos de Lothluin.  
  
- ¿Entonces quien? - Pudo preguntar ella por fin. Era como si su  
mente recibiera una información demasiado pesada para almacenarla.  
  
- Oye... Lothi... Esto es muy importante... ¿Tú sabes si Wilwarin  
esconde algo? ¿Sabes si puede tener oculto algo? ¿Un collar? ¿Alguna  
joya?. -Los ojos de Cirion escrutaban a Lothluin.  
  
- ¿Qué dices? Si tu bien sabes que vino con lo puesto, unas ropas  
bastas que le consiguió Aldarion. No tiene nada. Ni siquiera se  
acuerda de su nombre...  
  
- ¿Seguro?. -Insistió él  
  
1. - Seguro. ¿Por qué?. -Preguntó Lothluin preocupadísima.  
  
- Quienes la buscan son los hijos de Fëanor y solo por un Silmaril se  
1. tomarían esa molestia. Llevan más un año de búsqueda. Van  
asentamiento por asentamiento, buscan hasta en las aldeas de los  
Segundos Nacidos... Han revuelto todo el norte y han limpiado el  
bosque de orcos. La niña debe tener el Silmaril. No se me ocurre  
ninguna otra razón por la que quieran a la pequeña.  
  
Lothluin se estremeció.  
  
- Huiré con ella. -Dijo determinada- Haremos el equipaje y nos  
iremos....no la van a encontrar...tu no los conoces, no los has visto  
en acción. Tu no estabas en Menegroth aquella tarde... no viste  
nada... ¿Qué los orcos huyen ante ellos? No me extraña. Mil orcos son  
menos asesinos, menos peligrosos que uno solo de esos Elfos  
fratricidas. No voy a permitir que...¡nos vamos!.  
  
- Demasiado tarde, Loth...los tenemos encima... te atraparán... como  
muy tarde les llevarías dos días de ventaja...y ellos van a caballo...  
Sólo podemos esperarlos y ver que quieren...  
  
-----------------------  
[1] APUNTE "HISTÓRICO"  
  
:Menegroth, o las Mil Cavernas es la capital del reino de Doriath, regido por el Rey Elu Thingol y Melian su esposa. Pongo esta nota para aquellos que no conozcan el Silmallirion o tengan el tema algo confuso. Melian era una Maia y con su extraordinario poder rodeó a su Reino de una frontera mágica impenetrable. Eso otrogó seguridad y prosperidad a los Doriathim, elfos sindar. Pero tras una larga historia uno de los silmarilis llegó a poder del rey y trajo a Doriath una maldición. En primero lugar despertó la codicia de los enanos que quisieron quedarse la piedra, declararon la guerra y atacaron y mataron al Rey. Melian, desesperada, dejó la forma que había asumido y su espíritu volvió a Valinor dejando Doriath desprotegida . Dior, nieto de ambos, asumió el trono y recuperó el silmaril. Posteriormente los hijos de Fëanor reclamaron la joya. Dior se la negó y atacaron Doriath en la Segunda Matanza de hermanos. Es a consecuencia de este ataque que Vanimeldë deja a Maglor . Hablamos del 506 de la primera edad. Wilwarin nacería en el 507 y Gondolin cayó en el 510. Estos hechos suceden entre el 510 y el 518. [2]  
  
Hombres en Sindar.  
  
[3] Otra nota histórica. Thingol prohibió el quenya, lengua de los noldor, cuando se enteró de los hechos de Alqualondë  
  
[4] La canción dice:  
  
Siempre el agua, eterna, fluye en el río.  
  
Siempre los pájaros cantan su canción eterna.  
  
Salve Oh sol ¿De nuevo amaneces a tus dorados rayos?  
  
Salve, oh Luna, ¿De nuevo nos regalas tu blanca luz lunar?  
  
¿Qué hay más allá de los árboles?  
  
¿Qué hay más allá de esta cárcel verde?  
  
Está Endor, llena des tesoros aún no descubiertos.  
  
Mis sueños volaron hacia allí,  
  
Ahora mis pies seguirán a mis sueños...  
  
[5]  
  
Orënorno significa "corazón de roble"  
  
[6]  
  
Tamurilion significa "Hijo del tejo" 


	6. SI TALINYA HILYUVA ARA OLORI

SÍ TALINYA HILYUVA ARA OLORI  
  
Orënorno tensó el arco. Era un arma formidable. La flecha parecía desear salir volando para encontrarse con el cuerpo del pájaro que acechaba. Otros varios colgaban ya sin ida de su cinturón. La lengua, golosa, recorrió sus labios pensando en la cena. Pinchados en un palito, lentamente asados al fuego...Tarmulion su hermano, no llevaría hoy tantos como él. "Je, je... -pensó- todos te felicitarán".  
  
Orënorno tensó el arco. Sus dedos notaron deleitosos el límite de la tensión y liberaron la flecha, que salió disparada en dirección al pájaro... "ssbsbsbsbsbs" silbó...... y Orënorno contempló el arco que dibujaba en el cielo y aguzó sus ojos de Elfo para no perderse el momento en que atravesara a su víctima.  
  
Pero.  
  
De pronto... otro silbido, apenas audible....ssss....  
  
Y su flecha partida en dos mitades exactamente iguales cayó al suelo al tiempo que el pájaro alertado echaba a volar..  
  
- "¡WILWARIN!"  
  
Gritó enrabiado el pequeño Orënorno. Ella era la única capaz de hacer una cosa así.  
  
Pero no era ella: tras de Orënorno había un Elfo altísimo, recio pero flexible, de porte orgulloso. El sol de la tarde hacía centellear su armadura. Sus ojos eran grises como el cielo encubierto que precede a las grandes tempestades, pero brillaban como el sol cuando rompe los nubarrones y te obliga a bajar los párpados para no cegarte.  
  
Orënorno de pronto se sintió muy pequeño.  
  
- "¡Mae govannen¡," (Feliz encuentro) - saludó el Elfo, que no sonreía. Su rostro severo escrutaba al niño.- "Mi nombre es Herumor Artaherion, soy explorador y busco tu asentamiento. ¡Llévame hasta allí!"  
  
El niño no pudo resistirse a la orden directa y tras una leve vacilación arrancó a correr seguido del Noldo.  
  
En el trayecto, varios pajarillos cayeron bajo las flechas del guerrero, que parecía divertirse matándolos para Orënorno a la par que corría.  
  
Cuando se divisaron las casas del asentamiento el brazo de Herumor detuvo al Silvano. La respiración de este era agitada. Con parsimonia, el Noldo sacó de su carcaj otra flecha y apuntó a un pájaro posado en una rama distante. El ave cayó fulminada.  
  
- "¡Ve a por él, chico!" -Le ordenó Herumor. Hablaba siempre dando órdenes. Orënorno trajo el infortunado pajarillo atravesado por la flecha.- "Esto mismo te sucederá a ti si revelas a tus gentes que esta tarde nos hemos encontrado. "  
  
Orënorno se dio cuenta de que aquel Elfo hablaba en serio. Lo vio girarse rápido e internarse de nuevo en la espesura. Trató de calmarse y entró en el poblado.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Rico. Nunca había llevado el cinturón tan lleno de pájaros y todos lo miraban asombrados y admirados.  
  
Pobre. Nunca se había sentido tan aturdido y confuso, tan asustado... Llegó a su casa y, mientras desplumaba las aves para la cena se encerró en el silencio, que lo envolvió como los erizos a las castañas.. Y rezó a Elbereth para que no se hiciera de noche. Pero el ocaso fue inmisericorde. Y la congoja cubrió el corazón del niño.  
  
Cirion atizó los rescoldos, siempre encendidos, del centro del círculo formado por las siete casas del asentamiento. Y en l avivada hoguera crepitaron los troncos. Mas ese sonido, que siempre alegraba a Orënorno aquella noche le sobrecogía.  
  
Poco a poco las gentes se fueron reuniendo y ocupando los acostumbrados lugares. El fuego y el crepitar de la leña anunciaban la proximidad de la cena. Lothluin trajo el pan, recién horneado y mandó a Wilwarin a la fuente a por el agua. Tamurilion la acompañó y ambos se alejaron compitiendo por ver a cual se le derramaba menos líquido.  
  
Lothluin los miró sin sonreír. Estaba inquieta. Tanto que la cabeza se le iba a otra parte. Aquella tarde había olvidado el pan el horno y casi se le quema. Ya habían pasado tres días desde aquella conversación con Cirion. Tres días en los que esperaba Noldorim que solo llegaban hasta sus sueños haciéndolos indormibles.  
  
Al fin la cena empezó. Todos felicitaban a Orënorno, que en vez de ser feliz, quería morirse. Era la primera vez que le halagaban y todos parecían orgullosos de su caza,  
  
¡Su caza!  
  
Pero en el corazón del niño una voz gritaba; "ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA CENA."  
  
Y quiso desahogarse. Pero Cirion había ensartado en el pincho el primer pájaro y Orënorno se estremeció al verse a sí mismo atravesado como el pajarillo, decapitado, desplumado.... y calló.  
  
Y empezaron a comerse las aves.  
  
Y todo parecía ir bien.  
  
Y de pronto Orënorno probó el pan, algo más tostado aquella tarde, y le dio un bocado al primer pájaro, y se relajó. Y hasta encontró divertido que Tamurilion hiciera muecas de contrariedad cuando muchos dijeron "Ummm...deliciosas las aves..."  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Potentes, desafiantes, desgarradoras sonaron las notas de un cuerno. Y la noche pareció partirse en dos. Se hizo el silencio y se supieron rodeados. Era como si de pronto la noche hubiera sacado de sus bolsillos más cantidad de oscuridad.  
  
Y de silencio.  
  
Y vieron aproximarse a un jinete.  
  
Montaba un caballo magnífico. Un yelmo dorado con un rojo penacho le cubría la cabeza. El paso del corcel era lento, casi solemne. A pocos metros del fuego el Elda descabalgó.  
  
Era alto, muchísimo más que Cirion.  
  
Al quitarse el yelmo unos oscuros mechones escaparon de su trenza hacia la cara. En su mirada gris brillaba una mezcla sobrecogedora de poder y de majestad, pero también una tristeza inenarrable.  
  
- "Mae govannen" -dijo sin ningún tipo de acento. Su voz era preciosa: fuerte, bien timbrada llena de matices. Era la voz de un artista, la voz de un bardo.- "Mi nombre es Canafinwë,[1] si bien muchos me conocen por el nombre que me dio mi madre, Macalaurë, o Maglor..."  
  
La vista del Noldo recorrió a las gentes silvanas mientras hablaba y al descubrir a Wilwarin una chispa de alegría brilló en ellos. La pelirrojilla le respondía manteniendo firme una mirada de curiosidad. Aquel de quien hablaban las historias de Lothluin existía de verdad... Una sensación de irrealidad empezó a envolverla.  
  
Todos se levantaron.  
  
Orënorno se estremeció y Lothluin, sobrecogida, se sobrepuso a sus siniestros recuerdos para ponerse detrás de Wilwarin y abrazarla. Hasta ese día no se había dado cuenta de lo alta que era, casi le alcanzaba a ella. Cirion, que sabia que no podían resistirse dio un paso al frente. - "Mae govannen, Señor... Mi nombre es Cirion y, al contrario que tu -dijo volviendo la vista a su alrededor- puedo presentarte en un momento, uno por uno, a todos los habitantes de mi pueblo."  
  
Una sonrisa cruzó sincera por el rostro del noldo. No se le escapaba la inferioridad de los Silvanos ni el exagerado acero de sus Eldar.  
  
- "Hantalë" -dijo con una voz que sonó amable mientras su mano señalaba a Wilwarin- "Pero sólo deseo conocer a esa pequeña pelirroja."  
  
Y Wilwarin se convirtió en el centro de todas las miradas.  
  
Los brazos de Lothluin se apretaron más, protectores. La niña sentía curiosidad más que temor. Sus ideas eran un torbellino. Durante los últimos años, oyendo las historias de los hijos de Fëanor había configurado en su mente rostros mezquinos, cuerpos encorvados... ninguna relación con las gentes que veía ahora... La voz del Elda la fascinaba. Nunca había oído otra más bella.  
  
- "¿Que quieres de ella? " -preguntó Cirion  
  
- " No quiero nada de ella, la quiero a ella. " -Dijo Maglor algo tajante.  
  
En ese momento dos nuevos caballos parecieron salir de la nada. Uno de ellos transportaba una figura encapuchada y completamente envuelta en un manto, delgada, delicada casi hasta la fragilidad. El otro corcel era nervioso, veloz. Al detenerse, casi bruscamente, se encabritó. Un segundo Elda descabalgó. Este era aún más alto que el anterior y bajo su yelmo una cabellera roja competía con las llamas de la hoguera. Le faltaba una mano. Con desenfado se acercó a Maglor y le puso un brazo sobre los hombros. No necesitó presentarse: todos le reconocieron como Maedhros.  
  
- " No hay duda Cano". -Dijo mirando a la pelirroja- "Si los Videntes nos permitieran ver a madre de pequeña, sería como esa niña".  
  
El rostro de Maglor rezumaba una alegría que apenas podía contener.  
  
- "¡Venga!" -le urgió su hermano- "¿A qué esperas, Cano? ¡Vete a abrazarla...! Esta niña SÍ ES tu hija"  
  
Maglor avanzó hacia ella, con paso firme y seguro.  
  
Los silvanos se apartaron.  
  
Solo Lothluin, sobreponiéndose al terror que la embargaba, luchando a brazo partido contra mordientes recuerdos, se interpuso entre él y la niña, que desde detrás del cuerpo de la joven miraba la escena como si no fuera con ella. Simplemente en su cabeza las ideas volaban descontroladas como la hojarasca en medio de una ráfaga de viento.  
  
Veía a Maglor que se agachó para llegar a su altura y que le dijo:  
  
"Vanima selde, ¿man ná essetya?" (Hermosa niña, ¿Cómo te llamas?)  
  
Wilwarin, desde fuera de sí misma, se vio callar... vio a una niña que se limitaba a mirar a aquel Elda que decía ser su padre... y allí, desde fuera, el tono cálido y tierno de su voz volvió a gustarle.  
  
Maglor a su vez pensaba que ella no le entendía. Pudiera ser que no hablara quenya...  
  
Wilwarin abrió los labios, como si no fueran suyos y descubrió que unas palabras hirientes salían de ellos:  
  
- "Etye úme atarinya. Atarinya ná kwalin". (Tu no eres mi padre. Mi padre está muerto).  
  
Luego, sin saber por qué decía aquello pero con la certeza de afirmar algo cierto, real, añadió:  
  
- " Ontari hetaner Macalaurëion. An Fëanáro noselle nár nurina otornion" . (Mis padres huyeron de Macalaurë. Por que los hijos de Fëanor son assinos de Hermanos)  
  
Maglor sonrió amargamente. Su niña no sólo hablaba quenya, además lo hablaba sin pelos en la lengua.  
  
Lothluin, la única que entendía la conversación temió la cólera del padre y tapó la boca de Wilwarin con una mano. Por un momento vio a Maglor desenvainar su afilada espada, blandirla con destreza y rebanarles a las dos las cabezas de un solo y preciso tajo.  
  
Sin embargo Maedrhos rió a carcajadas. Y en los ojos de Maglor brilló una corriente de comprensión y un filón oculto de ternura.  
  
- "Yestanya quentate sa ná sara olor. Ananta etye ná yendenya..." (Mi deseo es decirte que solo es un sueño. Sin embargo no lo es, hija mía)-dijo el Elda y pronunció un nombre de mujer.- "¡Anarsel!"  
  
La Dama encapuchando caminó hacia ellos. Se movía de un modo naturalmente elegante, sin pretensiones. Al llegar a la altura de la niña miró a Maglor desde el interior de su capucha y sonrió con un asentimiento. Cirion sólo vio su rostro rápidamente y de refilón, pero pensó que no podría haber sobre la tierra una criatura más hermosa.[2]  
  
- "¿Man ná essetya, vanima selde?" (¿Cçomo te llamas, niña guapa?)- preguntó.  
  
Wilwarin dudó. Desde Gondolin nadie la llamaba por su nombre materno, ni nadie le había preguntado nunca cómo se llamaba. "¿Quién seré yo? -Pensó confusa- ¿Wilwarin? ¿Náredriel?". Sólo podría dar ahora una información teórica.  
  
- "I esse sa amilinya antanen ná Náredriel." (El nombre que me dio mi madre es Náredriel)  
  
Dos gruesos lagrimones empañaron los ojos de Lothluin. Wilwarin dejaba de ser ella, recordaba otro nombre, otra vida, algo se estaba despertando en su pequeña...Era como si en aquel momento la amenaza de perder a la niña se materializara de golpe. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que aún su mano había vuelto a taparle la boca apenas había pronunciado su nombre. La voz de la Dama siguió interrogando con calidez:  
  
- "Náredriel, enyalatye i esse amiltya?" (Náredriel ¿recuerdas el nombre de tu madre?)  
  
"I esse amilnya ná Vanimeldë" (El nombre de mi madre es Vanimeldë) -contestó rápida.  
  
Entonces la Dama, como embargada por una repentina alegría, se llevó las manos a la amplia capucha que la cubría y se descubrió rápidamente. Los sorprendidos ojos de Náredriel se llenaron de una increíble mezcla de temor y asombro y un aluvión de recuerdos la anegó como las riadas del final del invierno llevan la sobreabundancia de sus aguas sobre los campos incautos que no pueden absorberlas. Aquella Dama era parecidísima a su propia madre.  
  
"¡¡¡Amme!!!" -Dijo sin poder contener el llanto.  
  
Maglor apartó con delicada firmeza a Lothluin y tomó en brazos a su hija.  
  
- Yendenya... Anarsel ná selde Vanimeldë. (Hija mía.... Anarsel es la hermana de Vanimeldë)  
  
La niña no sabía nada: ¿Náredriel? ¿Wilwarin? se dejó querer aquella noche por unos brazos que la acogían con fuerza, que le ofrecían cariño y protección y, por un breve instante pareció no importarle que estuviesen sucios de sangre o llenos de muerte. Un tierno beso rozó su sien y desde el cielo las Hijas de Varda sonrieron cómplices.  
  
¿Náredriel? ¿Wilwarin? Esa noche recibiría un nuevo nombre: Míriel. Y sus pies empezarían a perseguir sus sueños.  
  
----------------------- [1] Bueno una nota algo larga pero que creo que es necesaria. Se trata de los nombres de los hijos de Fëanor. Los que conocemos y se usan habitualmente son nombres Sindar, pero cada uno de ellos tiene un correspondiente quenya. Además se conocen otros nombres de cada uno de los hijos. Los Eldar solían tener unos tres nombres: el primero (llamado amilessë) lo imponía la madre y tenía ciertas connotaciones proféticas sobre el bebé que lo recibía. El segundo era dado por el padre y el tercero era como un apodo (epesse) dado por la comunidad en base a laguna característica.  
  
Irá por este orden:  
  
NOMBRE SINDAR/ AMILESSE/NOMBRE PATERNO/DIMINUTIVO / EPESSE  
  
Maedhros / Maitimo / Nelyafinwë / Nelyo / Russandol  
  
Maglor / Macalaurë / Canafinwë / Cano /  
  
Celegorn / *** / Turcafinwë / Turco /  
  
Curufin / *** / Curufinwë / Curvo / Atarincë  
  
Caranthir / *** / Moriofinwë / Morio /  
  
Amrod / Ambarto / Pytiafinwë / Pytio  
  
Amras/ Umbarto / Telufinwë / Telvo / Ambarussa  
  
[2] NOTA EXCLUSIVA PARA LOS LECTORES DEL C.E.A.(XD). Esta Dama, hermosísima es la madre de Lisswen (Si, eso, mi mami...je, je,je...) 


	7. Hekillion

HEKILLION[1]  
  
Exilio.  
  
Aquella palabra espoleó la mente de Nelyo[2] durante toda la noche. No había sido fácil explicar a los Silvanos lo que se les venía encima. Cuando los Noldor se retiraran de Brethil, y eso iba a ser ya, los orcos serían imparables. Aquel lugar no era seguro. No con Gondolin caído, no con Melkor fortaleciéndose.  
  
Nelyafinwë estaba contento de que aquellas gentes aceptaran su custodia hasta Ossiriand, aunque en su corazón sabía que para ellos los Hijos de Fëanor no eran más que un atajo de asesinos.  
  
El joven Cirion le había impresionado, sus palabras rezumaban sabiduría y convencieron hasta a los más reticentes.  
  
Exilio.  
  
Viendo las idas y venidas de los Elfos del bosque, que jamás hacían trabajos durante la noche, viendo sus caras de desconcierto ante los equipajes, pensando qué llevar y qué dejar, Nelyafinwë recordaba aquella vergonzosa tarde en Tirion, cuando marchaba siguiendo a su padre hasta Fórmenos, y en los ojos de los curiosos Noldor brillaba el juicio y el deprecio.  
  
Exilio.  
  
También hubo otra tarde; oscura y siniestra. Precipitada, teñida de sangre. En ella solo llevaron las armas. Nada de lo que amaban fue rescatado, engullido todo por la negrura, por aquella oscuridad consistente, casi material, que Ungoliat había traído. Y aquel fue el peor de todos los días. No dejaban un bosque, ni unas cabañas de madera. Dejaban la luz y se hundían en una tiniebla a la que el sol y la luna fueron siempre pálidos consuelos.  
  
- ¿Me habíais llamado?  
  
La voz de Lothluin interrumpió sus pensamientos. Aquella muchacha era muy extraña, parecía haber visto más mundo que el resto de los silvanos, incluso hablaba quenya... Los cabellos cercenados casi salvajemente sorprendieron a Nelyo: eran simplemente impensables en una mujer noldorim...  
  
- Si, Herinya (mi señora) -respondió cortésmente tendiéndole un hatillo- Quisiera darte algo.  
  
- ¿Ropas?  
  
- Sí -respondió el Elda- prefiero que uses estos vestidos.  
  
Ella dudó. Pese a la amabilidad, sus palabras eran imperativas. Lothluin se sentía muy incomoda ante ese Elda imponente. No podía olvidar sus ordenes de carga en el ataque de Doriath... el metal Noldor hendiendo y rajando... el fuego de sus cabellos que parecía traer otro fuego, más material....le tenía miedo.  
  
Miedo.  
  
Lothluin se sentía ante él como si estuviera desnuda y odiaba aquella sensación, porque ella era la víctima, no al revés.  
  
- No me las pondré -se sorprendió diciéndole-. No dejaré de ser jamás una silvana. No me voy a dejar cambiar el nombre por nadie... Vosotros...vosotros...¡Me habéis arrancado lo que yo más amaba!. Wilwarin es una niña y la habéis impresionado... le dais palabras amables y vestidos bonitos... yo parto con vosotros obligada.... pero mil veces preferiría enfrentarme a los orcos...  
  
Sorprendida. De hablar así.  
  
Y también de la mirada de Maedrhos.  
  
No era dura, como esperaba. No había en ella ni un asomo de violencia o de enfado por su reacción. Era como si casi contara con su reticencia y aquella espontaneidad le liberara de algún peso.  
  
- No queremos cambiarte, ni arrebatarte nada. De hecho no sabría como expresarte mi agradecimiento por cuidar de Míriel todos estos años...  
  
Su mirada.  
  
- Y mi deseo y el de su padre es que sigas cuidando de ella, hasta Ossiriand al menos, y si tú así lo quieres, evidentemente. Míriel debe asumir quién es y ocupar su lugar, pero tampoco quiero que olvide su vida hasta ahora, ni que se aparte de ti. Por eso había pensado que la ayudaría verte vestida con ropas noldorim...  
  
- Sí. Ya he visto que a ella la habéis disfrazado de princesa... -repuso Lothluin irónica.  
  
El Elfo se mordió levemente el labio superior como si buscara palabras para explicar... y de nuevo la miró largamente. Lothluin tembló, pero no por miedo, sino reconociendo en él la majestad del rey que no llegó a ser. Su poder era tan grande que, aunque no deseara imponerse por la fuerza, parecía dejar en la nada otras posibles alternativas a sus deseos. Por un momento se estremeció al pensar en la facilidad con que el padre de aquel Elfo había arrastrado tras de sí a todo su pueblo.  
  
- No es un disfraz. -siguió- La ropa define simplemente lo que es: una princesa de la casa de Finwë. Los hilos de azul[3] y de plata del manto se entremezclan con los demás para indicar que también los príncipes forman parte de las gentes comunes, que nuestras vidas se entretejen con las vidas de nuestras gentes. Y los brocados de su sobrevesta hablan del amor del pueblo hacia ella. ¿Sabes? La pequeña tiene madera de reina... cuando Cano[4] se la llevó a presentarla a los soldados llegó llorando, de emoción.... ¿sabes qué dijo?  
  
- Que le apretaban las botas nuevas. -respondió Lothluin con ironía.  
  
Maedrhos sonrió...  
  
Dijo: "Lloro por estos Elfos. Llevan años lejos de sus mujeres e hijos, de sus madres...solo por mí". ¿Entiendes? Se preocupó por mis Elfos... No se quejó por sí misma, no demostró su extrañeza...los vio a ellos, vio su sufrimiento, su sacrificio...y es solo una niña...tiene madera de reina.  
  
Las palabras de Maedrhos la impresionaron en su sinceridad. En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que si él hubiera querido ahora mismo sería el Rey Supremo de su pueblo, y que seguramente sería un buen rey... Recordó los fastos de Thingol y los de Dior y como miraban a los doriathrin desde su dignidad, desde su altura... Maedrhos podía haber sido así, y, sin embargo era un Desposeído...no tenía ni un reino, ni una tierra, ni un hogar. Solo un puñado de hombres, y un juramento y una maldición...  
  
- Pero...vos renunciasteis al trono... y Wilwarin no es que tenga madera de nada, es que es así -dijo Lothluin con una sonrisa de orgullo en sus labios  
  
Maedrhos no esperaba una interpelación tan directa,  
  
- No podía reinan sobre aquellos a los que condené a los hielos del Helcaraxë... ni podía arrastrar a mi pueblo detrás de un juramento...Pero, -dijo cambiando súbitamente el tono de su voz- No llames jamás a Míriel por ese nombre  
  
- ¿Wilwarin? Así la he llamado durante años. - Se defendió la silvana- Así la llamó el atan (hombre) que le salvó la vida y ningún otro nombre le conocimos hasta ayer, así que, por mucho que digas, no vas a conseguir que le cambie el nombre.  
  
Pero Lothluin calló de golpe.  
  
El muñón de la mano derecha de Maedhros se alzó a la altura de sus ojos verdes y les mostró el dolor, la terrible marca de un sufrimiento físico inhumano, el terror de Thangorondrim, que ella no conocía más que como un eco de lejanas historias.  
  
- De igual manera que rajaría en dos con la izquierda y sin pestañear a quien me llamara manco, así haré con quien llame Wilwarin a Míriel.  
  
Lothluin no pudo decir nada más.  
  
Impresionada, tomó las ropas que le ofrecía Maedrhos y desapareció hacia su casa cabizbaja y confusa.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
La noche fue larga y tensa, como las horas de dolor que preceden a un parto.  
  
Ojos Silvanos miraban con pena las cosas que ya nunca volverían a ver y regaban con lágrimas todo lo que dejaban. Y por fin llegó el día, y con él la partida.  
  
La tristeza era tan densa que se hubiese podido recoger a cucharadas.  
  
Los caballos noldorim no bastaban para todos los silvanos así que algunos compartieron grupa y otros prefirieron caminar, como siempre habían hecho.  
  
Las mujeres pasaron a formar parte del grupo de sanadoras, únicas Elfas que acompañaban a los Noldor. A cargo de ellas estaba Anarsel, siempre vigilante. Lothluin, ya con sus ropas noldorim puestas, cabalgaba a su lado. Por orden directa de Maedrhos iba a encargarse de Wilwa... de Míriel. Ahora la pequeña cabalgaba al lado de su nuevo padre, embutida en sus nuevas ropas de princesa, seria y pensativa. ¿Qué pasaría por su cabeza? Sus ojos jamás habían estado más inexpresivos.  
  
Las notas de un arpa y la bellísima voz de Maglor pautaron la marcha. Y aunque no entendían sus palabras, la canción suscitaba la esperanza, y se filtraba por el espíritu de los exiliados como el agua del rocío.  
  
Uniennatye tauresse  
  
Dime Lothluin, -preguntó una de las silvanas- qué dice este canto tan hermoso...  
  
- No llores por el bosque....  
  
a hehta holme koatinya  
  
- .... olvida el olor de tu casa...  
  
ilar i orni, ilar i nóri, ilar ehtele, ilar lothi  
  
- .... ni los árboles, ni las firmes tierras, ni las fuentes, ni las flores...  
  
antar alasse indotya.  
  
- .... dan alegria a tu corazón....  
  
Anar firuva, eleni hirala  
  
- ... muere el sol, nacen las estrellas....  
  
Úniennalle , ela palan, ar Elentari kaluva or elme  
  
- .... no lloréis, mirad lejos, y Elentari brillará sobre vosotros...  
  
Lothluin no imaginaba que aquel primer día de viaje pudiera ser tan largo, tan espeso. Ni para comer ni para dormir. No había pausas en la marcha de los Noldorim.  
  
Durante toda la mañana siguieron el rumbo del Teiglin cuyas tranquilas aguas reflejaban las siluetas elegantes y orgullosas de los caballos noldorim. Orënorno y Tamurilion contemplaban extasiados el curso del agua y escuchaban su rumor sosegado. En los ojos de los niños brillaba el asombro. Jamás habían estado más lejos de su casa que ahora. De momento compensaba, más tarde añorarían su hogar.  
  
Ya Anar estaba sentado en medio del cielo señalando la mitad del día cuando llegaron a los Cruces del Teiglin. Los silvanos estaban muy cansados, desmoronados por la tensión de la noche, marcados por las dudas sobre si habrían hecho bien en dejar sus casas, amedrentados por el salvaje ritmo de los Noldor... Aprovechando la leve pausa del vadeo, algunos Noldor cedieron sus caballos a sus hermanos. La experiencia de dejarlo todo no les era extraña y más que el juicio en sus altivas miradas brillaba la comprensión.  
  
De nuevo Orënorno y Tamurilion, que habían sido confiados a Elenher, el astrólogo para que les enseñara algo de quenya y los instruyera en las antiguas tradiciones, se asombraron. Poco después de vadear el río entraron en la garganta profunda de Cabed-en-Aras.  
  
- Allí -señaló Elenher a los niños- Glaurung fue muerto por Turin.  
  
La mención del dragón emocionó a los pequeños, que contemplaron los Barrancos del Teiglin con la secreta esperanza de ver de nuevo al dragón y a Turambar en lucha a muerte.  
  
- Ahora se llama Cabed Naeramarth, en memoria de Nienor, la Desdichada -apostilló.  
  
- ¿Pero el dragón existió de verdad? -Preguntó Orënorno quien desde la tranquilidad de su vida de Silvano sólo veía los dragones como los tenebrosos habitantes de los cuentos alrededor del fuego y cuya mayor hazaña era no dejar dormir tranquilos a los niños Elfos que s escuchaban sus historias.  
  
Elenher sonrió.  
  
- Pregunta , pequeño, pregunta a cualquiera de los Elfos que te acompañan y fueron sorprendidos por él en Lothland ...pregúntale a Maglor, pregúntame a mí mismo que viví el horror de su aleteo y el ardor del fuego de ese uruloke en la Dagor Bragollach, pregunta a los que se unieron a nosotros después de la caída de Nargothrond y ellos te dirán quien fue Glaurung, el Gusano de Morgoth...  
  
Al atardecer la caravana vio cómo la turbulencia del Sirion empujaba con saña a las aguas mansas del Teiglin y bajaron hacia el sur. Al caer la noche se encontraron ante el puente de Doriath, que aún seguía en pie.  
  
- Acamparemos aquí esta noche y por la mañana cruzaremos. -Ordenó Maedhros-, Nárendur, tu y los herreros comprobad en la noche la consistencia del puente. Los silvanos están exhaustos, las sanadoras que los atiendan. Si la Massánie lo estima oportuno que les dé coimas[5]. Los cazadores que traigan alimento, no levantéis tiendas, para pasar esta noche bastarán unas frazadas en el suelo...  
  
Míriel seguía con atención las indicaciones que daba su tío. Maravillada, veía como cada cual cumplía con su trabajo diligentemente. Cirion jamás daba a nadie una orden directa, sugería, pedía por favor, invitaba... Nelyo hablaba de un modo diferente. Si le pidiera algo así a ella le diría que no. ¿Por qué los orgullosos Noldor le obedecían.?  
  
Maglor vino hacia ella con su arpa.  
  
- A tula, yendenya, nanduvarelve (Ven, hija mía, tocaremos el arpa)  
  
Se le hacía difícil llamarle "Atto" (Papa) y a su vez le sonaba extraña su voz cálida llamándole a ella "yendenya" (hija mía).  
  
Durante la mañana habían compartido grupa. Apenas habían hablado pero ella sentía el cuerpo protector de su padre cubriéndole la espalda y su aliento cálido en la nuca y las ganas de hacerla reír cuando espoleaba el caballo hasta ponerlo al galope o le instaba a encabritarse y la niña chillaba por el susto y él dejaba escapar una carcajada en un juego y Miriel gritaba entusiasmada " ¡Ata! ¡Ata!". (¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez!)  
  
Ahora Maglor volvía a buscarla y fascinada por los acordes de su arpa le miraba largamente. Él le hablaba más con la música que con palabras. Eran como una pareja que quiere tomarse su tiempo para conocerse y confirmar entre miradas y sonrisas aquellos sentimientos frágiles que brotan en las tierras más profundas del corazón. Macalaurë recuperaba en aquella pequeña la audacia de Vanimeldë, su bien amada, y las facciones y gestos de Nerdanel, su madre, y algo en sus ojos, ya orgullosos, le hacía intuir que en ella ardía todavía viva aquella llama terrible que finalmente había abrasado a Fëanor, su padre.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Lothluin agradeció poder quitarse las botas.  
  
Recogidas entre sus manos las complicadas faldas noldorim que llevaba sumergió sus pies en las gélidas aguas que arrastraban el frío del norte y cortaban sus tobillos como dagas furiosas. Lothluin se estremeció. Al tiempo que el Sirion lamía sus pies la gula de los recuerdos reprimidos se desató mojando su mente y enfriándola de golpe, como si alguien le hubiera tirado a traición un cubo de agua: pocos años atrás en ese mismo cruce, había decidido no seguir hacia el sur con los doriathrim refugiados sino virar al este y buscar a su hermano en Brethil para decirle que vivía, para decirle que sus padres no. Luego pensaba partir, pero no sabía bien por qué no lo hizo. Tal vez le diera miedo hacer sola el camino, tal vez fuera la nostalgia de los ojos de Cirion, o tal vez que el Destino la quería allí para cuidar de Wilwa... de Míriel.  
  
- Hermanita, no deberías enseñar las piernas... estos Noldor no han visto en años más nissi (mujeres, en el sentido de hembras) que a las recatadas sanadoras...  
  
Lothluin salió del agua con una sonrisa y se sentó al lado de su hermano apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Cirion. No se habían visto en todo el día.  
  
- ¿Cómo te ha ido, hermanito?.  
  
- ¿Adivina? He ido con los exploradores, con Herumor. Es un Elfo silencioso, pero formidable, se mueve por el bosque como cualquier Silvano: rápido, eficaz...Ah...¡Y he hablado con Maedrhos...! Me ha comentado la ruta que vamos a seguir...debe creerse que soy el jefe. -Cirion lanzó una carcajada- Os llama "tus gentes"... ja, ja, ja, ja... va a hacer que me sienta como un rey...  
  
- Seguiremos el Aros...-aventuró Lothluin- hasta Estolad.  
  
- No. Yo también lo creía, pero piensan ir más al Norte  
  
- ¿Al Norte? ¿Están locos? ¿No decían que está infestado de orcos?  
  
- Quieren ir a buscar a algunos Noldor que quedan dispersos en las antiguas tierras de Celegorm y Curufin  
  
- Vaya, parece que vayan mendigando Elfos...  
  
- Tal vez no estén en su mejor momento, si, pero te aseguro que no me gustaría encontrarme con ninguno de ellos como enemigo...  
  
Lothluin tragó saliva "No, no te gustaría" susurró. El camino del norte atravesaba Doriath, y esas tierras tenían cosas peores aún que orcos o wargos . Tenían recuerdos . Pero Cirion estaba radiante. De hecho nunca lo había visto tan contento, con tantas ganas de hacer cosas. Ella conocía bien esa euforia: la había sentido en Menegroth.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa? -Le preguntó Cirion.  
  
Lothluin suspiró profundamente mientras dos lagrimas involuntarias asomaron a sus ojos pardos..  
  
- El camino del norte sigue el curso del Esglaudin... iremos a para a Menegroth.. Allí murieron nuestros padres, allí viven todas mis pesadillas. No creo que soporte acercarme a Doriath justo a cargo de aquellos que me arrebataron todo aquel mundo.  
  
Cirion miró a su hermana. Su corazón había que ella siempre quiso partir de nuevo, refugiarse en Caras Sirion con los refugiados doriathrim...  
  
- Si tu quieres, te acompañará hacia el sur, ahora es el momento, podemos seguir el curso del Sirion.  
  
Lothluin extendió su vista a las aguas oscuras del río que parecían sonreír y susurrar "¿Te vienes?". Su cabeza era un revoltijo: la palabra asesinos, no se podía borrar de su memoria, ni la imagen de una Wilwarin cautiva en ropas noldorim y costumbres que no entendía ni le pertenecían. Ella misma, con aquellos vestidos que le estaban grandes, sus cabellos mal cortados y revueltos que no podían competir con la seda negra de las doncellas Noldor... ¿qué podía hacer al lado de su elegante seguridad, de la luz resplandeciente en sus miradas o de sus manos hábiles de largos dedos nacarados?. Se sentía torpe y fea a su lado. Aunque en modo alguno lo era.  
  
En la lejanía Maglor tocaba con el arpa la cancioncilla que Wilw... que Miriel había inventado...  
  
¿Man ná palan i orni? (¿Qué hay más allá de los árboles?)  
  
¿Man ná palan laika mandello? (¿Qué hay mas alla de su verde prisión?)  
  
Ná Endore quanta harmava úhira... (Está endor, llena de tesoros sin decubrir)  
  
Olorinya vilane oar, (Mis sueños volaron más alla)  
  
Si talinya hilyuva ara olori... (Ahora mis pies seguirán a mis sueños).  
  
No Cirion, -respondió tras una larga duda.- Tu estás ligado a nuestro pueblo. No sabemos qué nos aguarda en Ossiriand y ellos sonfian en ti. Seré fuerte. Tampoco creo que ellos tengan muchas ganas de pasar por Menengroth.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Por dos dias y una noche, sin más descanso que el necesario para no reventar a los caballos, comiendo coimas y durmiendo al modo elfico, bordearon el serpenteante Esglaudin, permanentemente envuelto en brumas. Cirion seguía en sus tareas de explorador con Herumor. Maedhros a la vanguardia y Maglor cubriendo con sus elfos la retaguardia. Nárendur y Aracano protegian el centro en donde caminaban las Curadoras con las mujeres silvanas y Elenher con los niños. Lothluin y Anarsel no se separaban de Míriel. Una sensación de irealidad, fantasmal y algo opresiva se adueñó del ambiente. Caminaban en silencio. Los privilegiada visión élfica no bastaba para traspasar los espesos algodones de la niebla. Al tardecer del segundo día Maedrhos ordenó acampar.  
  
Era preciso elaborar más coimas[6]. Nárendur y los herreros improvisaron un horno mientras las Yavannildi preparaban el grano en silencio. Anarsel invitó a Lothluin a ayudarles, también era doncella, a fin de cuentas, y la Massanie sabia bien lo que se hacía. Miriel debía observar el proceso.  
  
Las doncellas se apresuraban en la labor: se repartieron la molienda y el amasado, estrechamente supervisadas por Anarsel.  
  
Miriel se aburría.  
  
Aprovechando la espesura de la niebla y la distracción del trabajo de las yavvanilde empezó a caminar en dirección a una pequeña figura que apenas se recortaba entre las brumas. Era Orënorno. Míriel, contenta, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió con el. Los Elda que encontró en su camino le abrieron paso algo extrañados y Orënorno sonrió al verla.  
  
- ¡Wilwarin! ¡Qué vestido! ¡Estas preciosa!  
  
Ella sonrió un poco avergonzada y le preguntó qué había hecho.  
  
Orënorno le explicó sus aventuras con Elenher, luego decidieron jugar al escondite y fueron a buscar a Tamurilio. Tamurilion también les explicó sus nuevas aventuras. Solo habían estado un día separados pero la alegría de verse era mayor que cuando en la aldea, no se separaban. Ahora tenían cosas que decirse, aventuras.  
  
"Juguemos al escondite" Propuso Wilwarin... "Vale, yo la paro. Uno...dos...tres...."  
  
Y los tres niños, ligeros como plumas corrieron primero por los alrededores. Después de varios días de viajar sin descanso tenían ganas de jugar en el bosque, y en la inconsciencia del juego no se percataron que se adentraban demasiado en la espesura y así, entre carreras y juegos y risas se fueron alejando y la niebla los engulló en sus blancas cortinas.  
  
Mira, -dijo Tamurilion-, parece una ciudad ....  
  
En efecto, a lo lejos se veían unas torres semiengullidas por la maleza.  
  
¡Vamos a verla! ¡Parecen ruinas! -propuso Miriel, entusiasmada por la novedad.  
  
¡No! -dijo Orënorno -puede haber cosas peligrosas...  
  
¡Sí! -Bromeó Miriel- Terribles lagartijas y cientos de miles de ratones. ¡El último pierde! -Gritó echándose a correr.  
  
Los niños la siguieron.  
  
Tras cruzar el río por un destartalado puente, unas puertas mutiladas por los arietes les acogieron medio abiertas. Hacía tiempo que allí no vivía nadie. Tiempo atrás se debía haber librado una gran batalla. El camino descendía hasta unas cuevas excavadas en la roca. Míriel había oído cientos de veces la descripción de lo que ahora estaba viendo con sus propios ojos: el lugar donde la bella Lhutien había vivido, las cavernas subterráneas... Pisaba la ciudad de Thingol. Orënorno estaba asustado. Ante ellos había huesos secos despojados por el tiempo de sus carnes y por los saqueadores de cuanto de valor pudieran haber llevado... El pequeño asustado dijo:  
  
- Hay que regresar...Nos estarán buscando...  
  
- ¿Regresar? ¡Qué dices! Toda mi vida he querido estar aquí -dijo Miriel que empezaba a descender a las hermosas estancias de Melian...  
  
- ¿A dónde vas?  
  
- A la derecha esta la cámara del tesoro... allí estuvo el Silmaril alguna vez, quiero tocar sus paredes. -Dijo Miriel como en trance. A cada paso que daban Orënorno temblaba un poco más.  
  
¿Para que? - Preguntó Tamurilion  
  
¿Cómo que para que? -Dijo Miriel acelerando su paso.  
  
A medida que bajaban formas caprichosas labradas en la roca viva los acogían, los techos se abovedaban y elevaban de un modo sorprendente. Pero apenas se veía y los pies tropezaban con huesos y algún cráneo rodó haciendo un espantoso ruido sobre la piedra que el eco de la gruta se encargó de multiplicar.  
  
- Wilwarin...esto es siniestro... -dijo Tamurilion- yo no seguiría....  
  
- Y yo me voy -añadió tembloroso Orënorno que dio media vuelta y echó a correr.  
  
- Vamos, ven -dijo Miriel - ya debe estar cerca.  
  
- No. Estás loca...yo no sigo... no se ve nada....  
  
- Está oscuro, si, pero se ve...venga...por aquí debe estar el salón del trono, no ves que el pasillo se ensancha? Y detrás estará la cámara del tesoro....  
  
- Pero Wilwarin...allí ya no hay nada...no ves que todo está saqueado, destrozado... ¿que buscas? . -Tamurilion jamás había visto asi a su compañera. Empezaba a estar muy inquieto.  
  
- Ya te lo he dicho, el sitio donde estuvo el Silmaril...el Nauglamir....- murmuró la niña  
  
Finalmente llegaron al salón del trono de Thingol. Por una gran cúpula unas linternas permitían el paso de la luz de las estrellas que se filtraba siniestramente pálida. Allí parecía haberse librado una batalla cruenta. Hasta los inexpresivos cráneos pelados parecían reflejar un gran horror. Tamurilion estaba traspuesto.  
  
- ¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo así? -Preguntó en medio de su espanto.  
  
- Pareces bobo, Tamurilion... -Dijo Miriel con un aplomo y una frialdad cada vez mayores- esto es Menegroth y lo que ves la lucha por el Silmaril...si no hubieran saqueado este lugar podría identificarte los cadáveres... ese de ahí debió ser Dior  
  
- ¿Por qué lo sabes? - Preguntó el chico cada vez más asombrado  
  
- No lo sé, pero es el más cercano al trono.  
  
Tamurilion estaba asustado, no sabría decir si más por la escena de destrucción y muerte que presenciaba o por el brillo frío de los ojos de Wilwarin, que parecían querer anotar cada detalle de aquel paisaje escabroso...  
  
Un ruido de pasos los sobresaltó.  
  
- ¿Tienes armas? -Preguntó la pequeña  
  
- No  
  
- Coge un hueso -le ordenó ella echado mano de un fémur  
  
- ¿Que dices? -Balbuceó él claramente asustado  
  
- ¿Te vas a dejar matar como un conejo?  
  
Wilwarin aferró el fémur y se ocultó en las sombras de la puerta. Tamurilion, incapaz de moverse, se quedó allí en medio, esperando ¿Qué?  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Los niños no estaban. Nárendur recordaba haberlos visto juguetear con la Aranel al lado suyo. Lothluin, Anarsel y las doncellas aseguraban que Miriel estaba observando cómo se hacían las lembas... la niebla era cada vez más impenetrable a medida que la noche la apoyaba con sus sombras. Maedrhos y Maglor tenían en el rostro pintada una viva preocupación y un vivo enfado. ¡No se podía dejar a los niños solos en aquellos tiempos!  
  
- Yo iré a buscarlos -Dijo Lothluin  
  
- No -le prohibió Maglor- No necesitamos más gente perdida  
  
- Yo conozco esta zona, yo he vivido en Menegroth...-dijo Lothluin con decisión.  
  
- ¡Herunya! -Se oyó a Cirion, Herumor ha encontrado a Orënorno... dice que están en Menegroth, en las ruinas. Ya ha salido ya para allá  
  
- ¡Insensatos! -dijo Maglor arrancando a correr con una expresión descompuesta por la rabia.  
  
Lothluin le siguió, también con el pánico en la cara, zafándose del brazo de Maedrhos que intentaba retenerla.  
  
La oscuridad era total. Hería los ojos de tan intensa. Algunas ramas le golpeaban la cara, como si también quisieran evitar que regresara a la cuna de sus horrores. Con sorpresa llegó a las puertas de la ciudad cuya madera destartalada ya era un lamento de hechos que jamás debieron suceder.  
  
Un Elfo robusto habló con Maglor indicándole la cámara del trono. No era posible que fuera para allí. Se conocía de memoria Menegroth de memoria, había escuchado cientos de veces sus descripciones...pero...¿qué muestra de horrores podría encontrar allí dentro?  
  
Lothluin empezó a correr con la idea fija de detener al Wilwarin...  
  
Pero un Elfo le cortó la carrera, Traía de la mano a Tamurilion que temblaba.  
  
Déjala -dijo con su voz autoritaria, dura.- Su padre debe hablar con ella a solas.  
  
Lothluin alzó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos fríos, hirientes como el mithril. Un grito ahogado luchó contra sus cuerdas vocales:  
  
- ¡ASESINO! ¡ERES TU! ¡ASESINO!  
  
Y sus puños, diminutos como chinitas, se hundieron en la armadura de cuero de Herumor, que miraba asombrado a aquella Elfa. ¿Asesino? ¿Él? ¿Por qué?  
  
La Elfa, realmente conmocionada, se desplomó entre sus brazos.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Un golpe seco dio de lleno en el rostro de Herumor, que con la vista fija en Tamurilion no esperaba el golpe. El fémur se partió en dos en su nariz y su labio, que empezó a sangrar. Instintivamente el noldo se llevó las manos a la cara cuando una mano infantil intentó desenvainar su espada. Herumor reaccionó a tiempo : su oponente parecía no saber que una espada pudiera pesar tanto o ser tan larga.  
  
- ¡Aranel! -dijo Herumor- un buen golpe... si vuestro tío me da permiso yo mismo os enseñaré como mejorar el método del robo de espadas....Tamurilion, tu ven conmigo, Canafinwë desea hablar a solas con la princesa.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? -preguntó la niña  
  
Macalaurë se agachó hasta estar a su altura y la tomó por los hombros.  
  
- Estoy preocupado por ti... ¿por qué has venido aquí?  
  
Los ojos de la niña brillaban a preguntas.  
  
- Querría ver el sitio donde había estado el Silmaril. -Contestó  
  
- Ya....-alegó Macalaurë con un suspiro de desesperación- y has descubierto otra cosa ¿no?  
  
Miriel calló. Lo que veía no le sorprendía, ni le horrorizaba, solo testimoniaba lo que ya sabía. Macalaurë habló a su hija:  
  
- De alguna manera me alegro de que veas esto. Conozco el peso que soporta tu corazón. Conozco la inquietud que hay en tus ojos. -Cano miró a su alrededor- Ojalá pudiera decirte que todo son mentiras y falacias... pero no... Ese fémur roto ahora era de Moriofinwë[7], tu tío, de cabellos pelirrojos como los tuyos...aquel cadáver de junto al trono es Dior, ya no tan bello... si no hubiesen saqueado este lugar su espada estaría en el pecho de eses esqueleto, otro de tus tíos, mi querido Atarikä[8], Curufinwë, y aquella cabeza perteneció a otro de tus tíos, Celegorm le llaman los Sindar, Turcafinwë, que cabalgó con Oromë por los bosques de Valinor...y.... a ver...-Maglor trató de reconocer a otro de los esqueletos... ese es el cadaver de la Dama Nimloth -Maglor calló un momento, tomó aire y continuó- No sé si algun dia conseguirás perdonarme, no se si me odiarás... pero hagas lo que hagas...al menos lo que sientas por mí estará edificado sobre esta triste realidad. Este elfo triste y fratricida es tu padre.  
  
Los ojos de los dos se encontraron y Macalaurë continuó.  
  
- No puedo presumir de todo esto... me avergüenzo y me arrepiento de ello y quisiera decirte que no se volverá a repetir... que mis manos no empuñarán más las armas contra otro Elfo...pero no te voy a engañar... tal vez vuelva a suceder...  
  
El aire estaba enrarecido, los cristales de la linterna de la bóveda dejaban pasar la luz de las estrellas y estas hacían visibles grandes partículas de polvo acumulado que se metían con furia en los pulmones.  
  
- ¿Amme te dejo por esto? -susurró Miriel. En su vida había hecho a nadie una pregunta más seria.  
  
- Antes de esto, sí. Imaginaba que pasaría. Yo no podía retenerla a mi lado... no sé si ella sabía o no que tu estabas en su vientre...quizá solo lo intuía...yo lo ignoraba....  
  
Míriel suspiro mirando a Macalaurë , sus grandes manos habían tomado las de la niña, y eran cálidas y protectoras. Muy triste le dijo.  
  
- Pero aunque lo hubieras sabido no habrías cambiado tu decisión.  
  
Maglor luchó contra su emoción, contra su miedo...  
  
- Una tarde, coirenya (vida mía) - le explicó a su hija- frente al cadáver de mi abuelo, Finwë, saqué la espada y pronuncié palabras terribles, palabras que me convirtieron en un esclavo, que me alejaron de tu madre, de ti, y que, tal vez un día nos separen de nuevo:. Nai kotumo ar nilmo, kalima Va la thauza ar poika, Moringothonna, Elda ar Maiya ar Apanóna, Endóresse Atan sin únóna, ilar thanye, ilar melme, ilar malkazon samme,osta ilar harwe, lau Ambar tana,só-thauruvá Feanárollo, ar Feanáró nossello, iman askalyá ar charyá, ar mi kambe mapá, herá hirala ar haiya hatá Silmarille. Sí vandalme ilyai: unqualé son antévalme mennai Aure-mettá, qualmé tenn' Ambar-mettá! Quettalman lasta, Eru Ilúvatar! Oiyámórenna mé- quetamartya íre queluvá tyardalma. Ainorontesse tirtasse lasta ar ilma- vandá enyalaz, Varda Manwe! [9]  
  
Miriel no sabía qué pensar. De pronto todo aquel espeluznante festín de mutilación y muerte dejaba el horror para entrar en la misericordia. Su mente parecía vaciarse de emociones, como si estudiara las cosas desde fuera, como si todo aquello solo fuera la teoría de un libro. Y sin embargo aquella masacre había marcado su vida y formaría ya parte de su historia. Aquel Elfo, arrodillado ante ella era su padre y el nombre de Fëanor planearía por todas las edades sobre ella ciñendo su cabeza como una diadema.  
  
- Atto... ¿Y que pasará cuando lo encuentres? -Le preguntó por fin. Era la primera vez que Míriel le llamaba "papá"  
  
- ¿Qué dices? -preguntó Maglor sorprendido  
  
Cuándo encuentres el Silmaril ¿Qué pasará? ¿Serás libre? ¿Qué harás si un día lo tienes en tus manos?  
  
Maglor miró a su hija sorprendido.  
  
Años más tarde, la voz infantil de Miriel aún resonaba en su cabeza.  
  
Y el mar tenía los ojos tan grises como ella.  
  
----------------------- [1] De los exiliados.  
  
[2] Nombre familiar de Maedhros, viene de Nelyafinwë (Tercer Finwë)  
  
[3] El azul era una tintura muy dificil de conseguir por lo que su uso no era común, Se reservaba a personajes muy destacados. [4] Cano es el nombre familiar de Maglor, [5] Es el nombre quenya de las lembas. La massçanie es la Dama más noble, la Reina si es posible. Es la encargada de hacer las coimas y de repartirlas.  
  
[6] Bueno, notita sobre las lembas o coimas.  
  
"Los Eldar dicen que recibieron este alimento de los Valar, al principio de los días del Gran Viaje. Porque estaba hecho de un cereal que Yavanna creó en los campos de Aman, y les envió un poco por medio de Oromë para socorrerlos en la larga marcha."  
  
"Sólo los Eldar sabían cómo preparar este alimento. Se hacía para reconfortar a los que tenían que emprender un largo viaje por las tierras salvajes, o a los heridos cuya vida corría peligro. Los Eldar no se lo daban a los Hombres, salvo sólo a unos pocos a quienes amaban, en caso de gran necesidad.*  
  
* El motivo no era la codicia o los celos, aunque en ningún momento hubo una gran cantidad de este alimento en la Tierra Media, sino que a los Eldar se les había encomendado conservar este don para sí y no ponerlo en común con los habitantes de las tierra mortales. Porque se dice que, si los mortales comen de este pan con frecuencia, se cansan de la mortalidad, desean vivir entre los Elfos y anhelan los campos de Aman, adonde no pueden ir."  
  
(Los pueblos de la Tierra Media, "De las lembas")  
  
[7] Caranthir  
  
[8] Curufin [9] El Juramento de Fëanor  
  
Sea amigo o enemigo, ominoso o luminoso,  
  
engendro de Morgoth o brillante Vala,  
  
Elda o Maia, o Después Nacido,  
  
Hombre aún por nacer en la Tierra Media,  
  
ni ley, ni amor, ni alianza de espadas,  
  
temor ni peligro, ni el destino mismo,  
  
lo defenderán de Fëanor, y de la prole de Fëanor,  
  
a quien ocultase o atesorase, o en su mano tomase,  
  
encontrando vigilado o lejos arrojado  
  
un Silmaril. Esto juramos todos:  
  
muerte le daremos antes que acabe el día,  
  
maldito hasta el fin del mundo! ¡Oíd nuestra palabra  
  
Eru Ilúvatar! Con la sempiterna  
  
Oscuridad seamos malditos si el juramento rompemos.  
  
Sobre la montaña sagrada oídlo como testigos  
  
y nuestra promesa recordad, Manwe y Varda! 


	8. UHARYAINA ARANEL

UHARYAINA ARANEL  
  
No le gusta el galope de los caballos.  
  
Valglin[1] lo sabe.  
  
No le gusta el destino al que la acercan.  
  
Los cascos rítmicos repiten en su cabeza una sola frase: "Man ná inye? . Man ná inye? Man ná inye?" (Quién soy yo?).  
  
Hace ya años que le persigue esta pregunta.  
  
Nació en un bosque, ante un Elfo que le dijo ser su padre y empezó a hablarle en una tumba que antes había sido un trono.  
  
Y creció en su viaje a través de nuevas tierras, a través de nuevas gentes, a través de ella misma.  
  
Si alguien la comprende es él, que ha sido su preceptor durante aquellos trece años.  
  
"Se me escapa de las manos" -piensa. Y algo le obliga a fijar su mirada de búho en aquella niña, que empieza a entrar con paso orgulloso en una temprana adolescencia. ¿Porqué no podrá jugar unos años más? ¿Porqué a llegado tan pronto aquel momento?. La cabeza le dice que junto a Ninquenís le irá bien, pero su corazón se niega a confirmarlo. Si ella quisiera usar ese poder, él podría ayudarle a controlarlo...¿O no?. Esa duda era el motivo de mayor peso que encontraba para llevarla a Galadriel...  
  
Y aquí estaba ahora, otra vez con ropas nuevas, otra vez con la sensación de pérdida y el orgullo en la mirada cortando el paso de las lágrimas. Primero su madre, después Súlima, más tarde Fango y Lothluin... ahora debía decirle adiós a su padre y a su tío y a él... ¿Qué necesidad había de esto? ¿Qué necesidad?.  
  
"Ah Valglin, viejo caballero de la duda brillante... ¿No habíamos hablado antes de esto?" Se dijo a sí mismo.  
  
- Aranel (princesa)-dice Valglin - las Cascadas del Sirion...  
  
Míriel miró a su maestro de reojo. Y el viejo búho supo que pensaba en Lothluin...  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Lothluin.  
  
Lothluin: la habrá añorado tanto...  
  
Tantas noches habrá querido hablar con ella, sentir como le estiraba el pelo para que las trenzas le aguantaran, oír como la llamaba para comer interrumpiendo sus juegos...  
  
Tantas noches, durmiendo bajo las estrellas, oliendo a caballos, mojada por la lluvia, habrá anhelado despertar viendo los tablones de la casa silvana en que vivió, el calor de su hogar en el invierno...  
  
Pero Míriel jamas la juzgaba, no podía.  
  
"Me voy Wilwa...Míriel... No puedo soportarlo; Los fríos ojos del asesino. Aquellos rasgos....Jamás los olvidaré. Si un recuero esta fijado a mi memoria es el de los labios prietos desdibujados por un grito de rabia, la fiera expresión de su rostro. Y ahora Maglor lo pone a vigilarte a ti.... ¡No puedo! Sentir que el arma que segó la vida a mi padre defenderá la tuya y que día y noche yo veré sus rasgos a mi lado... sus ojos ahora, que cínicos me miran tristes y me preguntan con inocencia insultante "¿qué te he hecho?" desde todos sus brillos.  
  
"¿Y yo?  
  
¿Qué hago yo?" le había preguntado, perdida y confusa, ciega...  
  
"Tu ahora debes seguir a tu padre y a sus gentes, debes descubrir quien eres...Encuéntrate, decídete... Crece. Un día se te pondrá delante de ti el agua y el fuego, tienes una elección por hacer..."  
  
Y partió.  
  
Y la niebla del río fue devorando la pequeña caravana de silvanos.  
  
Y Cirion le dio un beso tristísimo en la sien y le dijo "Annali len" (mucha suerte), tal vez lo único que había aprendido a decir en quenya del asesino de sus padres, aquel Elfo al que le había unido la amistad...  
  
Y Míriel sintió la mano de su padre en la cabeza diciéndole con su preciosa voz:  
  
"Úniennanye vanima (No llores, preciosa): cuatro semanas de lembas y de ampollas en los pies y tu Lothluin será feliz... los Teleri acogerán encantados a unos silvanos como leñadores y ella encontrará sitio en las Casa de Curación."  
  
Y Valglin, apenas más alto que ella, rubios los cabellos y risueños los azules ojos, pasó a ser su maestro.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Valglin se veía a sí mismo como una luz, más que como un guía. Le gustaba destellar con una frase, con una pregunta, e iluminar un pedazo de la realidad, para luego seguir parpadeando neutralmente, a pesar de que su alumna decidiera seguir caminando entre las sombras de la noche....  
  
Además sabía que Míriel era sabia, como su abuela.  
  
Solo le ensombrecía la certeza de que también tenía el corazón obstinado y orgulloso de su abuelo. A aquel corazón temía Valglin por encima de todas las cosas.  
  
Y no tardó mucho en verlo, porque aquel mismo anochecer brumoso, en que Míriel solo quería mojar de lágrimas su frazada hecha un bultito al pie de cualquier haya, su tía Anarsel la hizo llamar. Y Valglin la acompañó ante Herumor  
  
- Tú se lo has hecho, tu se lo arreglas. -Dijo Anarsel  
  
Valglin recordaba con claridad la expresión divertida de Herumor, siempre tan circunspecto:  
  
- Para mí será un honor Aranel... y colaboraré  
  
Hasta la voz del taciturno Elfo parecía divertida. Míriel vacilaba:  
  
- Pero....si es sólo un labio...  
  
- Y la nariz, Herinya...no olvidéis que me habéis partido la nariz...habéis golpeado fuerte.  
  
- No, no -Míriel protestaba- Estas heridas se curan por sí mismas...  
  
- Lo sé -zanjó su tía, en uno de sus pocos arranques de carácter- sé que no es necesario desatar el poder de sanación, Míriel, pero debo ver si tú lo tienes, como sospecho.... Aquí no hay peligro, las heridas son una bobada, Herumor ha sobrevivido a cosas infinitamente más graves, pero no vas a empezar con alguien que esté a punto de morir... Tu has herido a Herumor, tu lo sanarás.  
  
Míriel volvió a sentir la desgana con la que se acercó a Herumor, volvió a notar la pereza y a oír la voz imperativa de Anarsel:  
  
"A lussa amilesserya láresse" (susurra su nombre en la oreja).  
  
Valglin se adelantó al lado de la hermosa Anarsel esperando presenciar un fracaso.  
  
- Moina Anarsel (querida, de un modo familiar).... Susurró en su oído-. Tal vez no es el momento.... Ella debe estar impresionada; acaba de ver el horror de Menegroth y a Lothluin despedirse de ella... No tiene fuerzas... No la enfrentes ahora a un fracaso. No podrá dejar salir su espíritu...incluso creo que es peligroso...  
  
- ¡Shhh! -Ordenó imperativa Anarsel.  
  
Y Valglin guardó silencio y no pudo menos que reconocer que estaba impresionado: El labio de Herumor se mejoraba su aspecto lo mismo que su nariz. Y el maestro dio un gran paso para evitar que Míriel se cayera al suelo exhausta.  
  
- ¡Lo ha conseguido! -Exclamó Anarsel con sorpresa.  
  
Pero la preocupación había cubierto el rostro de Valglin. Con la niña en sus brazos se dio cuenta de que algo había ido mal, muy mal.  
  
Los sentimientos de Míriel eran tan fuertes que casi tomaban cuerpo en la mente del astrólogo:  
  
Míriel se negaba a ver la facilidad para dejar salir el espíritu.  
  
Se negaba a sentir de nuevo el temblor en las piernas, se negaba a la sensación de mareo, a aquel agobio de ahogado, de cabeza saliendo de la inseguridad del agua, de ganas de toser y de escupir, aquella profunda náusea.  
  
Se negaba a sentir en su cuerpo el dolor de las heridas del otro.  
  
Se negaba a permitir que se mezclaran las impresiones de sus almas.  
  
Ya tenía bastante con volver a Gondolin, con sus llamaradas, con los gritos espeluznantes de los dragones, con el horror sin nombre del valarauko, con la frialdad de Súlima, con los ojos cada vez más tenues, cada vez más muertos de Fango.  
  
No necesitaba cargar también con el rostro medroso de las víctimas de Herumor en Alqualondë, en Doriath, en las innumerables guerras en que había hundido su espada en la boca de muerte. No necesitaba sentir aquella avidez de sangre del filo desnudo, ni escuchar la voz encolerizada de Turcafinwë gritando: "¡Anatema!"  
  
- ¡Avavoro! (Nunca más) -gritó.  
  
"Avavoro", aunque la nariz y el labio estaban curados...  
  
"Avavoro" aunque había salido de sí misma con una facilidad asombrosa...  
  
"Avavoro" aunque todo el mundo parecía insistir en que tenía un don...  
  
"Avavoro" había sido su última palabra.  
  
"Avavoro"  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Lo cierto era que a Míriel viajar no le importaba.  
  
Valglin le iba mostrando los cambios del paisaje: La sucesión de las hayas y las cicutas de Neldoreth[2] eran un bello y majestuoso espectáculo que los ojos de su pupila devoraban golosos.  
  
Después vinieron las llanuras de Estolad y llegando al río Celon siguieron su cauce hasta Dan Elmecht. Allí evocó Valglin el encuentro de Melian con Elu Thingol y también descubrieron viejas ruinas de las forjas de Eöl...  
  
Pero su visita al bosque no era meramente cultural: un pequeño resto de las gentes de Turcafinwë se les unió: refugiados y desertores de Doriath, viudas, algún niño...  
  
Nelyafinwë los acogió.  
  
Eran el triste resto de un pueblo antaño victorioso y fuerte, pero en sus ojos brillaba aún el orgullo y el deseo de ver cumplido un juramento seguía latiendo en sus corazones.  
  
Y rindieron pleitesía a Maedhros y a Maglor.  
  
Míriel estaba tras ellos.  
  
- Otra parte de tu pueblo, Aranel -le dijo Valglin.- Un pueblo de exiliados, de desposeídos, de locos que persiguen sueños porque todas las demás realidades están vacías.  
  
- Uharyaina Aranel(Princesa de los Desposeidos)-dijo ella sonriendo. Sus ropas noldorim estaban empezando a dejar de ser nuevas y las botas ya no le apretaban los pies  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Pitya (Pequeña), ¿Compartirás grupa conmigo?  
  
Valglin admiraba a Nelyafinwë. Le complacía verle cabalgar con su alumna. Sus melenas tiñendo el aire de rojo eran un hermoso espectáculo.  
  
Sonreía cuando la princesa saltaba de la grupa del caballo de su padre a la del de su tío con una agilidad de malabarista. A Nelyo le gustaba "robársela" a su hermano. Había deseado tener hijos desde que el mismo era un niño. Unos brazos infantiles rodeándole el cuello mientras le llamaban "Atto", una joven vida que proteger, un pequeño al que enseñar a luchar como su propio padre había hecho con él en los amplios patios de la Mindon Eldelieva, bajo la mirada de Nerdanel llena de reproches, la de Canafinwë lleno de ganas de crecer como su hermano y la de Finwë patriarcalmente complacido con el juego...  
  
- ¡Himrig!.[3] - Su izquierda señalaba al Norte.  
  
La lluvia que había empezado a caer al salir de Nam Elmoth, los martilleaba con una insistencia tal que ni la magia élfica de las capas podía evitar que se filtrara en parte y traspasando las armaduras llegara a sus cuerpos enfriándolos.  
  
Contemplando de lejos las ruinas de la vieja fortaleza un velo de nostalgia cubrió los ojos de Nelyo. Aunque siempre decía que perder aquellos peñascos helados había sido una gran suerte, Míriel sabía que la Nirnaeth Arnoediad era el peor de sus fracasos. La traición le había sonreído en todo momento. La campaña, que hubiera sido definitiva, se habían hundido en la nada. Perder Himrig era una nimiedad si se comparaba con perder toda posibilidad de vencer a Morgoth. Dos Silmarilis brillaban aun en su corona de hierro como un desafío. Todos los sufrimientos, todo el desasosiego... Nelyo le hablaba poco de todo aquello. Sus ojos melancólicos se endurecían si en la conversación aparecía el tema casualmente, como si se toparan con un viejo e irreconciliable enemigo.  
  
" Ilya ná avasanda" (Todo es mentira) murmuraba muchas veces, como para sí mismo.  
  
De él aprendió Míriel a no poner su corazón en las cosas que pasan y perecen.  
  
- Ilya ná avansanda Aranel (Todo es mentira princesa) . -Exclamó rompiendo el silencio- Tu principado no está sobre las tierras sino sobre un pueblo errante y desposeído. Solo querría pitya (pequeña), dejarte en herencia un Silmaril, ponerlo en tu frente y mirar en él todos mis paraísos perdidos. Mientras estén en la corona de Morgoth o en el cuello codicioso de mezquinos reyes a los que la codicia domina no habrá descanso ni paz para nosotros. Nada sin ellos tiene sentido, todo es vano, vacío...atrapar el viento en una jaula.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Algunas de las gentes de Curufinwë (Curufin) dispersas por la zona también se unieron al grupo, como habían hecho los Elfos de Turco (Celegorm). Y tras dos días con sus noches de marcha decidieron acampar, pese al peligro inminente de grupos errantes de orcos.  
  
Aquella noche reposaban y festejaban. Los centinelas no dejaban sus posiciones. Ya se habían enfrentado con otros grupos de trasgos aislados y tal vez hubiera alguna refriega durante la noche, pues aunque evitaban el acero noldorim siempre que podían, andaban hambrientos y a la caza.  
  
Valglin estaba contento. Le gustaba el ambiente festivo que se vivía aquella noche, extraño ambiente en un pueblo demasiado grave y trágico. Un pueblo que había perdido las sonrisas entre los juramentos y las maldiciones.  
  
Isil no lucia aquella noche pero cientos de estrellas brillaban con fuerza encima del campamento y su tímida luz cosquilleaba la súbita alegría de los Elfos.  
  
Alrededor de los fuegos sonaban los instrumentos con cantos de reencuentro, con cantos de amor, con cantos de fiesta... Aquella noche más de un Elda se concedió el lujo de reír.  
  
Pero un cuerno desgarró con sus agudos la armonía de la noche y en un momento murieron las hogueras y los cantos y renacieron las espadas y los arcos.  
  
En la cercanía, los metales chocaron y los gritos de la lengua oscura enrarecieron el aire.  
  
Míriel, entre las sanadoras estaba protegida: Un nutrido grupo de guerreros las cercaban. Valglin, con una espada en la mano, no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Sin embargo, sin saber como, uno de los engendros de Morgoth burlando las defensas llegó hasta ella.  
  
Míriel recordaba bien los curvados filos de sus cimitarras y el vientre abierto de su madre.  
  
Tenía ante sí a la bestia.  
  
Y Valglin, que quiso correr hasta ella se vio enzarzado en una pelea que le cortaba el paso. Y sus ojos angustiados vieron como Míriel echaba mano de su espada.  
  
Nunca la había usado, pero no dudó en desenvainarla.  
  
Aunque alta, era solo una niña y el orco le parecía enorme.  
  
Al verla se rió. Relajó su cuerpo como si cobrarse su vida fuera un pequeño caramelo en el menú.  
  
Míriel lo advirtió. No tenía ni idea de que hacer pero no sentía miedo. Su mente estaba lúcida.  
  
El orco aferró la cimitarra con ambas manos he hizo un movimiento circular, destinado a cortarla en dos.  
  
Míriel se aparto ágilmente.  
  
También previó otro movimiento de ataque y otro más y otro y, en un momento, sin saber como, vio el modo de matarlo.  
  
La ultima vez que lo esquivo giró sobre si misma y clavo su espada en un punto de la nuca que Anarsel le había señalado como muy delicado.  
  
Apenas gimió.  
  
Ya estaba... Herumor había abatido al último orco del grupo y Valglin llegó hasta Míriel. Sólo Amarië, una de las sanadoras, había recibido unos rasguñas en un hombro.  
  
- ¡Míriel! -dijo su tía- ¿Estas bien?  
  
No supo que responder: por vez primera había segado una vida y no se sentía ni mal ni bien. De su corazón brotaba un torrente de indiferencia.  
  
De pronto notó que le dolía el brazo. Al clavar la espada se había abierto una muñeca....  
  
La hermosa arma hecha para ella por Nárendur, el mejor Herrero de Endor, estaba sucia de sangre negruzca y viscosa. "¿Qué queréis que le escriba en el filo?" Le había preguntado Nárendur... "No sé". Y el Herrero con una de sus escasas sonrisas le dijo: "La misma espada os revelará el secreto".  
  
Y así era:  
  
Le diría a Nárendur:  
  
"Escribe: Nár emmata i hrave nan ú-emmata i talie (el fuego corroe la carne pero no corroe la nobleza)"  
  
A partir de aquella noche su moina Nelyo le enseñó a usar la espada con la izquierda.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Su camino siguió hacia el Este: cruzando el Gelion Pequeño se acercaron a las tierras que Macalaurë había defendido hasta la Dagor Bargolah. Nuevamente, ante las ruinas severas de las edificaciones militares, Míriel se supo aranel de los desposeídos. Y sus ojos se perdieron en la Hondonada de Maglor, que arrasada y triste saludó a la niña que jamás sería su princesa.  
  
Días después cruzaron el Gelion Mayor y Míriel envidió la majestuosa altura del monte Rerir.  
  
Días después se miraría en las oscuras aguas del lago Helevorn.  
  
Le costó reconocerse, con el cabello suelto y rebelde, los vestidos noldorim ya más gastados y un poso de un orgullo que no se conocía en el fondo de sus ojos, grises y profundos.  
  
- Estás creciendo mucho, selde (niña)-le había susurrado Valglin al oído con una de sus amables sonrisas-. Dentro de poco me avergonzarás: ¡Una alumna más alta que su Maestro!  
  
Míriel sonrió irónica:  
  
- Eso no es nada difícil Ingolmo (Maestro)  
  
- Llevo orgullosamente la distinción de ser el Alto Elfo más bajito de Endor... ¡Mi talla me ha sido muy útil! ¡No puedo mirar a los Sindar por encima del hombro ni que me ponga de puntillas!.  
  
Allí encontraron a los últimos del pueblo de Moryofinwë (Caranthir), que se les unieron encantados. Estaban hartos de defender sus vidas miserables frente a los orcos.  
  
La casa de Moryo quedó al servicio de las zarzas y de las pequeñas alimañas, proclamando con su mármol bellamente tallado la amistad con los Naugrim de Belegost y de Nogord.  
  
Míriel aprendió a convivir con la poca clemencia de la climatología: soportaba estoicamente el frío del invierno pisando desdeñosa las nieves bajo las botas. Y conoció también la furia de Anar marcando los rigores del verano, que hacía quemar las armaduras y las cotas que aquel pueblo de guerreros no podían quitarse de encima. La lluvia que les calaba por días y por noches sin descanso y el viento que a veces azotaba impertérrito .  
  
Menos le costo viajar ligera de equipaje, nunca había poseído grandes cosas y ahora, que su ajuar se incrementó, sólo debía preocuparse de su espada y de su arpa y de un anillo con el signo de su casa, una estrella de siete puntas, único signo, junto con la diadema plateada, que la distinguía como princesa. Señora de los desposeídos.  
  
Aquel era el precio de la libertad.  
  
Y lo pagaba gustosa.  
  
Porque pisaba como suya toda la tierra y no sentía abandonarla por que a un hermosos bosque le seguía una magnifica llanura, y a esta un montaña escarpada que era difícil de escalar, y a esta un río y a este una laguna... Recorrió Targelion bajo la sombra ora protectora ora amenazante de las Ered Luin y las atravesó por Sarn Atrud, el trillado paso de los enanos.  
  
Con Valglin y Nárendur, el herrero, acompañó a su padre y a Belegost y a Nogrod a las negociaciones con los Naugrim, y aprendió a enfatizar las oclusivas levemente aspiradas y a dar sonoridad a las fricativas en las sencillas fórmulas de saludo en Khuzdul. Entre ella y los enanos nació una corriente de empatía que años más tarde Míriel aprendería a explotar en beneficio de Telperinquar.  
  
Por ultimo vadearon el Gelion y tras ya no sabía cuanto tiempo de viaje acamparon en Amon Ereb, tierras de Pityafinwë y Telvafinwë. Allí Míriel conoció a los únicos tíos que quedaban con vida y a Antenisss, su poderosa abuela.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Precedida por Macalaurë y Nelyo Míriel caminaba hacia la tienda de su abuela. Valglin correteaba detrás, con su talla le costaba seguir el paso decidido de Elfos tan altos.  
  
Temía aquel encuentro con todas sus fuerzas. Conocía el carácter de Antenís, se daba más importancia que el mismo Telyafinwë.  
  
Alta y estricta. Así era ella. Siempre envuelta en un manto gris. Siempre activa. Sus ojos de ave rapaz escrutaban sin piedad, siempre atentos, siempre acechantes.  
  
Su corazón se había cansado tanto de amar que ahora solo parecía servirle para bombear sangre, cerrado a cal y canto a cualquier afecto, recóndito y triste.  
  
Aiya Antenisss -saludo Macalaurë, con el más hermoso de sus tonos.  
  
La Noldo levantó apenas sus ojos del libro en que estaba haciendo anotaciones. Valglin siempre se sentía molesto en su presencia. Como cuando en verano una corriente de aire frío te hiela en tu sudor. Aunque Antenís era hermosa había en sus ojos un brillo helado que diseccionaba secamente a aquellos con los que hablaba.  
  
Pero aquella Elfa distante era sin duda la mejor sanadora de Endor, la más poderosa. Míriel tenía mucho que aprender de ella.  
  
- Veo que la has encontrado -dijo fríamente, sin que su voz transparentara sentimientos.  
  
Macalaurë le indicó a Míriel que se acercara y la niña obedeció y avanzó ante su abuela, pero no se inclinó ni saludó. Se limito a sostener la mirada. Valglin presintió que la miel no sería el liquido que fluyera de aquella relación.  
  
Antenisss le tomó el mentón y examinó con cuidado su aspecto. No dejó pasar ni un detalle. Míriel notó que entraba en su mente.  
  
Nunca se había sentido tan vejada.  
  
- Es una réplica de Nerdanel. ¿Qué nombre le puso su madre? -preguntó en una leve inflexión de la voz, lo justito para indicar el tono interrogativo.  
  
- Náredriel -Respondió Macalaurë  
  
La curadora se irguió de la silla y tomó el brazo derecho de Míriel examinándolo.  
  
- ¿Y esto? -exclamó- ¡Qué chapuza! ¿Es lo mejor que los curadores de Gondolin sabían hacer? ¡Que chapuza!  
  
Dejó caer el brazo de Míriel y, sin molestarse en dirigirle ni una sola mirada, regresó a su libro preguntando a la par que escribía. Nadie sabía bien qué hacer. Hasta que la curadora rompió el silencio, que de tan sólido crujió.  
  
- Y bien Nelyafinwë ¿pensáis quedaros un tiempo? O vais a seguir dando vueltas por Endor arrastrando a mi única hija y a esa niña  
  
Mejor era enfrentarse a un balrog que a aquella Elfa. Macalaurë tomó aire y miró a Antenisss largo rato. Nelyo rió  
  
- Nada hemos decido Antenisss, pero Míriel ha estado hasta ahora al lado de Anarsel y la ha instruido, tiene poder...  
  
Como si pensara.  
  
Callaba y escribía.  
  
Y Valglin no sabia si Antenisss pensaba en la fulmaria de los prados, o en las palabras de Nelyo, o en Míriel...  
  
Tras un buen silencio de esos que se clavan como las chinitas en los zapatos, la abuela habló:  
  
- Ya he visto. Sí. Su poder es tan grande que hasta vosotros os habéis dado cuenta. Que no toque un arma y que venga por la mañana. Y ahora si no tenéis nada más que decirme...., estoy ocupada.  
  
Sus palabras sonaban como sentencias.  
  
Años después, cuando un aprendiz venía a solicitar su admisión a las fraguas de Telperinquar Míriel no podía dejar de recordar aquella tarde... Solo que ella no tenía el interés de los aprendices.  
  
- No vendré -le había dicho con firmeza.  
  
Valglin se estremeció. Macalaurë la miró curioso, como quien presencia un extraño acontecimiento. Y Nelyo volvió a reír.  
  
- ¡Claro! -Dijo Antenisss imperturbable mirando a su yerno, como si algo descubriera de pronto- ¡Son los ojos!.  
  
- ¿Cómo? -preguntó él.  
  
- ¡Los ojos! ¡Esa mirada rebelde! Son de Fëanáro... Eso es lo que me descuadraba, tiene la misma mirada de él... Náredriel...sí...Vanimeldë tubo más tino que tu con el nombre.  
  
Y por primera vez la altiva Elfa se dirigió a Míriel.  
  
- No hablo con las aprendizas, pero voy a quebrantar mi propia ley. Es irrelevante que quieras o no. Tu tienes un don y no te ha sido dado para ti, sino para que lo pongas al servicio de los demás. Un capricho de niña mimada no va a provocar que las vidas que tu tengas que salvar se pierdan. Te debes a tu pueblo. ¿O es que tu padre no te ha dicho que ser princesa es más que llevar un vestido bonito?  
  
- No debes hablarle así -protestó Macalaurë.  
  
Pero Antenisss no pudo oírlo por que le interrumpió una explosión de ira:  
  
- Yo no he pedido nada: ni nacer, ni un vestido, ni que nadie me llame Aranel ni tener un don, ni nada de nada y no pienso ser sanadora, ni por mi pueblo ni por nadie. Tu no me puedes exigir que use nada y si ese poder es un privilegio que se lo den a otra. Yo no pienso usarlo. No lo quiero  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Valglin recordaba aquellos tres años como los peores de su vida. Una guerra de voluntades. Hubiese sido incluso un buen espectáculo si él no estuviese en medio. Ante Antenisss Míriel obedecía escrupulosamente: aprendió herboristería, anatomía, patología de las enfermedades más graves que aquejaban a los humanos, diseccionó cadáveres, mejoró las técnicas de sutura y cauterización de heridas, asistió algún parto y hasta amputó miembros... todo lo hacía sin interés y también sin esfuerzo, lo que molestaba indeciblemente a su exigente abuela.  
  
A poco que la curadora se descuidara, Míriel se había colado en las fraguas de Nárendur, uno de sus lugares predilectos, o se había ido de caza con Telufinwë y Pityafinwë. Ni un solo día dejó de aprender esgrima con su moina Naylo y muchas veces huía con los chiquillos a bañarse en el río o se escondía en la tienda de Valglin que debía mentir a la Dama Antenisss diciendo "No, no. Míriel no está aquí".  
  
Ni en un solo momento sacó su poder  
  
*** *** ***  
  
- ¿Tu qué opinas , Valglin? Después de todo eres su maestro...  
  
Valglin calló por un momento y se acarició el mentón.  
  
- Yo pienso que si aprende.... pero justo lo que Antenisss no quiere enseñarle.  
  
Nelyo rió. Valglin siempre le provocaba la sonrisa. Pero Cano lo miraba con una ceja levemente arqueada.  
  
Sé más explícito -le pidió.  
  
Valglin carraspeó levemente.  
  
- Bueno, creo que Míriel es la única persona que ha sido capaz de cerrarle la mente. -Los dos hermanos miraron al astrólogo, que les guiñó un ojo mientras el otro destellaba un brillito pícaro- Pero yo no he tenido nada que ver...  
  
A Nelyo le encantó la noticia. Es cierto que a Antenisss le debía la vida, pero muchas veces tenía la sensación de haberle saldado la deuda y hasta con intereses.  
  
Pero el rostro de Maglor estaba serio. Valglin se encontró con sus ojos y le dijo.  
  
- Pienso lo mismo que tu Cano... Tiene que sacar ese poder o la abrasará... pero Antenisss no conseguirá nada... no tal como están las cosas...  
  
- ¿Y tu? -Preguntó Cano  
  
- ¿Bromeas? -dijo irónico- ¿No me ves? Me temo que yo no doy la talla.  
  
De nuevo Nelyo rió por la ocurrencia. Pero Cano apenas si sonrió.  
  
- No son buenas noticias: si ni tu ni Antenisss podéis ayudarla...  
  
Macalaurë salió de la tienda pensativo, cabizbajo incluso y poco después se escuchó un arpa lamentándose.  
  
- Malo Valglin...cuando Cano empieza así es que hay algo que le acecha el corazón...  
  
*** *** ***  
  
- Aranel -dice Valglin- Tasarian[4]... al sur el río Narog incrementará las aguas de Sirion con su cauce...  
  
Míriel no contesta. Valglin tampoco sigue hablándole. Conoce bien aquellos estados neblinosos de la niña y sabe que la mejor política es dejarla en paz. El astrólogo sabe que Míriel no acaba de entender la necesidad de quedarse con la Dama Galadriel.  
  
A medida que avanzan hacia el sur sus rasgos se endurecen, su mirada cobra intensidad y su cuerpo se tensa.  
  
Su voluntad es seguir junto a su padre, junto a Nelyo y quizá, por que no, junto a él. Si la llevaran a matar pondría esa misma cara.  
  
Isil asomaba y su luz se colaba entre los sauces que la filtraban en todos los pálidos matices que puede lograr el color verde.  
  
- Cabalgaremos toda la noche y mañana al atardecer habremos llegado a las Bocas del Sirion -dispuso Nelyo.  
  
Y Míriel se envolvió en su manto para evitar el relente de aquella noche angustiosa y la constelación de Wilwarin la miró desde el cielo y sus estrellas le sonrieron... pero ella cerró los ojos  
  
**** *** ***  
  
Los acordes del arpa competían con las alas de las gaviotas sobrevolando el mar. La profundidad de los acantilados dejaba ver a lo lejos pueblos de casas blancas, en los que el verde de los jardines brillaba como si fueran esmeraldas diminutas.  
  
Y el mar, golpeando inútilmente las rocas con sus puños de espuma.  
  
El sol arrastraba penosamente del ocaso.  
  
Nelyo escrutaba el camino a la espera de Valglin con noticias de Caras Sirion, acariciando en el alma la posibilidad de una negativa. Viendo como entonces abrazaría a Míriel y partirían de nuevo, rápidos y alegre como quien gana una batalla temida. Se dejaría cortar allí mismo la otra mano para que esto fuera así.  
  
La voz de Cano, en lucha con la emoción, entonaba una melodía punzante como los puñales,  
  
Henunya hautar luine nénnssen  
  
(mis ojos descansan en las azules aguas)  
  
tyelpe marenta ruitar ambarynya  
  
(sus plateadas manos persiguen mi destino)  
  
Míriel simplemente trataba de discernir dónde empieza el cielo, donde acaba el mar en la endeble línea del horizonte.  
  
Arie liruvan falmassë  
  
(un dia cantaré en la playa)  
  
mirima imbe i maiwi  
  
(libre entre las gaviotas)  
  
ar i falamar únótimë  
  
(i las olas innumerables)  
  
Y Herumor escrutaba, como siempre hacía, en busca de un enemigo. Con el alma empapada por el hermoso canto de Macalaurë, anunció por fin, el regreso de Valglin.  
  
tyaluvan lindenia lilómea  
  
(tañerán mi melodía nocturna.)  
  
¿nai aure yestaruvan entulë valinoranna  
  
(¿El días que desee regresar a Valinor,)  
  
hiruvarnyë ómalye lauka,  
  
(encontraré tu voz cálida)  
  
hyrunanyë henulya melinor?  
  
(encontraré tus ojos amantes)  
  
- ¡La ha aceptado! -anunció sin ni siquiera bajarse del caballo- ¡Y ha sido mil veces más sencillo de lo que esperaba! Le he hecho llegar tu carta Cano, y sus pupilas de han humedecido. ¡Has logrado emocionar a Ninquenís! Me ha dicho que te transmita este mensaje: "Cuidaré de tu hija Macalaurë, como tu hacías conmigo las largas tardes que pasaba en casa del abuelo Finwë."  
  
Pero en vez de la alegría en las pupilas de todos se pintó la decepción.  
  
lala vanturan eresse  
  
(o por el contrario caminaré solitario)  
  
- Dice que ella misma y su esposo vendrán aquí a recogerla al amanecer.  
  
Nelyo interrumpió su canto:  
  
- ¿Y Herumor?  
  
Valglin suspiró:  
  
- Eso es ciertamente complicado. No ha dicho ni sí ni no. Supongo que quiere conocerle antes de tomar una decisión.  
  
Herumor clavó sus ojos en el suelo.  
  
- Pero...-añadió Valglin- Bueno... me tomé la libertad de dar a Míriel su amilesse, no me pareció politicamente correcto llamarla Míriel en presencia de una descendiente de Indis....  
  
El arpa de Macalaueë prosiguió sus acordes y su voz estremecida entonó los últimos versos:  
  
ranyaruvan hrestassen  
  
(deambularé por las playas)  
  
ar cenuvan vanyaë runyarnya  
  
(y veré desaparecer mis huellas)  
  
lasala nénnen maileä  
  
(lamidas por las aguas lujuriosas)  
  
*************** ***************  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Quiero agradecer a Elanta el personaje de Valglin a quien he usado miserablemente. Igualmente a Lothluin cuya Elfa está siendo tan importante para Náredriel/Wilwarin/Míriel/Náredriel. XD. Asimismo agradezco a Dernix y a Lothluin sus sugerencias y comentarios por msn y a Nárya el tiempo que pierde corrigiéndome el quenya y buscando lemas para mis espadas.  
  
A los que me leéis os suplico reviews que ni os imagináis lo que me ayudan. A los que los dejáis muchísimas gracias.  
  
----------------------- [1] Valglin es un personaje que le he "robado" a Elanta de su fic "Historia de la Dama Blanca"  
  
[2] Es uno de los bosques de Doriath  
  
[3]  
  
Las tierras perdidas de Maedrhos (Nelyafinwë) en la Nirnaeth Arnoediad (La batalla de las lagrimas innumerables)  
  
[4] Un bosque 


	9. La Dama Blanca de los Noldor

LA DAMA BLANCA DE LOS NOLDOR  
  
- ¡Herunya, es el tiempo! ¡Ya vienen! –advirtió Herumor.  
  
Varios jinetes se acercaban en esa hora en que es difícil discernir si Isil aún manda o lo hace ya Anar.  
  
Celeborn no aceptaba la decisión de su esposa, y aun que a Maedhros le debía en cierto sentido su vida, su corazón no podía dejar de señalarlo como máximo responsable de la masacre de su pueblo. Por eso no era políticamente correcto tener a una nieta de Fëanor entre refugiados de Doriath. Y además, en su corazón latía el temor por Elwing: que esa niña estuviera tan cerca del Silmaril no era lo más aconsejable.  
  
Pero Galadriel insistía en que había desplegado su poder y en que no creía que aquel fuera un problema. Celeborn sabía que en el fondo la situación no dejaba de recordarle a sí misma ante Melian, ¿Por qué aquella niña no iba a tener su oportunidad? ¿Y por qué ella no podría hacer de Melian?  
  
Parecía que su blanca yegua conjurara al viento de levante, que a su paso empezó a despeinar los arbustos con su fuerza y a arrastrar las arenas innumerables de las playas.  
  
A lo lejos la Dama vio temblar el pequeño fuego daba cobijo a cuatro Elfos. Desde el interior de una frazada gris asomaban unos cabellos tan luminosos como la propia Anar[1]. Náredriel dormía.  
  
Los caballos se detuvieron y Galadriel se acercó al grupo de refugiados. Maedrhos se incorporó para recibirla. Un estremecimiento la recorrió al ver el brazo sin mano. En los escasos encuentros que habían tenido desde entonces siempre la había impresionado.  
  
- Aiya, hermosa prima, llegas con Anar y como Anar, sublime y esplendorosa. -La saludó  
  
La Dama río y descabalgó. Nelyo hizo ademán de abrazarla pero un gesto de Galadriel lo detuvo. Era mejor así. Aunque los recuerdos de la lejana Valinor les unieran en una infancia compartida y miles de momentos florecieran en la memoria de ambos, el tiempo los había separado y miles de hechos crueles los habían enfrentado. Muchas cosas no podían olvidarse. A otra leve señal de Galadriel Maedhros se dirigió hacia su esposo. Puso su izquierda en el pecho y lo saludó.  
  
- Mae Govannen (Feliz encuentro), Maedhros, -Contestó el caballero- disculpa que no te haya recibido en Caras Sirion con los honores que mereces...  
  
- No sufras. Lo sé. –Interrumpió Maedrhos- Sé que honores merezco para ti y para tus súbditos... - Luego se tragó el orgullo, que sabía amargo y era áspero  
  
Cano despertó tiernamente a Míriel, que lo miró y sonrió, y luego perdió la sonrisa: se dio cuenta de que salía de los sueños élficos para entrar en la realidad.  
  
Y la realidad era un adiós.  
  
La niña dio unos pasos hacia la dama, parecía estar librando una dura batalla. Las manos de su padre se apoyaron en sus hombros protectoras.  
  
- Aiya –le dijo la Dama sin sonreír- Inye na Artanis Arafinwërel. (Hola. Yo soy Artanis, hija de Arafinwë)  
  
Míriel la miró asombrada: aquel cabello con el que el fiero viento jugueteaba le parecía el espectáculo más hermoso de la tierra y los ojos de la Dama, cuajados de poder y de sabiduría la llevaron a inclinarse en una reverencia.  
  
- Aiya Artanis –respondió- Inye na Mí.. Náredriel Canafinwërel (Hola Artanis. Yo soy Mi... Náredriel hija de Canafinwë)  
  
Cano sonrió y su sonrisa oscilaba de la ternura a la desesperanza.  
  
- Te agradezco que la acojas, Artanis[2]. Ella... necesita de ti...  
  
- La trataré como tu tratarías a uno de mis hijos –dijo la Dama  
  
Los ojos de Galadriel buscaron los de la pequeña.  
  
Miriel no apartó la vista pero cerró su mente casi desafiando a la Dama a entrar en ella.  
  
Galadriel esbozó por vez primera una sonrisa: no iba a ser fácil ser tutora de aquella niña, bajo su apariencia dulce latía un fuego secreto que la Dama conocía bien.  
  
- Estelnya na i natye alasse sinome (Mi deseo es que seas feliz aquí) –susurró en la mente de Míriel  
  
- Ar yestenya, herinya, na i estelya karuvat anwa (Y mi deseo mi Señora es que vuestra esperanza se haga realidad) –Oyó decir la Dama igualmente en su cabeza  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Caras Sirion olía a mar, a refugio, a sueños que nacen sin atreverse a florecer. Anar señalaba en el cielo el camino del día y dosificaba sus rayos para romper el frío pero sin calentar del todo.  
  
Los cascos al galope resonaban contra el empedrado de las calles aún desiertas. En algunas ventanas se apartaron las cortinillas y curiosas narices asomaban tras las macetas para ver pasar una caravana de encapuchados, espectáculo muy poco frecuente en la ciudad.  
  
Al dejar el puerto y el barrio Falmari las callejas ascendían por la ciudad Sindarim hasta llegar a un pequeño promontorio en el que estaba la Mansión que hacía las veces de palacio.  
  
Cuando empezó el ascenso Náredriel se sintió con ánimos de mirar hacia atrás y Herumor le regaló una de sus escasísimas sonrisas. La pequeña se alegró de tenerle consigo. Era un milagro que le hubieran concedido quedarse a su lado.  
  
Cuando acabó la cuesta llegaron a una casona amurallada y rodeada de hermosos jardines: Allí viviría.  
  
Desde Gondolin no había habitado una casa de piedra y esta le pareció fría y enorme.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
- Este era mi refugio, espero que te guste y mi renuncia a él será alegre.  
  
La Dama había cedido a Náredriel una habitación propia.  
  
La luz de la mañana invadía una amplia estancia.  
  
El techo había sido sustituido por una inmensa cristalera y bajo ella había una cama amplia y mullida, con los cabezales hermosamente forjados. En un rincón ardía el fuego de una pequeña chimenea. Completaban el mobiliario una mesa de trabajo custodiada por dos candelabros en forma de árboles y un armario abierto del que colgaban varios vestidos.  
  
- Creo que he calculado mal la talla, estos vestidos te estarán pequeños... eres muy alta...  
  
- Hantalë (gracias) –dijo mirando las ropas con indiferencia.  
  
- ¿Está todo a tu gusto?  
  
La muchacha le sonrió amargamente.  
  
- Su lujo no está mal, Herinya (mi Señora), pero llevo años durmiendo con Arda como cama y con las Hijas de Elentari como techo y eso es insuperable.  
  
La Dama la miró divertida. Era la primera de sus alumnas que se atrevía a hablarle con tanto descaro. El fiero levante le había despeinado la roja cabellera y sus ropas, aunque nuevas, estaban deslucidas y sucias por el polvo de los caminos. No tenía la suave elegancia de Elwing, ese aire irreal de las doncellas Sindar sino la contundencia de las mujeres de su pueblo, su materialidad y su fuerza.  
  
- He dicho a Losille que te prepare un baño, ella te servirá.  
  
Una silvana se inclinaba ante Náredriel, que hizo un gesto de disgusto. No le gustaba tener a nadie sirviéndole. La tomó por los brazos y la alzó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.  
  
- Levántate y olvídate de las reverencias.  
  
Losille miró a la Dama con desconcierto. Ella sonrió ante la confusión de la Silavana: Náredriel tenía la voz imperativa de Maglor y la majestad de Maedhros.  
  
- Te habrán dicho mil veces que te pareces...  
  
- A Nerdanel... sí. Mil veces pero... –interrumpió para callarse arqueando una ceja, esperando que Galadriel siguiera.  
  
La Dama la miró con la seriedad brillando en sus ojos. Entendía a la niña perfectamente. Valglin le había explicado su historia y ella había visto el amor que sentía hacia su padre y su tío. De golpe estaba en un palacio, entre desconocidos y notando, porque su poder era innegable, que era acogida con recelo.  
  
- Pero la mirada es de Fëanor... sí. Y a ti tanto Nerdanel como Fëanor te suenan a nombres perdidos en un tiempo remoto pero que caen sobre ti como losas. Tienes parte del poder de tu abuelo, y yo diría que casi todo su orgullo.  
  
Náredriel agradeció la sinceridad de la Dama.  
  
- Veo que a ti no te gustaba nada...  
  
- No. No voy a negártelo. Tu abuelo siempre fue un excéntrico, frío a veces como el hielo y otras lleno de ternura y finalmente enloqueció. Le consumió su propio fuego y prendió en buena parte de nuestro pueblo. Ni tampoco me gustan tus tíos, salvo quizá Maedrhos y tu padre. Son mezquinos, ambiciosos y crueles. Nada honesto les movía. Y tu aquí no serás bien acogida, no voy a mentirte. Nuestras gentes son refugiados de Doriath y de Gondolin... tu traes amargos recuerdos.  
  
La Dama se acercó a Miriel y le ayudó a desabotonarse el vestido. Acarició los revueltos cabellos rojizos con ternura.  
  
- ¿Vendrás a mí si tienes problemas?. Me he arriesgado mucho por ti, Náredriel... He decidido en contra de todo el mundo.  
  
Desabotonado el vestido, Míriel se lo quitó y tapándose solo la cicatriz en forma de mariposa caminó hacia la tina de agua caliente que Losille custodiaba. Sus pasos eran firmes pero elegantes, poderosos como los de un gran felino que avanza burlón hacia su presa.  
  
Losille derramó en el agua esencia de azahar y un dulce aroma invadió la estancia...  
  
- ¡El agua! – exclamó sorprendida  
  
Losille se inquietó  
  
- ¿Qué sucede mi Señora no está a su gusto?  
  
- ¡Está caliente!  
  
El eco de la risa de Galadriel llenó la estancia.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
[3]El espejo le devolvió un cabello despeinado y sus propias manos empuñando el peine, arma letal contra los enredones del rubio cabello. Sus hermosísimos ojos, tan llenos de luz, le devolvieron una triste imagen de sí mismo. Esa que los demás se negaban a ver, esa que él se esforzaba en ocultar.  
  
"Nana (Mamá, en Sindar) ya soy lo bastante mayor para hacer esto solo"  
  
Le había dicho a su madre hacía apenas un año, cuando su madre, la hermosa Araneth, se esmeraba en peinarle las trenzas.  
  
"Y lo harás tu solo ionn (hijo en Sindar), no creo que Galadriel vaya cada mañana a peinarte las trenzas.... ¡Glorfindel es un honor tan grande que la Dama acepte ser tu maestra! Tú no has sido devuelto a Endor para un destino común, ionn, cosas grandes te esperan y este es solo el comienzo...Ella te instruirá, su poder te ayudará a fijar esos recuerdo s que has tenido desde siempre..."  
  
¿Recuerdos? Glorfindel no tenía más recuerdos que aquellos que su madre le había inculcado desde mucho antes de que aprendiera a hablar. Su propio nombre era ya una exigencia...  
  
El espejo le devolvió de nuevo un gesto desganado y turbio. ¡En su vida había tenido un mal recuerdo del "Otro"!  
  
"¡Sal si es que estás ahí!" -Dijo a su imagen amenazándola con el peine.  
  
Pero el Glorfindel del espejo no ocultaba al "Otro". ¿Uno? ¿Dos?  
  
Las cosas con Galadriel no iban bien. La Dama supo enseguida que el no recordaba nada, que todas sus "visiones" eran un fraude. Y, en contra de lo que él había esperado sus clases se limitaban a asistir a las audiencias, y discernir los asuntos políticos, las disputas sobre el precio del pescado o los pleitos por que una cabra se ha colado en un sembrado... Los azules ojos de Glorfindel luminosos y profundos, vagaban por los recintos del salón buscando filigranas que admirar. La palabra "aburrimiento" se pintaba en todos sus delicados rasgos.  
  
En cuanto al "Otro" la Dama jamás mencionó nada. En ocasiones sentía en su mente un leve roce y la mente de Galadriel penetrando en la suya. ¿Por qué no le había echado si conocía sus mentiras?. Aunque aquella posibilidad le aterraba: ¿Qué pensaría su madre? En secreto le dejaría de lado como había hecho con su padre cuando nació él...  
  
Nada era aquella mañana diferente a las otras.  
  
Rutinas repetidas y reconfortantes.  
  
Salvo que Losille le había dicho que había una compañera nueva y que la Dama quería que se apresurara.  
  
- ¿Cómo es? –Le había preguntado Glorfindel.  
  
Losille enrojeció, como siempre que el joven Glorfindel le hablaba y susurró:  
  
- Nunca he visto a nadie así...  
  
Poco después su mano giró el pomo de la puerta sin ser consciente de ese movimiento cotidiano.  
  
La puerta se abrió, como cada mañana lo hacía.  
  
Pero de pronto una llamarada lo envolvió.  
  
Y gritos.  
  
Y una tremenda confusión.  
  
Un dragón espantoso revoloteando por encima de él.  
  
Y el olor a carne quemada llevándolo hasta la nausea.  
  
Y el tierno contacto con la suave piel de una niña.  
  
Y de pronto una muchacha de cabello rojo le ponía en la nariz un frasquito.  
  
- ¿Estás bien Glorfindel? –le preguntó la Dama, muy preocupada.  
  
La palidez le invadió y el frío: ¡Aquel cabello rojo!  
  
- ¡Eras una niña!–le dijo- ¡Estabas a punto de morir...!  
  
Y como poseído por una fuerza extraña que nadie supondría en el amable Glorfindel, sujetó a la niña por el brazo derecho e intentó retirar la manga de su vestido.  
  
- ¡Déjame verlo! ¡Necesito saber si es verdad! ¡Quiero ver la cicatriz!  
  
Hubo un forcejeó. No era sencillo dominar a aquella chiquilla. Con la izquierda golpeaba y arañaba y un mordisco obligó al final a que Glorfindel cejara en su empeño soltándole el brazo, pero aferrando aún la manga de su vestido que se desgarró totalmente dejando ver la cicatriz oscura de una quemadura en forma de mariposa. Un guantazo quedó marcado en la cara de Glorfindel, sangrando su mano y en la otra mejilla cicatrices de uñas salvajes y duras.  
  
Y Náredriel salió corriendo por los pasillos que todavía no conocía.  
  
- Ella es Náredriel, hija de Maglor... tu nueva compañera de clase... –dijo la Dama suspirando  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Galadriel era apenas una niña y corría por uno de los jardines que rodeaban la Mindon Eldelieva, su tía Nerdanel le sonreía mostrándole un cilindro oscuro.  
  
- A tula Artanis, Fëanaró káriet sina tyale (Ven Naltariellë, Fëanáro te ha hecho este juguete)  
  
Era un caleidoscopio. Dentro del tubo miles de pequeñas joyas se intercambiaban brillos y formas en un juego constante e infinito de diferencias. ¡Nunca había visto nada igual, tan precioso!  
  
Esa tarde su salón era como el oscuro cilindro y los ojos de Celeborn, Aurenar y Náredriel las piedrecitas brillantes combinándose en miles de matices.  
  
Parecía mentira que un color pudiera descomponerse en tantas tonalidades.  
  
El azul frío de Celeborn, cerebral y distante, sereno como el cielo cuando en él brilla el sol.  
  
El acuático azul de Aurenar, escrutador, agudo, calculador. Podías mirarte en ellos y descubrir tu imagen como si fueran un espejo, pero al mismo tiempo no podías saber qué había detrás. Penetrantes. Penetrantes, sí, y a la vez impenetrables.  
  
Y por último el gris tempestuoso de Náredriel, lleno de dudas como oscuros nubarrones, intenso y amenazante, como el mal tiempo que hace que las mujeres recojan la ropa tendida y los hombres padezcan por sus sembrados.  
  
Y las tres miradas mezclaban sus destellos en un juego sin palabras en el que se tendían puentes o se cerraban puertas.  
  
- La Dama Aurenar te acompañará a las casas de Curación y Phaire te enseñará. Sabes que eso entraba dentro del acuerdo con tu padre. –Acabó diciendo Celeborn.  
  
Náredriel no contestaba pero las mandíbulas apretadas hablaban de su rechazo.  
  
La voz clara de Aurenar sorprendió por el quenya a Celeborn y a Galadriel por su inusitada dulzura, un matiz que la Dama no solía manifestar:  
  
- Tyávuvalye Phairello. Elye na taura envinyantar (Te gustará Phaire. Ella es una sanadora poderosa).  
  
Y la niña miró a la Dama Aurenar y sin corresponder a su amabilidad dejó salir irónicas palabras. Palabras retadoras:  
  
- ¿Istalye? Tyalanye i mundi i tauri envinyantari. Ilye kilmanye mahatie makilinem (¿Sabéis? Me tocan las narices las poderosas sanadoras. Yo preferiría luchar con la espada).  
  
- Hilya nin (sígueme) – Cortó Aurenar. De no haber sido una Dama Sindarin acostumbrada a tapar sus sentimientos, una amplia sonrisa habría asomado divertida a sus labios.  
  
Aurenar sabía que había impresionado a la pequeña Náredriel, que no esperaba que aquella Sinda de aspecto tan distinguido le hablara en quenya, y menos ante Celeborn. Podía verlo en sus ojos sorprendidos como solo los ojos de un niño pueden estar.  
  
Con pasos rápidos pero leves abandonaron el palacio y se internaron en la maraña de callas descendentes. Debían atravesar la zona Sindarim y el barrio de los Falmarin para llegar a las casas de curación, resguardadas en una pequeña cala al abrigo de los vientos.  
  
Apenas franquearon la puerta varios sanadores saludaron a Aurenar preguntándose quien era aquella niña que la acompañaba. Evidentemente no era de su familia. Los cabellos como llamaradas, la contundencia de su forma de andar, el modo orgulloso de mirar siempre de frente... la pequeña diadema plateada la distinguía como una princesa, pero...¿Quién era?. La Dama no contestaba. Le encantaban los misterios.  
  
A medida que se internaban por los pasillos blancos, que desde su olor hablaban de desinfección y orden, la sensación de fastidio se plasmaba más en los rasgos de Náredriel. Las amplias salas le traían remotos recuerdos de Gondolin: el eco de unos pasitos infantiles cuyo correteo alegre había sido borrado por el fuego.  
  
Al final de aquel pasillo encontraron a Phaire.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Turussë entró sin llamar.  
  
- Hoy me quedo yo, Phaire. Será una noche tranquila.  
  
La sanadora le miró sonriente:  
  
- Tal vez no, sopla un levante muy fuerte, espero que no ocasione accidentes en los puertos... Pero si es así quedan en buenas manos.  
  
Turussë sonrió.  
  
- ¿Tenemos alumna nueva? –Preguntó curioso.  
  
- De momento copista... le he encargado la Patología y Anatomía Naugrim...  
  
El noldo miró incrédulo a la sanadora...  
  
- Idea de Aurenar... sin duda le bajará algo los humos...El ultimo alumno que empezó a copiarla vino al tercer día a pedirme que le dejara limpiar las letrinas...¡Cualquier cosa menos aquello!. Esta es orgullosa: le doy tres semanas...  
  
- Ummmm ¿Tres semanas? ¿Para qué?  
  
Phaire ya saliendo río a carcajadas. "Para que venga a pedirme que la deje curar a alguien al modo Noldor. Ahí la pondré en tus manos".  
  
Su voz se deshizo en ecos tras de sí.  
  
Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza en el cielo y las olas golpeaban con saña las costas. En la oscuridad graznaban las gaviotas una triste canción. Isil era joven aquella noche.  
  
"Te presento a la doncella Náredriel, princesa de la casa de Finwë. La Dama te la confía para que la instruyas. Tiene un gran poder de sanación"  
  
Phaire sospechaba, y el tono de Aurenar se lo confirmaba, que "princesa de la casa de Finwë" era un problema seguro. Pero que tenía poder era claro. Eso era algo que Phaire detectaba a simple vista y que Galadriel lo reafirmara era más que garantía.  
  
- Será un honor para mí enseñaros este oficio, Náredriel –le había dicho con amabilidad no solo en el tono de voz, sino también en la mirada.  
  
- No tengo ni el más mínimo interés en aprenderlo –había contestado la niña, descarada, mirándola a los ojos con altivez- No quiero ser sanadora y poco me importa si tengo o no tengo poder para ello. No lo he pedido, y desde luego, no pienso usarlo.  
  
La verdad es que era la primera vez que una aspirante le hablaba en aquel tono. Buscaba claramente que Phaire se molestara y la echara. Cada palabra había sido minuciosamente elegida y pronunciada con calculo Phaire hizo igual. Dejó el vos por el tú y combinó ternura con ironía.  
  
- Entonces, Aranel, tu actitud nos convierte a ambas en víctimas. A ti de mis clases y a mí de tu desinterés... Sinceramente...¿quieres que libremos esa batalla?.  
  
- Yo no la quiero, pero si el enemigo ataca encontrará desnuda mi espada. –Respondió arrogante, llevando un paso más allá su provocación.  
  
Una Falmari la llamó: "Phaire, permítame que le regale estos peces..." . La sanadora sonrió. Era frecuente recibir obsequios de pacientes agradecidos. Y más cuando eran humildes, como aquella Elfa. No recordaba su nombre, pero sí que había reanimado a su hijo.  
  
Phaire estaba impresionada por Náredriel. De hecho poco tenía que enseñarle. El nombre de Anteniss era famoso en Endor: Y la niña venía a ella con amplios conocimientos de botánica y farmacología, era notable en anatomía, sabía suturar, cauterizar, y podía describir el proceso completo de amputar un miembro, aunque nunca lo hubiera hecho:  
  
- ¿Y partos? –Le había preguntado Phaire.  
  
- Solo de animales, de yeguas  
  
- ¿Has hecho alguna sanación al estilo Noldor?  
  
Entonces Náredriel quedó desarmada. Con la misma expresión que el soldado que pierde su espada. No sabía qué contestar y esa duda era ya una respuesta. Sí lo había hecho. Phaire buscó el más tierno de sus tonos para insistir:  
  
- Náredriel ¿Has curado a alguien al modo Noldor?  
  
- ¡SI! –Gritó ella exasperada, como si confesara un crimen- ¡Pero ya no lo haré más! ¡Avavoro!  
  
Phaire, tras recuperar la sorpresa de aquella reacción quería preguntar cómo había sido, por qué no quería usar más su poder... pero la mano de Aurenar la detuvo y en sus ojos leyó un "No." Fruto de la prudencia.  
  
- Dinos –terció- ¿Hay algo que desees realmente aprender?  
  
- ¡Khuzdul! –Respondió sarcástica, con un destellito de triunfo en la mirada.  
  
Entonces Aurenar había mirado a Phaire "¿Si?". Preguntaron sus ojos. "Sí".  
  
- ¡Mira! –Le había dicho Aurenar con un auténtico esfuerzo para no sonreír- Si incluso podremos complacerte... ¿Todavía está pendiente de copia aquel libro?  
  
Todavía reía Phaire cuando llegó a su casa cargada con el pescado. Al abrir la puerta el rostro se le iluminó ¡Qué bien iba a dormir esa noche!  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Glorfindel esperaba ansioso su retorno de las casas de sanación. Sentado en las escaleras del pórtico atisbaba la pequeña pendiente y a cada momento le parecía que Náredriel se aproximaba ya seguida por aquel formidable guardaespaldas noldo que la custodiaba siempre en silencio, siempre sin entrometerse.  
  
La tarde cedía ya ante la presión de la noche cuando la vio venir y fue a abordarla.  
  
Ella le miró recelosa y con cierta expresión de asco: nunca nadie le había mirado así. Glorfindel se desmoronó.  
  
- Aiya, Náredriel... –la saludó titubenado- ¡Quiero pediros perdón!  
  
Una pared de silencio. Un muro alto y liso. Glorfindel no sabe como treparlo.  
  
- ¿Me perdonareis? –Y Glorfindel le mostró la más encantadora de sus sonrisas. Aquella que mostraba unos simpáticos hoyuelos en las comisuras de los labios...  
  
- No –Respondió la niña y empezó a andar. Glorfindel la agarró por un brazo y le dijo: "Escuchadme" El chasquido de una espada dejando su vaina se hizo oír por detrás del Elfo y una voz profunda y susurrante le dijo "Soltaldla". La doncella se giró.  
  
- No es necesario, Herumor... Glorfindel no os perdono. Vuestra sonrisa es tan falsa como vuestro arrepentimiento.  
  
- ¡No entendéis nada! –dijo él amargamente- Toda mi vida he estado fingiendo tener recuerdos de otro y viviendo con el peso de una farsa...Pero al verte a ti... tú eras una niña herida y yo te cargué, corrí contigo hasta enfrentarme con...  
  
- ¡CALLA! ¡CÁLLATE!  
  
Náredriel acompañó las palabras de un gesto, no menos soberano y aprtó el paso hacia el Palacio como quien deja tras de si un enojoso asunto.  
  
La noche por fin caía sobre Caras Sirion y Glorfindel notaba que ya su cabello quizá no era tan rubio, ni tan clara su sonrisa.  
  
----------------------- [1]  
  
Anar es el nombre del sol, femenino para el quenya [2]  
  
Artanis es el nombre quenya de Galadriel  
  
[3]  
  
Quiero hacer constar que estoy cometiendo un "error" al hacer aparecer en Caras Sirion a Glorfindel. Este retorna a la Tierra Media durante la Segunda Edad y aún estamos en la Primera Edad. Sin embargo quiero "traerlo" porque me va bien en mi historia. Me tomo, opr tanto una licencia y adjunto los comentarios que hace Tolkien sobre los dos "Glorfindel"  
  
"Porque según las descripciones de la naturaleza élfica y de sus relaciones con los Valar que se dan (independientemente de este caso) en los demás textos, cuando Glorfindel murió su espíritu debió de ir a Mandos y ser juzgado, y luego debió de permanecer en las Estancias de Espera hasta que Manwë lo liberó. Los Elfos están destinados a ser "inmortales" por naturaleza, dentro de los límites desconocidos de la vida de la Tierra como reino habitable, y la separación de cuerpo y espíritu era algo penoso. Cuando eran reencarnados podían permanecer en Valinor o volver a la Tierra Media si ese había sido su hogar. Por tanto, el deber de los Valar era restaurarlos, si habían sido asesinados, para que volvieran a la vida encarnada, si así lo deseaban, a no ser que alguna razón grave (y rara) lo impidiera, como por ejemplo hechos de gran malignidad, u obras de malicia de las que no quisieran arrepentirse."  
  
"Lo que es más importante: Glorfindel había sacrificado su vida en defensa de los fugitivos de la catástrofe de Gondolin contra un Demonio de Thangorodrim,io permitiendo así que Tuor e Idril hija de Turgon y su hijo Eárendil escaparan y buscaran refugio en las Bocas del Sirion. A pesar de que no podía conocer la importancia que tendría este hecho (y los hubiera defendido aunque fueran fugitivos de cualquier rango), esta acción fue de vital importancia para los designios de los Valar. Por tanto, es completamente coherente con el esquema general de El Silmarillion describir la historia posterior de Glorfindel del siguiente modo. Después de purgar toda la culpa en la que había incurrido durante la rebelión, fue liberado de Mandos y Manwë lo restauró. Entonces se convirtió de nuevo en una persona encarnada viva, pero se le permitió morar en el Reino Bendecido; porque había recuperado la inocencia y la gracia primitivas de los Eldar. Durante largos años permaneció en Valinor, junto con los Eldar que no se habían rebelado y en compañía de los Maiar. Ahora era casi igual a los últimos, pues a pesar de ser un encarnado (que necesitaba una forma corpórea no hecha o escogida por él mismo) su poder espiritual había crecido considerablemente gracias a su sacrificio."  
  
"¿Cuándo regresó Glorfindel a la Tierra Media? Probablemente fuera antes del final de la Segunda Edad, el "Cambio del Mundo" y el Hundimiento de Númenor, después de lo cual ninguna criatura encarnada, "humana" o de razas menores, podía regresar del Reino Bendecido, que había sido "apartado de los Círculos del Mundo". Esto se debió a un decreto procedente del mismo Eru; y aunque, antes del final de la Tercera Edad, cuando Eru decretó que había de empezar el Dominio de los Hombres, es posible que Manwë recibiera el permiso de Eru para hacer una excepción en este caso, y que hubiera hallado algún medio para llevar a Glorfindel a la Tierra Media, es algo poco probable y que convertiría a Glorfindel en alguien de mayor poder e importancia de lo conveniente.  
  
Lo mejor será entonces suponer que Glorfindel regresó durante la Segunda Edad, antes de que la "sombra" cayera sobré Númenor, cuando los Eldar daban la bienvenida a los Númenóreanos como poderosos aliados. Su regreso debió de tener el propósito de fortalecer la alianza de Gil-galad y Elrond, cuando éstos advirtieron por fin la creciente malicia de las intenciones de Sauron. Por tanto, pudo tener lugar ya en 1200 de la Segunda Edad, cuando Sauron fue a Lindon en persona e intentó engañar a Gil-galad, pero fue rechazado y expulsado. Sin embargo, es posible, quizá más probable, que no llegara hasta c.1600, el Año del Terror, cuado terminó la construcción de Barad-dûr y se forjó el Anillo Único, y Celebrimbor advirtió por fin la trampa en la que había caído."  
  
(Los pueblos de la Tierra Media, "De Glorfindel, Círdan, y otros nombres") 


	10. De la Flor Dorada

DE LA FLOR DORADA  
  
- ¿De la Flor Dorada? ¡Vaya nombre de Casa!  
  
Glorfindel rió. Con los días las cicatrices de su cara se habían ido desvaneciendo y las hostilidades con ellas. Las audiencias eran más soportables con Náredriel susurrándole en la mente ácidos comentarios y nunca le faltaban aventuras que correr u ocurrencias disparatadas para llenar las tardes. Muchos mediodías, cuando la Dama Galadriel y Celeborn no compartían mesa con ellos, en vez de comer se iban a recorrer los poblados cercanos de silvanos en busca de Lothluin y sus gentes.  
  
Una amistad grande les iba uniendo y florecía en juegos y combates, en canciones compartidas y en risas.  
  
- Alguna abuela Vanyar –dijo el muchacho.  
  
El sol le hacía entorna sus intensos ojos azules mientras miraba a su amiga, que también reía. Y eran cantarinas las carcajadas de los dos jóvenes príncipes y revoloteaban por encima de la playa en clara competencia con las gaviotas de plata. Las olas golpeaban suavemente las costas y a lo lejos algunas pequeñas embarcaciones de los pescadores Falmari faenaban en silencio.  
  
Aerandir estaba sentado no muy lejos, con un buen montón de ostras para abrir: buscaba perlas. Pero el sol estaba a punto de empezar el camino de la tarde, y el Falmari estaba cansado de sumergirse toda la mañana en los arrecifes y de sentir en su cuerpo la humedad de las ropas mojadas y el olor a sal incrustado en su piel. Tal vez por eso las risas de los muchachos le atrajeron como imanes: el también era un chiquillo. Su cabeza olvidó sus sueños de largos viajes en un poderoso velero, recogió en un hatillo sus ostras y correteó por la arena hacia los otros dos, buscando compañía y juegos. Pero al aproximarse, la diadema de la chica le sorprendió y la mirada dura de un guerrero Noldo cercano a ellos, que hasta entonces Aerandir no había visto, le heló la sangre: "Me he equivocado" Pensó. E intentó dar la vuelta, sin embargo era tarde. La voz amistosa del muchacho le paró:  
  
- Mae govannen (Feliz encuentro) No te vayas ¿Quién eres?  
  
El Falmari titubeó. Los ojos del rubio noldo le miraban francos y amistosos.  
  
- Me llamo Aerandir... -respondió tímidamente, teniendo conciencia de estar ante gente importante. Un fondo de rubor tiñó sus mejillas. Y sus ropas le parecieron más pobres que nunca.  
  
- Yo soy Glorfindel –dijo el muchacho noldo. La luz de los árboles brillaba en sus ojos.  
  
- De la Flor Dorada –apostilló burlona la chica, cuyo cabello pelirrojo brillaba como Anar sobre el mar cuando amanece. Un puñado de arena fue la respuesta de Glorfindel a la chica.  
  
- ...y esta deslenguada es la Doncella Náredriel, princesa de la casa de Finwë.  
  
Aerandir no sabía qué debía hacer. El viento trajo sobre sus ojos un mechón pajizo y mojado que apartó nerviosamente. Él debería estar ahora abriendo ostras y no tratando con la realeza, ¿Una reverencia? ¿Una frase amable? Él era sólo un pobre pescador, de hecho el más pobre de la aldea. De pronto la mirada directa de la niña lo sacó de su encanto.  
  
- Aerandir ¿Tienes una barca? ¿Nos llevarás un día a navegar?  
  
Sus ojos grises le penetraron en el alma. Nunca había sentido una intensidad semejante en una mirada, un magnetismo así. ¡Era cierto entonces lo que decía su padre de las mujeres noldorin, de su arrogancia y de su fuerza! De hecho ninguna muchacha Falmari miraría a un desconocido de esa forma ¡Claro que ella era una Aranel y el un pobrísimo pescador¡ ¡Tenía la sensación de hablar con una Valie! ¡Y encima no tenía ningún barco!. Por un instante se imaginó llevándola en un gran navío, como el que pilotaba en sus sueños, y creyó que la felicidad debía consistir en algo así.  
  
- ¿Ahora le pedirás que nos pasee oselle? –Dijo Glorfindel- ¡No la escuches Aerandir o acabarás recorriéndote cada mediodía los poblados silvanos buscando a una Elfa de cabellos cortos y sin comer! ¡Menos mal que se han acabado las Comunidades!  
  
El puñado de arena hizo blanco ahora en Glorfindel.  
  
- ¡Sólo piensas en comer otorno! –Le reprochó la chica entre risas.  
  
- Claro vanima, tu no te vas a pasar la tarde luchando contra el Caballero Celeborn, que cada vez está más exigente...  
  
- ¡Venga Glorfindel! ¡Si la exigencia mayor de Celeborn es que no cojas la espada con las manos sucias!, "No puedes matar a nadie con un filo lleno de huellas. Debes ser limpio e impecable. Frío y calculador." –Dijo Náredriel imitando grotescamente a l Caballero Celeborn.  
  
Glorfindel de nuevo estalló en carcajadas. Tenía una risa franca y contagiosa, de esas que nacen de dentro. Aerandir rió también aunque sin saber por qué, sintiéndose excluido de la broma.  
  
- Si queréis –dijo por fin- yo tengo ostras. Soy buscador de perlas y tengo un buen montón para abrir. ¡Las que no tienen perla me las como!  
  
- Yo nunca las he probado –confesó Náredriel curiosa- ¡Ábreme una!  
  
Aunque el tono imperativo de la chica lo asustó, un gesto de entusiasmo animó el rostro del Falmari. Abrió presuroso el talego de ostras y seleccionó tres de las mejores. Con expertas manos las fue abriendo y le dio una a la princesa.  
  
- Hantalë –le dijo en su lengua- Pero sácalas de cuatro en cuatro. Herumor tampoco ha comido.  
  
Ruborizado y sin añadir nada Aerandir sacó otra ostra para el taciturno guerrero que no les quitaba la vista de encima.  
  
- Ummm –dijo Náredriel relamiéndose- ¿Cómo puede ser que haya cosas tan sabrosas que yo no haya probado nunca?  
  
Aerandir, complacido se apresuró a abrir y distribuir ostra tras ostra. Los tres comían entre risas. Más animado Aerandir les enseñó un saquito que llevaba atado a su cintura. Eran perlas; redondas, brillantes, perfectamente blancas.  
  
- Los herreros noldorin pagan a mi padre elevados precios por ellas. Les encantan...  
  
- ¡No me extraña! –Dijo Náredriel extasiada ante las perlas - ¡Son preciosas! Glorfindel rió  
  
- Podrías decirle a tu padre que en vez de buscar Silmarilis busque perlas y todos saldríamos beneficiados.  
  
La Princesa le regaló una mirada asesina y un nuevo puñado de arena le golpeó como todo comentario.  
  
- ¿Eso es lo que haces todo el día? –Preguntó Glorfindel tratando de salir del terreno pantanoso en el que su anterior comentario le había metido- ¿Buscar perlas?  
  
- No, cuando cae la tarde voy a clases...por cierto, mi maestra sí tiene el pelo corto...  
  
Náredriel cambió la expresión de su rostro. Se levantó de un salto y tomó de la mano a Aerandir con entusiasmo:  
  
- ¡Llévame donde ella!  
  
En este momento la campana de la Mindon marcaba la primera hora de la tarde indicando que todos debían comenzar sus actividades sin demora.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Herumor seguía a los niños, oculto y silencioso. Había aprendido a ser solo una sombra, a vivir detrás de la princesa sin decidir qué hacer o en qué usar su tiempo. Era mejor. Le alejaba de sueños vanos y de remordimientos. Siempre protector y atento, sin juzgarla ni discutirle nada. Aunque viera que ella se metía en la boca del lobo, el no la detendría: su función era dar la vida por la princesa, no era su maestro ni su padre. ¿La quería? Hablaban poco entre ellos, no tenían nada que decirse. O si, pero era tan profundo y doloroso que evitaban las conversaciones: sus almas se conocían a fondo y las palabras sobraban. En el fondo ambos eran unos solitarios cuajados de preguntas sin respuesta.  
  
Aerandir caminaba rápido seguido por la Princesa, que aquella tarde también se saltaba sus clases. Glorfindel no quería faltar: Celeborn se enfadaría. La Dama Náredriel se encogió de hombros y le dijo:  
  
- "Omentuvalme lómesse, otorno" (Nos vemos a la noche, hermano)  
  
- "Tenna rato, oselle" (Hasta luego, hermana)  
  
El poblado era pequeño, de casas blancas y chiquitas, sin lujos. Muchas Elfas cosían redes en la playa y más allá en una pequeña cala, Lothluin estaba sentada frente a unos niños. De lejos se veía como les hacía gestos exagerados para que rieran. Parecía explicar un cuento. Náredriel arrancó a correr al verla. Aerandir pensó que aquella princesa no se parecía nada a la idea de lo que él tenía de lo que una princesa debía ser.  
  
Herumor sonrió al ver a Lothluin rodando por el suelo, "atacada" por el abrazo apasionado de Náredriel. La Silavana era tal como Herumor la recordaba: melancólica y dulce, de extraños ojos verdosos como los bosques y cabellos más ajusticiados que cortados. Aquellos cabellos acusaban a Herumor sin descanso: le hablaban de pérdidas y de pesares.  
  
Mientras la veía rodar por el suelo Herumor supo por qué Náredriel la quería tanto. La palabra ternura acompañaba a todos sus gestos. , Y bajo esa capa de nostalgia que la envolvía latía un corazón rezumante de alegría.  
  
Náredriel acompañaba abundantes palabras con gestos vivos y temperamentales. Era feliz. Seguro que se contaban sus vidas: aquellas historias que se habían separado en la niebla de las Mil Cavernas se reencontraban ahora bajo el sol de Caras Sirion. ¿Qué le contaría Lothluin? Tal vez le explicara el camino hasta Arvernien, quizá su vagar por Nimbrethil, y como habían terminado entre aquellos Falmari. Las Elfas tejiendo velas y cosiendo redes y los Elfos como leñadores. Cirion se habría comprometido quizá con alguna muchacha de la aldea ¿Y ella? .... Herumor pensó con tristeza que tal vez también... ¡Serían tontos los Falmari que no quisieran abrazar aquel cuerpo menudo, besar sus labios carnosos y susurrarle al oído "Melmenya" (amor mío)!  
  
Por muchas vueltas que le daba, no conseguía recordar a su padre. Por muchas vueltas que le daba, todas sus víctimas tenían la cara de aquel primer Teler caído en Alqualondë: sus ojos como platos llenos de incredulidad, la boca en una mueca y la sangre huyendo de sus venas... ¡Tenía tanta necesidad de perdón! ¡Tanta necesidad de unos brazos que lo rodearan con ternura!. No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de cuanto necesitaba la tierra reseca de su alma de unas gotitas de perdón... ¡Sólo por un beso daría gustoso su vida vacía! ¡Sólo por un beso enfrentaría la maldición de Mandos! ¡Ya era bastante maldición ver a Isil empujar a Anar día tras día y pensar que antaño fue feliz bajo las luces confusas de Telperion y de Laurelin! Un beso dulce que acallara la amargura perramente de los labios... "y aquellos que resistan en la Tierra Media y no comparezcan ante Mandos, el mundo los fatigará como si los agobiara un gran peso, y serán como sombras de arrepentimiento antes que aparezca la raza más joven"[1]  
  
*** *** ***  
  
- ¡Es la alumna más difícil que nunca he tenido Herinya! - decía Phaire- Es sin duda una de las más dotadas: despierta, tenaz... Pero... ¡Hace lo que le da la gana!. Aparentemente obedece, nunca dice que no... ¡Pero hace lo que quiere!  
  
Phaire suspiró: aquella chica acabaría con ella.  
  
La Dama Galadriel la miró con comprensión. Sabía bien que el carácter de la muchacha no era sencillo. Y que la niña se aprovechaba de su estatus para manejar las situaciones y las gentes. ¡Qué le iban a explicar a ella de su astucia si cada mañana la acompañaba en las audiencias y sus ideas sobre como resolver los temas eran de una magnífica inteligencia!.  
  
Entre ellas las relaciones eran cordiales hasta cierto punto. Náredriel la respetaba pero se le enfrentaba a veces en silencio, como midiendo las fuerzas para un futuro combate. Bien sabía que de ningún modo podía salir vencedora, pero también hacía saber que no habría rendición, sino lucha a muerte.  
  
Aurenar entró a la habitación con su paso decidido pero etéreo. Su rostro normalmente inexpresivo, llevaba pintada cierta sorpresa. Traía el libro de los Naugrim en las manos:  
  
- Herinya, lleva copiados los 45 de los 50 capítulos casi 2000 páginas llenas de esquemas...  
  
La Dama tomó el libro en sus manos y lo examinó con cuidado. La caligrafía cuidad, los impecables dibujos. ¡Un formidable trabajo!  
  
Turussë sonreía...  
  
- ¿Quince días Phaire? ¿Eso le dabas? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ya? ¿Tres años? ¡Has tropezado con una noldo! ¡Se salta las "clases" que quiere y encima avanza en sus tareas!  
  
Galadriel sabía que la chica no tenía el mínimo interés en las clases, y por eso hacía lo que quería. Cuando la regañaban mantenía una mirada firme y burlona que decía : "Si no te gusta, pues me echas"  
  
Aurenar, con un cierto reproche en sus ojos impenetrables miró fijamente a Turussë:  
  
- Eso es lo más molesto: ¿Tu te imaginas hasta donde podría llegar esa niña si quisiera? – Todos estaban de acuerdo.- Lo más insultante es ver como alguien desaprovecha su talento  
  
- Pero hay un problema en ella, algo de lo que no quiere oír ni hablar... –Dijo por fin Galadriel reflexiva- ...Gondolin...  
  
Turussë bajó la cabeza y se puso las manos en los ojos... se sentía interpelado.  
  
- Por más que lo he intentado sólo la recuerdo oscuramente... una niña muy pequeña... a su madre no podría ni describirla... bella, misteriosa...y cuando Gondolin cayó...todo era confuso...Algo oí de una niña abandonada o muerta...no sé, no fue algo que se divulgara... ¡Por Estë, no era momento de chismes! Heridos, moribundos, gentes desconsoladas y exhaustas... Súlima, la sanadora de Balar es quien conoce bien su historia  
  
Sin ser consciente del gesto, y era raro que alguno de ellos se le escapase, Aurenar se mordió el labio inferior. Las escenas que Turussë evocaba le traían a la mente sus peores pesadillas... A veces soñaba con Menegroth...y lloraba al despertar. Pero otras veces el fuego y la sangre eran nuevos, parecían estar por venir...y entonces....  
  
Turussë a su vez dejó volar una mirada nostálgica hacia la playa. Gondolin era un dolor incombustible, un horror fuerte. Poblaba todas sus pesadillas. Glaurung. Mutilaciones. Espanto y muerte. Dolor y angustia...  
  
- Yo creo que acabará el libro de los Enanos y escribirá varios apéndices añadidos antes de que me pida que la instruya.  
  
Las dos sanadoras le miraron inquisitivas. Turussë sonrió tristemente.  
  
- Salir de ti mismo es enfrentarte con el dolor y con la muerte. Debes dar a otro que sufre una razón para volver... y antes debes tenerla tu... ¿Y si solo eres una niña perdida errando en la nada? Le exigimos que sea una Elfa madura, responsable... y no es más que una chiquilla que no quiere enfrentarse a sí misma, o no puede.  
  
Turussë tiene razón, - añadió Galadriel por fin- que pueda usar su poder no quiere decir que deba hacerlo. Aurenar, quiero que no le quites la vista de encima y tu Turussë cada vez que puedas usa tu poder ante ella, pero con una actitud de "tu no puedes". Procura mostrar desprecio. El desafío es un lenguaje que ella entiende mejor que el animo.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Unos toques impetuosos en la puerta rasgaron el silencio de la noche. El silencio, que no la tranquilidad. Porque Lothluin aquella noche ni siquiera se había desvestido. Aerandir había desaparecido desde el mediodía. La mala mar y la noche hacían pensar lo peor. Las malas noticias sobrevolaban en busca de presa como las hambrientas gaviotas.  
  
Lothluin abrió la puerta.  
  
La pálida luz de las estrellas y la suave luminosidad de su cabo de vela recortaron contra las tinieblas la figura de un Elfo encapuchado, con un chico en brazos.  
  
- Ni lumna tulë moressë.... i seldo ná mara, nayte lorna... (Me pesa en el ánimo venir en la noche,,, el niño está bien, está dormido)  
  
Herumor....  
  
Lothluin se debatía entre cerrarle la puerta o pegarle un puntapié. Él seguía allí plantado, explicándole que Náredriel y Glorfindel se habían llevado al muchacho a palacio, que habían pasado la tarde juntos, viendo entrenar a Glorfindel, paseando y columpiándose por los jardines, compartiendo mesa con los Señores Celeborn y Galadriel y que, finalmente, exhausto de aventuras y emociones, se había quedado dormido escuchando el arpa de Náredriel, evocadora y nostálgica. Lothluin al final franqueó la puerta. Antes de entrar la voz del noldo varió el tono arrogante habitual...parecía llena de temor  
  
- Ni lumna úveave si makilnya hernaë indolye... estelan nai aurë henulyë nin ú-cena yelwieneten (me pesa en el alma que mi espada hiriera tus sentimientos... espero que algún día tus ojos no me miren con odio)  
  
Herumor....  
  
La voz temblorosa, casi lastimera... las palabras pronunciadas en la lengua natal. La emoción rezumando desde aquel Elfo seco y frío...¡La emocionó!. En sus brazos cargados con el peso de Aerandir había ternura.  
  
- Déjalo ahí –le indicó Lothluin señalando su cama- Quédate con él, voy a avisar a su padre.  
  
- Es de noche y está oscuro... –dijo Herumor.- yo iré . Vos esperad aquí  
  
- ¡Válgame Manwë si voy¡ -dijo ella desafiante. Y cruzó la puerta  
  
- ¡Esperad! –Agregó Herumor- Tengo un mensaje de la Dama para su padre. Quiere proponerle un futuro para el muchacho. Dice que mañana vaya a hablar con ella.  
  
Lothluin se volvió y vio a aquel oscuro guerrero, en apariencia altivo y duro, que dejaba con cariño el cuerpo dormido del pequeño encima de su cama, y lo arropaba con ternura infinita.  
  
Se arrebujó en la capa y salió alegre, como quien se sabe portador de una buena noticia.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Nandelle trotaba ligera, deslizándose casi entre las sombras de la noche, como las barcas cuando el mar esta contento.  
  
Glorfindel, cargando en su espalda con el arpa, abrazaba el cuerpo de su oselle, cálido y rotundo, inmensamente material. El perfume de sus cabellos, cobre bruñido a la luz de la luna, llegaba hasta él como una emanación. Se sentía a la vez muy próximo a ella y muy lejano. Gondolin. Aquella noche, abrazándola en la grupa de la yegua, la sensación de haber cargado con ella en la huida se le hacía dolorosamente presente. La piedad por la niña herida saltaba en su corazón. Tal vez seguía herida, tal vez sólo el cuerpo se hubiese curado de aquel horror que les era común. El "Otro" le miraba siempre desde Náredriel.  
  
Se adentraban el un pequeño pinar. Estaba oscuro y las ramas parecían jugar con las sombras a crear fantasmagóricas formas.  
  
- ¿Manna lalyalve moina? (¿Dónde vamos, querida?)  
  
- Falasse (A la playa)  
  
Las dudas se abatieran sobre el corazón del noldo como las gaviotas sobre el pescado cuando tienen hambre. Los Señores no estaban y Galathil había asumido las riendas de Caras Sirion ¿Y si echaban de menos las botellas robadas? ¿Y si se enteraba de aquella excursión nocturna? A su mente venía con vergüenza una imagen de sí mismo entrando clandestinamente a las bodegas de Celeborn, tomando dos botellas de Carnië, saliendo a la carrera sintiéndose sucio y mezquino. Aquello era lo peor que había hecho en su vida, pero tenía que demostrarle a Náredriel que no era un niño bueno, que era libre. "Solo serás libre cuando te atrevas a hacer aquello que te prohiben" le había dicho ella. Él quería ser así. Libre. Estaba harto de obedecer, harto de pedir permiso para todo. Lo que no se explicaba es porqué aquella sensación de hacer el mal no le abandonaba.  
  
Aullaban los lobos en aquella hora de brujas y Glorfindel apretó su mano en torno a la empuñadura de su espada. Solo por ella y porque sabía que Herumor seguía sus pasos, latía tranquilo el corazón en su pecho. Pero la sensación de estar cometiendo un delito persistía y pesaba en su ánimo.  
  
También el mar lo sobrecogió: negro espejo que robaba el brillo a las estrellas y lo mecía como queriendo adormecerlo.  
  
Hacía frío, un frío húmedo que se metía hasta las junturas de los huesos.  
  
Con unas ramas secas y hojarasca prendieron una hoguera y la luz del fuego hizo más rojo el rojo de los cabellos de Náredriel. El calor de las llamas pareció animar al joven. Ambos se sentaron frente a frente. El le dio el arpa, ella le dijo:  
  
- A lehtat i fine (suéltate el cabello)  
  
Glorfindel obedeció. Adoraba el tono arrogante e imperativo de su voz. Lentamente fue deshaciéndose las trenzas que enlazaban su rubia cabellera, y masasa doradas de pelo cayeron ondulándose sobre sus hombros y algún mechón terminó en su cara.  
  
- ¿Kalpanye sí i carnië[2]?(¿Saco ya la sangría?) –Preguntó.  
  
Se sorprendía de hablar quenya con tanta naturalidad. En su casa no se usaba más que en ocasiones solemnes y se estudiaba como lengua de cultura. Náredriel lo hablaba a todas horas, asegurándose de que Celeborn estaba presente y disfrutando al ver cuánto le molestaba.  
  
Las cuerdas del arpa aportaron también calidez al frío húmedo de fuera de la noche, mientras Glorfindel sacaba unas botellas de las alforjas de Nandelle.  
  
Nu lome fuini (Bajo las sombras de la noche)  
  
Kela carmië lalantar (fluye la sangría risueña)  
  
Improvisaba  
  
Glorfindel se apartó los mechones de la cara y acercó el vaso a los labios de su amiga que bebió un sorbo largo mientras sus manos seguían llenando de dulces sonidos la noche. La música extasiaba al Elfo: Náredriel como bardo no desmerecía a su padre  
  
Glorfindel bebió también saboreando el líquido prohibido. Los temores empezaban a abandonarle. Se sentía a gusto al lado del fuego crepitante, al lado de su oselle, con el mar arrullándole y la música naciendo para él.  
  
Sirië tula earesse (Como el río llega al mar)  
  
Tuluvarye yáresse (llegará a nuestra sangre)  
  
Glorfindel entre risas le acercó nuevamente el vaso a los labios y Náredriel bebió otro trago. Sus ojos grises sonreían en mil brillos alimentados en su fuerza por el fuego. El aire se empeñaba en jugar con los cabellos sueltos de Glorfindel, como si su oro le hubiese enamorado.  
  
Anarië kalya Endoresse (Como el sol ilumina la tierra)  
  
Karuvarye sisílaie elma alasse (hará que brille nuestra alegría)  
  
Y las risas florecían y el calor del licor les envolvía. Era la primera vez que ambos bebían alcohol y su euforia empezaba a recorrerles la sangre que parecía bullir.  
  
A sukatye yulmo (bebe de mi copa)  
  
A kwatalme lissé-náro (llenémonos del dulce fuego)  
  
Y el arpa cesó un momento.  
  
Glorfindel seguía canturreando la canción de su amiga y ella apuró hasta el fondo el licor del vaso. Y se sirvió otro. Se sentía bien, muy bien. El mar, acallada el arpa, susurraba con sus olas suaves invitaciones al baño.  
  
Los jóvenes Elfos apoyados uno en otro se escuchaban embelesados las respiraciones, los latidos...  
  
- Inya ná i selda... (Yo soy la niña) -dijo Naredriel como hablando consigo misma. Glorfindel quiso atrapar el fuego de su cabello en una larga caricia- ¿Sabes? Yo era aquella niña que llevaste a la espalda... recuerdo tu trenza saltándome en la cara, tus movimientos a veces bruscos, el metal de tu espada...  
  
Las respiraciones se acompasaron, como si sus espíritus quisieran entrar en contacto, conocerse libres de fronteras.  
  
- La libertad es caminar por lo prohibido... –murmuró Glorfindel como para si mismo y luego le preguntó a bocajarro- ¿ Tú me recuerdas?  
  
Ella asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Sus ojos estaban vidriosos por que el humo de la hoguera los enrojecía y también por que alguna lágrima naufragaba por ellos.  
  
- Lo supe desde que te vi: Tu has sido el primer recuerdo del "Otro", en ti le vi por primera vez... y siempre que vuelve es de tu mano. Tú eres aquella niña que yo tenía el propósito de criar y ver crecer... pero aquella sombra temible...  
  
- El valarauko –dejó escapar Náredriel con un escalofrío y bebió otro profundo trago de Carnië y se limpió la boca con la cicatriz de su antebrazo- ¡No le nombres! Aún le veo en las sombras... su fuego y su sombra aun me aterroriza... por eso no quiero...  
  
Glorfindel también bebió. Ahora ya no usaban las copas sino que se pasaban la botella de boca a boca. El miedo conjurado parecía estremecerlos de nuevo.  
  
- Yo le intuyo... algo a mi espalda y un grito y tu que pareces perder del todo la vida...  
  
Ni las llamas crepitando en la hoguera podían calmar el frío de Náredriel, que no quería pensar en esa tierra de nadie en la que largo tiempo había habitado. Luego pensó en él:  
  
- Y tú te moriste... –Quizá por el alcohol pero la mente de Náredriel iba deprisa, llegaba a Valinor, se introducía en las estancias tenebrosas de Mandos, buscaba allí a su abuelo, a su bisabuela... - Gothmog me llamó Fëanáro... Todos dicen que tengo su mirada y me temen me hacen sentir sentenciada sin juicio.  
  
Apoyada en su pecho, cercana y lejana, podía sentir su calor, su latido. Náredriel se despojó del manto. Ahora volvía a sentir un intenso calor recorriéndola.  
  
Glorfindel se desabotonó la camisa. La luz de su torso desnudo desafiaba a la noche.  
  
- ¿Tú le viste? –Preguntó ella por fin- Tu debes saber qué ha sido de él. . .  
  
- ¿Saberlo? Claro... el "Otro" le debía conocer en Valinor... y a tu abuela pero... pero yo no tengo toda su memoria, ni sus recuerdos. Solo la certeza de ti...  
  
- ¡No los recuerdas...! pero no era eso –dijo decepcionada.  
  
Se separó de su otorno y bebió un trago. Luego empezó a dibujar tengwar en el suelo. Sobre la arena iban apareciendo la formen y la gnoldo y la aza nuquerna. Náredriel, por fin, buscando la mirada de Glorfindel dijo  
  
- Hablaba de Mandos... Fëanáro debe estar allí preso ¿No? Recluido en una estancia, castrado... ¿Le has visto? ... ¿Y Míriel? ¿Qué fue de ella después de que dejaran morir su cuerpo? ¿Cómo es aquello?  
  
El noldo bajó la cabeza, evitando aquellos ojos que le traían oscuras reminiscencias...  
  
¿Mandos?  
  
Nunca lo había pensado... Toda su vida su madre se había esforzado en recordarle hechos, datos, cosas materiales... Pero él había muerto, era cierto y por tanto, Náredriel tenía razón, en algún recodo de su ser debía vivir algún recuerdo de su paso por Mandos.  
  
La chica tomó el arpa nuevamente y siguió con la canción.  
  
El licor tenía también su lado melancólico. Y ella sentía ahora una tristeza tan profunda como alegre había sido el principio del licor.  
  
Ilya ná avasanda (Todo es mentira)  
  
Wanwelme Valinor tennoio (Hemos perdido Valinor eternamente)  
  
Mauralme Silmarillis sikil (Necesitamos la luz de los Silmarillis)  
  
An a anna ata carmië (dame pues sangría de nuevo)  
  
Ar i hehtale turuva indolve (y el olvido dominará nuestra mente)  
  
Hubo un largo silencio. Y unos ojos se perdieron en las llamas y los otros se perdieron en la mar.  
  
- Creo que voy a bañarme –dijo por fin Glorfindel.  
  
Náredriel rió al ver que hablaba algo mal, como si tuviese la boca llena de algo.  
  
Y Glorfindel se quitó el resto de la ropa.  
  
Su cuerpo perfecto brillaba en la noche con la luz tenue de los Altos Elfos.  
  
Y entró en la oscuridad del agua y sintió su frío como algo agradable. Y se giró y llamó a Náredriel  
  
- ¡A tula oselle! (¡Ven hermana!)  
  
Las olas chocaban contra su cuerpo y lo llenaban de espuma blanca. El mar era un misterio insondable.  
  
Y Náredriel, impulsiva y loca, también se desnudó y también corrió libre de sus ropas por la arena.  
  
Era bella y terrible como lo es Anar para Isil. Todas las promesas que la primavera susurra al verano latían en su cuerpo, que parecía hecho por las manos de un artista.  
  
Y también a ella las olas la llenaron de espuma y también se estremeció por el frío del agua al rozar sus pechos incipientes.  
  
Glorfindel salió a su encuentro y la salpicó de noche y de mar.  
  
El horizonte era una línea oscura a la que se podía llegar estirando los dedos.  
  
Solo se oía el murmullo monótono del oleaje, como una vieja canción repetida, como una plegaria insistente.  
  
Y los dos, desnudos como recién nacidos, se miraron largamente cogidos de las manos como si quisieran retener en la memoria todos los detalles de sus cuerpos.  
  
Y Glorfindel acarició la oscura cicatriz de la piel de su brazo sin que ella lo retirara, porque tal vez esa noche los dos entendían que el dolor los había forjado como el fuego a las armas.  
  
Y jugaron a atrapar en la mar la pálida luz de las silenciosas estrellas.  
  
Sabían que la euforia del licor galopaba en sus venas.  
  
Sabían que la juventud rompía con fuerza en sus corazones.  
  
Sabían que en los labios llevaba el agridulce sabor de la libertad.  
  
Sabían que aquella noche se estaba gravando a fuego en sus espíritus, que sería para ellos como un memorial, como un pacto de sangre.  
  
Glorfindel canturreaba con dificultad "Ilye ná avasanda"...  
  
Él, que solo quería ser él, era también el "Otro".  
  
"Ilye ná avasanda" repitió Náredriel creando una segunda voz alta y sonora.  
  
Ella, que solo quería volver a escuchar la hermosa voz de su padre hablándole tiernamente, estaba sola y perdida.  
  
La bajamar les amenazaba con dejarles sin agua, con ampliar una elástica playa hasta que quedaran secos y absurdos en medio de la nada, mientras las mareas oscuras les contestaban "Oiale avasanda".  
  
Sus pies se hundían en la arena y las risas brotaban de sus labios. Y las manos se enlazaban queriéndose ayudar.  
  
Pero aun quedaba Carnië junto al fuego, aún la sed reinaba en sus gargantas, aún podían reírse de la realidad.  
  
Sentados en la arena se pasaron la botella y la vaciaron sorbo a sorbo, risa a risa. Las cosas se difuminaban y perdían sus contornos, su certeza  
  
- ¿Ar tere man i nár ná i nár? (¿Y por qué el fuego es el fuego?) –Dijo ella.  
  
- ¿Ar tere man i tavar ná i tavar? (¿Y por qué la madera es la madera?) –Preguntó él.  
  
- ¿Ar tere man i menel ná i menel, i ear ná i ear, Anar ná Anar ar Isil ná Isil? –Respondió Náredriel  
  
- Shhh.....I Ainur halyar i muile lindesse (los Ainur ocultan los secretos en una canción)  
  
Shhh....i olori tula ... (el sueño llega)  
  
Shhh i olori tulta...shhh (el sueño llama)  
  
El sueño les atraía a su reino y entraron en él cogidos de la mano.  
  
Anar en unas horas saldría justiciera, segadora de juegos y de risas.  
  
Pero ahora era el tiempo de los sueños, el tiempo de cosechar y almacenar dulces recuerdos, el tiempo de de caminar por los amables senderos élficos y recoger las rosas rojas del vino.  
  
Era tiempo de dormir junto a una hoguera aún despierta.  
  
Como si esa tierra fuera Cuivienen y el mal algo desconocido.  
  
----------------------- [1]  
  
Citado textualmente del Silmarillion.  
  
[2]  
  
Carnië es el nombre que Elanta da en su fic "La Dama Blanca" a la sangría. 


	11. LA DAMA AURENAR

LA DAMA AURENAR  
  
- No me pronunciaré sobre el tema hasta que no haya oído a todas las partes.  
  
La voz de Galathil sonaba neutral, su rostro no expresaba emociones, ni siquiera la del fastidio por ser arrancado del descanso en el corazón de la noche.  
  
Hacía frío en el salón de audiencias y el mármol blanco incrementaba la sensación de helor. Aersul. El representante de los Falmari en el consejo acababa de llegar, con la precipitación sentada en el rostro. Tomó asiento al lado del Caballero Välwe, que representaba los intereses de los Gondolidrim de Caras Sirion. Erengil, secretario de Celeborn, le lanzó una mirada de incomodidad: no soportaba las tardanzas.  
  
Todo aquel asunto traía consigo el destemple y el dolor de cabeza de los madrugones intempestivos. Y los nervios a flor de piel mostraban que podía convertirse en un serio asunto político. Por eso Aurenar admiraba la ya conocida serenidad de su padre. Aersul la saludó con un gesto desde su sitio.  
  
- Mae govannen Aersul, el asunto que nos reúne es dilucidar los hechos sucedidos esta madrugada. Herumor, el caballero que protege a la Princesa Náredriel ha herido a Rhisdorion. Y antes de que vos llegarais manifesté mi intención de escuchar la versión de los hechos de uno en uno.  
  
Aersul asintió. En sus rasgos se leía el desagrado. Odiaba intensamente la violencia.  
  
- Empezad vos, Náredriel.  
  
Al sol aún le faltaban algunas horas para amanecer y sólo la pálida iluminación de unas lámparas mostraba los rostros severos de los asistentes al juicio. Náredriel afrontó sus miradas sintiéndose aún desnuda bajo la capa, a pesar de haberse vestido hacía rato. Estaba confusa. Le dolía la cabeza y necesitaba descansar. Las piernas le temblaban a pesar suyo.  
  
- ¿Y bien? –Le importunó Galathil.  
  
¡Y ella que pensaba que nadie podía ser más indiferente que Celeborn!  
  
- No sé que sucedió entre ellos. –Dijo trayendo a su boca una voz que parecía proceder de lejos- Sé que Herumor es comedido y que si ha desenvainado su espada ha sido sólo por un motivo grave.  
  
- Hechos, querida niña. –Le respondió Galathil- No quiero tus juicios sino la descripción de los hechos.  
  
Ella le miró con odio en los ojos. ¡Sólo el parecido con Celeborn, su hermano, bastaba para sacarla de quicio!.  
  
- Herumor me despertó y me llevó a ayudar a ese Elfo que estaba herido. -Dijo quedamente con los ojos fijos en el vaivén de la pluma de Erengil que susurraba el pergamino las palabras que escribía.- Glorfindel acudió también a la llamada de Herumor y viendo que Rhisdorion estaba grave fue a la Casa de Curación donde se encontró con la Dama Aurenar.  
  
Välwe clavó en ella sus ojos grises. Eran como garfios. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Náredriel. Su rostro denotaba un profundo cansancio, como si viniera de librar una dura batalla.  
  
- ¿Y vos qué hicisteis? –Preguntó Galathil manteniendo la frialdad en el tono.  
  
Ella vaciló. Aurenar estaba pendiente de sus palabras: era consciente de su valor de aquella noche. En los cinco años que llevaba entre ellos no había querido hablar de curar a nadie. Pero esa noche, confusa y aún dominada por los lazos del alcohol, temiendo quizá por Herumor, había dejado salir su espíritu tras el de Rhisdorion. Y ahora Náredriel se resistía a confesarlo.  
  
¡Si Galadriel estuviera allí!  
  
Los ojos de Galathil la escrutaban y ella se sentía muy débil.  
  
- Yo entré a buscarle, sí...  
  
- ¿Una sanción queréis decir? ¿Al modo Noldor? –Preguntó Välwe. Ella asintió con la cabeza- Que probablemente hicisteis mal, porque no sabéis hacerla, y os ha dejado en este penoso estado en que os encontráis, sin energías...  
  
La antipática voz del Noldo arrancó de Náredriel una mirada de odio.  
  
- No es cierto –terció Aurenar-. La curación fue correcta y prueba de ello es que Rhisdorion está aquí sentado.  
  
- Bien Aurenar –cortó Galathil- pero dejemos que todo el mundo hable.  
  
Los ojos del Sinda se dirigieron ahora hacia Glorfindel, que mostraba su nerviosismo abiertamente.  
  
Vos, Glorfindel de la Casa de la Flor Dorada, ¿tenéis algo que añadir?.  
  
- No, mi Señor. –Dijo cabizbajo- Cuando la Doncella Náredriel se levantó yo me desperté y la seguí y luego, al ver herido al Señor Rhisdorion corrí a buscar ayuda a las casas de Curación y la Dama Aurenar me acompañó y acabó de atender al herido. Eso es todo  
  
- ¿Y podríais decirme qué hacíais con la Doncella Náredriel en la playa de noche? –Interrogó Aersul asombrado por que dos jóvenes se tomaran tantas libertades. Pensaba en Malitthe, su hija, una niña de la edad de los muchachos y no concebía que saliera en plena noche con un joven elfo a las playas...  
  
Glorfindel, apartándose los dorados cabellos que aún llevaba sueltos y que le resbalaban hacia el rostro ante el mínimo gesto que hiciera, respondió con aplomo una réplica que llevaba horas ensayando:  
  
- Fuimos a contemplar las estrellas.  
  
Galathil arqueó una ceja valorativamente. El muchacho era mucho más vulnerable que Náredriel. Su mente se esforzaba en ocultar algo que le avergonzaba. El Sindar decidió darle una tregua antes de que los nervios le jugaran una mala pasada.  
  
- Bien –dijo- Oigamos ahora a Herumor...  
  
El Noldo se adelantó ceremonioso pero firme. Seguro de sí mismo. Las miradas de todos eran acusadoras, la suya segura.  
  
- Yo custodiaba a la Princesa Náredriel. Ella y el Caballero Glorfindel habían venido a la playa a mirar las estrellas. Y él –dijo señalando a Rhisdorion- vio los restos de la hoguera que los Nobles Señores habían encendido y se dirigía a ellos. Yo le corté el paso y le dije de quien se trataba y que no les molestara. Él intentó apartarme y desoír mi advertencia. Yo no podía dejarle pasar. Tras intentar en vano discutir no pude más que desenvainar y presentar batalla  
  
- ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Galathil- Rhisdorion es un guardián de Caras Sirion. Si deseaba comprobar que los Príncipes estaban allí no había problema ¿No es eso?  
  
- ¡Te has excedido de tus funciones!- Exclamó Aersul- Una cosa es proteger a la princesa y otra impedir que un guardia cumpla con su trabajo. Me temo que has roto el débil equilibrio de esta ciudad.  
  
Herumor hundió la cabeza en su pecho. Sabía que estaba sentenciado ya de antemano. Sus mandíbulas y puños se apretaron. Galathil se dirigió ahora hacia el soldado herido.  
  
- Rhisdorion ¿Sucedió como lo ha contado Herumor? Quiero oír qué pasó de tus labios. ¿Tu salud lo permite?  
  
- Si, mi Señor, lo permite... –dijo el soldado levantándose con dificultad- Ese hombre me impidió hacer mi ronda. Me contó que los príncipes estaban en la playa, pero yo no lo creí y quise comprobarlo y él arremetió salvajemente contra mí sin darme opción de defenderme. Piensa que está en Doriath todavía y que los fëanorianos pueden hacer aquello que les parece.  
  
En los ojos de Rhisdorion lucía una chispa de venganza.  
  
Galathil dijo "Bien" como si ya tuviera todos los elementos necesarios para emitir un juicio. La pluma de Erengil dejó de garabatear.  
  
- Una cosa más –interrumpió Náredriel- Nadie lo ha mencionado pero Herumor si tenía una poderosa razón para cerrarle el paso a Rhisdorion.  
  
Todos miraron a la muchacha con curiosidad.  
  
- Tanto Glorfindel como yo estabamos borrachos... y desnudos. Por eso Herumor no podía permitir que Rhisdorion nos viera en aquel estado.  
  
Contrariado Galathil tomó aliento. ¡Aquello era lo que Glorfindel ocultaba!. Miradas de reprobación fueron arrojadas contra la Princesa que las recibió sin rubor, al revés su figura se erguía majestuosa y digna en medio de los murmullos.  
  
- ¡Honorable nieta del Elfo que desafió la prohibición de Manwë y entró a Tirion sin permiso!. –Dijo Välwe con sarcasmo.  
  
Ella iba a contestrale pero se calló, sin duda pensando en Herumor. La tensión era densa,  
  
- Está bien –dijo por fin Galathil- Vamos a considerar el asunto y os haré saber lo que he decidido. Entretanto Glorfindel y Náredriel permaneced cada uno en vuestras habitaciones, no quiero que os encontréis de nuevo a solas. En cuanto a Rhisdorion que sea llevado a las Casa de Curación y Herumor al calabozo.  
  
***  
  
Más que nunca su habitación le pareció una cárcel.  
  
Más que nunca odió las vidrieras que la separaban del sol, que la protegían del viento, que la apartaban de frío y de la lluvia.  
  
Se tumbó en su lecho con la añoranza de la Tierra que tantas noches la había acogido y contempló como un rayo de Anar atravesaba distraídamente una nube, y luego se disipaba, como si ser tan poderoso le avergonzara.  
  
El tiempo de la espera es siempre largo y Náredriel aguardaba el veredicto de Galathil.  
  
Tardaba. Como el jugador de ajedrez que valora cuidadosamente las repercusiones de su jugada intentando prever todas las posibilidades.  
  
¿Y Glorfindel?.  
  
Si al menos pudieran estar juntos ella le diría "¡Bah...! ¡No te harán nada! ¡Una regañina y listos!". A fin de cuentas no habían hecho nada malo. Ir a la playa y mirar las estrellas no era reprobable. Y beber un poco tampoco era un crimen... ni bañarse... Tampoco tenían nada que ocultar.  
  
Lo malo sería cuando se enterara su madre, pero ya estaba bien. Quería reducir a Glorfindel a la nada, le estaba asesinando, intentando que fuera como otra persona, que también era él, pero que no era él. Algún día Glorfindel se lo tenía que explicar y liberarse del yugo ¿Por qué no ahora?  
  
¿Y su padre?  
  
Náredriel se imaginaba ante su padre. Pero no sentía ni temor ni vergüenza. Le haría una broma, le daría un beso y cuando intentara reprenderla sin ganas intervendría Nelyo abortando toda posible regañina.  
  
Una llamada a la puerta la sacó de sus divagaciones.  
  
Dijo "Adelante" incorporándose.  
  
Hermosa y elegante la Dama Aurenar entró. Era como un cisne, blanca, majestuosa, deslizándose distante.  
  
Con delicadeza cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó despacio hasta ponerse a la altura de Náredriel. Aurenar era muy alta, para ser Sinda y sus ojos quedaban justo enfrente de los de Náredriel a quien aún le faltaban unos centímetros para acabar de crecer.  
  
La expresión de su mirada era severa.  
  
- El Consejo ha tomado una decisión –dijo tendiéndole un pergamino con un lacre sellado con el Pavo Real escudo de la Casa Real de Doriath- Herumor será expulsado de Caras Sirion mañana, en cuanto amanezca. Llevará un mensaje para Maglor explicándole qué lo desterramos y por qué. Yo misma lo he escrito y no le he ahorrado ningún detalle a tu padre. Se le ofrece la posibilidad de que te envíe a otro guardaespaldas de entre sus hombres, que será sometido, obviamente a nuestra aprobación y le informo de que entre tanto viene y no viene Minastir te custodiará.  
  
- ¡Minastir no es un guardaespaldas, es un carcelero! -Protestó  
  
Era extraño que el rostro de Náredriel no expresara ninguna emoción, pero en aquel momento era una máscara.  
  
La Dama Aurenar haciendo caso omiso del comentario, añadió:  
  
- Como ves, tu insensatez involucra a gente inocente.  
  
- No es mi insensatez, sino vuestra intransigencia la que daña a inocentes, la que convierte momentos de dulzura en asquerosas pesadillas. En realidad lo que sucede es que no os gusta ver a Herumor por Caras Sirion y habéis encontrado la excusa perfecta para echarlo. No hace falta más que veros las caras...  
  
Aurenar se negó a entrar en la discusión sobre Herumor y Minastir. Quería llegar al fondo de muchas cosas aunque costara tiempo y energías, aunque la discusión se insinuaba larga y violenta. Galadriel no estaba en Caras Sirion y le correspondía a ella dejarle las cosas claras. Era una tarea difícil por que en el fondo ambas se parecían. Sus caracteres cabalgaban el potro enfurecido de la rebeldía, las dársenas de los tópicos no bastaban para contener el oleaje de ideas que bullían en sus inquietas mentes y el deseo de conocer palpitaba con fuerza en su espíritu. Pero Aurenar había respetado siempre a sus maestros, Náredriel era demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar alguno. Era de ese tipo de Elfos que aprenden arriesgándose y perdiendo.  
  
- Tu linaje te ciega. –le dijo-. Has de aprender a ser humilde, o de lo contrario te llevarás muchas vidas por delante. Tu conducta de esta noche ha provocado que un Elfo sea herido de gravedad y otro deba vivir la amargura y la humillación del exilio por no hablar de Glorfindel, a quien has empujado a cometer acciones rastreras de las que se avergonzará toda su vida.  
  
Un gesto de contrariedad cruzó los ojos de Náredriel con la intensa rapidez de un relámpago en un cielo tempestuoso.  
  
- Glorfindel sabe lo que hace y yo no le he empujado a nada. Sois vosotros los que le obligáis a vivir la vida de otro, a repetir las heroicidades de otro, los que no le veis por mucho que lo miréis. Habéis conseguido que se sienta como un animal enjaulado que debe hacer monerías sólo para que le arrojéis una golosina de cariño. Lo que ha hecho esta noche es lo más auténtico de todo cuanto ha vivido y no hay nada de lo que debamos avergonzarnos.  
  
Una sonrisa sarcástica atravesó el rostro de la niña que se bebía a tragos la más leve expresión de sentimientos que Aurenar hiciera.  
  
- Y en cuanto a mi linaje –respondió desafiante- Mi linaje son dos Elfos que persiguen un sueño por el que lo han perdido todo, que caminan en tierra de nadie con un juramento por detrás y una maldición por delante.  
  
Aurenar endureció su expresión:  
  
- ¡Eres una Princesa Real, descendiente de Finwë! ¡ Y ahora estas en boca de todas las gentes de la ciudad! ¡Los padres de Glorfindel se enterarán de esto tarde o temprano y montarán un escándalo!  
  
Aurenar hizo una pausa tratando de elegir sus palabras con el mismo cuidado que ponía en elegir los instrumentos quirúrgicos a la hora de curar una herida:  
  
- La sangre de Fëanáro corre por tus venas y eso marca quien eres, lo que siempre serás. ¡Tu no puedes hacer lo que quieras!- El tono de la Dama Aurenar se desvió hacia la exigencia- Tu estás libre del juramento, una de las razones por las que estás aquí es por que tu padre quiere alejarte de él, y si no quieres que la maldición te alcance has de cambiar.  
  
Náredriel no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Cambiar? ¿Qué era lo que debía cambiar en Gondolin cuando apenas contaba con tres años solares de vida? ¿Qué cuando la muerte le arrebató a Avaquenti? ¿Qué cuando Lothluin se fue?  
  
- ¿Qué cambie? -Dijo gritando sin advertir que lo hacía- Desde que nací y aún antes, la maldición me ha perseguido, me ha desposeído de todo, me ha llevado sin rumbo de un lugar a otro, me ha acosado como una bestia salvaje y ¿dices que debo cambiar para que no me alcance?  
  
La Dama Aurenar entornó los ojos reconociendo la rebeldía, la rabia que corroe el ser de los que no se conforman. Su propia adolescencia volvió sobre ella con una nitidez casi material.  
  
- Es cierto, la maldición te perseguirá siempre, pero eres tú la que decide la incidencia que tiene sobre ti – Y endureciendo más su tono, recalcando las palabras, agregó: - y no vas por el camino adecuado. Una descendiente de Finwë no se emborracha en la playa, no arrastra tras de sí a un príncipe, no se baña desnuda...  
  
Un brillo sarcástico, que Aurenar ya conocía bien, bailó en los ojos grises de Náredriel. Una gran carcajada pareció rebotar por toda la habitación.  
  
- No. Eso es cierto. Los descendientes de Finwë se emborrachan con la luz de los Silmarilis, arrastran tras de sí a un pueblo entero y en las playas sólo desnudan sus espadas para saciarlas de sangre.  
  
Aurenar empezaba a desesperarse ante tanto cinismo y comprendió de pronto a Celeborn que la trataba a diario. El silencio imperó por unos segundos. Como si tomaran aire para un nuevo combate.  
  
- Escúchame bien, -dijo Aurenar- nadie te está encarcelando aquí. Así que si quieres puedes irte. Nada te retiene. Puedes hacer el camino de vuelta con Herumor.  
  
- ¿Sí? ¿Puedo irme? –Respondió burlona- Sabes bien que no. Tu padre no permitiría que me fuera en ausencia de Galadriel, ni ella autorizaría algo así y mucho menos Celeborn... Todos temeríais si lo hiciera, porque hay algo en vosotros que... además ¡ni siquiera sabéis dónde está!  
  
Aurenar conocía el juego de Náredriel. Pese a su corta edad la maestría en el arte de manipular era notable. Dentro de su ser latía un ansia de dominar semejante a la de Galadriel. Ella no podía entrar en la mente de nadie, pero suplía con su astucia esa carencia. Dejaba escapar una insinuación y contemplaba la respuesta del otro. Su mirada tenía ahora el matiz temerario que tantas veces le recordaba a Narringe, su primer maestro:  
  
- Creo, pequeña, que subestimas a los Sindar: ¿De veras crees que nadie sabe exactamente donde está tu padre?  
  
Aquellas palabras despertaron en Náredriel un súbito interés, como si vinieran a arrojarle luz sobre oscuros presagios:  
  
- ¿Le tenéis localizado? ¿Por qué? ¿Os preocupa? ¿Le teméis?... dijo como si hablara consigo misma  
  
El sol se había abierto paso por los densos nubarrones y una pálida luz dorada llenaba ahora la habitación. En el ambiente quedaban flotando los ecos de aquellas preguntas.  
  
Sobre la siempre imperturbable Aurenar saltaron recuerdos de gritos y de acero ardiente, y el rostro fiero y la voz potente de Maglor se materializaron ante ella.  
  
- Yo no le temo -dijo con aplomo- enfrenté la fuerza de su mirada en Menegroth y no hizo mella en mi.  
  
"La fuerza de su mirada". Náredriel podía imaginar la intensidad de su odio por que conocía el poder de su ternura. Una imagen fugaz de su padre en batalla acudió a ella para desvanecerse.  
  
- Yo también he estado en Menegroth, -dijo- conozco su horror. He visto los restos de la batalla. Sé lo que hizo mi padre.  
  
La mirada de Aurenar se tornó helada, penetrante como una daga.  
  
- No, no lo sabes. –Dijo oscuramente- Tú no estabas allí. ¿Te crees que puedes vivirlo solo por que has visto unos cuantos huesos corroídos?. Estas muy equivocada. No has contemplado la sangre bañando las losas, los cuerpos mutilados salvajemente, cadáveres mancillados, amigos muertos. ¡No sabes nada. !  
  
- Ahora eres tu quien me subestima –Repuso Náredriel seriamente entornando los ojos.  
  
Aurenar sabía de qué hablaba, o de qué no quería hablar.  
  
- Sé lo que fue Gondolin. Y no te subestimo. Pero una niña tan pequeña no puede recordar exactamente todo  
  
Náredriel la miró con una mezcla de furia y de tristeza. Notaba una opresión en su pecho, la misma que volvía a ella cada vez que se hablaba de Gondolin.  
  
¿Pequeña?  
  
Con nitidez veía a su madre qritándole "¡¡¡¡ HEKA, NÁREDRIEL!!!! ¡¡¡¡ HEKA YENDENYA!!!! ¡¡¡HEKA!!" (¡Fuera Náredriel¡ ¡Fuera, hija mía! ¡Fuera! ) Con nitidez volvían sus rodillas a resbalar en los adoquines viscosos de sangre, ardientes de fuego, le dolían las manos de gatear por debajo de negras piernas, y la nariz olía aún el azufre y la ceniza y el olor a chamuscado de su propio brazo.  
  
- No. –respondió secamente- No puede. Ni quiere  
  
- Pues debería. –Respondió rápida Aurenar- Si quiere afrontar su presente y su futuro esa niña debe empezar por el pasado y no solo el suyo, sino también el de aquellos que la precedieron  
  
El orgullo volvió a reemplazar a la tristeza y dijo:  
  
- Eso me lo ponéis fácil entre todos. Los Doriathrin me gritan los nombres de sus muertos, los Falmari me miran con miedo y los Gondolidrin con vergüenza  
  
Aurenar suspiró tratando de entenderla. En cierto modo tenía razón. Aquel no debía ser el mejor lugar del mundo para ella.  
  
- Pero es que tú no haces nada para remediarlo. Tu comportamiento les recuerda en cada pauta a aquellos que asesinaron a los suyos. Esta mañana mismo...tu actitud en el juicio...  
  
- ¿Y que debo hacer? ¿Iluminar con sonrisas a mis semejantes? ¿Pedirles perdón cada vez que me miran? ¿Mostrar mis hoyuelos encantadores como Glorfindel? –Preguntó con un marcado cinismo  
  
- Eso es hipocresía y eso no es lo que esperamos de tí. Esperamos humildad. Que reconozcas de una vez que tu no tienes nada de lo que enorgullecerte  
  
Aquellas palabras la hicieran pensar. Era cierto. No tenía nada de que enorgullecerse. Nada salvo sobrevivir había hecho en su vida. Sus manos estaban vacías. Su vida había sido una cadena de pérdidas incesantes y allí estaba aquella mañana afrontando la última. Se sentía de nuevo sola y perdida.  
  
- En eso tienes razón. No tengo nada.  
  
Aurenar se acercó más a ella y con tono dulce le dijo:  
  
- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué ganas con ausentarte de las clases, con desobedecer, con saltarte las normas constantemente?  
  
Menos crispada pero aún retorciéndose las manos Náredriel le respondió:  
  
- Sois vosotros los que queréis que sea una sanadora, yo no lo he pedido. Y si no voy a clase es por que la vida es mucho más interesante que una Casa de Sanación. Y si desobedezco es por que no soporto esa vida de flor de invernadero que queréis para mí y si me salto las normas es por que me niego a aceptar los absurdos protocolos de un palacio.  
  
- Entonces –dijo Aurenar serenamente- hablaré con la Dama Galadriel en cuanto vuelva para que te devuelva a tu padre. ¡Basta ya de juegos y de caprichos! Si no deseas ser sanadora, no lo serás. Pero recuerda que eres una Princesa de la Casa de Finwë y que los Reyes de los Elfos no decidimos nuestra vida; esta ya está escrita antes de que los Valar entraran en Ea. Y tu destino, querida, es la sanción, así que hagas lo que hagas, desembocarás en eso. Tanto tu como yo nos debemos a un linaje y hemos de cumplir con aquello que se espera de nosotras. Nos debemos a un pueblo que confía en nosotros, que pone su vida en nuestras manos. La libertad es un don que no nos ha sido dado.  
  
- Pues entonces me niego. –Dijo mirando a Aurenar a los ojos con una intensidad inquietante-. ¡No quiero vivir una existencia determinada por un Dios injusto.! Yo no le he pedido a Eru nacer, ni he elegido ser una Princesa, ni pertenecer a mi Casa... ¡Yo no le he pedido vivir!. Si me ha dado una vida sin libertad so obsequio es algo despreciable y sin valor. Además ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que mi destino es la sanación?  
  
- Lo he visto, al igual que Galadriel. –Respondió Aurenar dejando escapar un suspiro.  
  
Náredriel miró hacia delante. Su destino, su futuro...eran palabras tan arcanas. Jamás había tenido una visión de su porvenir. ¡Ni siquiera un sueño de cómo quería que fuese! ¡Pero lo que sí tenía claro es que no iba a aceptar nada por la única razón de que Ilúvatar lo hubiese incluido en sus partituras!  
  
- ¿Y la libertad? ¿Dónde está la libertad? –preguntaba insistentemente  
  
Y las preguntas no eran necias. Sobrevolaban el ambiente y rebotaban por las paredes como pájaros equivocados. Aurenar clavó sus ojos en Náredriel. Estaba pensando. Aquello le daba un pequeño margen, una incipiente victoria. Podía ser impulsiva y rebelde, vehemente y alocada, pero no era necia. Algo de la proverbial sabiduría de su abuela palpitaba en su corazón.  
  
- Pero no te das cuenta, -protestó aún- no os dais cuenta ninguno de que yo no puedo curar que cada vez que lo intento...  
  
- No, mientes –le atajó Aurenar sosteniéndole los hombros y obligándole a mirarla- tú puedes curar y no quieres aceptarlo. De hecho has curado ya... Esta misma noche, si no fuera por ti ese soldado estaría muerto...  
  
En los grandes ojos de Náredriel vivía ese miedo que se alimenta de los malos recuerdos, de experiencias nefastas que pesan y aplastan.  
  
- Es que ni te imaginas lo que es, no sabes del horror... –murmuró luchando contra su emoción.  
  
- Lo sé. Lo conozco. –Respondió Aurenar firme y fríamente  
  
- No, -Dijo con firmeza, como se proclaman las certezas de las cosas- Si lo conocieras no podrías volver a repetirlo  
  
Aurenar soltó una carcajada. Era la primera vez que Náredriel la oía reír abiertamente y esa reacción la sorprendió.  
  
- Se nota tu juventud y tu inexperiencia.- Le comentó con un tono que recordaba a la ternura-. Yo puedo hacer una sanación noldo sin ninguna consecuencia negativa sobre mí. Y tú también podrás. Todo es practica. Tú en ellas solo eres una ayuda, no te mezclas con el dolor pasado. Pero no quieres aprender. Te ciegas. Y eso no te hace ningún bien  
  
Aurenar presionó con más fuerza sus hombros.  
  
- Mira conmigo –le ordenó con determinación  
  
Náredriel intentó soltarse, pero Aurenar la sostenía con firmeza. Nadie podría suponer una fuerza semejante en un ser en apariencia tan frágil.  
  
- ¡HEKA! ¡HEKA! –Le gritó, revolviéndose como un gato rabioso.  
  
- ¡Mírame! –Le dijo calmadamente Aurenar, luchando con ella denodadamente. Náredriel era una rival temible, de esos que prefieren morir a darse por vencidos. El forcejeo fue largo y Aurenar tuvo que aprovechar a fondo el vigor adquirido en las fraguas para dominarla, acorralándola contra una pared.  
  
- ¡HEKA! ¡HEKA! –Seguía gritándole aunque un matiz de súplica teñía sus palabras.  
  
¡No! Náredriel, tienes que acompañarme. Tienes que ver por ti misma.  
  
Náredriel parecía ceder, pero sólo para reunir una fuerza nueva, venida más del coraje y del furor que de los músculos y de nuevo intentó liberase de Aurenar desesperadamente. Pese a todo la Dama se impuso a la niña. Su mano férrea le sostuvo la barbilla.  
  
¡MÍRAME! – Gritó esta vez bloqueando su cabeza contra la pared.  
  
Náredriel no pudo resistir el dolor en el mentón y abrió finalmente los ojos, velados de lágrimas de rabia y de impotencia. Se daba por vencida.  
  
O al menos parcialmente, por que al entrar en los brillos poderosos de los oceánicos ojos de Aurenar no dejaba de ser una chiquilla arrastrada a la fuerza como un niño que se niega a ir a la escuela. A través de las lágrimas se veía a sí misma aún esforzándose en liberarse de Aurenar. Los destellos de los ojos de Aurenar la herían como aristas. Imágenes de sí misma venían a su encuentro recordándole la niña que fue y que quedó perdida entre el espacio y el tiempo. Vio cada momento como una obra irrepetible y entendió por fin la profunda tristeza de su abuelo cuando perdió los Silmarilis. Un sabor de muerte le amargó la lengua. Tal vez jamás llegara a Mandos, hasta que la Dagor Dagorath[1] acabase con todo, pero el no poder recuperar los momentos vividos, el saberlos desaparecidos en la nada, era también una forma sutil de morir.  
  
- ¡Heka! -decían sus labios, ya sin fuerza con una voz que sonaba lejana.  
  
- A hilya nin (Sígueme) -contestaba imperturbable Aurenar tirando de ella.  
  
Y de pronto entraron en un jardín frondoso y tranquilo, en el que cantaban algunos pájaros y el sol se filtraba por entre las dulces sombras de los árboles creando un juego de penumbras acogedor y cálido. El aroma de las flores perfumaba el aire y una mujer bellísima las esperaba sentada al pie de un arroyo. En su rostro había plenitud y paz y su sonrisa proyectaba sobre la niña una luz que hablaba de un inmenso poder.  
  
- Cenye sa Aurenar tukiet, pytia Náredriel. A tulat, A cenat, sínome ná vala. (Veo que Aurenar te ha traído, pequeña Náredriel. Ven, mira, aquí esta el poder)  
  
Aurenar la empujó hacia dónde aquella hermosa Dama la acogía: era alta como una torre, delicada como un pétalo, de una blancura casi transparente. Náredriel entendió que estaba frente a una Valië.  
  
La Dama estaba sentada ante un manantial que formaba un pequeño estanque y era imposible decidir dónde terminaban sus grises ropajes y dónde empezaban las débiles ondas de las aguas.  
  
Delicadamente la Valië indicó a Náredriel que se sentara a su lado y tomó su mano y la introdujo en las aguas, transparentes y frías, que le devolvieron su propia imagen.  
  
La mirada de sí misma la buscaba desde el estanque y sus propios ojos se clavaron como alfileres en sus ojos, que Náredriel cerró, como cuando de niña quería atrapar en el sol el brillo imaginado de los Silmarilis.  
  
Y allí, en el fondo de sí misma, notó en su ser la fuerza de un torrente desbordado, de un caballo a la carrera, del mar embravecido, el vigor de un tornado deforestando un bosque, el crepitar ansioso de una llamarada, el estremecimiento con el que el terremoto desgaja la tierra como si fuera una naranja, el clamor de miles de gargantas profiriendo gritos... Como cuando tienes la cabeza bajo el agua y necesitas aire dio un tirón para no ver más aquello.  
  
- ¿Mana sina vala? ¿Ná Estëo vala?–Preguntó asustada y confundida. (¿Qué es este poder? ¿Es el poder de Estë?)  
  
La risa de la Dama espantó los pájaros y quebró en ondas concéntricas la quietud de las aguas.  
  
- Úme Estëo vala. Inye ná Estë ar Náredriel firuvane nai inye tanat nin valanya. (No es el poder de Estë. Yo soy Estë y Náredriel moriría si yo le mostrara mi poder)  
  
La pequeña Noldo sintió miedo: tenía los ojos enrojecidos, ardientes, cuajados de preguntas y de dudas, cansados los brazos de intentar zafarse de las manos de Aurenar, los pies de resistirse clavándose en el suelo. ¿Era aquel el camino que buscaba ? ¿Era allí a donde debía haber ido cuando era pequeña y estaba herida, cuando las fuerzas se le morían antes de nacer?  
  
Sine vala, selde, ná vala Náredrielva. Rilma i tana i men kuilo. I nolwe ná máutye. (Este poder, niña, es el poder de Náredriel. Ilumina el camino de la visa. El conocimiento está en tus manos)  
  
La Valië le sacó con delicadeza la mano del estanque y la visión se disipó completamente. Una repentina compasión por la niña parecía invadir a la Ainur y sus labios se inclinaron para besar la oscura cicatriz del antebrazo y borrarla, pero Náredriel la apartó bruscamente de su alcance.  
  
- Sína naike karien, ulauvat i elye envinyan ealanya (Este dolor me ha hecho, no permitiré que Vos me cureis de mi ser). Míriel umela i miqueli i lalanet Míriel (Míriel no quiere los besos que le negaste a Míriel)  
  
Los ojos de la Valië, como estrellas poderosas, dejaron parcialmente de titilar, como ocultos por los negros nubarrones de un presagio.  
  
- Fëanáro nosello... –susurró-. I umbar Namova atalta ten, ananta etye ava almarënya. (Descendiente de Fëanor. El Hado de Namo cae sobre ti y sin embargo tu rechazas mi bendición). . A hortatye sí (Retírate ahora) –añadió la Valië con gesto mayestático.- Ar a mahta eressea umbartye mittal (y lucha solitaria contra tu destino)  
  
Y súbitamente la visión se disipó y las cosas volvieron a tener los contornos acostumbrados, como si se vistieran de sus formas de siempre dejando de existir para ser simplemente.  
  
Las manos cansadas, los hombros doloridos, la garganta rota...  
  
Aurenar retiró las manos de Náredriel, pálida y exhausta buscando energías para llegar hasta la cama y no caer al suelo. La lucha había sido feroz, violenta. Voluntades encontradas que no cedían fácilmente... Ni siquiera para hablar le quedaban fuerzas.  
  
Náredriel, a su vez, se dejó caer en el suelo, permitiendo a la pared que diera apoyo a su espalda, estaba confusa, abatida, sudorosa. No podía negar lo que había visto, la magnitud del poder que había contemplado aún palpitaba en ella como lo hace el corazón tras de una carrera. Pensar que aquella fuerza vivía en ella la llevaba hasta la náusea. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.  
  
- Yo te ayudaré si lo deseas –le ofreció Aurenar con un hilo de voz.  
  
- Si, lo deseo, pero tengo mucho miedo –respondió la chica, mientras en sus ojos las lagrimas imitaban los quietos manantiales de Estë y sus brazos cansados la acurrucaban.  
  
- El miedo es un sentimiento del que sólo se puede escapar si lo afrontas. Reúne el valor de dejar de correr, de girarte, de conjurar los fantasmas que te acosan. – Dijo Aurenar con una breve sonrisa- Por ahí es por donde se empieza, por donde acabamos de empezar tu y yo.  
  
El silencio se impuso y por primera vez las Princesas se miraron sin enfrentarse. Una corriente extraña fluía entre ellas y sintieron con claridad que los lazos de la amistad acabarían por unirlas. Finalmente Aurenar, algo más recuperada, se levantó y le tendió la mano a Náredriel.  
  
- Ahora levántate, vamos a que te despidas de Herumor. ¿Tienes algún mensaje para tu padre o algo?  
  
Náredriel reflexionó un instante:  
  
- Solo dile que todo es culpa mía, que no castiguen a Herumor y.... dile también que sé que todo lo que el más quiere está aquí y que no volveré a avergonzarle porque estudiaré y seré sanadora...y... ¿Puedo pedirte algo?  
  
- ¿Qué quieres?  
  
- Una gracia para Herumor: permitidle que se despida de alguien  
  
- Entiende que no nos queda otro camino que expulsarlo: el ha roto la precaria estabilidad en la que vivimos... Pero si, podrá despedirse de quien desee, lo veo justo  
  
- Pero no le llevéis custodiado, él dará su palabra de no huir  
  
- Es un noldo, su palabra es más que valida.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Herumor caminaba por la playa con el aire cansino de un perro apaleado. Los pies se hundían en la fina arena de la playa como si dudaran de los pasos que estaban dando.  
  
Por primera vez desde hacía larguísimos años iba desarmado.  
  
Lothluin lo reconoció en la lejanía y se sorprendió de que llegara solo, en medio de la tarde. La Elfa, que temía malas nuevas, envió a los niños a jugar y esperó la llegada del Noldo.  
  
- Almarë -la saludó el reverencioso.  
  
Desconcertada Lothluin apenas atinó a mover la cabeza.  
  
¿Le enviaría Náredriel con algún mensaje? Intuía que algo grave estaba sucediendo.  
  
Quiso hablar pero parecía haber extraviado todas las palabras.  
  
La expresión impenetrable de aquel Elfo misterioso sembraba en ella presentimientos oscuros, como las nubes que ocultan el sol a media tarde. Entonces se dio cuenta de las muchas veces en que él la seguía con la mirada retirando los ojos avergonzado cuando ella lo notaba. Y supo que era él aquel que en ocasiones la perseguía oculto y silencioso, como la sombra de su sombra  
  
- He venido a despedirme de vos. -le dijo al fin Herumor bajando la cabeza  
  
- ¿...Cómo decís? -preguntó ella inquieta  
  
Con la desesperación gravada a fuego en sus rasgos el Elfo contestó:  
  
- Esta madrugada he tenido un desagradable incidente con uno de los guardias de Celeborn...y... bueno, Náredriel os contará los detalles, he sido juzgado y sentenciado: me expulsan de Caras Sirion  
  
Un aire de niño castigado le envolvía. La Elfa ya no pudo evitar conmoverse y casi imperceptible negaba con la cabeza como si no quisiera enterarse de más. Un incidente con Herumor era algo serio.  
  
- Pero yo... no podía irme sin .... sin...  
  
El noldo se interrumpió. Luchaba contra sus palabras, contra sus sentimientos, contra todos sus impulsos. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Lothluin: Le parecía extraño ver a un Elfo como él hablar pausado y nervioso al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Yo no podía partir sin veros –concluyó bajando los ojos.  
  
La brisa de la tarde les revolvía los cabellos y las ropas. El mar estaba bruñido como un espejo y tranquilas las olas mostraban quietas sonrisas de plata. Tras una pensada pausa el noldo la miró de frente y prosiguió:  
  
- No podía partir sin confesaros que... -el Elfo se mordió el labio. sus sentimientos, lo que sus palabras no querían expresar, salían por el resto de su cuerpo gritando – Sin confesaros que os amo  
  
Ante los asombrados ojos de la Silavana aquel severo Elfo siguió hablando, ahora precipitadamente, como un adolescente que confiesa su primer amor. Pero ella no pudo aguantarle la mirada, apenas un segundo  
  
- Ya sé que no soy digno ni de que me miréis, -prosiguió él- ya sé que vuestro corazón arde de odio hacia mí y que todo lo que he hecho en mi vida es imperdonable... pero no podía irme sin deciros que sólo vuestro recuerdo será mi felicidad para el resto de mis días...  
  
La respiración de Lothluin se agitó sin que ella lo advirtiera. En su interior se libraba una terrible batalla en la que el rostro asesino del Herumor que recordaba se confundía con el de este que empezaba justo ahora a conocer. La expresión de su padre, asesinado a sus pies la retenía pero las ganas de golpearle empezaban a ser sustituidas por las ganas de abrazarle.  
  
Herumor se sintió mal al ver la agitación de la Elfa y al mismo tiempo una esperanza salvaje le arrebató el corazón: no era la indiferencia ni el asco lo que su rostro reflejaba. El tiempo le apremiaba y Herumor rodeó el talle de Lothluin imprevistamente. Ella sintió su fuerza descomunal y sus ojos que aún conservaban la hermosa luz de los Árboles, le atrajeron como un imán. Se sentía perdida. Dulcemente indefensa, como una hoja con la que juega el vendaval  
  
- Melanyet.... (Te quiero)  
  
.....susurró tiernamente Herumor en su oído antes de que sus labios tomaran de la boca sorprendida de la Elfa el primero de sus besos  
  
Las fuerzas abandonaron el cuerpo de Lothluin, frágil como una flor tronchada en los brazos de Herumor  
  
- No tengo tiempo de cortejarte –le volvió a susurrar mientras ella permanecía quieta en la dulce presa de los brazos del guerrero.- Ni tiempo que ofrecerte para que reflexiones, para que conozcas la fuerza de mi amor por ti. Cuando amanezca partiré lejos.  
  
- No...-protestó ella-. Ahora no puedes irte...  
  
Un dedo de Herumor se paró amoroso sobre sus labios pidiéndoles silencio.  
  
- Pero te suplico que me esperes -dijo el noldo cerrando la mano de la Elfa en torno a una circunferencia – Acéptalo como un compromiso que yo asumo ante ti. Acéptalo pero no te sientas tú comprometida. Si el día que vuelva a ti lo llevas puesto en tu dedo sabré que también tu me amas.  
  
Entonces Lothluin tomó posesión de sus dudas y de sus instintos y cerró la mano alrededor del sencillo anillo plateado. Poniéndose de puntillas rozó con sus labios la boca del Elfo dejándolos heridos de ternura.  
  
Sorprendido por el gesto, Herumor apretó más el abrazo como si quisiera apurar hasta el fondo la copa de dulces besos que nacían ya destinados a ser recuerdos, recuerdos que serían esperanzas. Aquello estaba por encima de sus sueños, colmaba todas sus esperanzas. Si pudiera volver a ver la luz de los árboles o tomar entre sus manos un Silmaril no estaría tan abrumado, tan indescriptiblemente feliz. Y ese era un sentimiento tan extraño y tan grato para aquel Noldor, que pensó que el corazón le reventaría si se acabara de golpe. La campana de la Mindon era ahora su peor enemiga y el tiempo agotándose veneno que se incrustaba en sus carnes letal y frío. Cuando encontraba el amor, este nacía bajo el signo de la separación. La risa de Mandos parecía resonar en sus oídos tan nítida como aquella noche interminable de mar y de sangre.  
  
Lothluin sintió que su alma se desgarraba: Herumor iría disminuyendo a los ojos de los demás a medida que se alejara, pero aquella tarde permanecería por todas las edades en las cámaras más secretas de su corazón  
  
- Mi Señora -dijo Herumor acariciándole la nuca- deja que tu cabello crezca como un regalo para mí, déjale que señale con su largura la duración de las horas que debemos vivir separados y así el día que retorne te compensaré por la soledad de la ausencia.  
  
Ella sonrió tristemente mientras el abrazo se deshacía y sus cuerpos debían separase sin remedio. Herumor se quedó con sus manos que llevó hasta su corazón y hasta sus labios.  
  
- Namar... –empezó a decir con la emoción temblando en su voz  
  
- Shhh –le interrumpió ella- No me digas adiós, porque regresarás cada noche a mis sueños, como las mareas, como los cuentos de la infancia.  
  
- No te lo diré entonces y en vez de verte inalcanzable como el horizonte sabré que me acompañarás como la luna al caminante por las noches.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Bueno, me ha quedado un capítulo largo y un poco "Teatral", pero era necesario que Náredriel tuviera una pequeña charla.  
  
La autoría de este capítulo es compartida. No podría haber hecho el diálogo con Aurenar sin ella (Y te agradezco de paso toda la ayuda que me das por msn, sin la cual todo quedaría muchísimo más pobre). Igualmente Lothluin ha colaborado en la escena final con Herumor.  
  
Por tanto, en el lugar de "Autor" hay que poner Aurenar-Lothluin-Lisswen.  
  
¡Qué fácil es escribir con colaboradoras de ese calibre!  
  
Ah... el próximo capítulo prometo hacerlo más "activo".  
  
Gracias a todos los que me dejáis rew, no sabéis cuanto me animan. Y también a los que me leéis, aunque no digáis nada (Pero animaros a dejar comentarios que me hace mucho bien leerlos) ----------------------- [1]  
  
Se trata de la batalla final, una especie de confrontación escatológica en la que el mundo concluirá para que Eru pueda entonar un nuevo canto sin desafinos. 


	12. EREINION

EREINION  
  
La mañana resultaba tediosa. Plantados a pleno sol, enfundados en las rígidas ropas de gala, en la interminable espera de un barco que se retrasaba más y más.  
  
El sol, paciente, recorría el camino de la mañana y las horas vacías empezaban a oler a aburrimiento y a impaciencia. La multitud que se había congregado para recibir al Rey distraía la espera tomando como objetivo de sus miradas la incipiente corte de Galadriel. Se esperaban figuras hieráticas e indolentes como estatuas.  
  
Glorfindel decidió aprovechar el tiempo muerto para hacer prácticas de telepatía con Náredriel. Tema complicado porque ella estaba delante y solo de reojo se encontraban sus miradas, pero mejor, porque el nerviosismo que le producía su papel en la Bienvenida de Gil-galad se estaba instalando peligrosamente en su tripa y solo un esfuerzo como el de la transmisión de ideas podría acallar a sus temores:  
  
"Celeborn lleva hoy 24 cruces en la trenza"  
  
("¡Formidable! ¡¡¡Y ni un solo pelo fuera de sitio!!!")  
  
"¡Pero no te lo pierdas¡ ¡He contado 27 en el oscuro cabello noldorin de Välwe!"  
  
("Desmedido, como para todo...").  
  
"19 en la de Aersul"  
  
("Y es del mismo color dorado de la arena de las playas... ¡Muy Falmari!")  
  
"23 en Galathil"  
  
("Superando en uno por su hermano Celeborn, que por algo es el mayor")  
  
"¡¡Ohhh! Pero sólo 15 en el caballero Erengil,  
  
(Ummm... ¡Minimalista! Pero es que el eficiente secretario no tiene tiempo para perder peinando inútiles trenzas)  
  
"Pasemos a las Damas que son más imaginativas a la hora de peinarse"  
  
(¡De aquí a que llegue el barco seguro que podrías contar los cruces de las trencitas de Galadriel!).  
  
"Desisto. Prefiero extasiarme sin más contemplándolas. Es mejor no mezclar las matemáticas con el arte. Ayúdame a buscar adjetivos calificativos para la Dama Aurenar"  
  
("Ummm")  
  
"Sus cabellos caían sobre su cuerpo como ¿la niebla sobre el mar por las mañanas?"  
  
("No. No se ajusta nada, la niebla carece de la fuerza de su melena. Di más bien: como las espumosas aguas de una cascada")  
  
"Ummm... "  
  
("¿Y la esposa de Aersul?")  
  
"A ver... semejantes a pisadas de gaviotas n las playas... así eran las perlas negras que adornaban sus cabellos pálidos"  
  
("¡Qué poco poético eres Glorfindel! Mira esta: Como si todos los términos se hubieran invertido y ahora la noche fuera clara y oscuras las estrella, así lucían las ristras de perlas, perfectamente negras en el cabello de Gaergil")  
  
"¡Ciertamente no es una mala imagen!. Pero ¿y su hija? ¿La dulce Malitthe?"  
  
("¿Esa te gusta a ti mucho eh?")  
  
Glorfindel sonrió sin responder: Llevaba tiempo soñando con aquella niña suave y algo tímida que también a veces le miraba a él furtivamente. Esa mañana Malitthe se había peinado dos trenzas prietas y rodeaba su sien una fina cadena de plata de la que colgaba una concha.  
  
El sol era inmisericorde en una primavera demasiado entrada en el invierno, pues faltaban aún algunos días para que la Meren Lótion (Fiesta de las Flores) la abriera oficialmente. Bajo los rayos de Anar las armaduras brillaban para fuera y quemaban para dentro. Ulmo, cruel, había retirado las brisas marinas y la espera se hacía insoportable, sudorosa, eterna.  
  
En medio del silencio, Glorfindel luchó por no dejar escapar una risotada por que Náredriel acababa de enviarle una imagen mental: un Rey sin rostro que al bajar del barco tropezaba y caía. Un sonido a latón hueco multiplicaba sus ecos y una corona exageradamente voluminosa bajaba rodando hasta llegar a los pies de Celeborn. También la Dama Galadriel se volvió hacia ellos con expresión divertida, y luego lo hizo Aurenar, algo reprobatoria. Les estaba transmitiendo a las dos la misma imagen.  
  
Náredriel estaba especialmente hermosa en aquella mañana. Poco tenía que ver con aquella niña asilvestrada que había llegado a los puertos años atrás, a medida que el tiempo afilaba sus rasgos su belleza recordaba cada vez más la de las grandes Damas noldorin: misteriosa y magnética y temible, como el resplandor del fuego en la noche. Los que habían conocido a su abuela se frotaban los ojos pues era a ella a quien veían aquella mañana enfundada en un vestido de un azul intenso que junto con su porte altivo y prepotente la distinguían como a una princesa y la pequeña diadema la adscribía a la casa de Finwë.  
  
Y así, majestuosamente, sostenía en sus brazos un cojín de flores con una hermosa daga. Era el regalo de Caras Sirion a Ereinion. El filo era obra de los herreros noldorim, la cruz y la empuñadura tenían incrustadas las más bellas perlas de los Falmari y tanto la funda de cuero como el filo, habían sido decorados con motivos florales con el cuidado estilo de los Sindar. En días precedentes la discusión de quien debía entregarla se había elevado hasta el paroxismo. Finalmente Celeborn decidió unilateralmente que debía ser Náredriel: era un signo de la sumisión de los fëanorianos. Ella había captado la idea y no le hacía gracia: era la típica estratagema que le revolvía las tripas. Él y Salmarindil, el hijo del caballero Välwe debían seguirla en una pequeña comitiva. Entre los dos el Rey escogería a un escudero. Salmarindil tenía mucha ilusión por servir a Gil-galad pero Glorfindel sabía que el elegido sería él. Su madre insistía en que debía irse de Caras Sirion desde hacía tiempo, desde la gloriosa noche en que probó la libertad disfrazada de Carnië. Y su madre era influyente, y pesada. Con un soplido obligó a un mechón a retroceder y dejar libres sus ojos claros. Salmarindil lo miró con sarcasmo ¡Qué gesto tan poco elegante!.  
  
Para desmentir a las gaviotas, que con su piar impertinente parecían reírse de la espera de todos, la campana de la Mindon replicó. Avisaba que los barcos ya se aproximaban. Un gran navío los precedía con un avance solemne. A medida que se aproximaba al puerto una figura se destacaba en la proa como un deslumbrante mascarón plateado, de brillos poderosos y magníficos. Estrella brillante le llamaban los Atani (hombres) y no era sin razón. También su embarcación parecía llamárselo, pues dejaba tras de sí una estela plateada de espuma, como la cola de un cometa  
  
Los más rezagados de la ciudad, los comerciantes que mantenían el mercado aún abierto, se apresuraron a cerrar su actividad y corrieron al puerto sin querer perderse el acontecimiento del año: la llegada de Gil-galad. Todo Caras Sirion estaba allí ansiosos por volver a ver al Rey, que garantizaba su seguridad. Les gustaba saberse protegidos, que la flota de Círdan y la espada de Ereinion no permitirían que nada malo les sucediera. Los Gondolidrin aún tenían pesadillas en las que les aterrorizaba el furor de los dragones y los Doriathrin oían en sus malos sueños los gritos de furia de los Hijos de Fëanor.  
  
Cuando el navío tomó puerto el Rey saludó arrancando un gran clamor de admiración entre los Elfos. Hasta Glorfindel sintió por vez primera el deseo de acompañarle en sus gestas. Luego, seguido por sus caballeros, empezó a bajar. ¡Era fantástico! La juventud de Ereinion sorprendía, contrastaba con su dignidad y con la magnificencia de su porte. La sangre Vanyar de su bisabuela aportaba un toque de serenidad a la severa nobleza de sus marcadas facciones noldorim. Su elevada estatura y la fuerza que se adivinaba en su cuerpo lo destacaba por encima de los otros caballeros de su séquito. No necesitaba ni de la armadura ni de la corona para decir que era un rey.  
  
Apenas puso en el suelo el primero de sus pies varias decenas de cuernos lanzaron al viento acordes marciales y las doncellas lanzaron pétalos de rosas a sus pies.  
  
Glorfindel tragó saliva: había llegado su momento. Náredriel le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice con la que iba otra vez aquella imagen del Rey rodando por el barco, pero esta vez tenía los nobles rasgos de Ereinion. Luego su oselle retomó la seriedad y empezó a caminar en dirección al rey.  
  
El muchacho, que tenía que concentrarse para mover los pies, se preguntaba cómo podía ser que Náredriel estuviera tan relajada. Caminaba solemne pero graciosa, ajustado sus pasos al ritmo preciso para encontrarse frente al Rey justo en el centro. El y Salmarindil la seguían a cierta distancia, como escotándola. Exagerando un tanto el protocolo Sindar que Celeborn le había mostrado, Náredriel se puso frente al rey, se inclinó en una gentil reverencia y le ofreció la daga:  
  
- Aran Meletyalda, ocólien sina pitya anna len. Emma cuile nár másselye. Nai Eru antalye ande yéni séro ar almo. (Majestad. Traigo este pequeño obsequio para ti. Nuestras vidas están en vuestras manos. Que Eru te otorgue largos años de paz y prosperidad).  
  
Preciosa su voz, bien modulada, matizada en los tonos correctos. Glorfindel se extrañó. Actuaba con tanta naturalidad como cuando le daba a su caballo una palmada en el cuello. Parecía como si hubiera estado entregando regalos de bienvenida a un Rey supremo un día sí y otro también a lo largo de toda su vida. Los ojos de Gil-galad se encontraron largamente con los de Náredriel. Tomó la daga, la examinó con un gesto de satisfacción en la cara y la elevó como mostrándola a la multitud. Luego dijo, con una voz clara y potente:  
  
- Hantalë. ¡Enyaluvan Caras Sirion oialë! (Gracias. Recordaré Caras Sirion siempre)  
  
Luego encintó solemne su nueva daga y volvió a fijar sus ojos en Náredriel que esperaba una señal para hacerse a un lado, dejarle pasar y luego caminar tras el último de su séquito, según el ceremonial. Pero, saltándose el protocolo, el Rey tomó a la doncella de la mano y alzándola comenzó a caminar con ella hacia la Dama Galadriel. Glorfindel, confuso y descolocado por el nuevo orden del ceremonial, alcanzó sólo a oír al Rey preguntando:  
  
- Quentuvalyë nin esselya? (Me dirás tu nombre)  
  
- Inye ná Náredriel Canafinwërel, Herunya. (Yo soy Náredriel, hija de Canafinwë, mi señor)  
  
- Ereiniones ná ónare vanima. Ná almarë Valarion, (Ereinion tiene una hermosa pariente. Es una bendición de los Valar)  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Gil-galad despidió al Caballero Arminas, que salió de la habitación con aspecto humillado tras preguntar lastimeramente:  
  
- ¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude, sobrino?  
  
Rozando la crueldad él había contestado:  
  
- Seguro que no, tío. Soy perfectamente capaz de desnudarme solo.  
  
Pero tampoco lo había hecho.  
  
Vestido y todo se dejó caer sobre la cama con todo su peso. Estaba demasiado cansado y exaltado como para dar importancia a los detalles.  
  
Ereinion necesitaba verdaderamente quedarse sólo. Necesitaba que la puerta de su habitación se cerrara detrás de él, necesitaba ese pequeño espacio de libertad, como el aire tras una inmersión. Era el poco tiempo en que podía ser el mismo, quitarse sus ropajes, su corona, y sentirse pequeño y solo y entrar en sí mismo y conversar con aquel niño abandonado que habitaba en su alma. Allí juntos, en la trastienda de todas las victorias, reflexionaban entre las pilas de los caídos en las guerras: cadáveres semiolvidados, parcialmente devorados por el tiempo, apenas sepultados por cientos de excusas vertidas en grandilocuentes discursos: el honor, la libertad, el bien y la belleza.  
  
Pero, de entre todos los muertos, destacaba Findacáno, su padre, al que nunca habían podido enterrar entre los dos. Su imagen, deshecha, dolorosamente deteriorada, regresaba periódicamente a su lado desde aquel lejano día en que una pesadilla desgarradora le rompió la noche y la infancia y el pequeño Ereinion gritó:  
  
"¡Círdan! ¡Círdan! ¡Atarinya ná kwalin! ¡Erye ná kwalin!" (¡Mi padre está muerto! ¡Él está muerto!)  
  
Desde entonces eran tantas las veces en las que volvía a ver los rubios cabellos que amaba desparramados por el polvo de Hithlum, apelmazados por los cuajarones de su propia sangre bajo el yelmo hundido por un mazazo de Gothmog... entonces, aturdido por el clamor de la batalla tenía que apartar al niño que se aferraba a las ropas de su padre, pisoteadas y vejadas, mezcladas de modo inmundo con sus propias vísceras. Mientras los caballos histéricos piafaban y los cuernos suplicaban la retirada imposible del cerco de la muerte y la sombra... y todo quedaba en un fúnebre lamento de mutilación y de abandono en un festín de lágrimas, de lágrimas innumerables.[1]  
  
¿Por qué aquella noche venían a él tan vívidas esas imágenes?. ¿Por qué los malos sueños le atacaban?  
  
Tal vez la cicatriz del brazo de Narwa le hubiera despertado con fuerza aquel recuerdo. La huella indeleble del asesino de su padre le había impresionado. El derecho, igual que Maedrhos.  
  
"Eres el primero que la llama Narwa[2], igual que tu padre fue el primero que llamó Russandol a su tío" Había dicho Galadriel.  
  
Ereinion había sonreído al recordar el relato preferido de su infancia, cuando su padre le narraba el rescate del alto Maedrhos y al llegar al episodio del águila lo sentaba sobre su cuello y con los brazos abiertos imitaba el vuelo majestuoso de Thorondor y corría por la habitación y todo lo demás quedaba tan abajo y tan lejano...  
  
El Rey se levantó de la cama y abrió los brazos agitándolos de arriba a bajo y corrió haciendo eses por el cuarto, esquivando los muebles. Un espejo le devolvió su imagen grotesca. En sus rasgos reconocía los de su padre y por un momento se imaginó a sí mismo con Narwa herida, dulcemente tronchada en sus brazos, y notó sus ropas húmedas de la sangre de la doncella, princesa real de la clase de Finwë. El viento, aliado con el aleteo del águila enredaba los cabellos de ambos, ígneas llamaradas surcando la noche. De nuevo la realidad quedaba muy abajo y si estiraban los brazos podían atrapar las nubes, blancas y dulces.  
  
"¡Basta ya!" Se dijo a sí mismo tratando de vaciar su mente de imágenes absurdas. Se volvió a tirar en la cama y allí dio varias vueltas, sintiendo la agilidad de su cuerpo. Trataba de relajar sus músculos en busca del reposo.  
  
"- Ereinion, es absolutamente necesario que vayamos a hablar con Eärendil –argumentaba Celeborn- Elwing necesita nuestra ayuda, ese esposo suyo se ha empecinado en un absurdo... ya ha emprendido varios viajes en el "Vingilot" y eso hace que descuide todo lo demás. Los refugiados llevan allí casi treinta años y viven aún con la precariedad con que vivían al principio. Todo parece provisional, no acaban de crear un hogar, de formar un pueblo... ¡Es como si no creyeran ya en el futuro!  
  
Galadriel, que no en vano era noldo interrumpió bruscamente a Celeborn, que odiaba aquella forma intempestiva de actuar:  
  
- Te equivocas, melmenya (amor mío). El proyecto de Eärendil no es absurdo. Es nuestra única salida. Ereinion nos ha hablado del Norte: deTahur-en-Faroth para arriba los orcos campan a sus anchas...no podremos contenerlos ahí indefinidamente. ¿Qué haremos cuando lleguen a los Puertos? ¿Huir a Balar? ¿Y cuando también lleguen allí?. Necesitamos el perdón y la ayuda de los Valar.  
  
-Ulmo nos ayuda, nos protege, ha cuidado de todos los Reinos e los Elfos, nos ha advertido del peligro... –alegó Galathil.  
  
- Pero su ayuda no bastará contra Melkor, ha crecido, es poderoso... – había dicho él mismo...- creo que Galadriel tiene razón, como casi siempre... necesitamos el Perdón y la ayuda de los Valar, pero... ¿Quién viajará? ¿Quién osará penetrar más allá de la magia de las Islas Encantadas? ¿Quién atravesará las sombras de los Mares Sombríos hasta llegar a la bahía de Eldamar? ¿Podrá Eärendil? ¿Habría podido llegar Beren a Morgoth sin Lhutien?. Además tiene a los niños, tan pequeños aún... necesitan un padre al lado.  
  
Ereinion no conocía a los niños, pero no era mucho mayor que ellos cuando la guerra lo había separado de su propio padre. Todos desde entonces cuidaban de él, pero... ¡Nadie había sido su padre! Círdan, siempre pendiente, formó a un rey, pero ¿Y el niño?. Melendur, Arminas, Elian, Lómendil... todos ellos eran caballeros cumpliendo con su deber, ayudando al Príncipe primero, luego al Rey, pero ¿Y Ereinion?  
  
Hacía calor y se desabotonó la camisa, aunque desde que se había quitado la armadura aquella mañana había recuperado ya la sensación de volver a respirar, de sentir que su corazón se esponjaba, como si recuperara algo de espacio. Y en efecto, algo dentro de Ereinion iba creciendo, al tiempo que el Caballero Arminas, ayudante del Rey, tío del Rey, pesadilla del Rey... iba armando sobre una percha el mithril del peto, de las perneras, de los brazales y los durísimos anillos de la cota hasta formar un guerrero imponente y brillante, pero fantasmagórico y sin alma. Vacío.  
  
Su tío le exasperaba.  
  
Era un moscardón, la prolongación anormal del brazo de Berianis, su madre. Un mal sustituto de Fingon: Cuando de niño buscaba su fuerza, su seguridad, el brazo protector sobre los hombros, encontraba siempre el dedo en la llaga, la brizna en el ojo, el reproche absurdo por una arruga en la capa...  
  
Ahora el frío hombre de mithril le miraba desde la percha con un brillito burlón.  
  
- Alguien tiene que viajar al Oeste, lo sabes, nosotros solos no podemos... pero ¿Eärendil?  
  
Ereinion lo recordaba de algunos años atrás, cuando desposó a Elwing. La luz de su cara era sobrecogedora y ambigua, pues aunaba la sabiduría de los Eldar y la fuerza de los hombres. Las muchachas suspiraban por él y miraban a Elwing con envidia... Pero Eärendil no tenía madera de rey. Era un soñador, un visionario que se embelesaba con el rumor de las aves y el vuelo de las aves marinas. No le extrañaba que muchos Gondolidrim siguieran viviendo en tiendas, asumiendo cada día con la provisionalidad de un viajero que mañana estará en otro lugar. Y también Elwing era una mística... pero ni los sueños ni las premoniciones ni los altos destinos hacen empedrados públicos, construyen casas o crean comercio.  
  
Ereinion se incorporó de nuevo. No acababa de entrar en el sueño a pesar del cansancio. Atraído por la Hijas de Elentari se acercó al ventanal.  
  
Caras Sirion: Contrariamente al Asentamiento de los Gondolidrim El humilde campamento que había visitado años atrás, sí que había crecido. Apenas si eran unas pobres construcciones cuando el resto de Gondolin llegó vencido y amargado y ahora se había convertido en una preciosa ciudad, en un puerto colorido y lleno de actividad. Ereinion abrió la ventana y la fresca brisa de la noche le trajo ecos de músicas provenientes de la ciudad, juguetona a sus pies como un cachorro. A pesar de lo avanzado de la noche la actividad en el puerto era frenética. El buen tiempo empujaba a muchos Elfos a mirar las estrellas, a beber en las tabernas o a juntarse en corros alrededor de fogatas en la arena de las playas para contarse historias y cantar bajo la luna. Unas ganas terribles de mezclarse con la multitud se apoderaron de él. ¡Era irónico!. ¡Gil-galad podía decidir con solo dar una orden el futuro de los Eldar y de los Atani y sin embargo no era libre para abrir la puerta, salir a la calle y tomarse una cerveza en la taberna del puerto!  
  
Como buscando aire se sentó informalmente en el alféizar de la ventana y oyó unos acordes, esta vez más cercanos y el viento le trajo la voz aterciopelada y cálida de su onónelle (primita) a quien vio sentada en el jardín blanca sobre el blanco mármol. Sus manos, como palomas, acariciaban las cuerdas del arpa, su rostro entregando a la música gestos inconscientes, emociones intensas que se materializaron sobre él dulces y melancólicas. Ereinion se concentró y entornó los ojos y trató de recordar la letra de aquel canto:  
  
I áre cenutye (La luz de tus ojos)  
  
Harnanien melio (Me ha herido de amor)  
  
Cenuotye tereve (tus ojos penetrantes)  
  
Kirie indossenya (se han clavado en mi alma)  
  
Aike náro eleni (puntiagudas estrellas de fuego)  
  
Sikil helko naikie (dolorosas dagas de hielo)  
  
Harna áreo úestel (herido de luz sin esperanzas)  
  
Ereinion no se cansaría jamás de aquella voz bien timbrada y suave pero fuerte como el viento en las velas de un barco. En la última frase ella levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos: entonces descubrió a su primo contemplándola.  
  
- ¿Quién ha escrito esta canción Narwa? ¿Es de tu padre? -Preguntó.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¡No te oigo! ¿Por qué no bajas?  
  
Él le había sonreído. ¿Bajar? ¡¿Por qué no?!. Ereinion se encaramó por la ventana y bajó ágilmente ayudado por la hiedra. Luego se sentó frente a ella.  
  
- Es una canción muy bella, Te preguntaba si era de tu padre. -le dijo.  
  
- Bueno, no, esta es mía... –respondió ella como avergonzándose- Eres el primero que la oye...  
  
- Escribes canciones muy tristes... ¿En quién pensabas cuando la escribías?  
  
- En nadie en concreto... –contestó ella algo distante- supongo que simplemente estaba triste...  
  
- Sigue cantando... -le suplicó el rey.  
  
Makwentani nai aure (Me pregunto si algún día)  
  
Hiruvanye i hopasse antova (encontraré el refugio de tu boca)  
  
Laive aire naikean (ungüento sagrado para mi dolor)  
  
Ananta ar cenanye (pero sólo veo)  
  
I huani yaiweotye (a los perros de tu desdén)  
  
Lapsaie yárnye (lamiendo mi sangre)  
  
Ar elye lala mahalmassetye háya (y tu ríes desde tu trono lejano)  
  
I lanta melindotya harna (la caída de tu amante herido)  
  
Ereinion la miraba sorprendido.  
  
- ¿No pensabas en nadie? –Preguntó disimulando mal su emoción.  
  
- Tal vez en Miriel, y en Finwë... –contestó Narwa  
  
- ¿Míriel? ¿Ese es también tu nombre, no?  
  
- Sí. –afirmó ella-. Así me llama mi padre. Náredriel es mi amilesse.  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Ereinion que sintió como si su espíritu y de Narwa se hubiesen rozado un momento. Indis lloraba en silencio por que Finwë, al abrazarla, susurraba otro nombre. Definitivamente la pequeña Narwa tenía alma de artista, como casi todos los de su casa.  
  
- ¡Daría lo que fuera por tener un bardo como, tu, pitya! –dijo Ereinion.  
  
Narwa dejó escapar una estruendosa carcajada:  
  
- ¡Nai quetatye sine nati antaruvatye intiar atarynya, ar nar atta Silmarilis riesse Morgotho! (Si dices estas cosas darás ideas a mi padre y hay dos Silmarilis en la corona de Morgoth)  
  
Una sonrisa entre sarcástica y tierna cruzó el rostro de Ereinion.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Malitthe observó con temor al caballo. Salvo escasos paseos por la playa nunca había montado.  
  
- Es un palafrén, pequeña, una yegua dócil y suave. Aunque te propusieras caerte no lo lograrías. -Dijo Lómendil.  
  
Pero aquel noldo también la asustaba. Su cuerpo alto y fibroso hablaba de fuerza por sí mismo. No hacía falta tampoco que contara viejos recuerdos de batallas ganadas o perdidas para saber que había peleado en casi todas las guerras de Beleriand.  
  
Sin embargo Lómendil tenía bien poco de temible. Sus facciones, de rasgos marcados, asumían con frecuencia la sonrisa, y no era de esas que se quedan simplemente en los labios como un rictus sino de aquellas otras que inundan el resto del rostro y salen al fin por los ojos, contagiando su alegría.  
  
Las manos grandes y recias de Lómendil, avezadas a empuñar espadas y lanzas, tomaron con inusitada delicadeza el talle de la niña ayudándola a montar. La yegua acogió su carga con un relincho amable.  
  
Ereinion miró a la pequeña, vacilante en su caballo. Estaba excitada por el viaje, probablemente el primero que hacía. Cuando se planteó la idea de ir a visitar a Elwing pensó en un rápido viaje con Galadriel y Celeborn, a lo sumo con Galathil y Aurenar cuyos deseos de ver a su nieta y sobrina eran comprensibles, pero la cosa se había desmadrado y ahora parecían un escuadrón de un ejército: Malitthe, sus padres, Glorfindel y Salmarindil, entre los cuales debía elegir un "escudero", Náredriel ¿Por qué Náredriel? Tal vez dejarla sola era un peligro...  
  
La grotesca comitiva no tardó en partir. Les aguardaba un placentero viaje a través de la costa y a través de los designios secretos que el destino iba trenzando cuidadosamente para cada uno de ellos  
  
Ereinion cabalgaba en silencio. Intentaba capturar los instantes vividos en algún lugar de la memoria. Cada trocito de suelo pisado por el caballo, cada jirón de nube, los matices del verde en las hojas... Galadriel se le acercó a la carrera contenta de cabalgar al aire libre, de mezclarse con la vida de Beleriand  
  
- Oselle, cada momento es sagrado, es único e irrepetible. Jamás volverás a mirarme con esa mirada ni tendrás precisamente ese tono dorado en el pelo. Diré a Narwa que haga una canción sobre eso.  
  
La Dama dejaba que el levante jugara con sus hermosos cabellos y era sobrecogedoramente bella como el paisaje que se extendía ante sus pies. El mediodía arrancaba brillos plateados a un mar en reposo y el terreno descendía hacia playas de arena fina, bordeadas por un caminito que serpeaba a la sobra de los abedules con la dulzura de los niños dormidos. A su derecha quedaban los plateados bosques de Nimbrethil.  
  
- Has crecido, otorno, y estás mucho más reservado... –comentó Galadriel.  
  
- Estoy mucho más cansado, Galadriel... siento que sobre mis hombros hay una carga demasiado grande. Cuando era niño pensaba que al crecer disminuiría, pero a medida que me he hecho mayor pesa cada día más...  
  
La sonrisa de Galadriel se posó en sus ojos como un pájaro gentil que visita una rama.  
  
- Por eso necesito estar solo, pensar... ¿Es la soledad el precio del poder?. –Ereinion dejó escapar un suspiro-  
  
- El poder, otorno, supone ser el último de los esclavos –respondió con tristeza- pero no estar solo... Yo no lo estoy... Ni tu padre lo estuvo...  
  
Galadriel le lanzó una mirada pícara.  
  
- ¡No empieces ahora tú oselle! ¡Arminas solo piensa en casarme!  
  
- Ya has pasado de los cincuenta años ampliamente, y eres el rey, casarte forma parte de tus obligaciones! ¡No dejes que tu alcoba se transforme en un asunto de estado! ¡No te dejes engañar, concédete el privilegio de enamorarte! Ereinion dejó escapar una gran sonrisa...  
  
- ¿Enamorarme? ¡Veo a tantas muchachas de mirada ambiciosa deslumbradas por un brillo que no tengo! ¡No saben lo que ambicionan! ¡No lo saben!  
  
- Bueno Ereinion el corazón no suele pedirnos permiso para ciertas cosas –respondió la Dama.- y algo me han dicho de cierta noble doncella Sindar...  
  
Ereinion rió.  
  
- ¿Arien? Ella es un encanto y haría feliz a cualquier hombre...  
  
Galadriel de pronto se hundió en el mutismo.  
  
- ¿Qué has visto? –preguntó Ereinion.  
  
- Nada –respondió ella tiernamente- Es que esta conversación me recordó a una que tuve con mi hermano Finrond...  
  
- ¿Sobre que nadie lo heredaría?. Tal vez sea profético también para mí. Cada vez que me pongo la armadura me digo: "Tal vez esta vez te sirva de mortaja". Además casarme con una Elfa equivaldría a hacerla infeliz y desde luego no pienso dejar tras de mí a ningún niño que llore mi muerte noche tras noche frente a un cadáver soñado.  
  
- ¡Ereinion! ¡Ereinion! ¡No hables así! Presiento que el tiempo de tus amores te ronda y que vendrá a ti con una fuerza que no esperas... que ni siquiera tus sueños más locos pueden sospechar... Y, sin embargo...  
  
- ¿Sin embargo...?  
  
Los ojos de Galadriel se posaron en los de Ereinion diáfanos y penetrantes.  
  
- No veo a tu lado a ninguna reina, ni a niños...  
  
Algo más iba a preguntar Gil-galad, pero Salmarindil se les acercaba con una sonrisa:  
  
- ¿Os molesto? –Preguntó cortés  
  
Galadriel y Ereinion se miraron.  
  
No –respondió Ereinion  
  
El Caballero Celeborn cree oportuno que aprovechemos la sombra de los abedules para descansar.  
  
El Rey buscó cortés la aprobación de Galadriel y luego asintió descabalgando. Salmarindil seguía allí, plantado, sin atreverse a hablar. - Y también –se arrancó al cabo de un rato- ¡Quería proponeros una carrera! ¡Glorfindel y las doncellas ya están preparados y nos gustaría que vos compitierais contra nosotros!  
  
- ¿Sí? Pues... ¡A correr! –Dijo el Rey como si aquello le diera ocasión de huir de sí mismo.  
  
Los cinco jóvenes Elfos se alinearon en la arena, tocando la marca húmeda a la que sólo llegan las más atrevidas de las olas. Melendur marcó el inicio de la carrera con un pañuelo y Ereinion dejó que los cuatro chavales avanzaran unos metros antes de arrancar él mismo a correr. La arena dificultaba la carrera de los que estaban más a la izquierda y el agua mojaba los pies de los que corrían más a la derecha. Pero todos eran ágiles y la vitalidad les invadía.  
  
- ¡Hasta el final de la playa! –Retó Ereinion.  
  
- ¡Nisselle ná i métima! ("Mujercita el último) – bromeó Salmarindil  
  
Ereinion corrió y volvió a sentir la grata sensación del aire en la cara y el masaje áspero de la arena en la planta de los pies y la tensión en las pantorrillas, jadeante la respiración, fuerte el corazón demasiado grande para un pecho tan pequeño... "¡Ereinion, no os alejéis!" –Le gritaba Círdan preocupado. "Más rápido, más lejos", decía él intentando creerse la sensación falsa de libertad que le daba la carrera, que le daba el mar incontenible, que le daba el levante despeinándolo travieso....  
  
Malitthe quedó atrás, y Glorfindel... Narwa era la próxima en ser alcanzada y Salmarindil, en vanguardia llevaba muchísima ventaja...  
  
- ¡Onónelle! ¡Monta! –dijo tomándola a caballito  
  
- ¿Qué haces onóro? –Preguntó ella.  
  
- Vencer a Salmarindil libre de peso no tiene gracia –dijo corriendo con ella encima.- ¡Compartamos la gloria! ¡La victoria para los hijos de Finwë!  
  
La pequeña divertida se aferró ágilmente al cuerpo del rey, como si quisiera desvanecer su peso desafiando las leyes de la física, y le gritaba  
  
- ¡Rápido Ereinion! ¡Hasta el viento envidia tus veloces piernas!  
  
- ¡Si me haces reír no podré correr Narwa y si dices esas tonterías me reiré!  
  
- ¡Pues son las que le digo a Nandelle y a ella le encantan!  
  
Y Ereinion relinchó como un caballo y estremeció sus labios fingiendo un piafido y Náredriel rió. Sonoras carcajadas emprendieron el vuelo, como palomas que son liberas de golpe y la alegría se condensó en gotitas traviesas que anegaron los ojos y provocaron que les diera igual que Salmarindil ganara la carrera y que Glorfindel, gentil, permitiera que Malitthe le venciera...todo era lo mismo mientras en el vientre les fluyera aquel reír tonto, aquel arañar como gatitos ese extraño sentimiento que algunos llaman felicidad.  
  
- Atrapa este instante onónelle y haz con él un canto que me acompañe cuando el invierno sea largo y la lluvia me castigue y tu estés lejos...  
  
*** *** ***  
  
El ultimo tramo del camino lo hizo con Narwa. Le gustaba su compañía porque sabía hablar y era ingeniosa en su charla y también conocía el arte callar y hacer profundo y sabio su silencio.  
  
En sus ojos pudo ver Ereinion la sorpresa al ver el Asentimiento de los Gondolidrin. Quizá en su mente vivieran las ideas de calles empedradas de mármol, de altas torres y de la plaza del Rey con sus árboles soberbios y esas maravillas cuadraban bien poco con las escasas construcciones de sobria roca y de madera y con las innumerables tiendas de gruesos tejidos monocromáticos.  
  
- Esta gente no ve Arvernien como su hogar.- dijo a su primo.- Deben presentir que no vale la pena edificar mejor, crear un Reino... O tal vez sea un efecto del Hado de los Noldor.  
  
- Tal vez simplemente han elegido un estilo de vida sencillo  
  
- ¿Noldor viviendo como silvanos o como Falmari? ¡Eso es imposible! ¿Es que tu no sientes en tus venas el deseo incontrolable de crear y ver crecer, la pasión de aprender cosas nuevas y descubrir todo lo oculto? –Preguntó ella con pasión.  
  
- ¡No conoces a Telperinquar, tu primo, pero hablas como él! ¡Verdaderamente la fuerza de la familia es innegable! ¡Sois artistas hasta la médula de vuestros huesos¡  
  
Elwing y Eärendil vivían en la construcción más grande del asentamiento, en la más noble. Pero a pesar de su sobria elegancia, había en ella un aire de decadencia y de tristeza que contrastaba con la felicidad de la pareja y las risas de sus pequeños.  
  
Los invitados fueron acogidos entre honores y cariños. Galathil dejó que la frialdad de sus ojos se empapara de ternura al ver a los niños y Aurenar rodeó con los brazos a Elwing, su sobrina y ambas se fundieron en un largo abrazo que consolaba sus añoranzas. También hubo abrazos afectuosos para Celeborn y para Galadriel así como cumplidos y agradecimientos, sobre todo de Eärendil para Aersul y su familia. Ereinion esperó paciente el turno de saludar y de ser saludado contento por no afrontar otra acogida protocolaria y larga. Finalmente los ojos de Elwing se volvieron a Narwa. Galadriel se la presentó.  
  
- No puedo decir que sea un placer conocerte ni tampoco dar la bienvenida a mi casa a la hija del elfo que asesinó a mi padre y masacró a mi pueblo. Tolero tu presencia en atención a Finwë, antepasado también de Mi esposo, de la Dama Galadriel a quien tanto respeto, y de mi Rey  
  
Náredriel vaciló. Una sensación extraña la invadía desde que sus pies habían tocado el suelo de la casa. Elwing le aguantaba la mirada, segura y desafiante. También ella clavó los ojos en la dama y su mirada era torva. Por un momento todos temieron sus palabras pero Narwa dijo sólo:  
  
- Y en atención a Finwë os lo agradezco.  
  
Tras esto se abrazó a un silencio oscuro y reflexivo. Galadriel se alegró que no pudiera traspasar las mentes, por que descubriría en aquel momento secretos ocultos e inquietantes, pero aún así sabía que una sospecha estaba entrando en el corazón de su pupila y que su mente inquisitiva no tardaría en atar cabos y..  
  
Más peligroso era su silencio que la respuesta sarcástica que todos esperaban de sus labios libertarios.  
  
No se hería impunemente el orgullo de un descendiente de Fëanor. Y aunque tanto ella como Ereinion, como el mismo Eärendil intentaban quitar hierro al comentario, sabían los tres que aunque basta un tonto para lanzar una piedra a un pozo ni mil sabios son capaces de sacarla luego.  
  
"¡Mala idea tenerla de enemiga! ¡Mala! ¡Mala idea!. Sobre todo –pensaba Galadriel, con un Silmaril tan cercano..."  
  
*** *** ***  
  
El ambiente era festivo. Ante la casa de Eärendil y de Elwing se habían instalado bellos tapices y un entarimado con un palio, en el que Ereinion daría comienzo a la Fiesta. Realmente, enfundado en su armadura, erguida la cabeza y firme la mirada, su figura imponía, suscitaba ansia de seguirle a la guerra, a la paz, de cruzar con él el mar si ello era preciso.  
  
Y el Rey les habló: les instó a olvidar el pasado y a reconquistar en nuevas tierras el esplendor que Turgon había logrado para Gondolin. Dijo que el Rey no era nada más que el reflejo de la gente a la que servía y que esperaba grandes cosas de ellos.  
  
- El enemigo se agita en el Norte, pero sus pies serán frenados, frenados para siempre y el mal encontrará su tumba en el vacío. Una esperanza está puesta en vosotras, algo de lo que hablan antiguas profecías. Melkor se estremece ante vuestro nombre, porque sabe que mientras haya en pie un solo Gondolidrin no podrá decir que la ciudad ha sido reducida al anatema. Y Gondolin ha sido herida, pero no muerta y renacerá, como Glorfindel lo ha hecho, parar traer la esperanza a los Eldar y a los Atani.  
  
Los corazones de las gentes palpitaron con fuerza en sus pechos, y cientos de gargantas corearon el nombre de su rey y el de su ciudad perdida. Una luz deslumbrante brilló en los ojos de Eärendil y Elwing palideció. Gil- galad, ya callado, miraba a las gentes y con un gesto reclamó silencio. Luego dio la fiesta por abierta. Las gentes se agruparon para dejar lugar a las competiciones: de arco, carreras, lucha a espada... Los guerreros se exhibían y las doncellas mostraban el esplendor de su belleza con vestidos nuevos. Elros y Elrond, los pequeños príncipes de la Casa Real ofrecían a los vencedores coronas de laurel y las muchachas vitoreaban a los vencedores a quien también Gil-galad saludaba solemne.  
  
Acabadas las justas la multitud se entremezcló. Los muchachos regalaban a las chicas coronas de flores para sus cabellos y estas arrojaban sobre ellos pétalos de rosas.  
  
Ereinion buscó en su túnica una corona de flores azules. Su papel en la fiesta había concluido y albergaba la esperanza de poder disfrutar el resto del día de cierta libertad. Sin embargo, antes de que encontrara a Narwa fue rodeado por los vencedores de los juegos y por doncellas que le lanzaban pétalos y le ofrecían frutas y Gondolidrin que le reiteraban las gracias por la ayuda prestada apenas treinta años atrás... y entre la jaula humana que lo retenía pudo ver a Glorfindel y Salmarindil ofrecer sus guirnaldas a Malitthe y a Narwa y a los cuatro salir juntos y perderse entre la multitud. La guirnalda de flores azules se le cayó de las manos y la multitud pisoteó las corolas mortecinas y fragantes.  
  
Empujado, interpelado, vapuleado... Ereinion entendió que la libertad le había vuelto a ser arrebatada. Y el día transcurrió en una amarga soledad en medio de una constante multitud.  
  
Poco después de la media tarde Elwing y Eärendil lo rescataron por fin y se adelantaron con él y los gemelos a la pequeña cala. Allí jugó con los niños y habló con Eärendil sobre Vingilot, único tema que últimamente merecía su atención. La cabeza de Ereinion iba llenándose de quillas y de nudos y de estribores y proas y del mistral y el levante la bajamar y las corrientes marinas...  
  
Poco antes del atardecer, cuando el sol era una enorme naranja adosada en la lejanía del cielo todos fueron llegando. Galathil, Aurenar y Celeborn precedían a Galadriel con Melendur. Más retrasados Aersul y su esposa escrutaban a la multitud buscando a Malitthe.  
  
- Los cuatro niños iban juntos, no creo que corran ningún peligro –dijo Ereinion.  
  
- No. Por ahí vienen –dijo Gaergil ya más tranquila.  
  
Cuatro figuras hermosas y ágiles avanzaban por la arena. Glorfindel y Malitthe tenían el aspecto de haber disfrutado de la fiesta, Narwa y Salmarindil el de haberla padecido. No bien llegaron Salmarindil fue a sentarse al lado de Lómendil y Narwa en el otro extremo, con Aurenar.  
  
Todos parecían cansados y agradecidos de disfrutar de la relativa soledad de la cala. Un airecillo rebelde empezó a soplar y el mar movía las olas inquieto y juguetón como si Ulmo le hiciera cosquillas.  
  
Solo los gemelos parecían libres del cansancio y del sopor, afanados en hacer una fortificación con la arena. Pero la Mindon principal se les resistía y tras el quinto intento frustrado Elros desistió. Fue corriendo hasta su padre y empezó a explicarle miles de cosas haciendo gestos allí donde las palabras no parecían expresarse lo suficientemente bien. Eärendil sonrió con ternura y salió de su ensimismamiento para escuchar al niño. Tras un ratito de conversación secreta el medio elfo se levantó con una dulce sonrisa para satisfacer al niño. No tardaron en aparecer cargados con varios palos tallados en forma de espada:  
  
- Meletyalda –dijo Eärendil ceremonioso- mi Hijo el noble Elros os reta a singular combate a vos y a vuestros caballeros...  
  
- ¡En guardia Gil-galad! –Dijo el pequeño saliendo desde detrás de las piernas de su padre blandiendo el palo.  
  
Muy divertido ante la propuesta del niño Ereinion tomó otra de las espadas y le hizo frente. Después de un día de compromisos jugar a las espadas era lo mejor que podía pasarle.  
  
El pequeño atacaba con coraje imitando los gestos que sin duda había observado cientos de veces cuando los jóvenes en edad de esgrimir una espada eran instruidos militarmente. Ereinion le contestaba teatralmente, exagerando esos mismos gestos ante la risa de Elrond, que no dejaba su Mindon, pero tampoco se perdía ni un detalle de la escena.  
  
- Salmarindil! ¡A mí noble caballero! –Gritó Ereinion  
  
- ¡A mí, Glorfindel!. –convocó Elros  
  
- ¡Más refuerzos! ¡Dama Aurenar! –clamó Gil-galad  
  
- ¿Una Dama? ¡Galadriel! –llamó Elros  
  
La risa de Galadriel estalló con fuerza  
  
- Delego, mi joven príncipe, en mi campeona, la Princesa Náredriel  
  
Los ojos de Galadriel se encontraron con los de Elwing, llenos de reproches y luego con los de su pupila, quien, aunque no parecía muy dispuesta a jugar, al captar el gesto de desagrado de la dama Elwing le entraron las ganas de golpe. Con toda la rabia de la jornada creciendo dentro de su pecho aferró la "espada" de madera con la mano izquierda.  
  
- ¡A por el Rey! – Le ordenó Elros como capitán.  
  
Náredriel se dispuso a atacara a Ereinion, pero Salmarindil se interpuso en su camino. Diestramente la Princesa hizo frente al joven caballero a quien desarmó en poco más de dos envites.  
  
- ¡Buena campeona has elegido Galadriel! –Dijo Elros mientras "caía" bajo la espada de Ereinion.  
  
- ¡Contra mí, Náredriel! –Retó Aurenar riendo contenta por poder pelear con su "alumna". Ambas se miraron, pero de Náredriel habían desaparecido las sonrisas.  
  
Fieramente atacó a su amiga. La supremacía esta vez era de Aurenar, más experimentada, más fría y mucho más técnica que Náredriel. Pero Narwa era una difícil rival. Luchaba denodadamente y parecía crecerse ante la dificultad. Suplía con una ciega pasión las carencias técnicas y era temeraria frente al enemigo. Así, pese a la indiscutible maestría de Aurenar, Narwa asestó un par de buenos golpes.  
  
El caballero Lómendil se levantó: no daba crédito a sus ojos. Que la pequeña Náredriel manejara una espada entraba dentro de la lógica, pero jamás hubiera pensado que La Dama Aurenar, distante, delicada, frágil... fuera capaz de esgrimirla con aquella impecable soltura que ya querría él para algunos de sus hombres. En sus ojos brillaba un interés nuevo por aquella Sindar elegante y misteriosa...  
  
- ¡Aurenar, déjamela a mí! –Pidió Ereinion.  
  
Los ojos de Náredriel se posaron en él peligrosos e indómitos. Los últimos golpes contra Aurenar no habían sido ya de bromas. Su furor se había desatado y ya no podía ser devuelto a los silos siniestros del alma.  
  
Descargado desde el orgullo herido, desde el sarcasmo obligado a morir antes de atravesar la barrera carnosa de los labios, desde la dignidad violentada y desde la duda más radical de todo, el primer golpe partió en dos la espada-palo de Ereinion.  
  
Celeborn, nervioso, se puso en pie, dispuesto a cortar el juego, que bien veía estaba dejando de serlo. Pero entendió que la situación había escapado ya de las manos de todos cuando Glorfindel le pasó otra "arma" al rey y Ereinion lanzó un ataque más en serio. Ella lo aguantó con firmeza. "Con un arma en las manos esta niña puede ser temible" –pensó con preocupación. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Galadriel que empalideció ¿Una visión?  
  
Un viento helado del Oeste se había llevado la guirnalda de flores y el cabello de Narwa se agitaba en todas direcciones como látigos de fuego, levantando en Elwing recuerdos antiguos de otra cruel batalla.  
  
- ¡Basta ya! -Gritó la soberana, retorciéndose las manos.  
  
Pero no le hicieron caso.  
  
Por que los dos rivales sostenían un combate cósmico que tocaba su esencia, un pulso de poder y de fuerza que ya no podía interrumpirse.  
  
- Le hará daño a la chica –dijo Arminas dispuesto a detenerlo.  
  
Pero la mano de Melendur le paró.  
  
- Tal vez a ella le venga bien una paliza, Arminas, deja de meterte en todo.  
  
Náredriel afinaba cada vez más lo ataques y preveía cada vez mejor las defensas de Ereinion. Sin ser conscientes se habían aproximado al agua y las olas empezaron a lamerles los pies con fruición.  
  
El viento se encarnizó con las melenas transformando el propio cabello en un enemigo feroz que les estorbaba en los ojos o se les metía en la boca, como si en vez de estar a favor estuviera en contra.  
  
Cada vez estaban más cerca del mar, cada vez las olas se apropiaban de un centímetro más de su piel y de sus ropas. El borde de la falda del vestido de Náredriel se fue empapando y haciéndose pesado hasta entorpecer sus movimientos haciéndolos más lentos y largos. Pero eso no le impidió embestir nuevamente. Ereinion paró el golpe de su "espada" y aprovechando la ceguera de su furia le puso una zancadilla que la hizo caer boca abajo en la arena. Como compinchado el mar le lanzó una ola embravecida que le empapó el resto de su ropa y se llevó flotando su espada caída.  
  
- ¡Te rindes onónelle! –Le preguntó recuperando la sonrisa y tendiéndole amistoso una mano.  
  
- ¡Jamás! –Respondió ella con rabia escupiendo arena y orgullo, desdeñando la mano de Ereinion al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre él en un desesperado cuerpo a cuerpo.  
  
El Rey, sorprendido, cayó de espaldas sobre la arena.  
  
Ella le golpeó con una fuerza inusitada, como un animal azuzado que pone su vida en el ataque.  
  
Ereinion no quería hacerle daño, pero aquello había dejado de ser un juego ya hacía rato. Así le apresó las manos forzándolas a parar de golpearle y le dijo:  
  
- !Narwa, ya basta!.  
  
Pero ella, como respuesta cerró sus dientes sobre el lóbulo derecho de Ereinion hasta hacerlo sangrar. El Rey gimió ante un dolor inesperado e instintivamente apretó los brazos de Narwa con toda su fuerza y dándose la vuelta quedó encima de ella aprisionándola con su robusto cuerpo.  
  
- ¡He dicho basta! -ordenó enfadado. ¡Basta!, ¡Ya basta! ¡Es suficiente!  
  
Narwa se retorcía torpemente bajo el cuerpo de Ereinion, bajo la recia espesura de su falda empapada. Era como un pez que baila su última danza frenética en el anzuelo del pescador. Las grandes manos del guerrero sostenían sus brazos por encima de la cabeza, y sus piernas inmovilizaban a las de ella, enloquecidas por dar patadas.  
  
Tuvo que reconocer que estaba vencida.  
  
- ¡Di que te rindes! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo de una vez y no me obligues a hacerte daño!  
  
Ulmo lanzó contra ellos feroces olas de espuma enardecida que les dejaron en los labios un sabor salobre y amargo. La arena se hundió bajo el peso de sus cuerpos palpitantes, formando un lecho húmedo y algo viscoso. Las gaviotas volaban arrojando a la tierra unos graznidos odiosos que parecían burlonas carcajadas.  
  
Y Narwa, agotada y dolorida, dejó de forcejear.  
  
Ereinion contempló desde su supremacía el rostro de su prima a muy pocos centímetros del suyo: en sus ojos enfurecidos ardían llamas de fuego y en su boca entreabierta promesas de delicias. Como una estrella de mar varada y solitaria se extendía sobre la arena su cabello, rojo y mojado. A los labios de Ereinion llegaba cálido el vaho de su aliento entrecortado mientras notaba como sus pequeños pechos se agitaban en el aleteo de una respiración jadeante y violenta.  
  
Y el destino cayó sobre él y lo desarmó, atrapando en un hechizo a su corazón, que quedó malherido por un deseo tan violento y súbito como la pleamar.  
  
Sus brazos aflojaron la presa que sostenía a Narwa e, incorporándose entre asustado y avergonzado, se le quitó de encima.  
  
Ella veloz como las gacelas, emprendió la fuga herida también, pero aún altiva, esquivando la ayuda que le tendía Galadriel, el manto que le ofrecía Glorfindel, surcando la arena de la playa con huellas pequeñas que el mar se encargaba de llenar de agua: brillantes charquitos que parecían las lágrimas de alguna estrella fugaz.  
  
Con la cabeza entre las manos y el mar golpeándole, Ereinion Gil-galad, Rey supremo de los Noldor, contempló entre callados sollozos la radicalidad absoluta de su soledad. Pondría su corazón en una vitrina y lo regaría a diario con el recuerdo de Narwa, corriendo así descalza por sus sueños. "Di "Me rindo"... Dilo..."  
  
Súbitamente un gélido viento del Oeste sopló trayendo la sonrisa irónica de la figura oscura de un juez que profetizaba en los confines septentrionales del Reino Guardado, en los bordes del desierto baldío de Araman. "Lágrimas innumerables derramareis y ni siquiera los ecos de vuestros lamentos pasará por sobre las montañas..."  
  
- Dilo onónelle... Di ¡Me rindo, me rindo. ! ¡Me rindo!  
  
-----------------------  
  
[1]  
  
Fingon (Findácano en quenya) el padre de Ereinion Gil-galad murió en la Quinta Batalla de las guerras de Beleriand, llamada la Nirnaeth Arnoediad, traducida por "Lágrimas Innumerables".  
  
[2]  
  
Narwa es una palabra quenya que puede traducirse por el color rojo intenso de la llama. Russandol significa "cobrizo". Fingón, en solitario rescató a Maedrhos de las torres de Thangorondrim 


	13. FLOR DE ESPUMA

FLOR DE ESPUMA  
  
Aerandir se sentía feliz. Gracias a Náredriel y al joven Glorfindel estaba ahora al lado de Eärendil, a punto de cumplir uno de sus sueños: surcar las entrañas azules de los mares dejando atrás las tierras conocidas, la aplastante realidad de las arenas ásperas y la dura cerrazón de las ostras.  
  
Aquella tarde, viéndola correr llorosa y empapada, muerta de frío, despeinada... no podía dar crédito a sus ojos: parecía tan vulnerable, tan desvalida... Pero ahora, que sus ropas y sus cabellos se habían ido secando y que su propio manto la protegía del frío de la recién estrenada noche, volvía a ver la princesa orgullosa y apasionada que él había conocido en las Bocas del Sirion tres años atrás.  
  
Habría querido preguntarle qué le había pasado, pero no se atrevía.  
  
Contento, como el sol en las tardes de verano, le había enseñado el Vingilot y todos los pormenores. Los hermosos ojos de Náredriel, parecían acariciar el navío. Ciertamente era un barco fantástico. El mar apenas lo mecía, como si quisiera acunarlo, las troneras dejaban ver unos remos dorados y las velas brillaban aún bajo la luz de las estrellas con pálidos destellos lunares.  
  
- ¡En verdad es hermoso! –Dijo ella tocando la madera plateada de los bosques de Nimbrethil.  
  
- Mañana partiremos... creo que viajaremos hacia el Oeste... creo que mi señor Eärendil busca las Tierras Imperecederas... Mi Señor Eärendil dice que pretende encontrar a sus padres...  
  
- Eärendil está loco. –Dijo Náredriel como todo comentario.- Va a emprender un viaje hacia la nada. Es necio si cree que Eldar y Atani les importamos algo a los Valar. Egoísta... Pues solo un ser narcisista dejaría tras de sí a una esposa y a dos niños tan pequeños. ¿Por qué los hijos hemos de pagar siempre las ambiciones y necedades de nuestros padres?  
  
Aerandir la miró con asombro. Aquella chica tenía la virtud de dejarle vacío de palabras, seco de argumentos. No sabía nunca como comportarse en su presencia, la veía superior y lejana, arrogante como las nubes que osan tapar el brillo de Anar los días tormentosos. ¿Había lanzado una pregunta retórica o esperaba una respuesta?. La voz grave y profunda de Eärendil lo sacó de su ensimismamiento:  
  
- Aerandir, muchacho, ves hasta casa y encárgate de avisar al Rey de que la Dama Náredriel está bien, que yo la acompaño. – Con los ojos fijos en la chica añadió- Dile que pueden parar de buscarla por todos lados...  
  
La expresión del rostro de Náredriel decía a Eärendil "Ahórrate el discursito sobre lo correcto y lo incorrecto". Parecía haberse situado por encima del bien y del mal. Sus ojos algo burlones frenaban cualquier tentativa de sermón.  
  
Eärendil no era más de cuatro o cinco años mayor que ella, pero su sangre atan pautaba el tiempo de modo diferente. Él era un hombre hecho y derecho, ella apenas una adolescente que se remansaba en las aguas de la infancia. Sus rasgos conservaban las redondeces cándidas de las niñas pequeñas y las curvas femeninas de su cuerpo apenas se esbozaban. Las manos del medio Elfo se posaron en la madera plateada del navío, como buscando la fuerza del viento y así poder decirle:  
  
- Me alegra encontrarte a solas, prima.  
  
Su voz vibraba, como si se acercara a ella cabalgando en la vacilante yegua de la duda.  
  
- Quería pedirte perdón... Te recuerdo, ¿sabes?.  
  
Los ojos de Náredriel parecían un espejo: ¿Qué habría más allá de ellos? Eärendil tenía la sensación de hablar consigo mismo, de mirarse a sí mismo. Era desagradable... La tentación de no seguir era grande, pero el medio elfo se forzó:  
  
- Recuerdo tu cuerpo de bebé, desmadejado e inconsciente, pasando de brazo en brazo... lo mismo que recuerdo a Glorfindel cayendo en el abismo. Yo sé que él es él... se nota en sus ojos. De niño me paseaba a caballito por el palacio de mi abuelo, en las tardes de verano, cuando yo aún creía que la felicidad era posible...  
  
Náredriel alzó una ceja como preguntando ¿A donde quieres ir a parar?  
  
- Pero tu... A ti te dejamos por miedo, por temor a que la maldición e Mandos se materializara aún más sobre nosotros si tu nos acompañabas, por temor a que Ulmo nos quitara su favor... tú eras la nieta del Elfo que ordenó la Matanza de Hermanos, la Quema de los Barcos... ¡Fuimos injustos contigo! ¡Pero sin duda una Valië te bendijo, porque todos creíamos que ibas a morir!  
  
Náredriel sonrió con descarado sarcasmo:  
  
- ¿Una Valië? ¡Todos los Valar me adoran, en especial Mandos... ! –Respondió con una cortante ironía.- Y en cuanto al perdón guárdatelo, es una palabra hueca y agujereada y las horas de inconsciencia y de dolor se escurren por ella. Además, ya te perdonarán los Valar si alcanzas el Oeste.  
  
Ella sostenía su mirada. La arrogancia de sus ojos asustó al Medio Elfo.  
  
- El perdón cura muchas heridas, Náredriel. –Respondió muy seriamente, mirando ansioso hacia Occidente- El perdón es la única salida, la única solución. Endor necesita del poder de los Valar... Morgoth es invencible... ¿Recuerdas el horror de Gondolin?... Todos los reinos noldorin han caído a sus pies...  
  
- ¡No es verdad! ¡Los Elfos podemos vencer a Morgoth! ¡Quizá perdamos hasta el último de nuestros reinos! ¡Hasta la última gota de nuestra sangre! ¡Puede que necesitemos que Eru mismo pise Endor en la Dagor Dagorad, pero no necesitamos nada de los Valar, ni queremos nada de ellos!  
  
Eärendil acariciaba el casco del Vingilot como si fuera el cuello dócil de un poderoso corcel...  
  
- ¡Orgullosa chiquilla! –Susurró- ¡Te oigo y me reafirmo en mi idea! ¡Fëanor no ha muerto, ciertamente!. Las ideas descabelladas y blasfemas persisten en su descendencia!.  
  
Rápida y letal, como la mordedura de un áspid, fue su respuesta. Una sonrisa cruel se perfiló en sus labios y sus palabras traspasaron el alma del Medio Elfo tan incisivas como los colmillos:  
  
- Tampoco la estirpe de Tuor ha dejado atrás su herencia de malicia: Aquellos que disfrazados de piedad abandonaron a una niña herida a su suerte en un bosque no dudarán en dejar solos a otros dos niños en los Puertos. Claro que los Valar los protegerán....  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Galadriel se mordió el labio. El largo abrazo de los niños la llevó a pensar en su propio hermano, Artafinde[1], y en la desolación que su separación primera le había causado.  
  
Tranquilo estaba el jardín al que las primeras flores de la primavera llenaban de aromas y colores alegres, pero llena, globulosa y teñida de rojo brillaba la luna en un cielo que dudaba entre el azul y el negro.  
  
La nostalgia de las despedidas pesaba sobre todos ellos. Los instrumentos se habían callado y las conversaciones encontraban un lento final en el silencio del inminente adiós. El agua del surtidor cantaba bulliciosa y dulce llenando el ambiente de murmullos y susurros. La intimidad grata del jardín, la suave calidez del vino y cientos de recuerdos los retenían a todos. Eran instantes así los que daban sentido a la intemporalidad, aquellos que la memoria retenía gustosa y servían de consuelo en los tiempos más duros.  
  
- Enyaluvanye oiale, oselle –susurraba Glorfindel al oído de Náredriel, su amiga, su hermana... (Te recordaré siempre, hermana)  
  
- Oiale, otorno, oiale ósanwenya náruva Glorfindelnen... Úalasse ná indonya lúmesse...–respondía ella apenas con susurros (Siempre, hermano siempre... mis pensamientos estarán con Glorfindel Triste está mi corazón en esta hora...).  
  
Ereinion los miraba desde un rincón, semioculto por las hiedras.  
  
Tampoco era una despedida fácil para él. Demoraba el momento de irse a dormir, el triste instante en que debía enfrentarse a sí mismo de nuevo. Tenía la certeza de que iba a perder a la pequeña Narwa, que aunque el destino los reuniera de nuevo en las encrucijadas de los momentos que aún estaban por venir, jamás recuperaría a esa niña intensa y contundente. Al mismo tiempo quisiera detener el tiempo, congelar un instante, tener siempre ante él su mirada, el coraje de su cuerpo palpitante... y hacerlo avanzar, acelerarlo, llegar de golpe a un día en el que la encontraría de nuevo y entonces...  
  
¿Entonces?  
  
¿Habría un entonces?  
  
El corazón se le encogía en el pecho. ¡Cómo le gustaría ser Glorfindel! Oír de los labios de Narwa "Ereinion naruva ósanwenessenya" (Ereinion estará en mis pensamientos)...  
  
Sin embargo ella no le hablaba. Desde aquel día en la playa le evitaba minuciosamente. Podía contar las veces que la había sorprendido dirigiéndole miradas furtivas y evaluadoras, que le helaban la sangre y le hacían sentirse observado con un interés casi científico.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
El tintineo regular del acero pautaba los pasos de los guerreros pisando con vigor los mármoles de Caras Sirion.  
  
De nuevo todos Elfos se habían congregado en el Puerto llenando las dársenas. El día apenas clareaba y la despedida era menos solemne de lo que había sido la llegada. El frío del amanecer se calaba entre la piel y los huesos.  
  
Ereinion esta vez cerraba la marcha. Llevaba puesta de nuevo su brillante armadura de mithril y de nuevo la pose noble revestía sus facciones mientras caminaba solemne pero triste hacia su destino. Una sensación de agobio se apoderó de él.  
  
- No te vayas muy lejos Otorno –se despidió Galadriel- Y mantén los barcos en estado de alerta...  
  
- Exageras, Oselle, ya lo hemos hablado y estoy seguro de que no hay peligro alguno... -dijo conciliador.  
  
Luego saludó a Celeborn y miró protector a Glorfindel, que vestido ya como su escudero caminaba junto a él.  
  
- Onónelle –dijo suplicante, perdiendo sus ojos en los de Narwa - ¿Quentanyem Namarië? (Primita: ¿Me dirás adiós?)  
  
Náredriel sostuvo la mirada del Rey con expresión severa. La esperanza y la desolación parecían bailar una danza frenética en los ojos de Ereinion. En medio de un leve escalofrío la Princesa sacó un pergamino de su manga. Una cinta azul ceñía sus pliegues que protegían palabras secretas, cuidadosamente caligrafiadas.  
  
- Vandaneyet ar karuva i lírie, sinome ná. Nai i hrive ar i miste utyalar helmatya . (Te prometí que haría una canción para ti, aquí está. Ojalá el invierno y la lluvia no toquen tu piel.) –Dijo con aquella voz de seda y terciopelo que Ereinion amaba.  
  
Ereinion se abismó por vez última en iris grisáceo de Narwa. No había suficientes palabras en todos los idiomas que él conocía para describir el torrente de sentimientos que el simple tacto de un pergamino despertaba en su ser. Puso en los hombros de Náredriel sus grandes manos y con la voz menos segura de lo que habría querido dijo.  
  
- Narwa...tulavanye lairesse fána kiryanen ar liruvatyem nún eleni...(Narwa, vendré con el verano, con un barco blanco y cantarás para mí bajo las estrellas)  
  
Y aferrando el pergamino Ereinion subió al barco. El deseo de un beso le quemaba los labios.  
  
No quiso mirar atrás.  
  
Se negó a ver cómo la cabellera roja de Narwa se iba empequeñeciendo hasta convertirse en un pequeño punto y desaparecer.  
  
Tenía la certeza de que el mar le traería constante el recuerdo de la mirada gris y desafiante de Narwa y que Anar le hará añorar la roja aureola de sus cabellos suaves, despeinándose en rizos de luz y de fuego y cada vez que viera una gaviota recordaría sus pies descalzos sobre la arena mojada,  
  
"Di que te rindes, onónelle. Di que te rindes..." susurraron sus labios  
  
- ¿Decíais algo Herunya? -Preguntó Glorfindel  
  
Ereinion meneó la cabeza y sonrió...  
  
- A veces hablo en voz alta, Glorfindel, ya te acostumbrarás a mis rarezas...  
  
Sus manos, tan hábiles con la lanza y la espada, temblaban al desatar una cinta celeste, que ciñó en su muñeca antes de descubrir el valioso tesoro de papel garabateado.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Galadriel miró las montañas de pergaminos extendidos ante Phaire.  
  
La luz mortecina de un sol otoñal se filtraba a través de los vidrios de la sala sacando brillos castaños a los cabellos de la curadora, modestamente recogidos en una baja coleta.  
  
- Me sorprende lo que dices de Náredriel. Desde que volvisteis de ese viaje ha mejorado tanto... Ha madurado tanto... Ahora colabora, se interesa, está loca por aprender. Turussë está contentísimo con ella, no hace más que presumir de ayudante con los otros sanadores.  
  
Galadriel escuchaba atentamente a Phaire. Náredriel era su mayor preocupación aquellos días. Desde que había llegado a su lado le había complicado la vida a conciencia. Recibir alguna noticia positiva de ella le alegraba el corazón.  
  
- Mira, precisamente estas notas son de Náredriel... –Explicaba la Sanadora entusiasmada- ¡Quemaduras! Se ha pasado los últimos dos meses metida en las forjas, observando el trabajo diario de los herreros y, junto a Aurenar, ha elaborado una pócima para las quemaduras. Falta probarla y quizá se puede mejorar mucho, pero el trabajo que ha hecho es excelente... Tiene una mente brillante.  
  
Galadriel sonrió.  
  
- Tal vez demasiado brillante... –susurró en un suspiro.- ¿Dónde está ahora?  
  
- En la biblioteca. Le he dado unos documentos sobre enfermedades de los Atani que debe resumir. –Contestó Phaire satisfecha.  
  
- No. –Repuso Galadriel- No está en la biblioteca, yo vengo de allí y no había nadie.  
  
Entonces Phaire apartó las cortinillas y ambas vieron la figura de Náredriel sentada sobre las rocas del suave acantilado que rodeaba la pequeña cala de la Casa de Curación. Miraba obstinadamente el mar, como si quisiera contar todas las olas, atrapando las pantorrillas con sus brazos y dejando que la brisa jugueteara con sus cabellos.  
  
- Tal vez añora a Glorfindel –dijo Phaire con intención. Una tierna sonrisa afloraba a sus labios. ¡Habían corrido tantos rumores sobre ellos!  
  
Galadriel sonrió:  
  
- No, querida Phaire, no añora a Glorfindel como tu piensas, y aunque su ausencia la ha dejado taciturna y solitaria, no es la causa de sus males: Está así por que ha olisqueado el aroma viciado del Silmaril.  
  
La Dama calló mirando la inmóvil figura de Náredriel.  
  
- De momento he conseguido que no sepa nada, pero tonta no es, y es inevitable que lo sospeche todo. Y eso me preocupa mucho. – Galadriel dejó escapar un largo suspiro- ¡Ojalá fueran penas de amor por Glorfindel!  
  
Phaire se hundió en el silencio. Miles de interrogantes se abrieron en su cerebro. ¿Sabía que Elwing tenía la joya? ¿Intentaría quitársela? ¿Tenía algún medio para comunicarse con su padre?  
  
- ¿Piensas que debería preparar las casas de sanación? –Preguntó con una sonrisa gélida.  
  
En el perfecto rostro de Galadriel se perfiló un grave gesto.  
  
- ¡Sí! ¡Y lo mejor que puedas!  
  
En la mirada de Phaire la preocupación desfilaba como los ejércitos antes de la batalla.  
  
- Los hijos de Fëanor saben desde hace tiempo que Elwing no murió en el ataque a Doriath y que tiene el Silmaril. De hecho ya han empezado a reclamarlo hace meses...  
  
- No me gusta lo que dices Galadriel...  
  
- Ni a mí...-la Dama suspiró otra vez- Hace tres semanas ha venido Valglin, el consejero de Maedhros, con un ultimátum...exigen la entrega del Silmaril... ¡Náredriel seguro que lo sabe, seguro que sin saberlo lo sabe!.  
  
El silencio se impuso. En los ojos de Phaire se reprodujo el horror de Doriath, la sangre de hermanos, Noldor o Sindar, tiñendo los mármoles soberbios de Menegroth. Los gritos de los niños llenaron su cabeza de desesperanza y temor y una especie de premonición se clavó en ella.  
  
- ¿Has hecho venir a Elwing por eso?  
  
- Por eso y porque quiero hacer un esfuerzo final para convencerla. Todo esto se arreglaría si le colgamos a Náredriel el dichoso Nauglamir en el cuello, la montamos en Nandelle y se la enviamos a eses cuatro locos asesinos.  
  
Galadriel tomó aire... Náredriel seguía en la playa, quieta y solitaria, ajena a aquella realidad que la envolvía con el agobio pegajoso de las telarañas. Si apareciera ante su tío con el Silmaril las cosas cambiarían radicalmente para ella y para todo Endor. Maedhros se uniría a Ereinion y lo que ahora era una amenaza se transformaría en una defensa. Galadriel sabía que el arrojo de los hijos de Fëanor se volvería contra Morgoth en toda su furia, en su potencia que con uno de los Silmarilis en las manos se acrecentaría hasta extremos impensables.  
  
- Pero Elwing se niega. –Dijo tristemente Galadriel-. No quiere ni oír hablar del tema. Se cierra en la creencia de que el hecho de que esté Náredriel aquí detendrá a los hijos de Fëanor. Eärendil no está y los Gondolidrin dicen que ellos también dejaron Valinor en pos de Morgoth y del Silmaril. Y por su parte los Sindar evocan el sacrificio de Luthien y Beren... ¡Esas malditas joyas!  
  
Phaire se movió por la habitación nerviosamente:  
  
- Pues yo estoy con Elwing... –dijo- El Silmaril ha sido bien ganado con el sacrificio de Luthien y de Beren... ¿Por qué Maedhros no se enfrenta con Morgoth y nos deja en paz a nosotros?. Además tiene razón: con Náredriel entre nosotros no atacarán. Maglor no consentirá algo así... Y Galadriel, casi en un trance, recitó:  
  
- "ilar thanye, ilar melme, ilar malkazon samme,( ni ley, ni amor, ni alianza de espadas)  
  
osta ilar harwe, lau Ambar tana, (temor ni peligro, ni el destino mismo)  
  
só-thauruvá Feanárollo, ar Feanáró nossello, (lo defenderán de Fëanor, y de la prole de Fëanor)  
  
iman askalyá ar charyá, ar mi kambe mapá,( a quien ocultase o atesorase, o en su mano tomase,)  
  
herá hirala ar haiya hatá Silmarille. (encontrando vigilado o lejos arrojado  
  
un Silmaril.)" [2]  
  
Nuevamente el silencio se adueñó de las dos Elfas.  
  
En el jardín delantero cantaban los pájaros indiferentes al temor y el otoño vestía con una luz anaranjada las postrimerías del temprano atardecer. En la retaguardia la playa seguía susurrando a Náredriel un canto monótono y gris. La soledad no era buena compañía para ella.  
  
- ¿Cómo se llega a esa cala? –Preguntó Galadriel.  
  
- Saliendo y rodeando la casa o por una pequeña puerta desde el almacén. Pocos la conocen, pero Náredriel la descubrió al principio mismo de estar aquí. Y ya ves que aún suele salir por ahí cuando está rebelde. Turussë la llama en broma "la puerta de la libertad".  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Un líquido entre azul y violáceo se agitó en la maroma movida por las manos de Aurenar. Leves hilillos de luz atrajeron la mirada de Náredriel ocupada hasta entonces en la copia de un libro.  
  
- ¡Lo tengo! –Exclamó Aurenar.  
  
Los escasos rayos de sol que penetraban por el espeso cortinaje de la ventana proyectaban los vívidos colores violáceos de la mezcla en los cabellos claros de Aurenar. Pero su preocupación no era aquella costosa aleación que hasta entonces no había conseguido dominar, sino en cómo decir a Náredriel que no podía volver al laboratorio por un tiempo... Todos sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en su alumna y en el mal que le sobrevendría si Galadriel no era capaz de dominar  
  
La pluma de Náredriel dejó de garabatear runas. Estaba extasiada aquella mezcla que tanto tiempo se le había resistido a su maestra. Llevaba ya algún tiempo aprendiendo alquimia con ella y con los herreros de Caras Sirion, a quienes trataba quemaduras y con quienes descubría en silencio las claves básicas de la forja. En aquel momento ya dominaba casi todos los temas de la alquimia menor: sabía purificar hasta las aguas más corrompidas, elaborar desde cosméticos a medicinas como ungüentos y elixires, polvos curativos y venenos. Pero lo que ansiaba era conocer los arcanos de la alta alquimia, el imbuir objetos de propiedades mágicas. Era algo que anhelaba desde el fondo de su ser, casi una necesidad...  
  
Aurenar llevó la maroma hasta el pozo de aleaciones y la vertió cuidadosamente en el molde de un bisturí. Pero su mente estaba totalmente ocupada por Náredriel : conocía la profundidad que había en su alma, sabía que era como un hueco que había que llenar como fuera, una voracidad de conocimientos que la quemaba. Algo así había visto en su primer maestro y en su propio interior. Curiosidad famélica, antepuesta a tantas otras cosas...  
  
- Náredriel, faltan grados ¿Podrías bajar a atizar un poco el fuego? –le dijo  
  
La Noldo asintió. Se levantó a la carrera y desapareció escaleras abajo. Aurenar la contempló con cierta congoja. ¡Aún era una chiquilla! .  
  
Reflexiva se acercó al libro que estaba copiando. No tenía más remedio que suspender las clases pero ¿Cómo anunciárselo? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo hacerlo para que no sospechara?.  
  
Sabía que lo tomaría mal. Pero no era posible que se encontrara con Elwing ni siquiera que imaginara que Elwing estaba en los Puertos, y Elwing estaba a punto de llegar y alojarse en su casa.  
  
El libro de su primer maestro estaba completamente copiado, le quedaban dos páginas. Una idea empezó a perfilarse en la mente de Aurenar... Le haría estudiar el Conjuro del Silma. Esa sustancia le atraía, sobre todo porque nadie después de Fëanor había logrado concluir su fórmula... Por mucha memoria que tuviera tardaría incluso meses en aprenderlo con precisión. Y entre tanto haría que Phaire, Turussë y hasta Galadriel la sobrecargaran de trabajo. No podían dejarle ni un minuto ocioso. De lo contrario...  
  
Aurenar se estremeció con un escalofrío al pensar en qué sentiría ella si supiera que su padre iba a entrar a sangre y fuego aún con el riesgo de matarla a ella... ¡Era injusto! ¡Ahora que podía avanzar! ¡Ahora que empezaba a aprender cosas que le apasionaban y tenía proyectos y sueños!. Aurenar se escandalizaba siempre por la forma que tenía de blasfemar de los Valar, pero lo cierto es que algo de razón no le faltaba.  
  
Un viejo trozo de pergamino sobresalía del libro de Alta Alquimia que copiaba marcando la página por la que iba. Aurenar dejó caer su mirada sobre él. Estaba muy emborronado, con tachones y rectificaciones abundantes y en los márgenes dibujos de estrellas de todos tipos que formaban extrañas constelaciones... una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la Dama al descubrir que formaban tengwar. Poniendo atención se leía "Ereinion". Los renglones torcidos y emborronados componían un poema:  
  
Indotya ná pitya seldo (Tu corazón es un niño pequeño)  
  
Salquentar líreion (pastor de canciones)  
  
Tucuvatyen nandeletye (Te traeré los acordes de tu arpa)  
  
Ar náuvatye quentaro (y serás narrador)  
  
Vanye nyaro elenen (de bellos cuentos para las estrellas)  
  
Salquentar líreion (Pastor de canciones)  
  
A mirilya , nan mirima (Destella pero libre)  
  
A háka i ráma amba i nór (Abre las alas por encima de la tierra)  
  
Nai na i menel erya mandotya (Que el cielo sea tu única prisión)  
  
¿Ereinion?  
  
Bueno, Náredriel no dejaba de ser una adolescente...  
  
- ¡Ya está! –Anunció apareciendo de nuevo a la carrera.  
  
- Muy buenos los versos –le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
Náredriel sonrió y sin turbarse explicó.  
  
- Eran un encargo.  
  
Sí. Un encargo, pero hacía ya meses que Gil-galad había partido y ella llevaba aquel borrador a todas partes. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Aurenar que no siguió insistiendo en el tema por que sabía que no sacaría más de ella. Elfos profundos, abismos insondables.  
  
Aurenar se acercó de nuevo al fuego y llamó a su lado a Náredriel. "Ahora o nunca" , se dijo:  
  
Veo que has acabado de copiar el libro... mientras me ayudas voy a hacerte algunas preguntas...  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Sus brazos abrazaban el libro que acababa de copiar y su mente a una idea fija: aprender rápidamente aquel conjuro. Aurenar la había confundido ¿Por qué suspender ahora todas las clases? ¿Por qué aprender el conjuro más difícil sin conocer los fáciles primero?.  
  
Y de pronto aterrizó en su cara.  
  
Viscoso, despectivo, repelente.  
  
Un escupitajo le golpeó la mejilla con la fuera de un troll.  
  
Y tras él descubrió Náredriel los ojos verdes y enrojecidos de ira de un Sindar. Un chasquido le delató la espada desenvainada de Minastir. Un gesto de la Noldo le detuvo:  
  
- ¿Qué razón tienes para hacer esto? –Preguntó a su agresor con voz tranquila, algo desdeñosa.  
  
- ¡¿No habéis tenido bastante?! ¡Perros! ¡Vampiros! ¡Vivís de la sangre de vuestros hermanos! ¡Pero no os lo cederemos!. Ulmo esta vez esta a favor nuestro y Gil-galad traerá sus flotas, y Círdan....Jamás vuestras manos corruptas lo tocarán.  
  
- ¡Cállate! –Le gritó Minastir- ¿Tienes idea de con quién estás hablando?  
  
- ¡Lo sé! ¡Demasiado bien que lo sé! ¡Con una perra, hija y nieta de perros! ¡En cuanto tenga ocasión hundirá sus afilados dientes en nuestras gargantas! ¡Ojos fríos de mithril! ¡Cabellos rojos como la sangre! Pero yo también sé jurar y por lo más sagrado te prometo que el día en que tu padre entre en los Puertos blandiendo una espada te buscare donde quieras que te escondas y te rebañaré la cabeza y se la lanzaré de una patada al regazo.  
  
La mano de Minastir aferró el brazo de la muchacha.  
  
- Aranel, ven, este Elfo está loco...  
  
- Pero ¿De qué hablas? –interpeló ella al Elfo sin vacilar, el entrecejo algo fruncido por la sorpresa.  
  
- Del Silmaril, bruja, perra, asesina de hermanos!!!  
  
- ¡Desvaría Aranel! ¡Está loco! ¡Loco! ¡Apresúraos! –le instó Minastir.  
  
Náredriel se dejó arrastrar por el guerrero movida por la idea de no aumentar el tumulto que se estaba formando. Si en vez de Minastir la hubiese custodiado Herumor muchas cabezas estarían ya rodando por el suelo. Pero, mientras se dejaba conducir con una docilidad que asombraba al propio Minastir, sus ojos seguían mirando al Elfo que aún la insultaba y amenazaba en la lejanía.  
  
A su mente afluían los recuerdos como fragmentos de un texto que se recomponía pero que ella no quería leer. La mirada de Elwing, la dureza de sus palabras, los oscuros silencios de Galadriel, los recelos solapados en el gris helado de los ojos de Celeborn... ¡Ven a despertarme Losille! –Suplicó. Y sus ojos se abrieron hasta sus límites confirmándole dolorosamente que no despertaba de un mal sueño, real era la mano de Minastir rodeando con fuerza su muñeca, real el empedrado que sonaba bajo sus pies y reales las nubes que oscurecían el sol anunciando la inminente llegada del invierno.  
  
Ya en el palacio, se libró bruscamente de Minastir y corrió a buscar a Galadriel  
  
- Yestanye lelyanie atarinya, Nerwen. –Clamó con voz exigente. Brillaba en sus ojos el miedo, la duda y una rabia ciega. (Quiero ir con mi padre Nerwen)  
  
Por vez primera en todos los años que llevaban juntas la mente de Náredriel estaba abierta, y en ella resonó la voz de la Dama.  
  
- Hehtauvanyet Fëanáro vanda, seldenya. Sina ná quettanya ar nárye vórima. (Te apartaré del juramento de Fëanor, mi niña. Esta es mi palabra y es firme).  
  
Lágrimas que no era sino la impotencia y el furor licuados brotaron de sus ojos y su rostro se descompuso en una mueca. ¡No podía luchas contra su destino y este hablaba a su mente con la voz de Galadriel! Camino de su alcoba, todas las puertas fueron testigo y víctima de la ira desatada de la Princesa, que aquella noche buscó entre sus cosas la espada que hacía tanto tiempo que no empuñaba y abrazada a la cual se durmió. En su filo brillaban las palabras que Nárendur, el mejor herrero noldorin, había gravado para ella: ela yaiwenen turcan (Mira con desprecio a los poderosos)  
  
-----------------------  
  
[1]  
  
Artafinde es el nombre quenya del hermano mayor de Galadriel, Finrod Felagund (en Sindar). Se separaron por vez primera cuando ella fue confiada al rey Thingol para ser educada por Melian. [2]  
  
Fragmento del juramento de Fëanor. 


	14. EL SILMARIL

EL SILMARIL  
  
********** Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Dernix, una de mis fieles lectoras. Espero que te guste.... XD.  
  
Igualmente agradecer la ayuda a Lothluin que me ha sacado de un atasco serio con sus consejos (sabios)  
  
Por fin agradecer la intervención de Narrigne, cedido por Narringe, eso de usar personajes ajenos se está transformando en un vicio....  
  
********* - Se llevan a los niños mi Señora –Gritó un soldado señalando dos caballos que emprendían una veloz huida. En el último pudo distinguir el cabello llameante de Náredriel.  
  
Y Galadriel se quedó con el corazón dividido. Fulminarlos sería lo menos que desearía pero al mismo tiempo temía dañar a Elrond y a Elros, usados como verdaderos escudos. Sin embargo a medida que las figuras se alejaban la sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto se asentó en ella.  
  
Unas palabras se fueron formando en su mente y su garganta, sin quererlo las gritaba:  
  
"Fëanáro nosello... Nai i umbar Namova atalta ten, (Descendiente de Fëanor. Ojalá el Hado de Namo caiga sobre ti). A mahtauvatye eressea umbartye mittal (Lucharás solitaria contra tu destino)"  
  
- Mi Señora –la interrumpió un guerrero- Vuestra presencia es necesaria ahí adentro.  
  
***  
  
Sus ojos se negaban a ver. Ante ellos se extendía una sala atestada de cuerpos inertes, muchos mutilados, las paredes sanguinolentas y los suelos resbaladizos. En el corazón de la Dama se reprodujo el horror indescriptible que había vivido en Doriath pero multiplicado por si mismo y aún doblado.  
  
- ¡Venid! –instaba el Elfo caminando por encima de los cadáveres de los caídos.  
  
La batalla en la Casas de Curación había sido la más cruenta. Todos los niños de los Puertos se habían refugiado allí, pero sus defensas habían caído en poco tiempo: los hijos de Fëanor habían enviado a sus mejores Elfos, los más aguerridos y crueles. Puestos a matar, iban a obtener el Silmaril a cualquier precio.  
  
Galadriel contempló con horror que entre los caídos dominaban los cabellos rubios.  
  
- ¿Y la Dama Elwing? –Preguntó Galadriel mirando alarmada a los rostros de los muertos.  
  
- Sólo hay un niño que sabe algo de lo que ha pasado. Los pequeños estaban a buen recaudo, los protegían las puertas del almacén y solo en el último momento fueron abiertas, cuando entramos al mando de Herumor era demasiado tarde.  
  
- ¿Demasiado tarde para qué? –Preguntaba ella inquieta ¿Y Herumor? ¿Dónde está él? ¿Ha sido honesto?  
  
- Mucho más de lo que cabría esperar. Luchó valientemente con ese elfo que se llevó a los Príncipes, pero fue herido. Turussë le está atendiendo, pero no da abasto  
  
- No me extraña que haya sido herido –dijo Galadriel- No es poca cosa hacer frente a Narringe. Pero porqué está solo Turussë, ¿Y Phaire? ¿Y la Dama Aurenar?  
  
- Aurenar también ha sido herida, ha recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no es grave pero de momento debe reposar y Phaire... ella ha muerto, mi Señora...  
  
La Dama palideció. ¿Muerta? Su pecho se llenó de oscuros presentimientos.  
  
- ¿Dónde está ese niño que dices?  
  
***  
  
Finlomë no había visto nunca a la Dama de cerca. La expresión de su rostro le intimidaba. Lo único que salía de él eran las lágrimas. Era un elfo muy pequeño, de no más de diez años. La inocencia quemaba en sus azules ojos y sus labios gordezuelos se apretaban en una mueca de timidez.  
  
- Debes contarme lo que has visto, Finlomë, necesito saber qué ha pasado. –Le pidió ella amablemente.  
  
El niño la miró desde detrás de sus lágrimas. Cuando hablaba con él ya no parecía una reina. Su voz sonaba familiar, tal vez como la de una profesora... pero... ¿Cómo iba a encontrar su boca las palabras que tradujeran lo que sus ojos habían presenciado?. El horror parecía su único testimonio.  
  
La Dama agachada frente a él, le acarició con una ternura inmensa y lo estrechó contra su pecho. Sus ojos, que también estaban húmedos, penetraron en su mente. Aun quedaba en ellos parte del sueño del que aquella mañana Minuiel, su madre, le había arrancado. Dentro de la cabeza del niño, entre sus confusos recuerdos, la Dama oyó un ensordecedor replique de campanas, que desde la mindon (torre) de la plaza sembraban la alarma: el momento de la batalla había llegado y todo el mundo debía correr a los puestos asignados: o a la batalla o al refugio.  
  
- Corred –había ordenado su padre.  
  
El pequeño tuvo que mirar dos veces para reconocerlo ocupando aquella armadura. Estaba guapo allí dentro. Parecía más alto y mucho más fuerte.  
  
- ¿Yo también me pondré una así? –Preguntó admirado.  
  
Su padre se arrodilló ante él haciendo tintinear el pesado metal de las perneras contra el frío suelo.  
  
- Ionn –dijo su padre entre suspiros- Tal vez, por desgracia un día llevarás una así, pero hoy debes cuidar de tu madre y ser fuerte. Es posible, hijo, que no nos volvamos a ver en Endor...  
  
- ¿Por qué ada, qué pasará ahora?. Los ojos claros de Finlomë se poblaron de preguntas al tiempo que los de su padre le mostraban el espanto que aquel día los dominaba. Le revolvió con la mano los dorados cabellos pero el guantelete de acero le rozó la frente.  
  
Galadriel acarició el rasguño del niño que se apretó de nuevo contra ella, desamparado.  
  
- Ya pasó, Finlomë... ya pasó todo –murmuró la Dama confortándolo al tiempo que veía con sus ojos de niño las estrechas calles de los Puertos, que tan bien conocía. Una niebla espesa unía su poder al de la noche para hacer que las casas blancas de los Falmari parecieran fantasmagóricas apariciones. En el perfecto rostro de Galadriel se pintó una expresión de dolor: A través del pequeño veía a otros Elfos presurosos que atravesaban las callejas empedradas de los puertos. El miedo se reflejaba en sus caras. Muchos cerraban ventanas y puertas no tanto para evitar el saqueo y el pillaje como para conjurar la esperanza de que pasado un oscuro mal rato, podrían regresar y seguir con la vida cotidiana. Para tanto de ellos, eso no sería así.  
  
***  
  
Finlomë se separó lentamente del cuerpo de Galadriel.  
  
- Seguid mirando en mi cabeza... –dijo con ojos suplicantes y húmedos.  
  
Galadriel se abismó de nuevo en él. Sintió la prisa en los pies y el Toc- toc de las pisadas contra el empedrado y sus ojos descubrieron los contornos de la Casa de Curación, difuminada por las brumas, perezosas en aquella mañana terrible.  
  
Ante la puerta de la Casas de Curación había varios Elfos armados. Finlomë los miró temeroso. Uno de ellos parecía Noldo: Alto y robusto de mirada gris y cabellos nocturnos. El emblema de Finarfin lucía en su pecho. El otro elfo se aproximó a ellos y les explicó precipitadamente que algunos de los fëanorianos habían desertado jurando fidelidad a Galadriel. Eran Elfos de corazón cansado a causa del juramento. Aquel se llamaba Herumor  
  
- Tu familia aquí estará a buen recaudo, es un guerrero extraordinario. Fue guardaespaldas de la hija de Maglor que también está refugiada con los niños. –Les explicó.- La Casa de Curación es inexpugnable.  
  
Su padre asintió en silencio y Finlomë vio como ceñía la casi inexistente cintura de su madre y como le acariciaba el vientre preñado y como le besaba los labios por última vez. Luego se miraron. En silencio la mano del padre le revolvió los cabellos. Los labios no dijeron ya nada más. Un brillo acuoso danzaba en sus pupilas. Y se fue. La niebla fue devorando su imagen, su armadura no centelleaba.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
- ¿Qué sucedió aquí dentro? –Preguntó la Dama.  
  
Finlomë tenía en su cabeza ideas dispersas, que no podía ordenar.  
  
- El noldo nos acompañó y yo noté que a mi nana le costaba caminar, aunque ella sonreía... y le Elfa que mataron la hizo tumbar en un jergón, en una esquina, detrás de un biombo... y había una chica de cabellos rojos y era una princesa... y..  
  
El niño arrancó a llorar...  
  
- Shhh... –Dijo Galadriel tiernamente acomodando al niño en su regazo.- Déjame seguir mirando en tu mente... no hables, pequeño...  
  
Y la Dama vio como Finlomë fue arrancado del lado de su madre y llevado con Lothluin, que se despedía del noldo que le había traído hasta allí con un tímido beso.  
  
Luego vio a Herumor buscar a Náredriel y el gesto altivo de ella y su mirada fría. Galadriel no podía saber de qué hablaban, pero él lanzó antes de salir una última mirada hacia Lothluin y en sus ojos había vergüenza y duda.  
  
- ¿Y este joven? ¿Cómo se llama? –Dijo Lothluin con dulzura. Los grandes ojos de Finlomë sonrieron inocentes y sus labios gordezuelos pronunciaron su nombre.  
  
La Elfa había acomodado a los niños en un rincón al fondo del recinto y les contaba cuentos. Náredriel se sentó con ella y tocaba el arpa, pero se la veía inquieta, nerviosa. Y era extraño que ni la música calmara su espíritu. Los ojos del niño se cruzaron un momento con los de ella y Galadriel se estremeció al ver aquella mirada: tenía una chispa de demencia, de desesperanza y de pasión que ella conocía bien y temía aún más.  
  
"Debí haberla llevado conmigo, en la grupa de mi propio caballo" –se reprochó.  
  
***  
  
Galadriel acariciaba largamente la espalda del pequeño. Quietas figuras entre el espanto. Lothluin, cargando con un bebé en brazos, hacía entrar a otros niños, que lloraban o llamaban a sus madres.  
  
- ¿Ese pequeño es tu hermano? – Le preguntó la Dama. El niño asintió.  
  
La Dama entornó los ojos y los gemidos de la madre de Finlomë le llegaron ahora nítidos, sobreponiéndose al barullo del juego de los niños. Un amigo se acercó a él, le apretó el brazo y le animó:  
  
- ¡Tranquilo Fin! ¡Siempre es así! Cuando nació mi hermanita paso igual. Verás que pasará rápido y pronto.  
  
Pero Finlomë tenía el corazón encogido y en la boca no encontraba saliva. Años más tarde supo que ese estado tiene nombre. Y que ese nombre es miedo.  
  
Aurenar salió alarmada de detrás del biombo buscando a Phaire. Algo iba mal.  
  
Phaire fue corriendo... mamá gritaba mucho... luego se oyó un ruido muy grande, tanto que hasta los niños que jugaban se callaron de golpe. Solo se oía llorar a los más pequeños y gritar a mi madre... y fuera... debían estar luchando... De pronto se abrió la puerta y entró un guerrero, debía ser muy importante, llevaba una armadura brillante, como los grandes capitanes... y custodiaba a una Dama muy hermosa y a dos niños a los que la Doncella Malitthe llamó. Eran iguales. Yo nunca había visto dos niños así. Luego me dijeron que eran los príncipes, cuando Náredriel se los llevó... ella, cuando vio entrar a la Dama dejó el arpa en mis manos y se deshizo de la mano de Lothluin que intentaba retenerla. Era como un barquito empujado por el viento que va aunque no quiera ir. En el cuello de la Dama brillaba algo... mucho... ¡Era algo como mágico, especial, algo que no podías dejar de mirar! Náredriel le gritó: "¡Dámelo! ¡Me pertenece! ¡Impide que más gente inocente muera! ¡Dame el Silmaril!" Tiene una voz tan clara y vibrante, que te obliga a obedecerla: si el Silmaril hubiera estado alrededor de mi cuello se lo habría dado sin importarme lo bonito que era. Pero la Dama no lo hizo. Miró a Náredriel y sus ojos, tan hermosos, se cuajaron de un odio cortante y espeso. "Jamás te lo daré y no es tuyo: Mi abuela lo rescató de la corona de Morgoth poniendo en peligro su vida.". Pero ella le contestó como si se burlara: "Nada habría rescatado tu abuela si las manos de mi abuelo no hubieran forjado esa joya y si ella arriesgó por el su vida mi abuelo la perdió. Así que ¡Dámelo!." Entonces el guerrero alto, que no le estaba haciendo caso a la doncella señaló esa pequeña puerta que da a la playa. Phaire, al oír los gritos, había dejado a mamá y había salido corriendo con la llave, Era la única que podía abrir la puerta. Pero Náredriel gritó "¡Elwing! ¡No vas a salir por esa puerta con el Silmaril!". Entonces se precipitó contra el guerrero y con un gesto preciso, seguramente lo había ensayado mil veces, le quitó la espada de su propia vaina y cuando el elfo iba a reaccionar ya tenía un tajo alrededor del cuello y cayó de golpe, con los ojos en blanco y su sangre empezó a hacer un charco... yo... nunca había visto a nadie matar a otro...  
  
Finlomë se estremeció. El miedo le recorrió otra vez el cuerpo...  
  
- Ella Lo hizo tan fácil, tan rápido... –dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, como si él llevara ahora la espada- y él cayó y Elwing gritó y mi madre también gritaba mucho y Aurenar salió de detrás del biombo con un pequeño bultito blanco y llorón que dejó en mis brazos mientras desenvainaba su propia espada...  
  
Finlomë se calló. Ya no podía seguir hablando. En su garganta había un nudo intrincado. El guerrero, emocionado, apenas contenía las lágrimas.  
  
- Su madre, mi Señora... tuvo una hemorragia tras el parto y con la confusión no pudieron detenerla... cuando llegó Turussë...  
  
La Dama mandó callar al elfo con un gesto. Sus dedos se hundieron en los rizos dorados del pequeño y leyeron con nitidez la escena que el pobrecillo había presenciado...  
  
... Phaire ya había abierto la puerta y se interponía entre Náredriel y Elwing. "¡No me obligues a matarte!" Le gritaba Náredriel. "No pequeña, no me quitaré. Deja que Elwing huya. Yo no me moveré, si quieres pasar tendrás que matarme." Phaire hablaba con serenidad, mirando a los ojos de su alumna, segura de que guardaría la espada, aunque había matado al soldado no creía que se atreviera a usar la espada contra ella...  
  
- ¡Y la mató! – Dijo el niño con un hilo de voz recordando la herida del pecho.- "¿Qué has hecho?" Le gritaba Aurenar, que no había llegado a tiempo. La Dama Elwing entonces huyó, salió hacia la playa, toda ella era como un rayo de luz...  
  
- ¿Fue Náredriel quien hirió a Aurenar? –Preguntó Galadriel con incredulidad mirando con atención los grandes ojos del niño...  
  
- No... no creo que hubiese podido, la lucha era muy desigual... La Dama superaba a Náredriel, pero cuando Aurenar ya casi había ganado, la puerta cerrada que nos separaba de la batalla cedió y entró un Noldo vestido de negro, muy corpulento, con una espada también negra con destellos azulados... él pareció muy conmocionado cuando vio a la doncella Náredriel y gritó: "¡Por Aulë! ¡Madre! ¡Nerdanel!" y se abalanzó sobre la Dama Aurenar y la hirió... Náredriel corrió hacia la costa en pos de Elwing y el elfo la siguió...  
  
- ¡Narringe...! –musitó Galadriel.- No me extraña que reconociera a Náredriel enseguida, el parecido con su abuela es cada vez más extraordinario...  
  
-¿Le conocéis mi Señora? –Inquirió el guerrero.  
  
- Si...-dijo ella quedamente- Es por así decir un hijo adoptivo de Fëanor... Frío como el hielo y apasionado como el fuego. Aún guardo su imagen en Alqualondë... -dijo la Dama con un estremecimiento...  
  
- ¿Adoptivo? Perdonad mi osadía Señora pero... ¿Es que con siete no tenía bastante?  
  
Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de Galadriel.  
  
- ¡Con nada ha tenido bastante! Tu eres Sindar, no puedes entenderlo... el corazón de un Noldo es voraz... cabe en el todo el odio y todo el amor, la creación máxima y la destrucción suprema... Debí ocuparme yo misma de esa niña, sentarla en la cruz de mi caballo... – Luego la Dama se volvió hacia el niño y le preguntó.- ¿Sabes qué más sucedió? ¿Qué ha sido de Elwing?  
  
- No lo sé... luego entró ese noldo tan grande y se puso en la puerta y mandó a Lothluin que los niños saliéramos y yo estaba cerca y salí enseguida y les vi correr a los tres hacia el mar... La Dama llegó hasta la orilla y miró atrás y Náredriel corría tanto que yo pensé que le daría alcance pero la Dama se lanzó al mar y ella detrás y yo pensé que se ahogaría, pero el noldo siguió a Náredriel y la retuvo, como si entendiera que no había nada que hacer... entonces sucedió...  
  
¿El qué? –Preguntó Galadriel.  
  
- Señora, el muchacho cuenta algo extraño... dice que cuando la Dama hubo nadado muchos metros y las fuerzas la abandonaban sé...  
  
El niño interrumpió al guerrero casi gritando, proclamando con seguridad aquello que había visto.  
  
- ¡Se hizo un ave... blanca y poderosa, y surcó el cielo en dirección al Oeste...!  
  
En el rostro del guerrero se pintó una mueca de incredulidad como si considerara que acontecimientos demasiado grandes habían excedido la resistencia de la mente de un niño demasiado pequeño. Pero la Dama lo miraba con seriedad, no dudando de sus palabras y sus labios pronunciaron un nombre que hizo cambiar la expresión del rostro del elfo...  
  
- ¡Ulmo...! en sus manos está el destino del Silmaril... –dijo la Dama y le preguntó al niño- ¿Ellos luego se llevaron a los príncipes?  
  
La cabeza de Finlomë asintió. Su voz, aunque cansada, prosiguió relatando.  
  
- Si... el elfo nos apartó a empujones y luchó contra Herumor... Sus espadas chocaban y hacían mucho ruido y sus caras brillaban de ira...  
  
Galadriel vio lo que Finlomë había presenciado.  
  
Por muchos años que el niño viviera y por muchas batallas que viera jamás volvería a ser testigo una lucha tan espectacular y encarnizada, tan igualada y cruel.  
  
- Lo que me extraña es que no lo matara... –dijo Galadriel  
  
- Fue por la Princesa –dijo Finlomë- le gritó que le dejara y que la ayudara con los niños... entonces se los llevaron...  
  
- Los he visto... no sé si hice bien pero no he querido detenerlos... –Dijo Galadriel  
  
- ¿Dejó que se llevaran a los príncipes? –Preguntó el guerrero alarmado ante la impasibilidad de la Dama, recordando como en Doriath los hijos de Fëanor ya habían intentado obtener el Silmaril secuestrando a los hermanos de Elwing, Eluchíl y Eluréd de los que nunca más se supo.  
  
- Nada les sucederá –dijo Galadriel con seguridad- Sé que Maglor los cuidará.  
  
Finlomë había callado. Sus ojos seguían abiertos pero el cuerpo estaba flojo y desmadejado. Galadriel sabía que dormía, entregado al amparo de su cuerpo. Los llantos de los demás niños no paraban y el ajetreo de la Casa de Curación cada vez sería peor. El guerrero tomó al niño en brazos y lo dejó n un rincón, con los otros pequeños que Lothluin iba trayendo desde la playa, en donde se habían dispersado.  
  
Galadriel se levantó con decisión. La batalla no había concluido totalmente y ella debía regresar a las calles. Al pasar delante de la puerta quiso mirar la playa, pero temió ver la masacre de los cuerpos de los niños y se volvió sobre sus pasos.  
  
Salió tirando de su propio cuerpo, arrastrándose casi.  
  
¡Era la tercera vez que sucedía! ¡Por qué a ella???!  
  
Los cuernos de los fëanorianos ya tocaban a retirada  
  
***  
  
Narringe no podía apartar los ojos de ella.  
  
Desde el color de sus cabellos hasta la forma de caminar en todo le recordaba a su madre.  
  
Al llegar a un acantilado, alejados ya de la batalla se asomaron a la piedra y miraron hacia abajo. A lo lejos se veía la ciudad. Apenas había actividad en las calles, solo escaramuzas aisladas, gentes que aún peleaban y bultos caídos en el suelo. Soplaba un inquietante viento del oeste. Los cuernos sonaron marcando retirada.  
  
- Ha sido una masacre. Nuevamente Nelyo se ha llenado de honor... –comentó Narringe.  
  
Náredriel callaba. Pero se miró las manos, como si las tuviera sucias, y las restregó contra el cuello del caballo.  
  
- Ya no puedes cambiar nada –dijo Narringe con cierta frialdad- No le des más vueltas. Eso vivirá en ti para siempre. Por días sin término verás sus caras y aunque te emborraches de sangre no podrás acallar sus voces muertas, la sangre derramada, la luz que huye de sus ojos...  
  
Náredriel lo miró y vio una tristeza infinita, una profundidad brutal y una pasión ilimitada. A su vez Narringe reconoció en los de Náredriel a los de su padre: voraces, insaciables, temerarios.  
  
- Yo no tenía derecho a quitarle la vida a nadie... –le dijo con un hilo de voz.  
  
- ¿Derecho? ¡Claro que lo tenías! ¿Qué derecho tienen los Valar de castigarte por cosas que tu no has hecho, en las que no has tenido parte? ¡Hasta ahora has sido azotada sin motivo y eso te hace libre para hacer lo que quieras! ¿Desde cuando a los Valar les ha importado la justicia? !Ellos vieron los Silmarilis y en su corazón los desearon! ¡No te culpes por enamorarte de lo que los mismos Poderes anhelan!  
  
Las tropas fëanorianas se agrupaban, los rojos penachos iban buscándose y formando una marea creciente. Náredriel suspiró pensando en las palabras que acababa de oír. Su vida había dado otra vuelta, y en medio del dolor, una sensación parecida a libertad se adueñaba de ella...  
  
- ¿Náredriel es tu amilesse? –Le preguntó Narringe.  
  
Ella asintió con la cabeza  
  
- Pero tu padre te llama Míriel ... yo también te llamaré así ¿Sabes quien soy yo?  
  
- Tú eres Narringe Fëanorion, el hijo que Nerdanel y Fëanor adoptaron.  
  
- Veo que lo sabes... pensé que no te habrían hablado de mí...  
  
- Bueno, me dijeron que eras el mayor de la casa, que no te habías unido al juramento y que te fuiste cuando Fëanor quemó los barcos.  
  
- ¡Vaya! ¡La pequeña Miriel sabe más de Narringe que él de ella! Nelyo me habló de ti muy por encima. Te reconocí por que te pareces a Nerdanel. Mejor dicho eres Nerdanel venida a Endor.  
  
- Pero tengo los ojos de Fëanor... -replicó ella con una sonrisa cansina- ¡Me lo han dicho mil veces!  
  
Narringe no respondió a su comentario, aunque era cierto. Atisbço el horizonte y dijo:  
  
- Las tropas de Nelyo pasarán por aquí. Supongo que querrás unirte a ellas, ¿No es así?  
  
- Si... –musitó ella-  
  
- Entonces los esperaremos aquí, además estos pequeños príncipes necesitan descansar ¿Cómo se llaman?  
  
- El que tu llevas se llama Elrond y este es Elros  
  
Narringe sonrió casi imperceptiblemente: los niños eran iguales...  
  
- ¿Cómo los distingues? –Preguntó.  
  
- ¡Pues como a Ambarto y a Ambarussa, por la forma de mirar! –Respondió Náredriel descabalgando y tomando en brazos a Elros, que se acarameló contra ella buscando asustado su cariño.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Miriel apartó las manos del Elfo herido que intentaba sanar. Se mordió el labio y gruesos lagrimones fluyeron por sus ojos. La sombra se llevó la vida que le quedaba al Elfo y ella se dejó caer al suelo vacía. No tenía poder,  
  
- ¿Que sucede? –Dijo Anteniss alarmada.  
  
El elfo yacía inerte. La mirada de la Curadora se cernió sobre su nieta, que se replegaba sobre sí misma, abrazándose, como si quisiera salvarse de un desastre.  
  
- ¿Has estado en contacto con la muerte? –Sus ojos penetrantes como los de un ave de presa la escrutaban- ¿Te has cobrado vidas? ¡Típico! ¡Nada te importa el sacrificio de tu madre! ¡Nada la soledad de tu padre! ¡Tu no has nacido para ser princesa, para preocuparte del destino de un pueblo! ¡Eres egoísta y mezquina! Pero ahora estarás contenta. ¡Has conseguido lo que querías! ¡El poder ha huido de ti! ¡Quítate del medio! ¡Vete a tocar el arpa! ¡Aparta de mi vista tu inutilidad!  
  
Parecía que su cuerpo estuviese diseminado, fragmentado en mil trozos, difuminado... Náredriel se levantó penosamente, aún traspasada por los severos ojos de su abuela. Buscaba por su pecho arrepentimiento pero la luz deslumbrante del Silmaril aún la cegaba. Narringe había dicho que tenía derecho a matar, más derecho que nadie. Si Poderes injustos regían su destino, si el Hado la había perseguido injustamente, ¿Por qué ser virtuosa? Otras palabras resonaban en su mente, las de Aurenar, cuando le decía que no tenía nada de qué enorgullecerse. Y era cierto. Nada había hecho digno de mención, salvo los vergonzantes asesinatos de aquella tarde. Los ojos del guerrero asesinado que de pronto se habían llenado de muerte, el pecho abierto de Phaire... sólo ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la quería... Pero se había interpuesto en su camino, la había apartado de... ¿De qué? La muerte ahora vivía en ella y le mordía el corazón como un perro. De pronto quiso ser aquella niña de cabellos revuelos que no sabía qué era un "noldo" y que juraba que jamás tendría nada que ver con aquellos Elfos fratricidas... Toda su vida había renegado del poder de sanar, pero ahora, viendo como había muerto un elfo por su falta de poder... ¡Ahora sabía qué importante era lo que había perdido!  
  
Sorteando rabiosa los cuerpos de los heridos, saltando sobre sus gemidos que la acusaban de traidora, se acercó al acantilado. Bajo ella Los Puertos, enfrente las playas conocidas por las que había corrido y jugado, el mar que le había lamido la piel... "¿Recuerdas tú el nombre de todos tus ahogados? ¿Recuerdas el color de sus ojos, el tono de su voz, la sorpresa en su rostro cuando ya no había aire?"  
  
Una mano en la espalda la sacó de su llanto.  
  
- Ambarto y Ambarussa han caído. –Le dijo. Ella se mordió el labio. Su tío se sentó a su lado.  
  
Ella le miró con el rostro bañado de lágrimas y la nariz rezumando mocos.  
  
- Ilye ná avasanda, vanimelda... mártya tyalie Nuru . A nenatye niernen i osse karnaron, nan a kenatye i eleni estelenen... Eru lastaruva i yalme uaharyaina (Todo es mentida, preciosa... tus manos han tocado la Muerte. Moja con tus lágrimas el horror de tus hechos pero mira a las estrellas... Eru escuchará el clamor de los desposeídos)  
  
La única mano de Nelyafinwë limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos antes de atráela hacia sí y estrujarla con un abrazo protector. El muñón se le clavaba en la espalda... él nunca volvería a tener una mano en el extremo de aquel brazo mutilado... ella sentía que también hoy algo se había amputado de su cuerpo, algún miembro...  
  
- Nelyo, os dejo –dijo Narringe con voz fría.  
  
Ambos le miraron.  
  
- Albergaba la esperanza de que te unirías a nosotros... –dijo Nelyo.  
  
- Y a sabes lo que pienso: esas joyas están perdidas. Debes buscar otras luchas hermano.  
  
- ¡No es cierto! ¡Las recuperaré! Sabes que vivo para cumplir un juramento...  
  
- Lo sé. Una vida absurda para cumplir un juramento absurdo...¡Estáis locos! Mira Elwing fue transformada en un ave y huyó con el Silmaril, tal vez jamás volvamos a verlo o a saber de él... quizá llegue a Manwë o Ulmo lo quiera para sí... y en cuanto a los otros dos no están a tu alcance ¡Mira tus fuerzas! Los mejores te han traicionado, se han unido a la Dama, otros han dejado su vida y no menos han desertado sin poder aguantar el horror... ¿Te enfrentarás con estas fuerzas a Morgoth, Señor y Dueño del Norte? ¿O harás una nueva Liga de Maedhros? ¿Con quién? ¿Con Gil-galad? ¿Unirá sus fuerzas que apenas pueden contener las escaramuzas de los orcos a las del Elfo que ha asolado los Puertos? .  
  
- Sabes hermano que mi vida solo sirve para recuperar los Silmarilis... sabes que hace largo tiempo que vivo para eso solamente y que todo se dirige a ese único fin  
  
- Conozco tu locura, si... –contestó fríamente Narringe- He visto el modo en que desperdiciáis la vida... ¡Locos! ¡Locos artistas! ¡Chiflados asesinos!  
  
Nelyo miró a Narringe, En sus ojos latía aún la más injustificada de las esperanzas.  
  
- Sabes que mis brazos están siempre abiertos para ti, hermano –dijo Nelyo.  
  
- Lo sé –contestó el fríamente.- Miriel, vanimelda, he visto a mi madre en ti, nunca olvidaré eso.  
  
- Mi corazón conservará tu recuerdo... –dijo ella frenado sus sollozos  
  
- Mojado... y hasta lleno de mocos... pero, me bastará - contestó con una irónica sonrisa, besando las manos de su sobrina.- Nos veremos, vanima, presiento que el hado nos reunirá de nuevo.  
  
El elfo se retiró y ambos lo vieron alejarse en dirección a Maglor, que jugaba con Elrond y Elros. 


	15. EÄRENDIL KALTA LÓMESSE

15. EÄRENDIL KALTA LÓMESSE  
  
Quiero explicártelo, porque sé que no lo entenderás. Quiero que conozcas mis motivos, que intentes ponerte en mi piel. Eso en otro tiempo no nos era difícil.  
  
Mi elección está hecha. Todos mis caminos me han conducido a ella, sobre todo esta guerra interminable. Ancalon el Negro cayó, abatido por padre y eso todo el mundo lo recordará. Todas las miradas que se fijaron en ti, que se fijaron en mí, ioni Eärendilo, ancalima elenion, (hijos de Eärendil, la más brillante de las estrellas) ensalzarán con cantos ese instantes y las bocas de los niños futuros se abrirán de emoción al escucharlos. Pero hay otros cantos, y esos no se entonaran, son los del cansancio y el hastío, son los de 42 años de sangre, de destrucción, de cólera... nadie ensalza los gritos y los miedos y la vergüenza del musgo que cubre los restos de los muertos sin tumba...  
  
¡He visto tanto, hermano! ¡Son tantos los horrores que mis ojos han almacenado que ya no puedo más!  
  
He decidido cerrarlos un día y entregarme a la misericordia que Eru pueda tener.  
  
Después de todo, como decía Maedhros, el mismo sol luce en Valinor que en Endor, ¿Sin la luz de los Árboles, quien quiere vivir para siempre en sus prados?  
  
Hermano, nunca he sabido quién soy, qué soy...  
  
Desde a donde alcanzo a recordar he sentido el amor a la belleza de los Eldar y también el latido apresurado de los Atani: la prisa por vivir, la pasión de aprovechar el momento presente...  
  
Muchas veces preguntaba a Madre qué era yo y no obtenía respuestas de sus labios...  
  
Cuando éramos niños y padre partió, cuando se hizo a la mar con su barco soberbio, me dejó el corazón lleno de añoranzas pero también de sueños:  
  
"Un día yo también surcaré las aguas, buscaré tierras nuevas más allá de lo conocido" Me prometí.  
  
Los ojos de madre quedaron heridos de nostalgia y su corazón de malos augurios. Ella era débil. Había nacido para reina, pero no para reinar. Sin la mano de padre, todo acabó en las manos de Narces y los demás consejeros.  
  
Nuestro pueblo formaba un mundo singular:  
  
La mayoría eran gentes de Gondolin, como el propio Narces. Refugiados que habían visto hundirse en la nada su mundo seguro. Pisaban Arvernien como si no estuvieran seguros de su estabilidad, igual que cuando caminábamos sobre la arena de la playa hundiéndose bajo nuestros pies. Así se sentían, como peregrinos que ya no podían llamar patria a ningún suelo. Para ellos la vida se había transformado en un perpetuo vagar y las cosas pasajeras apenas si les interesaban.  
  
Junto a ellos vivan los Doriathrim, como Madre. La palabra "fratricidio" les espoleaba los ijares del alma y los hacía recelosos y desconfiados, los mejores clientes de los Herreros, a quienes encargaban afiladas espadas y gruesas llaves con las que cerrar todas sus puertas.  
  
El tercer grupo de Elfos lo formaban los Falmari, buenas gentes que amaban el mar, las barquitas pesqueras con velas blancas y concretas recortándose en el azul del cielo de la tarde. Carecían de la ambición de las gentes de Círdan y sus obras eran pequeñas y amables como las perlas.  
  
Luego había Atani, gentes de las Tres Casas que huían del empuje creciente de los orcos buscando la paz en los refugios del Sirion. Se afanaban en crear hogares y crecían a pisa y enfermaban trayendo de cabeza a los curadores de mi pueblo, que sólo sabían sanar las heridas de las armas pero que se inquietaban ante la mirada suplicante de los niños que ardían de fiebre o se llenaban con los granos del sarampión o de la varicela.  
  
Nosotros íbamos creciendo con todo eso en el corazón.  
  
Recuerdo que a la tarde bajábamos con Madre hasta la playa y ella dejaba que sus ojos se cansaran escrutando un lejano horizonte lleno de promesas incumplidas. Entretanto tu yo jugábamos con la arena.  
  
Al caer la noche, cuando volvíamos a palacio, muchos nos saludaban con una sonrisa, sin llamarnos por el nombre porque pocos eran los que nos distinguían. De hecho hubo un tiempo en que yo miraba curioso a los otros niños: era como si les faltara una mitad que yo si tenía, fuera y dentro de mí a la vez. Cuando te miraba me veía y en el fondo de mi ser pensaba que tú eras el mejor, el original... tal vez yo solo fuera una copia tuya, imperfecta... pero al mismo tiempo, tus ojos reflexivos y quietos, me testificaban que yo existía, que mis acciones eran importantes, que mis huellas sobre la arena de la vida no serían borradas por el mar sin entrañas, que para siempre vivirían en tu mirada prodigiosa...  
  
Por las noches me costaba dormir. Añoraba la voz de padre, su mirada bondadosa, llena de luz, su voz profunda que me adormecía junto al fuego... su presencia, tan grata, me dejó un agujero y los ojos abiertos y absurdos. En lo material todo seguía igual el bocado mejor, mullidos lechos, las Elfas bondadosas que nos enseñaban a leer, y túnicas preciosas para cubrir dignamente el cuerpo de los príncipes-niños.  
  
Hasta el día de nuestra huida.  
  
Aguerridos Gondolidrim, nobles en los que padre confiaba, nos condujeron a ti a madre y a mí a casa del abuelo Galathil, en los Puertos y su casa se transformó en una prisión. Dura lección aprendimos vitalmente: la clandestinidad. Quietos en oscuras habitaciones, con el patio interior de la casa como único dador de un breve aire libre, silenciosos siempre... tu encontraste consuelo en los libros, pero a mí me mordían los perros del aburrimiento con las quietas fauces de las runas. Solo encontraba consuelo cuando Aurenar venía a las tardes y jugaba conmigo a espadas. Madre estaba distante, abismada en un dilema que yo entonces no entendía, triste... cuando estaba con nosotros se limitaba a acariciarnos y morderse el labio, para que no temblara. Sus ojos solían abortar tímidas lágrimas.  
  
Luego llegó el día aciago, el día en que escuché por vez primera el diálogo asesino de las espadas, que ya no eran divertidos palos de mentirijillas sino afilado acero que segaba miembros y vidas, que lamían lascivas los sueños antes de despedazarlos. Ese día perdimos a Madre, perdimos nuestra forma de vida, perdimos la inocencia, quizá la infancia si por infancia entendemos esa vida confiada de actos repetidos y gratos desde que sale Anar hasta su ocaso.  
  
Yo me aferré al cuello de Míriel, ceñí mis piernas contra su cuerpo... todavía siento el movimiento de sus caderas al correr conmigo, su aliento apresurado, sus ojos visionarios, coagulados de espanto, de horror, y, al mismo tiempo, sembrados de luz y de locura... En su corazón latían acompasados el remordimiento y la osadía, el dolor y la rabia... yo tenía entonces la sensación de que sólo era una mercancía, una moneda de cambio... pero mis manos aferraron un mechón de sus cabellos de fuego y no querían soltarlo, como si fuera una hierba y la vida el precipicio sobre un abismo... Siempre he amado su pelo rojo y sedoso, tomarlo entre mis dedos me daba seguridad, me la sigue dando, pues guardo como una reliquia su preciado mechón entrenzado que aún huele a ella después de los años y del ajetreo.  
  
Los árboles habían perdido sus hojas y elevaban hacia el cielo sus manos descarnadas, sus dedos de palo, como súplicas sinsentido a Poderes hechos de jirón de nube. Jamás olvidaré la sequedad de aquellos árboles, su patética sombra de líneas proyectadas sobre el suelo duro. Los harapos del muérdago estirándose hacia el suelo... Jamás lo olvidaré.  
  
Sé que pasamos de la esperanza a la desesperación, de la luz de un destino glorioso a la sombra de una maldición, de la inocencia de la víctima a fría soledad del verdugo que vomita cada noche por la sangre derramada...  
  
¿Cómo podríamos suponer que era posible que el amor floreciera entre los fantasmas, la locura de los juramentos y la sombra de la ira de los dioses? Más fue así. La palabra autenticidad tiene con ellos todo sentido: No puedes negar que Maglor te enseñó mucho más que a tocar el arpa. No puedo negar que Maedhros me enseñó mucho más que a defenderme también con la mano siniestra. Y Míriel fue la ternura irónica, el beso apresurado de buenas noches, el juego inocente, la maestra improvisada, la hermana mayor que manda y que es burlada...  
  
Pero no te hablaré más de eso, de sobras lo conoces. Todo el mundo piensa que los hijos de Eärendil, elenion ankalima, pagaron un alto precio para que su brillo adornase cada aurora, para que la esperanza de los Eldar y de los Atani se incrustara en el firmamento, pero no saben que fuimos recompensados, no saben ni quieren saber, que el corazón de la casa de Fëanor el amor supera al odio como la luz a las tinieblas.  
  
Pero yo lo diré:  
  
cuando Eru, cuyos designios ignoro, me llame a juicio y me haga sentar ante su Majestad indiscutible lo diré:  
  
"Atarinya ná Canafinwë:erye topiem collanen i lómessen ringe, erye apsiem fëanya ar hroanya erye tangweim andor eressean ar ossean, erye istiem i melme ataro, i si i men arano auta voronwesse ar i fillawesse"  
  
(Mi padre es Canafinwë: él me cubrió con su manto en las noches frias, çel alimentó mi espíritu y mi cuerpo, él cerró las puertas a la soledad y al terror, él me enseñó el amor de un padre y que el camino de los reyes pasa por la fidelidad y la justicia)  
  
*  
  
¿Recuerdas tu la aparición de la estrella? Yo sí. Recuerdo muy bien aquella noche fría, era una de esas noches en las que vivir sin hogar es pesado y deprime y hace que el corazón desee un cobijo para el cuerpo, un fuego en una casa de piedra y un plato humeante, una luz encendida que haga familiares las sombras de la noche.  
  
Había llovido por la tarde y el agua helaba el regazo de la tierra tornando inhóspito lo que otras noches nos acogía maternal y dulce.  
  
Alimentábamos un buen fuego y nos sentamos alrededor, nuestros ojos jugaban con las llamas.  
  
Yo busqué el regazo de Míriel, su mechón de cabello cayendo sobre mi pecho, retorcido entre mis dedos.  
  
Recuerdo cómo nos miraba Nelyafinwë, sus ojos de rey derrocado, noble aún ante la adversidad, la rabia con la que arrojó otro tronco al fuego traducía lo mucho que se reprochaba a sí mismo el no poder ofrecernos algo mejor.  
  
Cáno dijo: "¡Elrond, trae las arpas!"  
  
Y tu corriste a buscarlas . Era esa tu orden preferida, aquella que te deleitaba cumplir... Con ansiedad dejabas el instrumento en sus manos y tus ojos brillaban a la espera de un canto antiguo o nuevo, daba igual, pues aunque mil veces repetido siempre sonaba especial y único si lo oíamos de sus labios.  
  
Pero aquella noche Maglor puso el arpa en tus manos:  
  
"¡Venga, joven maestro, repite los arpegios que te enseñé... !"  
  
Tus ágiles dedos corrieron por las cuerdas, alegres de poder tañer... Una luna quieta arrancaba al arpa destellos de plata.  
  
"¡Mára, ionya! –decía Cano satisfecho.- si hilyat Miriel ar ananyet nandenya."(Bien hijo mío, ahora sigue a Miriel y te ganarás el arpa)  
  
Yo la dejé libre para recostarme contra Nelyo.  
  
Ella tomó el arpa y su voz estremeció la noche y los corazones. Por mucho que vivamos nunca podremos escuchar cantos mejores que aquellos, voces más hermosas...  
  
"las hojas eran largas, la hierba era verde,  
  
las umbelas de los abetos altas y hermosas  
  
y en el claro se vio una luz...  
  
Ante mis ojos, como si yo mismo fuera Beren, se materializó Luthien. Cano sonreía alejando de sus ojos la tristeza por un rato mientras te miraba fijamente, orgulloso de ti. El arpa iba a ser tuya. Yo lo sabía.  
  
De nuevo la lluvia empezó a caer helada y constante, como los malos pensamientos. Un escalofrío me surcó la espalda: fría era en verdad la noche. Nelyo se quitó la capa que le cubría la cota de malla y me abrigó con ella sonriéndome. No me cabía duda de que me amaba, de que yo era importante para él. Hay cosas que no necesitan de las palabras para alcanzar la certeza. La canción seguía:  
  
El encantamiento le reanimó los pies  
  
condenados a errar por las colinas  
  
y se precipitó, vigoro y rápido  
  
a alcanzar los rayos de la luna...  
  
Recuerdo que yo me dejé proteger por sus brazos y que le susurré: "Eres manco, como Beren...". Y él me tomó la barbilla con su izquierda y me miró y me sonrió melancólico y tierno: "Cortesía de su mismo enemigo..." Me susurró. Sus largos cabellos mojados y rojos me caían por el pecho como una caricia. Sus brazos me apretaron cariñosos: Creo que le sorprendió que le comparara con mi bisabuelo  
  
"y el destino cayó sobre Tinúviel  
  
y centelleando se abandonó a sus brazos."  
  
Cano se dejó arrebatar por el canto y unió su voz, tan hermosa y profunda, a la de Míriel.  
  
"Larga fue la ruta que les trazó el destino  
  
sobre montañas pedregosas, grises y frías,  
  
por habitaciones de hierro y puertas de sombra  
  
y florestas nocturnas sin mañana.  
  
Los mares que separaban se extendieron entre ellos  
  
Sin embargo al fin de nuevo se encontraron  
  
Y en el bosque cantando sin tristeza  
  
Desaparecieron hace ya muchos años."  
  
Con los últimos acordes pareció disminuir el frío, y yo pensé que era un efecto de la música. Pero no era así, porque la lluvia cesó y la niebla contumaz que tapaba las estrellas se disipó y las constelaciones aparecieron radiantes ante nuestros ojos.  
  
Todos miramos al cielo y vimos por vez primera a Vingilot, refulgente y brillante.  
  
- Es un signo... dijo Maedhros admirado  
  
- Gil-estel... pronunció Maglor... la estrella de la esperanza... y me miró.  
  
Maedrhos habló "¿no es acaso un Silmaril, que brilla ahora en occidente?"  
  
Y Cano respondió –Sí es en verdad el Silmaril que vimos hundirse en el mar y que se eleva otra vez con el poder de los Valar, regocijémonos entonces; porque su gloria es ahora vista por muchos, y no obstante está más allá de todo mal.[1]  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Elrond dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa y éste se enrolló sobre sí mismo como si quisiera replegarse.  
  
- "Úhanyanyet, ónoni úhananyet...(No te entiendo, hermano, no te entiendo...).  
  
Luego levantó la vista hacia la ventana de enfrente de su escritorio y vio el horizonte lejanísimo... ¿Por qué no podía ser así para ellos? El cielo y el mar nunca se separaban, esa línea indefinible los unía, los confundía...¿Por qué a ellos no?.  
  
Atormentado, se levantó arrastrando hacia atrás la silla con un desagradable ruido.  
  
Sólo hacía eso cuando la cólera le vencía, muy pocas veces... y se acercó a la ventana...  
  
Ante sí se erguía un reino a medias... piedras cortadas en montones, argamasa y herramientas, ruido de canteros y ruido de albañiles, gritos dando órdenes y martillos golpeando madera... Llevaban así varios años y muchos más pasarían antes de que todas las obras concluyeran: casa humildes, mansiones y palacios iban poblando Mithlond con un esplendor nacido de la nueva paz y con la ilusión de los supervivientes que piensan que ahora harán por fin un reino perdurable y feliz.  
  
Los gritos de Ereinion le llamaron la atención: discutía con su arquitecto. No dejaba pasar por alto un detalle. Aquella mañana parecía estar especialmente enojado. Elrond lo contempló largamente. El negro cabello que se apartaba nerviosamente de la cara, los ojos penetrantes, los gestos firmes y autoritarios... Tras de él la bahía de Lune aparecía joven y sonriente, como si el mar mirara con ilusión a los nuevos habitantes de la costa frenéticos constructores de un Reino hermoso.  
  
El tiempo les había ido acercando pero su relación con Ereinion no había sido fácil...  
  
Le recordaba partiendo con su flota, al mando de un barco precioso, para unirse a los Noldor venidos de Occidente. El gesto de su rostro serio, preocupado pero a la vez feliz por partir, por enfrentarse a un enemigo que tenía cara y ojos, que era más que un fantasma, que le permitía salir de sí mismo...  
  
También Glorfindel partía en lo que iba a ser su primer enfrentamiento serio... preclaro escudero de dorados cabellos y gesto noble y grave...  
  
Y ellos se quedaron ahí, en Balar, bajo el mando directo de Berianis, la madre de Ereinion, dura y dominante, y de Arminas, el caballero encargado del gobierno de Balar en ausencia del Monarca.  
  
No era fácil tener trece años y dejar de ser libre de pronto. No sentir bajo tus piernas un caballo, levanta los ojos y encontrarte un techo cuando las estrellas te han sonreído noche a noche con sus brillos... No es fácil levantarse día a día de un lecho fijo en un sitio fijo, cuando tus ojos han pasado lo más bello de tu infancia mirando cosas nuevas y cambiantes...  
  
Aun veía la expresión rígida de Berianis, cuando los guardias les trajeron harapientos y sucios, vacío el estómago  
  
- ¿Es este el buen trato que os han dado los desposeídos? –Dijo arqueando una ceja.  
  
Y les confió a Nirie, la antigua niñera de Ereinion, que los sumergió largo rato en agua caliente y les corto los salvajes cabellos hasta dejarlos reducidos a una melena a la altura de los hombros: "Péinalos bien, quizá tengan piojos" –había dicho Berianis con su odiosa voz. Elrond nunca se había sentido tan humillado. Su hermano había protestado vivamente hasta que Vorondil le sujetó con fuerza. Su fama de rebelde empezaba a cimentarse.  
  
Pasar de Maglor a ella había sido un cruel cambio, drástico y deprimente: La mirada templada por las adversidades y las decepciones, la ternura de padre, la mano segura que dirigía y protegía... fueron cruelmente sustituidas por el frío reproche, la observación juiciosa, el comentario irónico... La dulce libertad de la vida a la intemperie se trocó en las normas sencillas pero inquebrantables, de la mansión de Nirie y Vorondil que los acogieron. Elros miraba a Arien, su hija, una hermosa y dulce muchacha que siempre nos trató amistosamente... pero no era su hermana  
  
Luego crecieron, eran Medio Elfos y su tiempo más parecido al de los hombres. Con 20 años eran gallardos y fuertes y habían recibido la instrucción de las armas y la guerra los llevaron al lado de Ereinion, que se veía a sí mismo en ellos y eso le turbaba.  
  
Intentaba actuar como un padre, pero no era capaz... no podía tratar como a sus hijos a aquellos formidables jóvenes cuyo verdadero padre iluminaba todos los amaneceres. No podía ni siquiera paliar el daño de la guerra, el terror y la sangre vertida y la larga búsqueda del olvido en una existencia llena, repleta, de cosas que hacer para no pensar más.  
  
Sea como fuera se había acostumbrado a Ereinion, a trabajar como un loco, sin tregua, a olvidarse de sí mismo, a enterrar sus sentimientos y sus debilidades, a enfundarse en una armadura recia, dura, impenetrable...  
  
Y la guerra había hecho el resto.  
  
Elrond se sentó otra vez. Sus manos volvieron a abrir la carta como si le dijera a su hermano: "Vamos a ver: reflexionemos..." y deslizó sus ojos por las tengwar escritas...  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
El horror de la guerra había concluido, el viejo enemigo estaba recluido en la nada, él en el vacío intemporal, mutilado, vencido, aniquilado... Todo presagiaba una larga paz, la posibilidad, por fin, de vivir con gozo una vida inmortal... Y.. sin embargo...  
  
- Eka onono, ná néca.. sine nati quentat anta antasse ("Mira hermano, eres débil, estas cosas se dicen cara a cara") –Le dijo al pergamino apuntándolo con un dedo...  
  
----------------------- [1] tomado directamente del Silmallirion 


	16. I RIE NENESSE

I RIE NENESSE (LA CORONA EN LAS AGUAS)  
  
Losrandir hundía sus pies bordeando las llanuras yermas y panatanosas que eran ahora las antaño bellos pinares de Dorthonion. Tras una descomunal batalla con el fango se detuvo aspiró profundamente y aguzó su fina vista de elfo.  
  
A lo lejos parecía distinguir alguien tendido en el suelo.  
  
Las aguas rodeaban el lugar transformándolo en una pequeña isla. Si no salía de allí en aquel momento se hundiría para siempre. Losrandir se adentró en el agua creciente que cada vez le cubría más. No podía descuidarse, porque el agua subía su nivel constantemente y la coraza de cuero le impediría nadar.  
  
Los ojos grises de una Elfa le miraron vacíos. Llevaba hermosos vestidos, pero desgarrados y cubiertos de sangre y de lodo y de sal coagulada. Rojos los cabellos en desorden y desencajada la expresión  
  
- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Losrandir apartandose unos mechones húmedos y dorados del rostro.  
  
- Si... –contestó ella, aun tumbada, indolente- Miraba las estrellas... pronto saldrá de nuevo Eärendil...  
  
- ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí enseguida! ¡Las aguas están subiendo! –Dijo él y la urgencia bailaba en el azul de su mirada pura.  
  
La Elfa se incorporó, miró a su alrededor y sonrió...  
  
- Las aguas... si... primero lo ensucian, luego lo limpian... ¿Ya no existen, verdad?... Los Puertos ya no existen... Las olas chupan y el mar devora... Mejor así... ¿Crees que los recuerdos se borrarán también? –Dijo con una sonrisa demente.  
  
- Lo que creo mi Señora, -dijo apesadumbrado- es que debemos irnos ahora mismo.  
  
Losrandir pensó que estaba enloquecida. Tal vez hubiera recibido un golpe en la cabeza. Sin más palabras la cargó en brazos. Pesaba poco, y era muy joven. A medida que avanzaban hacia la costa reía y salpicaba de agua a su rescatador.  
  
- A tula eär... hylia nin... (Ven mar.... sígueme...)–le gritaba al mar y silbaba como si el agua fuera un perro.  
  
Definitivamente estaba loca.  
  
En la orilla, ya a buen recaudo Losrandir la dejó en el suelo y la miró bien: Era una Elfa muy extraña. Sin duda Noldor, lo decían así sus ojos brillantes y su altura, impensables en una Silvana, sin embargo era extraño el color de sus cabellos.  
  
- ¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó  
  
Ella lo miró a los ojos, como si estuviera muy lejos y necesitara fijarse y al cabo de un ratito dijo:  
  
- Wilwarin... -como dudando, como si sacara aquel nombre de un antiguo arcón en él hubiese estado plegado por largo tiempo y ahora al abrirlo oliese a naftalina y a olvido.  
  
- Bien Wilwarin... mi nombre es Losrandir y te ayudaré. ¿Tienes familia?  
  
Ella le miró por un largo rato y dijo:  
  
- No, ya no... creo que no... bueno, tal vez una tía, tal vez un primo o dos si no los han matado, hasta tengo un tío...  
  
El elfo la miraba valorativo...  
  
- Bien... cruzaremos Dorthonion, luego te llevare al Este... las tierras de Ossiriand en donde me espera mi esposa con todos los supervivientes... dicen que Gil-galad congrega allí a todo su pueblo.  
  
Wilwarin le miró sonriendo tontamente, como si le diera igual lo que hiciera con ella.  
  
Losrandir suspiró. Estaba harto de guerra y a cada paso que daba se encontraba con un nuevo desastre, con una nueva víctima. Le tendió la mano y la ayudó a seguir caminando por el pantano.  
  
El agua subía sin prisa pero sin pausa.  
  
Wilwarin canturreaba una canción entre dientes como si estuviera muy contenta o muy borracha.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Caminaron muchos días seguidos, muchas noches, siempre hacia el este, siempre con el agua tras de ellos, siempre pisando una tierra asolada con adherencias de sangre, de fuego, de desarraigo. Poco quedaba de los antiguos árboles, patéticas columnas desolabas que alzaban sus dedos de madera hacia un cielo sin nubes.  
  
Cuando él le daba de comer ella comía, cuando paraban a descansar se plegaba sobre si misma y se entregaba a las ensoñaciones de los Elfos. A veces lloraba silenciosamente, otras sonreía a los árboles o les hablaba a los pequeños animalitos del bosque en un quenya fluido y rico. Habian atravesado la aridez de las Ered Gorgonoth y el paso de Aglon pisando tierras yermas hasta llegar a Himrig.  
  
Losrandir la miró. No entendía el por qué había insistido en entrar en aquel montón de ruinas heladas en las que la fortaleza se había convertido  
  
Sentada al pie de un muro abatido escribía en el suelo frases que él no alcanzaba a leer. Pero la tarea de dibujar tengwar cuidadosamente con un palito en la mano requería toda su atención.  
  
¿Quién era?  
  
¿Lo sabía y lo ocultaba haciéndose la loca?  
  
¿O verdaderamente había olvidado su identidad?  
  
Aún en aquel estado en que se encontraban algo en ella hablaba de grandeza, un gesto elegante, su mirada a veces, la forma en que hablaba...  
  
Losrandir giró el asado que se estaba haciendo encima de las brasas  
  
- ¿Qué recuerdas de ti misma? –Le preguntó.  
  
Ella le clavó los ojos, agudos como las puntas de las flechas y sonrió sarcástica.  
  
- Ilkwa ná avasanda, herunya....(Todo es mentira, mi señor) ¿Qué gano con recordar? Seguro que el olvido es una bendición, un largo beso de Nienna... Pero te recuerdo a ti, tu rostro... a veces cuando me miras creo haberte visto antes..., tus ojos... ¿Qué recuerdas tú de ti mismo?  
  
Losrandir se escalofrió al ver como toda su historia pasaba ante sus ojos: el calor de su hogar, la ternura de su padre, el terror posterior de unas manos brutales como garras arrancándolo de los brazos de su madre y el abandono, el frío... aquel terrible frío... la sabiduría de la Elfa imprevista que le salvó de una muerte segura Tal vez ella tuviera razón y olvidar fuera una bendición, tal vez no acordarse de nada...  
  
- Mi historia, como la tuya, esta marcada por la guerra y el dolor... ¿Para qué te la voy a contar? Debemos mirar hacia delante. Yo voy a buscar a mi esposa y junto a ella a disfrutar de la paz... en cuanto a ti... si no sé quien eres no podré ayudarte a buscar a los tuyos -le dijo, intentando persuadirla con la esperanza de un futuro prometedor para que recordara.  
  
- ¿Los míos?... –dijo con la mirada perdida entre las copas de los árboles.- No, no podrás... yo no tengo "míos".  
  
Losrandir le pasó un trozo de asado y ella comió con hambre. "Yo ya no tengo míos" era una frase que en otro tiempo, siendo muy niño, a él le había tocado decirla en otro bosque, a otra gente, pero con la misma desolación.  
  
Caía la tarde y habían caminado días y noches sin descanso. Durante aquella última jornada se habían cruzado por vez primera con otros grupos de Elfos que también huían de la crecida de las aguas. Pero no había signos de peligro: desde que se habían quebrado las torres de Thangorondrim no habían visto ni un solo orco y todas las espadas parecían dispuestas a guardar silencio. La paz entraba en los pulmones tan pura como el aire de los pocos pinos que quedaban en lo que antaño fuera un bosque  
  
- Me parece, pequeña, que esta noche podremos permitirnos el lujo de descansar. Llevamos ventaja al mar, pero no al cansancio. –Le dijo con dulzura.  
  
Y se enroscó allí mismo, cerca de las brasas que se apresuraban a consumirse, por almohada el zurrón, por manta la capa. La primavera venía con fuerza y lo único desagradable de aquella forzada intemperie era la sensación de humedad.  
  
Miriel también se enfundó en su capa. Hasta ese momento no se había fijado en lo desgastada que estaba. El color azul ya no existía, se había difuminado en un violáceo indefinido y sucio y la noche penetraba abiertamente por las zonas más agujereadas y con algo más de esfuerzo por las raídas. También los zapatos estaban muy usados y rotos rasgados por el fango de los pantanos y los vestidos sucios y andrajosos. No pudo dejar de recordar que años antes había visto por primera vez aquellas ruinas compartiendo grupa con Nelyafinwë ni la tristeza inmensa de los ojos grises de su tío. "Vas vestidas acorde con este lugar, Aranel. Elegantes vestidos para los restos de un Reino condenado". No quería ni pensar en el aspecto que tendrían sus cabellos o su rostro... pero se miró las manos, que aunque ahora estaban ennegrecidas y surcadas de pequeñas heridas, eran las mismas que una vez se habían hundido en los estanques de Estë y habían palpado la pureza de sus aguas...  
  
Aunque ahora estaban secas...  
  
Mientras Losrandir descansaba profundamente como un niño Miriel se perdía en extrañas meditaciones sobre cada uno de sus dedos, que movía despacio, haciendo girar sus muñecas... creación y destrucción estaban puestas ante ella y sus dedos optaban a veces por la una, otras veces por la otra...  
  
Un chasquido apenas imperceptible la sobresaltó.  
  
No era nada.  
  
Nada.  
  
Pero para alguien acostumbrado a la intemperie, a los murmullos nocturnos y al peligro nada era mucho.  
  
Aguzó el oído...  
  
¡A su espalda!.  
  
No lo pensó: aquellas manos que jugaban para ella desenvainaron, en un movimiento rápido y preciso, la espada de Losrandir.  
  
Este, al sentir el suave chasquido del metal, se despertó sobresaltado sintiendo sobre su cuello el fuerte golpe de una espada negra interceptado penosamente por su propia espada que salió volando tras parar un impacto demasiado fuerte para las fuerzas de la Elfa que la había empuñado salvándole la vida.  
  
- ¡Narringe! ¡Úanta sen Nuru! ¡Erye varyam nenessen! (Narringe, no le des muerte, el me protege de las aguas) -ordenó Wilwarin con una voz imperativa que él desconocía.  
  
Pero la espada había sido alzada de nuevo y solo la agilidad de Losrandir le evitó una muerte segura. Allí, en el suelo, su mirada se encontró con los ojos helados de un imponente Noldor y se sintió traspasado por ellos, como si examinaran todos sus pensamientos, todos sus recuerdos.  
  
Luego Narringe envainó la espada y miró a Wilwarin  
  
- ¿No hay en Beleriand agua suficiente para lavarte moina (querida)? –Le preguntó con la mirada fija en ella, que ladeó un poco la cabeza, molesta con la intrusión.- Ese aspecto no es digno de ti. ¿Dónde está Maedhros? ¿Y tu padre?  
  
Ella no habló, le ofreció su mente y de sus ojos empezaron a fluir lágrimas amargas y constantes. Narringe entendió.  
  
- ¿Estabas tu allí?  
  
- Les oí discutir en la noche, violentamente... no podía entender sus palabras, el murmullo del mar me las robaba, pero sabía que era por las Joyas y que hablaban sobre el Juramento... y luego... luego se calmaron los gritos... y antes de que Anar abriera el día desaparecieron... Pocos quedábamos en el campamento, muchos habían decidido embarcar y someterse, otros habían ido cayendo en la guerra... Se adentraron en el campamento de Eonwë, supongo que quisieron entrar en su tienda... No sé qué pasó... solo rumores... dicen que robaron los Silmarilis y que Eonwë ni se inmutó, cuentan que una sonrisa sarcástica le atravesó el rostro, y que no permitió que nadie les cortara el paso... cuentan...  
  
- Si, moina –dijo Narringe- deja de gimotear, sé que es lo que cuentan, lo he visto en tu mente: que Nelyo se arrojó a una sima de fuego con el Silmaril en la mano y que tu padre arrojó el suyo al mar, que las joyas les quemaban y que el dolor era insoportable... Una dura lección, pitya, los sueños inalcanzables, las grandes pasiones, acaban quemándote en las manos... ¿Y los demás?  
  
Ella luchó por no llorar, por serenar su voz, por controlarse.  
  
- Huimos... –respondió Miriel- Había barcos esperándonos y los vigías dieron la voz de alarma: los Noldor de Aman venían a buscarnos, querían que retornáramos, extraño botín de guerra... Los vimos venir y huimos: hacerles frente era perder la vida, esperarlos suponía la reclusión y el juicio. Pero nos persiguieron, se llevaron a alguno de nosotros, a Anteniss, mi abuela... Uno de los Elfos me atrapó, me sujetó de los hombros, y me obligó a girarme... pero cuando me vio vaciló... "¿Nerdanel?" murmuró... yo aproveché su despiste y corrí... no sabría decirte cuanto, ni hacia donde... sé que me tendí en la tierra, cansada y que mis ojos se perdieron en el cielo y que decidí que aquel era un buen lugar para morir... entonces ese Elfo vino a mi encuentro y me trajo...  
  
- Si –la interrumpió secamente Narringe- el resto ya lo sé... hasta aquí... Pero ¿y ahora? ¿Ahora qué?  
  
Miriel lo miró llena de recelos, de dudas, como miran aquellos que saben que les van a pedir algo enojoso. El rostro de Narringe era frío, duro rígido.  
  
- Creo que has olvidado, o quiere olvidar que tienes un pueblo, Miriel, Elfos a la que cuidar, desposeídos... gentes que construyeron estas ruinas y que que las perdieron... ¿Qué pasa con aquellos que no subieron a los barcos? Tú eres una Aranel, y eso no sirve solo para llevar un vestido azul, para sonreír en los actos oficiales o para mirar desdeñosa y altiva desde la cruz de tu caballo... Tienes una obligación que cumplir ¿Entiendes? ¿Quién esperas que los reúna? ¿Yo? Sabes que hace años que estoy al margen, sabes que no confían en mí. ¿Telperinquar? Él hizo su opción hace tiempo, dejó bien claras las cosas en Nargothrond... ¿O Dahas, ese hijo bastardo de Turco? ¡Sólo quedas tu... ¡ Así que deja de mirarte a ti misma, de fingir que estás loca, de compadecerte... o ¿qué quieres? ¿Casarte con un Silvano cualquiera y criar a tus niños en un asentamiento? Tu ya sabes qué es eso ¿No? ¿O es que la guerra te ha refrenado la furia de tu sangre noldorin?  
  
- ¡No me hables así! ¡Tú eliges! ¡Telperinquar elige! ¿Y qué elijo yo? ¿Me lo dices? –Respondió ella gritando.  
  
Losrandir, que se había incorporado, miraba la escena con curiosidad. Aquella pequeña Elfa, medio enloquecida, tenía mal carácter...  
  
- ¿Qué eliges? –Bramó Narringe- ¡Has elegido ya...! ¿O no? En los Puertos te vi muy decidida... ¡Pero no! ¡Veo que te has equivocado! ¡Tendrías que haber embarcado mansamente en uno de aquellos navíos y bajar la cabeza ante Manwë y suplicar clemencia! ¡Al menos así tu pueblo sabría a qué atenerse! ¡Maglor errante por las playas, y tu fingiendo que estas loca!  
  
Míriel cambió totalmente la expresión de su rostro. De sus ojos salía el fuego de la ira de un modo que Losrandir no había visto nunca ni volvería a ver jamás. La mano derecha de la doncella se alzó encolerizada para golpear despectiva con su dorso la mejilla derecha de Narringe. No cabía ofensa mayor. Pero el brazo del elfo la paró en pleno vuelo mientras con su otra mano la golpeaba a ella el rostro.  
  
- ¡No me mires así ni vuelvas a perderme el respeto en tu vida! –le dijo firme pero serenamente, mientras Miriel le miraba sin verle, sangrando el labio roto por el golpe y cegado de rabia el tempestuoso gris de sus ojos.  
  
Losrandir no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Era un duelo de Titanes, poderosas voluntades encontrándose, silenciosos diálogos de fuerza que hacían crecer el vacío alrededor de sí mismos  
  
- ¡Ahora arrodíllate! –Le ordenó el Elfo.  
  
La muchacha obedeció, aunque la mandíbula le temblaba de rabia y por sus ojos seguía saliendo fuego. Él sin embargo se mantenía frío, seguro de su superioridad.  
  
- ¡Baja la cabeza! –Ordenó.  
  
Losrandir no podía creerse lo que veía: el Noldo se desprendía de su diadema real, símbolo de su pertenencia a la casa real, y la ponía en la cabeza de la pequeña, ciñiéndole la sien. En la parte central de la joya se apreciaba el símbolo de la casa de Fëanor, una estrella resplandeciendo en un círculo de llamas. Losrandir se estremeció y angustiosos recuerdos se agolparon en su mente... ese signo habitaba sus peores pesadillas.  
  
- Si a amorta Míriel, ar tulta quenyer Fëanorion ar mahatarente ambarenna. (Ahora levántate Míriel y busca a las gentes de Fëanor y condúcelos hacia su destino) –Dijo el Noldo solemnemente, como si las ruinas recostruyeran el salón del trono, como si Losrandir representara una corte entera, como si él mismo fuera un rey abdicando en un joven y tembloroso príncipe...  
  
Luego su tono cambió: se tiñó de ternura, su mano sujetó cariñosa la barbilla. De la boca de Miriel salía un fino hilillo de sangre que él limpió  
  
-, Úayatye moina, inye lavuva te (No temas, querida, yo te ayudaré).  
  
Narringe mayestático, la ayudó a levantarse y se abrazaron. Y le tendió la mano a Míriel y la acompañó hasta su caballo como si salieran del ficticio salón con las manos entrelazadas, con los brazos elevados, caminando elegantemente: rey saliente y reina entrante desfilando ante un pueblo de fantasmas, en una tierra de nadie que pronto sería anegada por las aguas saladas de los Mares voraces que los Valar agitan a su paso.  
  
Losrandir no entendía nada. Demasiado Noldor para él.  
  
- ¡Aranel! –Le gritó- ¿Piensas marcharte sin despedirte de mí?  
  
Narringe entonces se volvió despectivo y le dijo:  
  
- No te debe nada Sinda, si tu le has salvado a ella de las aguas, ella ha evitado hoy tu muerte. Agradécele que tu cabeza siga en su sitio. Despediros de él, Miriel, si juzgáis que lo merece.  
  
Miriel asintió. Se desprendió de la mano de Narringe y fue hacia Losrandir y le abrazó.  
  
- Hantalë, Herunya –le susurró al oído mientras lo abrazaba. Luego se separó de él sonriente, mirándolo largamente.  
  
Del cuello del elfo colgaba una hermosa joya que hasta entonces no había visto. Un rombo con signos heráldicos tallados tan finamente que le extrañaron. Sus ojos se encontraron:  
  
- Yo a ti te he visto antes en otro sitio Losrandir...-dijo ella.  
  
- Tal vez en los Puertos, Señora, detrás de una espada que anhelabais 


	17. NÁRISSEN ERESSEO

NÁRISSEN ERESSEO (En los fuegos de la soledad)  
  
La cortinita se apartó dando paso a una nariz curiosa, a unos ojos inquisidores a un rostro severo y escrutador. Un moño recogía sus oscuros cabellos en la nuca y estudiados mechones se deslizaban por su espalda pertinentemente engalanados para tal honor  
  
- De modo que esa es tu prima, Dahas[1]... –dijo Berianis [2]ásperamente- ¡Bonita y orgullosa! ¡No puede negar su sangre!  
  
- Dicen que se parece a Nerdanel, mi abuela... –comentó manchando el aire con la decepción de sus palabras  
  
- ¿Qué se parece? Es su vivo retrato: ese aire de quien ha conquistado al Rey con una simple sonrisa... solo que no está embarazada... –dijo con sorna-. Pero lo que me extraña es que vuestras gentes la hayan seguido.  
  
Dahas miró a su prima, esperando en el patio, sentada sobre el muro, con la mirada perdida en la Bahía de Lune. Se veía en la piel de ella y sabía, por mucho que se esforzara en engañarse, que él jamás podría haber dado una unidad y un sentido a aquellas gentes desencantados, arrepentidos, desposeídos, traicionados hasta la saciedad, solos...  
  
¿Qué les había podido ofrecer?  
  
Míriel era una chiquilla... pero era uno de ellos, la orgullosa nieta de Fëanor, el Elfo que les había llevado a aquella situación y el fuego de su abuelo pervivía en ella supliendo su insultante juventud, quizá un motivo difuso de esperanza para un pueblo cansado y viejo, un pueblo que hundía sus raíces en el principio de los tiempos...  
  
¿Una esperanza? ¿De qué?  
  
Dahas entendía que las armas hablaran, cimentaba la palabra poder sobre la palabra fuerza. Entendía que la obediencia se debe a aquel que está por encima de ti, pero cuando entraba en filosofías se perdía: esperanza, sentido de la vida, soledad, no eran más que palabras dibujadas en el aire, conceptos que encerraban la nada y el vacío... Su prima y sus gentes le desconcertaban... Eran como puertas cerradas y él no sabía cómo entrarles. Y al parecer Berianis tampoco:  
  
- No me explico, Dahas, como esa cosita frágil pudo traer hasta aquí a todos esos desposeídos... Pero a poco que hagas ese pueblo de guerreros te seguirá a ti... ¡Ella no tiene carisma! De todos formas quién entiende a las orgullosas gentes de Fëanor que prefieren fracasar libres una y otra vez que someter la cabeza al Profeta  
  
- Si tienen que rendirle cuentas lo harán de muertos. –Dijo Dahas complacido por la observación de la reina.  
  
Berianis miró al príncipe:  
  
- "Si tienen"... Di mejor "Si tenemos", mi querido Dahas, que la maldición te alcanza también a ti, por mucho que hayas renunciado al juramento... Eso debe ser también lo que los impulsa a seguirla: Ella lo ha asumido, ha manchado de sangre sus manos... cuando la miran, no ven en ella juicio alguno... Tanto la maldición como el juramento pesan sobre ella.  
  
Dahas calló. No le gustaba que le nombraran la maldición. Le encantaría que dijeran de él lo que escuchaba de Celebrimbor: que se parecía a Fëanor. Pero no soportaba que le recordaran que solo era uno de sus nietos, mal considerado por su gente y sometido a la maldición como todos ellos... Sin embargo sabia que el motivo de que su pueblo siguiera a Míriel y no discutieran que fuera su sien la que llevara la diadema de su Casa era que añoraban ver al frente de sus filas el cabello pelirrojo de Nelyafinwë el Alto.  
  
Dahas evocó la única vez que vio a Maedhros: él era un niño y acompañaba a Telperinquar[3] a decirle que él renunciaba al juramento. Dahas recordaba el rostro de su tío, lleno de majestad, de fuerza... un asomo de decepción se pintó en él, pero nada dijo mas que unas palabras solemnes, definitivas como una sentencia:  
  
- Mirimave avatye i vanda... ananta i indo nosseo Fëanáro halata oiale men len (Libremente renuncias al juramento... sin embargo el corazón de la casa de Fëanor guarda siempre un sitio para ti)  
  
Aquel día Dahas conocío la fuerza de un Rey, supo por qué los Elfos le seguían, por qué hasta su padre o Caranthir doblegaban a él su voluntad... Y Míriel tenía su misma forma imperativa de hablar, había heredado de él los gestos regios, que le salían espontáneos, sin ensayos... Por poco que Berianis la examinara advertiría que hasta su sudor olía a majestad.  
  
- ¿Sabe por qué la he hecho venir? –Le preguntó a Dahas.  
  
- Si, Massánie, sabe que viene a hacer de yavannildi...  
  
- ¿Y viene de buen grado?  
  
Dahas no respondió: no hacía falta. Su pose orgullosa, el aire de fastidio que la envolvía eran suficientes como para saber el ánimo que traía.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Míriel esperaba a ser llamada llena de impaciencia, pero no por nervios, sino por que no podía sufrir el perder el tiempo. Se distrajo contemplando el patio, que era bonito, aunque estaba a medio hacer como todo en Lindon. Caminó inquieta como un animal enjaulado ¡Y encima la hacían esperar en nombre de cualquier tácito protocolo palaciego! Nerviosa, dio varias vueltas al patio y luego se sentó en la pequeña paredilla con la mirada perdida en la bahía y dejó que la mente volara lejos, al pasado, a su tío...  
  
- Ha finalizado mi misión –dijo Narringe.  
  
Tenían Helevorn a sus pies. Comido por las hiedras se elevaba el castillo de Moryofinwë. Algunos noldorin habían vivido allí en sus tiempos de esplendor y no podían evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran a sus ojos. Ya daba igual. A aquellas alturas nadie se jactaba de no haber llorado. Todos estaban atacados de amargura.  
  
- Id a ver a Gil-galad. Pídele el Señorío sobre estas tierras. Te lo dará –dijo Narringe- Están lo bastantes lejos como para que no le perturbéis. Evita a Dahas y piensa en mí si me necesitas. ¿Entendido?  
  
Ella asintió. Los ojos fijos en su tío. Narringe le centró la tiara.  
  
- ¿Quién eres, moina? –Le preguntó con dulzura  
  
- Inye ná Aranel Fëanáro nosseo. (Soy una Princesa del linaje de Fëanor)  
  
- Lá. Etye ná i Tari úestelo, Tari eresseo, Tari lusto... Ananta nátye i nor voronweo (No. Tu eres la reina de la desesperanza, la reina de la soledad, la reina del vacío... sin embargo eres la tierra de la fidelidad) i sulkar lieo kiruvar ten (Las raíces de un pueblo se clavarán en ti).  
  
¿Qué hacía allí aquella mañana?  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Berianis tomó una fruta de un canasto. Una preciosa manzana roja, olorosa, venida de las fértiles cuencas agrícolas de Harlindon.  
  
- ¿Es cierto eso que cuentas? –Preguntó Berianis - ¿Qué amenazó a los Falmari?  
  
- Si...-respondió Dahas con una sonrisa malévola- Su Elfo de confianza habla cuando se emborracha y me lo contó.  
  
Berianis sonrió también, le encantaban los chismes. Luego dio un sonoro mordisco a la manzana. Y Dahas le habló de los 200 fëanorianos apostados en el Golfo de Lune dispuestos a embarcar para cruzarlo hasta Mithlond...  
  
- Míriel había enviado a Elenher, el Elfos del que os hablaba. Este volvió a ella con la cabeza gacha: "El Falmari dice que solo tienen pequeñas barcas de pesca, mi Señora... Nos miran mal... Ha dicho, Herinya, que si quieres los barcos vayas a pedírselos y que te hablará conforme a lo que tu edad y tu dignidad merecen... No hay manera de mostrarle lo absurdo de su postura."  
  
Berianis la imaginaba. Por muy alta que fuera, montada en un buen corcel, su figura inspiraba poco respeto, al menos en la lejanía. La comparaba con las demás yavvanildi en su primer día. Al lado de sus madres esperaban circunspectas, sin variar ni un ápice la expresión de la cara pese a la tardanza que siempre les imponía. Le gustaba espiarlas en su angustia, ver cómo reaccionaban. Y desde luego ninguna se había sentado en la paredilla con aquella indiferencia, con ese intenso aire de fastidio.... la manzana crujió nuevamente bajo sus dientes  
  
- Conozco bien a Elenher, eso se lo debió decir muy turbado, bajando la cabeza avergonzado. –Dahas seguía describiendo la historia con viveza, casi pintándola con sus palabras- Bueno el Falmari quería hablar con Míriel, decirle que no le daba los barcos... ¿Te la imaginas? Ofendida, orgullosa... Fue hacia él... Miriel suspiró. Podían hacer un rodeo, era cierto, no tenían prisa, pero le ardía la sangre en las venas ante aquel desprecio y sentía, por otro lado, la vista del pueblo fija en ella, esperando, exigiendo. Total que la chica se plantó ante el Falmari. "Mi nombre es Miriel, nieta de Fëanor, estoy al frente de este pueblo que ves... Te he enviado a mi consejero pidiéndote barcos, es un elfo que merece toda mi confianza... ¿Qué asunto puede tener tanta importancia para que me requieras a mi? ¿No te parece razonable el precio que te ofrecemos?"  
  
Berianis escuchaba interesada la historia. Estaba encantada de aquellos chismes... y segura de que algún día le traerían provecho  
  
- Sigue... ¿Qué más pasó? –dijo incando de nuevo los dientes en la fruta  
  
- Bueno, según me contó Elenher, el Falmari examinó a Míriel con cierto desprecio: es muy joven, para ir al frente de Elfos tan terribles. Mírala –dijo Dahas apartando nuevamente la cortinilla- La brisa marina debía jugar, como hace ahora, con sus cabellos rojos desordenándolos graciosamente... el Falmari debió ver esa dulzura aparente... Pero no lo olvideis Massánie, bajo su aspecto frágil relucen las joyas del emblema de la casa de Fëanor y bajo ellas no brilla menos la luz de sus ojos grises, fríos y fogosos al mismo tiempo. El Falmari le dijo socarrón. "Los barcos son pesqueros, "Señora..." no de carga..." Ella entonces le respondió imperativa: "¡Haced varios viajes!". Y el Falmari repuso: "Recorred vosotros el trayecto a pie... El Golfo de Lune tiene hermosas vistas... "  
  
- ¿De veras le respondió eso? ¡Le está bien empleado! –dijo casi atragantada por la risa...  
  
- Sí... desde luego, pero... Bueno, mi Señora... Míriel no se amilanó. Elenher cuenta que una sonrisa sarcástica le iluminó el rostro y que le dijo algo así como: " Es curioso, Señor mío ver como la gente no aprende de sus errores: Eso mismo que me sugieres es lo que le comentó, según he oído, Olwë a Fëanor, mi abuelo, con respecto a Helcaraxé... Confieso que siempre me ha repugnado la respuesta de mi antepasado... pero... hay momentos en los que lo entiendo... entiendo la facilidad de dar una orden... , de alzar la espada y lograr por la fuerza lo que se te niega por las buenas... ¡Ciertamente sería tan fácil! Con solo un gesto tendría tu cabeza en mis manos y vuestros barcos bajo mis pies."  
  
- ¿En serio? ¿Le dijo eso? –Respondió Berianis no creyéndose que aquella cosita frágil pudiera tener ese carácter- Quiero que me localicéis a ese Falmari... tal vez un día pueda serme útil  
  
- Sí... ya os he dicho que no os debéis dejar engañar por su aspecto infantil y dulce... si miráis en sus ojos veréis que habita en ella el mismo espíritu de Fëanor... Total que intimidó al Falmari... el pobre dio las órdenes, buscó los barcos...  
  
La Massánie cerró la cortinilla.  
  
- Te agradezco que me confíes estas cosas Dahas... así sabré como tratarla, la tendré bien vigilada... Cuento contigo para ello y.. Bueno, te aseguro que sabré recompensar tu fidelidad.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Una sonrisa de triunfo iluminó el rostro de Dahas e instintivamente palpó el bolsillo interior de su túnica. Guardaba allí un tesoro valiosísimo que sólo un golpe de suerte y una buena cantidad habían depositado en sus manos. Cuando desplegó el pergamino y lo leyó no le costaba nada "ver" a un Elerossë que se complacía febril con el leve cosquilleo de una pluma, con la estática resistencia quejumbrosa del pergamino. La luz de una vela parpadeaba sobre un escritorio, seguramente en penumbras, seguramente desde afuera se empezarian a oír los golpes de los primeros albañiles...  
  
Pero aún no se lo mostraría a Berianis... Iba bien tener un as bajo la manga... Estaba tan contento con la carta, que había memorizado su texto y a veces lo recitaba:  
  
"Sabes que la quiero... a ti no puedo engañarte... y ya sé qué piensas... y ya sé que ella piensa igual... y que soy un egoísta... Pero el placer de estar a su lado...  
  
Fuimos en barca...  
  
las aguas en Mithlond no son rebeldes, la tierra acalla su furia, es cálido, seguro, entrañable... es como un útero.  
  
Subimos por Aerdor, sabes que adoro sus fiordos... navegamos hasta uno de ellos y varé la barquita en su arena. Se ponía el sol. La ayudé a bajar sólo por el placer de rozar su mano, de sentirla entre las mías. Y ella me mira y sonríe... ¿Tienen precio sus sonrisas? Yo las guardo con celo... cada una es un tesoro.  
  
Tomé su arpa.  
  
Hice una hoguera.  
  
Ella, mientras tanto me miraba. Sus miradas también tienen un valor incalculable....  
  
Yo sé que siente algo por mí...  
  
Imagínate Elrond, el mar azotando las rocas... mi deseo golpeando su voluntad...  
  
Nos sentamos...  
  
poco a poco Isil expulsa el resplandor de Anar y solo nos alumbra su brillo mortecino, la distante luz de las estrellas, tan lejanas y el fuego: sugerente, simple, constante...  
  
Se está bien a su lado, se está muy bien...  
  
a nuestro alrededor hay murmullos, rumor de aguas, chasquidos...  
  
"¿Tocarás para mí?" le pregunto. Ella asiente. Otra sonrisa...  
  
¿Recuerdas? Hubo un tiempo en que Míriel no sonreía, un tiempo en que vagaba en medio de los remordimientos... ¡Me mataba! Yo era un niño, pero ya la amaba y necesitaba de su alegría.  
  
Ayer me senté detrás, me apoyé contra la roca y le hice de respaldo... fui feliz... Otra vez entre mis dedos tenía su mechón...  
  
Si pudiera atrapar la eternidad, encerrarla... elegiría ese momento. Ella recostada junto a mí, el mar murmurando, varada la barca, tachonado de estrella el firmamento oscuro y su arpa regalándome una música nacida nada más para mí...  
  
Imposible. Esa palabra me ahoga, es el freno en la boca del caballo, el peso en el corazón, la armadura... Pero ¿Y el amor? Por que ella siente... ¿Será capaz de decir "si" si pregunto, si suplico...?  
  
Su voz...  
  
Solo sus palabras... te las puedo copiar... pero su voz... ¡Era mía hermano, mía! No sé describírtelo, decirte... nacía para mí, me acariciaba, calaba mi alma, como si lloviera sólo para ella...  
  
Su corazón desmiente callando lo que proclama su razón. Asi su voz desmentía a sus palabras.  
  
Norne nambar tambari rautar (Duros martillos golpean los metales)  
  
nárissen eresseo (en los fuegos de la soledad)  
  
Ve i orne kira sulkarya nóresse (Como el árbol hunde sus raíces en la tierra)  
  
ar i olwar helde ortan yestie i eleni (y sus ramas desnudas se elevan deseando las estrellas)  
  
sin tálunya nár Endoresse (Así mis pies estan endor )  
  
sin máunya merear mapaie i ilma haira (Así mis manos quieren atrapar la luz lejana)  
  
Ve lassi roitar súre lelyatar (Como las hojas persiguen al viento viajero)  
  
ve lothi hákaret ar apafirar (como las flores se abren y mueren despues)  
  
Sin henunya roitar te imbe i kweni (Asi mis ojos te buscan entre la gente)  
  
sin rankonya firar Kúmanese ealo lúmea (Asi mis brazos sienten el vacío de tu ser temporal)  
  
Etye tulta yánaesse olorion rákinar (Te iras al lugar de los sueños rotos)  
  
Ulyalesse estelo tára (Al vertedero de las esperanzas nobles)  
  
Nárissen eresseo (A los fuegos de la soledad)  
  
masse norne nambar tambari rautar (En donde duros martillos golpean los metales)  
  
Y el canto acabó y mis labios besaron su cabello, profundamente y ella giró la cabeza separándose de mí... entonces... sus ojos brillaban tanto... y sus labios, entreabiertos, respiraban azorados... y entonces...  
  
¡Jamás debí hacerlo!  
  
¡El precio a pagar es muy alto!  
  
¡Ahora sé con certeza que en ningún otro lugar encontraré delicia semejante!"  
  
*** *** ***  
  
- Massánie... serviros es ya un honor, una recompensa... no necesito nada más... -comentó Dahas con acento rastrero.  
  
En el rostro de Berianis se dibujó una leve sonrisa...  
  
- Entonces no te importará contarme sobre ese galán...  
  
Dahas sonrió malicioso  
  
- ¿Su "enamorado"?  
  
Berianis le dedicó una mirada cómplice.  
  
- Bueno... a veces la viene a buscar a las forjas... comparten grupa... se internan por Ossiriand... Parece que será un gran romance... él insiste en que solo es su otorno, pero sus visitas no son las de un hermano... aprovecha su familiaridad para acercarse a ella y la doncella se deja querer...  
  
¿Qué más sabes?  
  
- Bueno... Miriel contó a Telperinquar que se encontraron casualmente: ella acababa de desembarcar al frente de su pueblo. Todo era nuevo, no sabían a donde dirigirse... Los puertos parecían un lugar muy activo. Los mercaderes ambulantes, en su mayoría Atani, se precipitaron a ofrecer cambalaches a los recién llegados, fijas las miradas en las formidables armas, la codicia en las joyas. Al parecer uno de ellos se le plantó delante del caballo de Míriel y se ofreció como guía. Como era de suponer, Miriel lo miró despectiva y espoleó el caballo que se encabritó empujando al atan que acabó en el suelo. Ahí apareció Elros: Apartó a los Atani y él mismo se ofreció de guía.  
  
- Bueno, no es extraño... ella le crió... conocía a todas sus gentes...  
  
Los ojillos de Dahas brillaron  
  
- Claro, claro... pero a él no le reconocían. Míriel lo miró con extrañeza. Elros es un tipo de lo más curioso: demasiado hermoso para ser un Atan esa mirada azul y nítida, llena de luz. Pero la barba que adorna su rostro... ella hubiera jurado que era un Elfo. Él la saludó, reverente y se dio a conocer... Elenher dice que la llamó "Melmenya", que era el nombre que le daba de críos: "¡Oselle! ¡Vanimelda Míriel! Vanimatye loa koranaren, melmenya... "(Hermana, hermosísima Míriel, tu belleza crece con los años, amor mío.)  
  
Berianis rió con la parodia y esto llevó a Dahas a fingir una aguda voz femenina:  
  
- "¡Elerossë! –Dijo ella reconociendo a su otorno por la última palabra. Ella era su "novia", la esposa que iba a tomar cuando creciera... - ¡I lume úanta ten úmárave! (El tiempo no ha pasado inútilmente para tí)" Elros dejó escapar una carcajada jovial, ruidosa, expansiva, y descabalgó para ayudar a Miriel a hacer lo mismo. "Esperabas un niño, ¿verdad? Soy un Perelda, moina, no un Eldar... ¡Pero tu también has crecido! ¡Estas preciosa!". Elenher me contó que Elros la abrazó y que ella se estremeció. Luego se separaron despacio y él tomó con ternura uno de sus rojos mechones... y lloraron en silencio la muerte de Maedrhos, la locura de Maglor.  
  
- Y la trajo a ver a Melendur por que Ereinion no estaba... He leído su petición: Quiere que se le conceda el Señorío sobre Helevorn, reconstruir el castillo de Morifinwë y vivir allí. Con ella vienen herreros, piensa restablecer la antigua amistad con los enanos y hacer allí un centro metalúrgico... lo cual es una idea formidable, una competencia a Celebrimbor.  
  
- Pero me temo que ya no está interesada... Sus herreros se han encontrado con las gentes de mi primo con gran alegría. Muchos de ellos habían trabajado juntos... ella entró a conocer a Telpo...  
  
- Ummm... pero reñirán... necesariamente chocarán... con ese carácter...  
  
- Bueno... yo estaba cuando se conocieron... Telpo dejó las forjas, la esperó en esa terracita que tiene, esa que da a la bahía... él la saludó: "¡Mara tulda herinya, ná tyave henuten cenie onóne vanwa! (Bienvenida, mi señora, es un placer para mis ojos ver a una pariente perdida)"  
  
- Es curiosa la manía que tiene tu familia de hablar quenya...  
  
- Bueno... son unos pijos.... el caso es que ella le dijo algo así como "Nai eleni kaluvar omentiemma, onóro." Y luego, sin más añadió "Lienya merener coatya hopasse" (Que las estrellas brillen sobre nuestro encuentro, primo. Mi pueblo desea el refugio de tu casa). Eso consiguió algo casi imposible: que Celebrimbor riera. Míriel le sorprende. Es muy joven, segura de sí misma, metida en su papel de reina. Entra en su casa una mañana con paso orgulloso, con altivos ojos se planta ante él y tras soltarle una frase amable le solicita refugio para su pueblo, unas doscientas personas.  
  
Berianis, complacida, notó la frustración en la voz de Dahas y sonrió. Un Elfo resentido es un elfo manejable, un aliado poderoso. Puso cara de máxima atención y Dahas siguió:  
  
- Yo le dije "Pues acampad en los terrenos baldíos del Sur. Nada queremos saber del juramento, aleja de nosotros esa panda de asesinos." Pero Telperinquar suspiró con desagrado y me presentó... Massánie... no sabes lo mucho que me desprecia... luego dijo: "Bien, Miriel, podéis quedaros tu y tus gentes. Que planten las tiendas alrededor de las forjas. Tu misma los organizarás. Sólo una cosa voy a pedirte: no quiero tener que levantar ni un solo instante la vista de la forja por un problema. Los que surjan los resuelves por ti misma... ¿Entendido?. En cuanto a Dahas no le hagas caso, él sabe el lugar que ocupa en mi casa."  
  
- Pelearán, Dahas... verás como sí... lo que es extraño es que no lo hayan hecho ya. Relaciones así están muertas antes de nacer.  
  
- Os equivocáis Massánie. A medida en que la situación se ha ido demorando Celebrimbor y Míriel intiman. A los pocos días ella ya había reorganizado a sus gentes y ha ido encajando a cada herrero con los aprendices correspondientes de un modo armonioso. Las tiendas se alzaron alrededor de las forjas coherentemente formando un improvisado poblado al que no le faltó agua ni servicios. Llevaban tanto tiempo viviendo así que era natural establecer rápida y eficazmente un campamento. Además Miriel maneja a la gente con naturalidad, organiza, crea, dirige... y se abisma en las forjas. Todos los trabajos le interesan. Celebrimbor a veces la observaba: la pasión, el interés de sus ojos, la expresión de su cara... justo era eso lo que él exigía a un aprendiz... Un día la llevó consigo. Con asombro creciente descubrió que ella tenía nociones, algo más que básicas, de alta alquimia y han empezado a trabajar juntos. Ya no es su onóne, es su seler.  
  
El resentimiento teñía las palabras de Dahas. Llevaba largos años viviendo con su primo y nunca se habían cruzado una palabra de afecto, una mirada de complicidad... ella llegaba de pronto, entraba de frente y se hacían amigos...  
  
- Cierto que en la última reunión del Consejo a la que Celebrimbor acudió decidió no replantear el tema del Señorío... según dijo Arminas. Ereinion tampoco sacó el tema... parece que nadie deseaba que ese asunto volviera a ver la luz. Habría que sondear a Elwë, son tierras laiquendi... tal vez nos interese tener a alguien enemistado con Celebrimbor... haremos correr el rumor de sus deseos...  
  
- Bueno... De todos modos dudo que Míriel vuelva a reclamar Helevorn... las construcciones aquí se están ampliando y un germen de pueblo, de un pueblo de herreros, está creciendo alrededor de la forja principal... Son gentes poderosas, Massánie... solo hablan quenya, son orgullosos... no quieren saber nada del resto de los Elfos. Han creado una escuela para los pocos niños que hay y talleres en los que se trabajaba el cuero, la tela, tallan piedras preciosas, mangos de madera, rejas torneadas, lámparas, armas, joyas... Les llueven aprendices y la fama de sus obras se extiende por toda la cuidad. Pero no es sólo eso: están organizando una casa de curación propia, especializada en quemados... Míriel y Anarsel, su tía, que también es tía de Celebrimbor, se ocupan... Quieren formar una ciudad aparte... A mí me mantienen alejado... me encargan de representarlos en la corte por que no os conceden importancia... Para cualquier doncella sería un honor inmenso que la Massánie la convocara como Yavannildi...pero fijaros en la expresión de fastidio de la cara de Míriel... ella se cree ya una Massánie... Aunque no pronuncian la palabra "bastardo" me miran por encima del hombro porque no comparto con ellos la pasión por el fuego, no gozo con el poder de la magia, no quiero ni oír hablar del oculto conocimiento de la alquimia que tanto absorbe a mis primos. Se ríen del rubio de mis cabellos y me sonríen con insultante altivez cuando los herreros más viejos, aquellos que habían trabajado en Valinor con Fëanáro, se equivocan y la llaman Nerdanel sin darse cuenta. Ella presume de la obediencia y el respeto que le tienen sus gentes. Es una mocosa, una chiquilla...  
  
- No temas... si Elros la ama, como dices... –Berianis sonrió- haremos lo posible para que ella le corresponda y sean felices... ¿No te parece?... ¿La Tierra del don está lo bastante alejada para tu gusto?  
  
Una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Dahas. Berianis siguió.  
  
- Ahora haz entrar a tu prima... ha llegado el momento de que la conozca...  
  
*** *** ***  
  
- Mara tula, Aranel –Dijo Berianis tomando de los hombros afablemente a Míriel para indicarle que se levantara.- No sé qué te habrán contado de mí... pero puedes contar con todo mi afecto, pitya... además... bien... yo no soy ceremoniosa, no me gustan los protocolos... ¡Compórtate con normalidad y no olvides que tu sangre es más noble que la mía!  
  
Pero Míriel miró el rostro de Berianis y su frialdad desmentía el amable tono de sus palabras. Dahas se colocó al lado de la Massánie y sonreía a su prima con suficiencia.  
  
- Acompáñanos –le dijo- y te presentaré al resto de las yavvanildi...  
  
Miriel, obediente, siguió el andar firme de la Reina a través de un palacio semiconstruido. Dahas marchaba a su lado. Al pasar por delante de algunos herreros éstos saludaron a su princesa, provocando los celos de Berianis, que nunca era tratada con tanta deferencia.  
  
- Veo que tus gentes te respetan... –le dijo girándose molesta.  
  
Míriel esbozó una sonrisa tímida, como si le diera vergüenza, y calló. Berianis arqueó una ceja: tal vez fuera más dulce, más tímida y maleable de lo que ella hubiera pensado. Dirigió a Dahas una mirada cómplice y se atrevió a tantearla:  
  
- Dicen las lenguas murmuradoras que un Príncipe os ha manifestado su interés...  
  
- ¿Sí? –Respondió Míriel poniendo teatralmente cara de sorpresa- ¡Pues tendré que hablar con esas lenguas murmuradoras que informan a todos menos a mí! ¿Os habrán dicho también el nombre del príncipe interesado?  
  
Berianis se paró para mirarla de frente. Tal vez la había desdeñado demasiado.  
  
- Seguro que lo sabes, pequeña... pero haces bien en desoír los rumores... Sólo que... desde palacio... bien... creo que esa unión es interesante...  
  
Míriel la miró directamente a los ojos y con un cinismo que la desarmó le dijo:  
  
- Bueno... tal vez cuando mi hermano Elros vuelva a visitarme le pregunte quien es ese misterioso príncipe que tanto interés por mi manifiesta a los otros...  
  
Jugaba fuerte. Berianis empezaba a descubrir el motivo del odio de Dahas, que le sonrió significativamente. Tras la aparente suavidad se escondía un hueso difícil de roer. La idea de mandarla a Númenor no era tan descabellada...  
  
- Si... querida, habla con Elros... tal vez él sabe más de lo que piensas...  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Las doncellas de Yavanna pararon sus parloteos y sus risas al advertir la presencia de la Massánie. Dahas quedó unos pasos más atrás en señal de respeto, pero sin dejar de examinar a las distinguidas doncellas que se agolpaban allí pensando cual le convenía más como esposa. Berianis llamó a una de las yavvanildi. Era una muchacha distinguida, de gran delicadeza, dorados los cabellos y la mirada de un azul tan intenso que rozaba el violeta.  
  
- Arien, esta muchacha es Náredriel, la hija de Maedhros...  
  
- De Macalaurë, Tarinya...- Corrigió Míriel secamente.  
  
- Bueno –concedió Berianis con una sonrisa congelada- da igual... de uno de los hijos de Fëanor en cualquier caso... Te la confío para que la instruyas, será la nueva yavvanilde.  
  
- Será un placer enseñarte –le dijo Arien amablemente.  
  
En el rostro de Míriel se pintó un gesto de fastidio.  
  
- Creo que no necesitaré instrucción, Señora, sé perfectamente cómo se hacen las lembas. Si hay trabajo decidme qué tarea me asignáis y terminemos de una vez.  
  
Berianis la miró con gesto severo.  
  
- No me gustan esos aires. No en mi casa ni en mi presencia. No creo que hablaras así a Galadriel cuando estuviste con ella en los Puertos y si lo hacías debió abofetearte.  
  
- Tarinya, pongamos las cosas en claro. Yo no formo parte de vuestra corte y os debo solo el respeto que merecéis por edad. Juré, fidelidad a Ereinion a través de su senescal, Melendur y se la reiteraré en cuanto me la solicite. Pero no me interesa la vida de la corte ni pienso colaborar con vos en vuestras intrigas. Si necesitáis alguna yavvanilde buscaré entre mi pueblo a la más digna de las doncellas y la haré venir, yo necesito mi tiempo para otras muchas cosas.  
  
Las yavvanildi murmuraron tan sorprendidas como si la luna apareciera a mediodía o de pronto el agua del mar se volviera de un amarillo intenso. Berianis palideció. Luego enrojeció. Después la mandíbula empezó a temblarle suavemente de ira.  
  
- ¿Sabes que puedo expulsarte de Lindon a ti y a tus gentes con sólo una orden?. -Dijo apretando los dientes  
  
- Dad esa orden, Señora, y por donde hemos venido nos iremos. –El tono de su voz era cada vez más calmado, cada vez más seguro- Tengo la certeza de que algún día os veré suplicarnos armas para el ejército de vuestro hijo. Somos un pueblo de Herreros y sólo ambicionamos trabajar metales. Os ofrecemos nuestra ciencia y nuestras obras, si las rechazáis nos iremos. Todavía queda mucha tierra y jugamos con ventaja: nosotros no tenemos nada, nada podemos perder.  
  
Después inclinó la cabeza y se dirigió dignamente hacia la puerta. Antes de salir se giró y miró a Arien. La muchacha la observaba intrigada, sorprendida, escandalizada. Acababa de presenciar la rebelión más grande que había visto en su vida y no sabía qué postura tomar.  
  
- Arien lamento haberos conocido en unas circunstancias tan tensas, agradezco vuestra amistad y vuestro ofrecimiento, no los olvidaré.  
  
La doncella bajó la cabeza, sin saber que contestar. Algo en su interior le decía que ese encuentro no era casual, que su camino se cruzaba con el de aquella Elfa. Era un sentimiento oscuro parecido a una premonición, algo que la estremeció.  
  
- ¡Un momento! –Dijo Berianis crispada- ¡No os he ordenado marchar!  
  
Míriel se detuvo y miró a la Reina con arrogancia extrema.  
  
- Soy una Elfa ocupada, Señora, si tenéis algo más que decirme hacedlo rápido.  
  
Berianis temblaba. La situación había tomado un matiz imprevisto, inesperado, no sabía cómo reaccionar... Por otro lado no podía quedar en ridículo delante de las siervas de Yavanna, doncellas escogidas, hijas de los nobles más distinguidos del Reino. Jamás nadie había minado de tal modo su autoridad.  
  
- Solo una cosa, maldita estirpe de Fëanor... sólo una cosa. Este encuentro no lo olvidaré y tal vez no necesitemos tanto de ti y de tu pueblo de asesinos como creéis... ¡No vuelvas nunca a hablarme en ese tono, no olvides quien es tu Tari!  
  
Una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en los labios de la pelirroja creando una mueca de niña traviesa que se ha salido con la suya. Un brillo helado salió de sus ojos.  
  
No dijo nada más. Sabía que no necesitaba hacerlo.  
  
Inclinó su cabeza en una reverencia que, de tan pronunciada, era falsa, burlona, y se giró arrogante.  
  
- ¿Dahas, tulatye? (Dahas, vienes)–Le preguntó a su primo al pasar por su lado. Sus ojos se cruzaron en rápida escaramuza. Él elfo tragó saliva, algo indeciso. Su primer impulso fue dar un paso, pero súbitamente se frenó: no podía tomar partido por ella. Miró a Berianis y reuniendo una voz áspera contestó a su prima.  
  
- Yo tengo asuntos aquí.  
  
- ¡Yé!. ¡Tenna rato, onóro! (Bien. ¡Hasta luego, primo!)  
  
Dahas se situó tras Berianis, que se quedó allí plantada, quieta, dolida diciéndose:  
  
"Me las pagarás".  
  
Acababa de conocer el amargo sabor de las humillaciones. Se lo había enseñado una mocosa que aún no tenía ni un yén (Medida de tiempo élfica equivalente a 142 años). -----------------------  
  
[1]  
  
Dahas es un personaje inventado. Es un hijo ilegítimo de Celegorm (Turkofinwë) y una aristócrata Sindar llamada Lothdaer. Hay un fic en marcha para explicar su historia.  
  
[2]  
  
Berianis es un personaje inventado, la madre de Gil-Galad  
  
[3] Telperinquar es el nombre quenya de Celebrimbor. El diminutivo es Telpo. 


	18. 18 KUILE KWALINO

18. KUILE KWALINO (VIDA DE MUERTO)  
  
Othar llamó a la puerta con los nudillos del corazón. En sus ojos brillaba el ansia de las cosas largamente deseadas y temblaba el remordimiento que causa el hacer una cosa prohibida. Aquella madera oscura y elegante no era una puerta: era su destino.  
  
Toc toc  
  
Sonidos mágicos que iban a cambiar su vida.  
  
Espera.  
  
Fue un breve tiempo, pero ante sus ojos desfilaban montañas de pensamientos:  
  
Retazos de conversaciones en las que su padre presumía de hijo "Será un gran guerrero. Tiene madera. Este muchacho me superará".  
  
Prejuicios que tantas veces había oído sobre el gremio de joyeros: lo mal que iban a tratarlo, la dureza del corazón de esas gentes orgullosas.  
  
Esperanzas y sueños...  
  
Por fin la puerta gimió sobre sus goznes y apareció ante él un enorme noldo, alto y recio.  
  
- ¿Mam mereatye, seldo? (¿Qué quieres muchacho?) –preguntó su voz seca.  
  
Othar miró con sorpresa a ese elfo de mirada torva: En primer lugar esperaba un criado Silvano y no a un magnifico Noldor digno de ser uno de los Elfos de la guardia de élite de su padre, caballero del Rey. Por otra parte le extrañó que hablara quenya: era la primera vez que un elfo de extracción humilde le hablaba en la Lengua Prohibida, que él mismo apenas si conocía de antiguos textos con los que sus preceptores le aburrían.  
  
- Inye merea ná .... (Yo quiero ser... ) -Balbuceó sin acabar de encontrar la palabra...  
  
¿Cómo se decía "aprendiz..."? Una sonrisa, que oscilaba entre la burla y cierta lejana ternura se dibujó en los duros labios del portero.  
  
- ¿Istatano...? (¿Aprendiz de herrero?) –Preguntó al final con retintín.  
  
- ¡Ná! – Respondió Othar jubiloso, sin darse cuenta todavía del tono burlón del elfo.  
  
Pero el alma resbaló pesadamente hasta el suelo, como cae un vestido al que le desatan las cintas cuando vio la nueva sonrisa, ya claramente sarcástica del portero:  
  
- A hortatye coatya, seldo, a istiatye quenya ar entulatye ar quettuvalme (Corre a tu casa, muchacho, aprende quenya y vuelve y hablaremos)  
  
Nunca le habían hablado así. Él era el hijo de Denhal, caballero de Ereinion. Había vivido siempre entre honores, todo el mundo le trataba con exquisito respeto, todo el mundo limpiaba el camino por el que sus pies iban a pasar. Pero ese portero, un siervo de los herreros, probablemente un elfo despreciable con una larga cuenta de sangre su espalda, le decía palabras de burla mientras hacía el gesto de cerrar la puerta.  
  
Un rubor de rabia desconocido hasta entonces por Othar se apoderaba de su rostro cuando una estrella le guiñó el ojo y el Príncipe Dahas apareció por una esquina: salía. El portero le franqueó el paso y Dahas le reconoció...  
  
- Othar, muchacho ¿Qué haces por aquí? –Le preguntó.  
  
Othar dudó en contestarle pero los ojos burlones del portero estaban posados en él, insultándole, esperando su reacción.  
  
- Bueno... la verdad... –contestó mirando al portero con cierto desafío- Príncipe Dahas... la verdad es que yo quería... quería ser admitido como aprendiz...  
  
En el rostro del príncipe se pintó la decepción.  
  
¡¡El hijo de Denhal quería ser herrero!!.  
  
Pero al mismo tiempo la vanidad lo abrumó: adoraba ostentar su poder y esa era una ocasión...  
  
- ¿Y este buey no te ha dejado pasar? –preguntó mirando de arriba a bajo al portero Noldor- Danil, necio, ¿tu sabes con quién hablas?  
  
- Ná, arta haryon, inye quentta seldonen si hehtie i lambe nostaro (Sí, alto príncipe, hablo con un niño que ha olvidado la lengua de sus padres) –Contestó tranquilo, casi divertido.  
  
- Busca enseguida a la Dama Miriel y dile que un joven desea hablar con ella de inmediato. Dile que la esperamos en nuestro patio –Ordenó sonriendo a Othar a quien pasó un brazo familiarmente sobre los hombros mientras lo conducía al interior.  
  
Othar echó un vistazo a su alrededor ¡Había soñado tantas veces con aquel lugar! Dahas lo condujo hacia un patio interior en el que estudiaban unos pequeños rodeados por dos maestras. El silencio y la dedicación de los niños le impresionó.  
  
- ¿Son los hijos de los Maestros herreros? –le preguntó a Dahas.  
  
- No... son todos los niños que tenemos... Venimos de una guerra larga y no hemos sido muy prolíficos, y en este sitio tan feo no creo que se reproduzcan mucho... casi viven hacinados por falta de espacio... demasiadas forjas... Las gentes de Miriel no hacen más que estorbar... En fin, querido Othar, ven por aquí...  
  
Y Dahas mostró un pequeño pasillo que conducía a un segundo patio, reservado, mucho más pequeño. En el centro había una pequeña marquesina cubierta por flores azuladas de aroma fragante y una fuente lanzaba su fresco canto de agua. Alrededor había unos pequeños bancos y como olvidada, un arpa.  
  
- Supongo que esperabas algo mucho más lujoso –dijo Dahas como molesto de la sencillez del lugar de más privilegio de la casa- Pero mis primos solo viven para trabajar... no son nada sibaritas...  
  
Othar, que esperaba ciertamente más lujo, no aquella sobriedad, sonrió algo decepcionado. Todos los elementos arquitectónicos eran funcionales, bellos en su austeridad pero también tenían algo de improvisación, de prisa, de provisionalidad, que contrastaba con las otras obras que estaban proliferando por Mithlond  
  
- ¿De veras quieres ser aprendiz? –Preguntó Dahas posando en el unos ojos que recordaban a los de un ave de presa- ¡No creo que pueda conseguirte un trato de favor! ¡Ni siquiera que esa pretenciosa de mi prima te dé el visto bueno! ¿Tu padre ya lo aprueba?  
  
Othar vaciló. Pese a la amabilidad del príncipe no acababa de fiarse de él. El agua murmuraba promesas y las flores azules destacaban en su sencillez. Dahas llamó a una muchacha y le pidió vino. Ella asintió con gesto áspero. Los Noldor estaban hechos para servir.  
  
- Mi padre quiere lo mejor para mí... –dijo ante la presión de los ojos de Dahas.  
  
- Claro, claro... –respondió el príncipe con una sonrisa sarcástica- Es solo que me extraña que no te haya acompañado... Debe ser que no quiere verse mezclado con nosotros...  
  
- ¡Oh no...! –protestó vivamente- La Casa de Celebrimbor goza de la más alta estima de mi padre... todas sus armas os las compra a vosotros, le ofrecen la mayor confianza...  
  
Su protesta quedó suspendida en el aire, deshecha en ecos que se perdieron cuando una Dama hizo su aparición con una bandeja en las manos: llevaba una jarra y dos vasos. Su gesto era severo, como quien es molestado por una nadería. Su voz, preciosa, pero las palabras casi salían escupidas de sus labios.  
  
- Dahas, luménya úme oira ten. Quettatyem linta man mereatya (Dahas, mi tiempo no es eterno para ti. Dime rápido que quieres).  
  
Dahas suspiró. Era evidente que no se soportaban. Tomó la bandeja de las manos de su prima y le rogó que se sentara. La Dama se cubría con un manto, bajo el cual vestía ropas ligeras y un duro delantal de cuero. Su piel estaba perlada de sudor y sus cabellos brillaban con un rojo húmedo y ardiente al mismo tiempo. Era evidente que salía de una fragua.  
  
- Este muchacho se llama Othar, es hijo de Denhal, caballero de Ereinion... ¿Le conoces?  
  
- Lá. –Negó ella posando sus ojos en el chico y sin más preámbulos se dirigió al muchacho y le preguntó- ¿Man mereatye Othar?  
  
Othar la miró sorprendido, intimidado, sabiendo que tenía ante sí la única oportunidad, el único camino para cumplir sus sueños. Suspiró hondo y ordenó sus palabras, traduciendo mentalmente, tratando de que la frase fuera sencilla y correcta...  
  
- Inya merea istaie, inye merea náie istatano (Yo deseo aprender, yo quiero ser aprendiz) –Su voz, pese a que él quería controlarla, temblaba de emoción.  
  
- Danil lo trató a patadas, Míriel... y este muchacho necesita una oportunidad... –dijo Dahas colocando su brazo en los hombros de Othar.  
  
- ¿Tere man avatye Danil? (¿Por qué te rechazó Danil?) – Preguntó la Dama fríamente, clavando sus ojos en los de Othar...  
  
- Inye ná úmaite quenyanen... (Soy inhábil con el quenya) –Confesó con dificultad, arrastrando las palabras y olvidando la pronunciación y el acento.  
  
Miriel lo seguía mirando atentamente. Si Othar estuviera más tranquilo habría observado la majestad natural de sus gestos, que contrastaba con el amaneramiento de Dahas. Despacio, como si quisiera asegurarse de que él la entendía, dijo:  
  
- Úmauereamme istatani Othar... (No necesitamos aprendices, Othar)  
  
Aquellas tres palabras le saltaron al cuello como gatos rabiosos y la decepción lo hizo audaz: Casi gritando, con todas las buenas maneras desparramadas a sus pies, olvidando el idioma, claramente suplicante le rogó:  
  
- ¡Pero yo lo deseo heri!, ¡Con todas mis fuerzas!. ¡Solo quiero vivir para eso! Es mi sueño, lo único que me importa... me dan igual los sacrificios, haré lo que me pidáis... ¡¡¡lo que sea herinya, lo que sea!!!  
  
Míriel lo miró reflexiva, llevándose las manos a la cara. Se encargaba de aceptar o rechazar a los aprendices y no le impresionaba la súplica o el llanto: La realidad era que las forjas se les estaban quedando pequeñas, que el volumen de trabajo desbordaba de forma evidente su capacidad, que escaseaban los metales y que habían rechazado a jóvenes más prometedores. Trató de explicar...  
  
- Si ná pitya... i men ná karie iluvenesse... a nuhtalme men... hehtalye sen (Esto es pequeño... el sitio es escaso para todos... nos molestamos... olvídate de esto).  
  
Su voz ahora era sincera, clara. Pero su respuesta inaceptable... Othar perdió de pronto la noción de con quien hablaba, ante sí vio solo a una muchacha, no más mayor y respetable que cualquiera de las yavvanilde y le tomó las manos en un arrebato mientras insistió:  
  
- Si ná kuilenya... heri... kuilenya... (Esto es mi vida... Señora...mi vida)  
  
La dama retiró sus manos bruscamente, molesta con el contacto y miró largamente los ojos de Othar cuajados de súplica.  
  
- Kuenttuvanye Aegnorenen... nan mótuvanye taryave hokyriei tavar... ¿Etye merea si? (Hablaré con Aegnor... pero trabajarás duramente cortando madera ¿Deseas esto?) –Preguntó fríamente levantándose y mirando al chico desde su impresionante estatura.  
  
¿Qué la había hecho cambiar? Othar jamás lo sabría, quizá ni ella misma. Tal vez el destino era propicio aquella mañana al chiquillo.  
  
- ¡Ná Herinya...inye merea si ilia poldorenesse! (¡Sí mi Señora, yo deseo esto con todas mis fuerzas!)  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Othar recordó aquellas palabras muchas veces:  
  
Cuando los días se hicieron semejantes a si mismos y la rutina volvía pesado lo que se amaba.  
  
Cuando el corazón de su padre se inclinó de pronto hacia su hermano a quien nunca había mirado antes, mientras él pasó a ser merecedor de su desprecio y su silencio, más hirientes que las prohibiciones o las bofetadas.  
  
Cuando Aegnor, el Mantenedor de los fuegos y su primer Maestro le exigía más y más aprisa y sus brazos entumecidos no respondían, y sus ojos se posaban en las forjas de alta orfebrería, vedadas aún para él y su corazón valoraba con cansancio la cadena de maestros por los que tenía que pasar antes de llegar a ellas  
  
Cuando sus amigos lo miraban con aire de desprecio por trabajar con "aquellas gentes".  
  
Aegnor era el Maestro encargado de mantener los fuegos. Vigilaba su intensidad, su fuerza, su temperatura. Aunque su puesto parecía humilde era de vital importancia, pues nada hacían los creadores sin él. Los aprendices le respetaban y aprendían de él. Era un Elfo minucioso, detallista, exigente. Fuera del trabajo hacía gala de un estupendo sentido del humor.  
  
Durante largos días Othar estuvo destinado al patio en donde la leña esperaba pacientemente el ser partida, luego, poco a poco Aegnor le permitió transportarla hasta el ala izquierda, a las Estancias de los Metales, el reino de Nárendur. Era una zona laberíntica en donde estaban las forjas de las armas.  
  
Y, aunque en aquellos tiempos de paz, los arados y las podaderas habían sustituido a las espadas y las lanzas, y las rejas y las puertas tenían preferencia sobre las armaduras, Nárendur, el maestro armero no abandonaba totalmente su oficio y abastecía a los caballeros del rey con las armas más equilibradas, más elegantes y más letales que se hubiesen visto en Endor, cargadas de hechizos de protección y de muerte para los enemigos.  
  
Nárendur era un elfo distante, de apasionada mirada gris y expectante sabiduría. Nada se le escapaba en sus dominios. Era exigente hasta la crueldad con sus aprendices pero ser uno de ellos era el sueño mayor de cualquiera de los chicos. Su prestigio lo precedía. Siendo solo el último de los aprendices de Valinor el mismo Fëanor se había fijado en él. Nadie olvidaba tampoco a su padre, Nárion, que había sido el maestro personal de Celebrimbor.  
  
- ¡Eka! – (Mira!) Dijo uno de los aprendices con los que Othar, oculto por la pila de leña, iba a chocar.  
  
El espacio era mínimo en las Estancias de los Metales: en el lugar que requeriría una sola forja convivían la fragua del mithril, las del acero, las del bronce y en un rincón, encajadas en una pequeñez más que peligrosa, las del cobre, exigidas por la Dama Míriel y en realidad reverenciadas por todos los Herreros. Eran un recuerdo vivo a Russandol.  
  
Nárendur apenas se movía de las fraguas del mithril, celosamente vigiladas por la escasez del material y comunicadas por una pequeña puerta por otro de los espacios estrechamente vigilados: la forja de materiales nuevos. De ella Othar sólo sabía que salían aleaciones soñadas apenas por otros herreros, mezclas imposibles, alta alquimia en constante experimentación y cuyos frutos eran admirados por todos como logros...  
  
- Lá. Sinome lá, seldo, a mathatye i tavar sambesse ango. (No. Aquí no chico, lleva la leña a la cámara del hierro) –Dijo uno de los herreros.  
  
- Yé Her (Bien Maestro) –dijo Othar humildemente y giró hacia la habitación adyacente: la fundición.  
  
Aquel sería sin duda el primer lugar al que ascender y Othar lo miraba como su próximo destino, cuando uno de los aprendices estuviera preparado para pasar a una de las estancias. La fundición estaba hacinada de aprendices que se ahogaban en su asquerosa calidez. La competencia entre los chicos era feroz y aquella zona especialmente propicia a los accidentes más desagradables... La estancia era desagradable, angustiosa y sin embargo era el lugar con el que cada noche soñaba...  
  
También el ala derecha formaba parte de sus sueños: era la más inexpugnable, casi un templo para Othar. Allí se ocultaban grandes secretos, de allí salían creaciones sublimes.  
  
Se ocupaba de ella Fendomë y allí se hacían las joyas. Este era un noldo de mirada profunda y labios prietos. Nunca sonreía pero tenía un ácido sentido del humor. Míriel hablaba largamente con él: les unían los remordimientos.  
  
Las raras veces que Aegnor mandaba a Othar llevar algo de leña al ala derecha para alimentar la voracidad de sus fuegos se estremecía pensando que pisaba el mismo suelo que Celebrimbor, quien bajaba a diario a supervisar los encargos.  
  
La prosperidad de Lindon se traducía en numerosos pedidos de joyas que se elaboraban en las estancias del oro y de la plata.  
  
Al final del pasillo, siempre cerrada la puerta, había un pequeñísimo taller al que sólo Fendomë tenía acceso y que trabajaba el escasísimo mithril. Más alejados del fuego se encontraban los talleres de gemas en donde las hábiles manos de los tallistas daban caprichosas formas a las piedras preciosas.  
  
La ultima estancia, que se adhería a esa ala ocupando un espacio del patio y aun en construcción, era la forja del vidrio, que cada vez recibía más encargos de las casas nobles y estaba claramente desbordada. Ilmawen era la Maestra. Le encantaba experimentar con colores y crear ventanas con imágenes y flores... Sus propios ojos parecían fruto de sus manos, llenos de luz y de iridiscencias.  
  
Othar jamás lo había visto, pero le habían hablado de que, en lo más recóndito de las habitaciones de los príncipes había un taller de Alta Orfebrería, exclusivo de Telperinquar.  
  
Poco a poco Othar había ido conociendo todo ese universo oculto, lleno de pequeños protocolos y costumbres, en el que la igualdad imperaba, pero en el que también una poderosa jerarquía se imponía estableciendo leyes no escritas de respeto y obediencia.  
  
Así el joven cabalgaba entre dos mundos: Cada mañana dejaba la comodidad de su casa, su vida desahogada y bajaba desde el promontorio cercano a lo que sería el Palacio de Gil-galad hasta la zona del puerto en donde le saludaban los inexpugnables muros de lo que la gente había comenzado a llamar el Mirdaithond. Muchas leyendas se contaban de aquel lugar y Othar sabía que su realidad, viva, expansiva, creadora, superaba en mucho los mitos más descabellados.  
  
***  
  
Sin embargo, algo había aquella mañana diferente a todas las demás. El ambiente festivo se extendía dejando sabor a novedad. Las calles estaban mucho más concurridas que cualquier día ordinario, y una multitud inquieta bajaba a las dársenas. El debía bajar también, pero no pensaba hacerlo. Una idea rondaba por su cabeza: sorprender a Aegnor con grandes pilas de leña cortada  
  
Danil le abrió la puerta, como cada mañana, pero le saludó diferente, asombrado de su presencia.  
  
- ¿Man karetya sinome? ¿Tere man úme londesse? Elerossë lelya sen Númenoresse. Ilkwe nár kwetai namarië (¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en el puerto? Elros viaja a Númenor. Todos han ido a decir adiós). –Le explicó el portero, con un rastro de contrariedad por que le había tocado perderse el acontecimiento.  
  
Othar le sonrió y con intención le preguntó:  
  
- ¿Ar i Massánie? ¿Lelyalyt sen? (¿Y la Dama? ¿Viaja con él?) –Se atrevió a preguntar.  
  
- Lá. Indo Massánio ná vórima lien (No. El corazón de la Dama es fiel a su pueblo). –Respondió satisfecho y orgulloso, como si fuera el rival que ha ganado por fin los favores de la novia.  
  
- ¡Yé! Inye úlelya londesse. Hókiriuvanye tavar (¡Bien! Yo no iré a los puertos. Cortaré leña)- exclamó alegremente  
  
- Aegnor náruva alasse (Harás feliz a Aegnor) –le sonrió Danil  
  
Con paso firme Othar se internó hacia la leñera. Ciertamente todo estaba desierto. No había quedado más que Danilo. Una idea iba tomando forma en su mente...  
  
¡No!  
  
¿Cómo iba a hacer algo así?  
  
Se quitó la túnica y la colgó en una rama del patio. Una pila de troncos lo esperaba. Tomó el hacha.  
  
Llevaba más de un año picando troncos, aguantando presiones, picando troncos, viendo transcurrir la vida en las forjas, picando troncos, consciente de la creciente dificultad de tocar metales, picando troncos, espiando a otros aprendices más veteranos que ya podían observar el trabajo de sus maestros desde el fuelle que soplaban, picando troncos...  
  
Sin embargo un recuerdo lo tentaba aquella mañana: días atrás, en sus escasas visitas al ala derecha, uno de los ayudantes de Fendomë se iba a curar de una quemadura y alguien debía reemplazarlo mientras: "Tu mismo, Othar", le había dicho el Maestro y él, encantado, había soplado con su fuelle atento a las instrucciones de un aprendiz mucho más veterano ¡Cómo había disfrutado! Mil veces había reconstruido el trabajo mentalmente...  
  
Su corazón, entre los hachazos a la madera, ardía de deseos de repetirlo.  
  
- No -Le dijo a la idea mientras partía secamente un tronco en dos.- Eso es imposible y ¿De donde saco el metal?  
  
En su mente se dibujó, nítida, fácil, la puerta de la cámara de las Estancias de los Metales en donde se guardaban las reservas ...  
  
- ¡No! –Volvió a decir- Los metales son escasos, seguro que están todos contados al detalle y lo notarán.  
  
Pero una sonrisa se materializó ante él. Su madre se ponía en el dedo un anillo. Su padre le observaba con respeto renovado y su hermano rabiaba: él jamás sabría como hacer una joya así.  
  
- ¿Cuánta plata hará falta? –reflexionaba- No puede ser tanta... Un aro fino bastaría...  
  
- ¿Lelya mara? (¿Va bien?) –preguntó Danil  
  
- ¡Yé! (¡Bien!)- respondió jovial  
  
Y el portero se fue hacia arriba, posiblemente a mirar desde la terraza marcha de los barcos de Elros.  
  
"Ahora o nunca".  
  
Se dijo y tomó un fardo de leña y silbando indiferente se adentró en las Estancias del Metal.  
  
La puerta parecía sonreírle, tentándole con una aparente facilidad. El sabía donde se guardaba la llave, lo había descubierto por casualidad... Un picaporte dorado susurraba "Me abriré a poco que lo intentes" Othar sacó la llave en su escondite y la guardó en su mano como un valioso tesoro...  
  
La cerradura parecía invitarle...  
  
"Será una porción mínima. Nunca lo notarán" Se autoconvenció.  
  
Lentamente la llave penetró en el agujero... encajaba tan bien... Othar suspiró hondo y la hizo girar...  
  
En ese momento, sin embargo, el conjuro que protegía la puerta se desencadenó y cayó sobre él, arrojándolo en el suelo presa del dolor más intenso y desesperado que jamás viviera...  
  
***  
  
Míriel esta nerviosa.  
  
Visiblemente nerviosa.  
  
Adornaba sus sienes una diadema de cobre bruñido apenas adornada con pequeños zafiros. Cubría su cuerpo un vestido azul.  
  
Su mano aferraba a la de Celebrimbor.  
  
Nerviosa.  
  
Visiblemente nerviosa.  
  
E incómoda.  
  
Míriel veía como Narces se movía inquieto espoleando su caballo de arriba a bajo controlando que los actos se desarrollaran conforme a las previsiones, que nadie resultara herido, que todos ocuparan su lugar. El Segundo al mando de Lindon era un Elfo eficaz, previsor, de mirada triste. Sus ojos verdes escrutaban a las autoridades, cercionándose de que llegaban bien y tomaban justo el lugar que les correspondía. Con una sonrisa saludó a Celebrimbor, desviando su mirada de Míriel, que se estremeció.  
  
- Narces vanwie vesse Gondolinesse, moina... (Narces perdió a su esposa en Gondolin, querida...) –Le susurró Telpo como excusándolo.  
  
- Inye vanawie amil (Yo perdí a mi madre)–contestó ella sonriendo entre amarga e irónica.  
  
Su primo le rozó la sien con los labios en un beso fugaz. Le encantaría preservarla de todo aquello: El también conocía el juicio en la mirada, el desprecio solapado...  
  
- ¡Telpo! –Le llamó una voz pintando en el rostro del Príncipe una sonrisa.  
  
- ¡Guilin! ¡Viejo amigo!  
  
Los dos Elfos se abrazaron.  
  
Míriel aprovechó para buscar con la mirada la nerviosa figura de Elerossë que organizaba a los Atani desde su caballo. Ella podía estar ahora allí abajo, montada en su blanca yegua, coronada de mithril como él, mirando hacia el lugar en donde Telpo le diría adiós...  
  
Pero no se arrepentía. Cuando veía a Elerossë ya no le latía deprisa el corazón: sabía que tarde o temprano no estaría a su lado, sabía que la muerte los separaría para siempre.  
  
Por mucho que él fuese hijo de Eärendil, ella era nieta de Fëanor... y ambos habían elegido ya.  
  
Sin embargo lamentaba no poder saltarse aquel estúpido protocolo y correr a su lado y abrazarlo y decirle que le quería... ¿Le quería? Sí. Y lo cierto era que ahora le era imposible esclarecer aquel amor oscuro, ambiguo, incestuoso casi.  
  
- Míriel, -la voz de Telpo la sacó de sus pensamientos.- Este noble caballero es Guilin de Forlond, un viejo amigo de Nargothrond. Esta bellísima dama es mi prima, Míriel, hija de Macalaurë.  
  
Guilin besó con respeto la mano de la Dama pero en sus ojos había juicio y reserva, como si observara a alguien que podía hacerle daño en cualquier momento.  
  
- Nárye tyáve (Es un placer)–dijo ella con su hermosa voz.  
  
Guilin se limitó a sonreír fríamente.  
  
En ese momento Elrond la saludó con un gesto y ella se estremeció y le devolvió el saludo y ambos supieron de la profunda tristeza del otro. El gesto del Medio Elfo atrajo la atención de Ereinion, que estaba a su lado acompañado por la Doncella Arien y por un instante los ojos de la Dama se cruzaron con los del Rey.  
  
Pero un fuerte tirón de su primo la hizo apartar la vista:  
  
- ¡Herunya! –Había gritado una voz entre la multitud y Celebrimbor se había girado al reconocer la voz de Danil.  
  
El portero, nervioso, le había explicado precipitadamente que había encontrado al aprendiz inconsciente frente a la cámara de los metales. Un gesto de contrariedad se dibujó en su rostro. Se despidió de Guilin y cogió fuertemente a Míriel del brazo.  
  
- Hylia nin, Míriel...(Sígueme Míriel) –Había oído ella.  
  
- ¿Man auta? (Qué pasa) –Preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos  
  
- ¡Alarka! (Rápido) –Le instó él  
  
Ella paró de golpe al ver el rostro de Danil, como si entendiera...  
  
- Inye utúra... (Yo no puedo) –Afirmó intentando retroceder  
  
- A úkweta Míriel. Etye karuva i turanye (Cállate Míriel. Tu harás lo que yo te ordene) –Dijo Telperinquar con firmeza montando a la fuerza a Míriel en su caballo y hundiendo sus talones en los flancos del animal que partió al galope.  
  
Narces los miró con la misma sorpresa en el rostro que mostró el resto de la nobleza, no podían creerse que ambos príncipes se lanzaran a esa frenética carrera entre la multitud, por muy excéntricos que fueran. Glorfindel se acercó a él inquieto.  
  
- ¡No cambiarán nunca!– le dijo Narces- Príncipes orgullosos que aún creen que esto es Tirion y ellos son los hijos del Rey...  
  
- Algo de eso hay... –respondió Glorfindel conciliador- pero debe haber sucedido algo grave... Me acercaré a ver...  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Othar yacía en una de las camas del pequeño recinto que hacía las funciones de Casa de Curación.  
  
Celebrimbor entró rápido casi arrastrando a Míriel que protestaba. La mano fuerte del herrero se puso sobre la nuca de su prima y la obligó a acercarse al accidentado.  
  
¿Por qué siempre la forzaban a curaciones imposibles? Dentro de Míriel la rabia se agolpaba, casi material en la garganta.  
  
- ¡Si seldo útura firie!. ¡Hehtuvamme ostosse ....! (Este niño no puede morir. Nos expulsaran de la ciudad...). Exigía su primo.  
  
Era como una tenaza. La voluntad firme de Telperinquar doblegándola. Miriel apoyó su mano en el cuello del chico, que no reaccionó a pasar del frío de sus dedos. Su pulso latía muy débilmente. El hechizo de la puerta era poderoso, Celebrimbor no se andaba con minucias.  
  
- ¡Míriel a yálas.! (¡Míriel llámalo!)–Le impulsó.  
  
Ella se inclinó sobre su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos que escurrieron sobre sus mejillas pálidas dos imprevistas lágrimas de impotencia. Recordó el rostro severo de su abuela llamándola inútil, recordó su no poder salir, tras la matanza de los Puertos, el ver morir irremisiblemente a aquel noldo... aún sentía en sus manos la viscosidad de la sangre derramada...  
  
- ¡¡¡Úturanye toron!!!! (¡¡¡No puedo hermano!!!) –exclamó incorporándose con un grito seco  
  
La mano de Telpo la tomó de los hombros y la estampo contra la pared elevándola a la altura de sus ojos.  
  
- ¡Si umé i tyali vanima! . Si seldo útura firie... ¡A kwetatye esserya láresse, a yálatye fëarya! ¡¡¡Sí!!! (Esto no es un juego, preciosa. Este niño no puede morir. ¡Di su nombre, llama a su espíritu! ¡¡¡Ahora!!!)  
  
Entonces Míriel perdió la voluntad, como si ésta fuera un murmullo y mil voces lo apagaran, y sintió en sus labios la oreja del muchacho, y en su garganta germinando un nombre:  
  
"Othar"  
  
Y en sus manos un cosquilleo.  
  
Y de pronto se internó en regiones neblinosas, pisó pantanos, adivinó aguas turbias y aguas claras, montes, páramos y prados...  
  
Los consejos de Turussë, aquellos que jamás pudo poner en practica, volaron hasta ella como pequeños pájaros, y se posaron en su hombro, pero de nuevo emprendieron el vuelo.  
  
Gritó de nuevo:  
  
"Othar"  
  
Y encontró al fin una leve respuesta...  
  
¡Lo estaba haciendo!  
  
Sus pasos se afirmaron, sus oídos se aguzaron y sus ojos distinguieron la brumosa y difusa silueta del muchacho.  
  
"Othar, a túla, a atsa mánya, a túlanye kálesse" (Othar, ven, agarra mi mano, ven hacia la luz).  
  
Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de Míriel, los fantasmales labios se la devolvieron y una mano leve le enfrió las suyas. La curadora tiró de ella y la figura la siguió sumisa.  
  
- ¡Angonya ná tangwa. Úautuvatye! (Mi puerta está cerrada. No pasarás) –Le dijo la voz de la Dama  
  
Él quiso saltar sobre ella, mezclarse, pero una firme voluntad se lo impidió y sólo pudo aferrarse a aquella mano luminosa que le ofrecía un camino y recuerdos que empezó a chupar, con la gula de un niño ante un caramelo: un torrente de imágenes e ideas ajenas corrieron por la mente de Othar.  
  
Vio a un niño aferrado a un mechón y a una muchachita pelirroja haciéndose una trenza y cortándola para ponerla en sus manos: triste la mirada de él, no menos triste la de ella.  
  
"Enyalielya náruva oiale nin" (Tu recuerdo estará siempre conmigo) le había dicho él aferrando con una mano la trenza, reliquia de la hermana perdida, y ofreciéndole con la otra su honda de cuero, preciada posesión que ella se ató alrededor de sus cabellos largos y rojos como los rayos de sol en el verano.  
  
"Etye ná toronya. Enyárë hiruvalyet ar naruvarelme alasse" (Tu eres mi hermano y un día te encontraré y seremos felices) Le había respondido ella dejando un beso en su frente.  
  
"Lá. Vanima, úme seler, natye melmenya ar enyárë vestuvaelve" (No. Preciosa, no eres mi hermana, eres mi amor y un día nos casaremos)  
  
Luego Othar vio un jinete cabalgando por el puerto principal de Mithlond, sus ojos brillantes, su risa jovial, una barba descuidada de Atan... la caricia del tiempo que había transformado en hombre a aquel niño... A ese él si le conocía, era el Príncipe Elros  
  
Y empezó a sentir:  
  
.... sintió el ardor de sus palabras, la firmeza con que sus manos aferraban el cuerpo, sintió la ternura y la desbordante fuerza de una pasión que ya no podía ser contenida...  
  
... sintió en sus labios el estremecimiento de un beso, el primero que Míriel recibía, imprevisto casi robado...  
  
La confusión se adueñó de él y mil emociones encontradas chocaron. Finalmente paladeó la dulce aceptación, la búsqueda del refugio seguro de sus brazos y de sus risas...  
  
... y sus labios pronunciaron un si y sus dedos espectrales recibieron un anillo de plata...  
  
Pero justo entonces algo cambió: en el ritual de la ceremonia se pronunció la palabra "Tennoio" (Siempre)  
  
Una sensación de frío y de noche se apoderó de Othar: de pronto las risas se extinguieron, los abrazos perdieron su magia y los labios su fuego...  
  
El mal gusto de una pesadilla le azotaba la garganta: un cadáver poseía al blanco cuerpo de la Dama y el olor a putrefacción se extendía por doquier y una niña pequeña lloraba lágrimas prohibidas y gritaba con rabia: "Jamás volveré a mirar nada que pueda morirse, no perderé mi tiempo con lo que perece". Y vio también un rostro surcado de arrugas, macilento, con los ojos llenos de muerte, cuajados de estrellas, y una voz lúgubre que pronunciaba su nombre "Avaquentti", lo único que quedaría de él flotando fantasmal en la memoria...  
  
- Hilya nin, Othar... (Sígueme Othar) –sintió y se aferró con fuerza a aquella mano.  
  
Y caminó con sus pies sin materia viendo más cosas, cosas antes vistas por otros ojos pero penetrando en los suyos, clavándole emociones encontradas y violentas que difícilmente olvidaría.  
  
Vio el alma de Míriel estaba atada a ritos que perdían su sentido y añoraba los momentos de intimidad y locura, sustituidos por actos oficiales, por largas sesiones de escucha a los Segundos Nacidos que la miraban entre la exigencia y la desconfianza...  
  
Othar se estremeció al sentir la presión en la sien de una corona de mithril que Celebrimbor le probaba y que se transformaba en un yugo, en una pesada cadena, en una trampa, que la convertía en la eterna Tari de un pueblo de muertos vivientes...  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ L Á !!!!!!!!" (NO)  
  
Oyó gritar el chiquillo, y apretó los dientes con fuerza, cuando su anillo de plata cayó a la fundición sobre el otro anillo, más grueso, más desolado y la fragua los lamió y los deshizo condenándolos a ser un objeto de uso corriente, ya nunca una promesa de amor traicionada...  
  
Pero aquel agobiante calor, que él tan bien conocía, trajo de nuevo la paz a su corazón.  
  
Y sus ojos ya no vieron a un amante perdido, sino a un hermano recobrado, aunque dolido y distante, y montado de nuevo en su caballo, pero esta vez para partir hacia la nada evitando mirarla...  
  
Y aquel corazón que no era suyo latía lamentando no poder correr a su lado y abrazarlo y decirle que le quería... ¿Le quería? Si. Y lo cierto era que no podía esclarecer aquel amor oscuro, ambiguo, incestuoso casi.  
  
*  
  
Celebrimbor observó como de nuevo el calor volvía al cuerpo del aprendiz, como la palidez se rompía y como la respiración se normalizaba. Tomó una manta y cubrió el cuerpo de Othar justo a tiempo para sostener a Míriel antes de que cayera y tomarla amorosamente en brazos.  
  
- ¡Yé vanimelda! ¡Natye úvea! (¡Bien preciosa! ¡Eres la más grande!) –La felicitó  
  
Desde el otro lado del cansancio ella sonrió tristemente.  
  
- Elerrosë... -musitó Celebrimbor...  
  
- Sinome ná menya...toron (Este es mi sitio... hermano) –respondió ella entornando los ojos.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Cuando Celebrimbor volvió a la Casa de Curación Othar estaba prácticamente recuperado. Danil había hallado finalmente a Anarsel entre la multitud y la Curadora se encargaba de alimentarlo mientras Aegnor, su maestro, le interrogaba ante otra figura bien conocida, pero que Celebrimbor no debió distinguir bien en la penumbra  
  
- ¿Glorfindel... ? – Dudó el Maestro  
  
Othar vio aparecer en el rostro del Señor de Lindon los dos hoyuelos característicos de su sonrisa.  
  
- Sí, soy yo –le dijo- No quería irme sin veros Príncipe ¿Náredriel está bien?  
  
Una sonrisa preocupada se dibujó en el rostro de Celebrimbor, que respondió:  
  
- Triste y cansada, pero eufórica... No sé si es buena idea que la visitéis ahora...  
  
- Entiendo... de todos modos... ¿Le dirás que he venido?  
  
- Se lo diré y seguro que se alegrará...-le respondió ceremonioso Celebrimbor.  
  
Othar percibió que entre los dos Elfos había una distancia expectante, nerviosa. Un trago de la poción que le daba Anarsel le hizo toser y ambos lo miraron.  
  
- Pero disculpadme... –prosiguió- ahora mi mayor problema es devolver a este muchacho a su padre antes de que tome las forjas por asalto.  
  
Othar se había convertido en el centro de las miradas de todos y presentía que se acercaba la primera de una serie de regañinas. Aegnor y Celebrimbor hablaron entre sí, en voz tan baja que era incapaz de oír sus palabras, pero lo que sus caras expresaban no le gustaba nada. Sin embargo tras un rato oyó decir a Glorfindel  
  
- Permitidme que os acompañe, yo conozco a Denhal, mi presencia suavizará el asunto. ¿Fue culpa del chico?  
  
"Ahora sí" –pensó Othar... "Ahora la tomarán conmigo". Sin embargo vio sorprendido como los altos Elfos empezaban a conversar entre sí de problemas políticos.  
  
- El solo quería algo de metal para hacerle un anillo a su madre –dijo Aegnor.  
  
- ¡Eso no lo excusa! Pero... ¡Es esa maldita escasez de metales!. –Bramó Celebrimbor- Tengo que proteger lo poco que tenemos... somos Herreros, si no hay metales no hay trabajo y los aprendices se impacientan, quieren crear... ¡No tengo nada para ofrecerles! Este chico quiso abrir la cámara de las estancias del metal, pensaba que la llave bastaba...  
  
Se hizo el silencio. El rostro de Glorfindel esperaba expectante la continuación, pero ante el mutismo de Celebrimbor se atrevió a avanzar...  
  
- ¿Hechizos?  
  
Entonces Aegnor estalló:  
  
- ¡Por Aulë! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe, Glorfindel! ¡Hay sitios inexpugnables, talleres a los que sólo los Maestros de los Maestros tienen acceso! No te voy a negar que hay accidentes... trabajamos con materiales peligrosos en un espacio insuficiente, con sustancias delicadas... pero ¡¡¡¡A nadie se le ha ocurrido jamás intentar abrir una puerta protegida!!!!  
  
La sonrisa había desaparecido completamente del rostro de Glorfindel.  
  
- La situación es delicada... –concedió.  
  
Celebrimbor empezó a dar zancadas por la habitación: parecía más que inquieto.  
  
- ¿Delicada? ¡El Consejo se me echará encima! ¡Lo sé!... aprovechan cualquier cosa para culparme de todo...  
  
Aunque no había recibido ni un reproche, Othar empezó sentirse mal, estúpido, insignificante, molesto. Anarsel le limpió el sudor y desapareció, posiblemente buscando algo para él. Celebrimbor tras un silencio siguió:  
  
- Herunya... yo le he demostrado con creces a Ereinion mi fidelidad, no quiero más que engrandecer Lindon, soy un artesano... Sin embargo... todo lo que pido es rechazado por el Consejo... Cuando los nobles me miran hay desconfianza en sus ojos... ¿Has visto este poco espacio? ¿Y todas las cortapisas que me ponen a la hora de negociar con los enanos? ¡Y ahora esto!  
  
Othar quería desaparecer. ¡Ojalá hubiese muerto! El no había previsto nada de aquello, no había querido nada de aquello  
  
- Esta vez haremos que el agua no llegue al río, Celebrimbor... –afirmó Glorfindel- ¡Deja que sea yo quien hable con Denhal!  
  
***  
  
Bastó abrir la puerta de las Forjas para que Othar se enfrentar a una multitud agolpada que le clavó los ojos como si fueran cientos de flechas disparadas por el arco de la curiosidad. Ellos se abrieron paso en la grupa del caballo de Glorfindel, Othar iba escasamente protegido por un manto con capucha: Celebrimbor y su Maestro, Aegnor, los seguían.  
  
A mitad del camino otros jinetes de la guardia del rey, caballeros compañeros de su padre Los interceptaron. Othar conocía bien a aquellos Eldar: Lanbadan, apodado Verya (Bravo), Gelmir, hermano de Arminas, y el Gondolidrim Alagos, de la Casa de Lúva Valaina (Arco Divino). No parecían venir en son de paz pero les bastó ver a Glorfindel para envainar sus espadas.  
  
- El Rey nos envía para que escoltemos al muchacho, nos aguarda en casa de Denhal –afirmó Alagos  
  
- ¡Escoltadnos entonces! –Ordenó Glorfindel con voz firme y espoleó su caballo, seguido por Celebrimbor y luego por los demás caballeros.  
  
Othar se recordaba mirando a Celebrimbor, pálido, con el gesto impenetrable y la mirada fría y orgullosa. El crepúsculo caía sobre Mithlond y sus sombras teñían de misterio las calles empinadas que conducían a su hogar al que le habrían llevado como un prisionero si no hubiese sido por Glorfindel. Luego miró a Aegnor, su Maestro y el muchacho notó que su pecho cada vez parecía más estrecho y opresivo. Nariz y boca hubieron de colaborar para que el aire le llegara al pulmón: se dio cuenta de que jamás volvería a pisar una de las forjas.  
  
Tantas veces había subido las escaleras principales de su casa ¿Por qué aquella noche le parecían tantas? Sobre sus hombros el brazo de Glorfindel se posaba protector. Estaba muy cansado. Al entrar al salón se esforzó en pisar con firmeza, para que no notaran que sus piernas temblaban.  
  
Bajó la cabeza al encontrarse con la mirada de su madre, que llevaba la preocupación pintada en el rostro, y una náusea se formó en su estómago al descubrir en la de su padre la ira más viva.  
  
Por fortuna su hermano no estaba, pero Othar palideció al ver sentado en el salón ¡ Al mismo Rey... !  
  
Un ligero empujón de Glorfindel le recordó su educación y se inclinó hacia Ereinion en una profunda reverencia que lo desequilibró en un leve mareo. El propio rey le ayudó a no caer.  
  
- Siéntate muchacho –le dijo suavemente mientras la doncella silvana le acercaba una silla.  
  
- Aran Meletyalda –saludó Glorfindel- Nobles Denhal, Lómendil, Lanbadan, Enlian, Erengil, Gelmir, Alagos...  
  
Othar tragó saliva a medida en que Glorfindel saludaba a los caballeros presentes: todos los que formaban la escolta personal del Rey. Y rápidamente dirigió sus ojos hasta Celebrimbor, el único que permanecía de pie, erguido en la formidable altura de los miembros de su casa: orgullosa la mirada e impenetrable el rostro. Tras del Pírincipe también su Maestro, Aegnor, rehusó sentarse. Aquello se parecía peligrosamente a un juicio. Glorfindel debió percibirlo también y con astucia dijo jovial:  
  
- Aquí tenéis al muchacho... Se desvaneció en la fragua pero ya está bien... sólo necesita descansar. –Y sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos adorables.  
  
Othar sintió los inteligentes ojos de Erengil clavados en él y se estremeció. En su corazón el deseo de que creyera a Glorfindel se hizo latido, pero el muchacho sabía que los caballeros no creerían aquella farsa.  
  
- ¿Se desmayó? ¿Denhal? ¿Y nos haces venir a todos para oír eso? ¿Interrumpes las vidas de siete personas más por eso? – Gruñó Alagos levantándose de su silla dispuesto a marchar.  
  
Othar se relajó al oír al caballero, de proverbial mal genio y al ver su gesto de irse. Si el caballero partía todo aquello tendería a disolverse sin más... Pero reparó en las mandíbulas de su padre, prietas por la tensión y en las venitas azuladas que se inflaban en sus sienes cada vez que la cólera lo dominaba y rompió directamente a sudar.  
  
- ¡Aguardad, Alagos! –Ordenó- ¡Qué Celebrimbor nos explique cómo fue que mi hijo se desmayó y por qué no había presente ningún Maestro Herrero. –Dijo mirando con odio a Aegnor  
  
Othar sorprendido entonces vio como Ereinion se levantaba de su asiento y decía firmemente a su padre:  
  
- Para tí, Denhal, es el Príncipe Celebrimbor, descendiente, como yo, de Finwë. –Era la primera persona que veía hablar así a su poderoso progenitor.  
  
Pero Ereinion parecía malhumorado y siguió:  
  
- Y dudo sinceramente que a estos caballeros les interesen los problemas escolares de vuestro primogénito  
  
Entonces Denhal estalló:  
  
- ¡Exijo una explicación!  
  
Ereinion siguió de pie. Se cruzó de brazos. Por su expresión se adivinaba el temor a que aquella situación se le escapase de las manos, que era lo que a menudo sucedía con las cosas insignificantes.  
  
- Entonces -dijo el Rey- escuchemos al Príncipe Celebrimbor...  
  
Y Ereinion se sentó y mirando a Celebrimbor le dijo:  
  
- ¿Nos explicaréis qué pasó en atención a Denhal que está abatido y no me extraña, es su hijo quien ha sufrido ese... desmayo?  
  
- Aran Meletyalda... –respodió Celebrimbor- Poco hay que explicar: Todos estábamos en los puertos, la mayoría de mis gentes han convivido algún tiempo con el Príncipe Elros y deseaban ardientemente despedirlo... sólo quedaba Danil, el portero de mi casa, que abrió a Othar. El muchacho, que no debía estar allí según la orden expresa de su Maestro, -dijo mirando a Aegnor que asintió mientras Othar bajaba la cabeza- se fue a partir leña, que es su trabajo como aprendiz, diciendo que quería sorprender a Aegnor. La competencia entre aprendices es tan fuerte que Danil no se extrañó y le franqueó la puerta. Una de las veces en las Danil fue a hablar con él para ver cómo le iba lo encontró ante la cámara de las estancias del metal inconsciente...  
  
- El ejercicio –atajó Glorfindel- unido al calor del recinto... Probablemente no había desayunado ¿no es así Othar... ?  
  
Othar, confuso, iba a decir que sí, que era justo eso, que no había desayunado nada, pero Celebrimbor no le dio oportunidad.  
  
- No es así –Dijo El Príncipe- Este muchacho tenía en la mano la llave de la cámara de los metales y fue herido por un hechizo de protección al intentar abrirla...  
  
Glorfindel y Othar se miraron y el chico entrevió que aquella situación le recordaba a alguna vivida por él. Si hubiera podido penetrar en su mente habría visto otro juicio, por otra travesura, que también cambió la vida de otro niño. Pero como no pudo, se limitó a pensar que era una de esas visiones extraordinarias que el misterioso Señor de Lindon tenía de su vida anterior, de esa que la muerte había cortado y una reencarnación restablecido mezclando y confundiendo a dos seres en uno. Pronto salió el muchacho de sus ensueños, por que su padre, Denhal, se levantó de la silla encendido de ira y dando grandes zancadas se dirigió al príncipe, que no se movió del sitio. Ágilmente Lómendil, el primer caballero del rey, se interpuso entre ellos.  
  
- ¿Insinúas que mi hijo quería robar? – Preguntó Denhal desde detrás del fornido caballero  
  
- Denhal, siéntate –le dijo éste tratando de calmarle- No ha insinuado nada, solo ha descrito hechos. Othar tenía la llave que abre una cámara, no ha dicho nada sobre el propósito que tenía...  
  
Su padre no se sentó, pero dejó la cruz de la espada y pareció calmarse un poco. Othar entonces sintió la mirada de Ereinion fija en él  
  
- Príncipe, ¿el chico está bien? – Inquirió el Rey  
  
- Meletyalda, cualquier sanador os dirá que sí... –Respondió Celebrimbor, fijos los ojos en Denhal, pro sereno el rostro, inquietante en la frialdad de su sangre.  
  
- ¿Quién le ha atendido? –Se interesó Ereinion  
  
- Las Damas Miriel y Anarsel, buenas manos, Aranya (Mi rey)  
  
Ereinion asintió y miró de nuevo al muchacho, que aunque parecía cansado, no daba señales de padecer secuelas del mal sufrido.  
  
- ¿Le habéis castigado ya? -Preguntó  
  
- Meletyalda, soy severo con mis aprendices, y mucho, a decir de algunos, pero sinceramente me he dedicado más a salvar la vida del muchacho que ha reprocharle nada, creo que justo ahora no es momento de imponerle castigos.  
  
Denhal volvió a bramar amenazante:  
  
- ¡Ni ahora ni nunca!. ¡ Tú no tocarás a mi hijo! ¡Jamás debí permitirle que se adentrara en la pocilga en la que vives, que respirara el aire viciado de la casa de Fëanor! ¡Y jamás permitiré que vuelva a ella!  
  
- ¡Denhal, basta! –Se impuso Ereinion.  
  
- Meletyalda, -respondió flemático Celebrimbor- Dejadle... Su hijo queda expulsado del Gremio de los Herreros. El mismo ha impuesto la sanción, aunque excesivamente severa para mi gusto. La gravedad del delito de Othar, que no es poca, está en clara desproporción con el castigo que supone ser educado por un padre semejante.  
  
Un murmullo estalló en la sala, Denhal hizo ademán de desenvainar pero Lómendil tomó su mano y le impidió hacerlo.  
  
Celebrimbor, indiferente añadió:  
  
- Y como el muchacho está bien, el asunto aclarado y la sanción impuesta, juzgo que nuestra presencia aquí es, además de molesta, innecesatria, de manera que con vuestro prmiso, Meletyalda, nos retiramos.  
  
Saludó a Ereinion ceremoniosamente y miró orgulloso a los demás caballeros dispuesto ya a marchar.  
  
- Príncipe –le llamó Ereinion- Acercaos un momento.  
  
Celebrimbor dio la vuelta y caminó arrogante hacia el Rey. Othar bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, pues no quería que la última imagen que se llevara de él fuera la de un niño llorando.  
  
- Aranya... –dijo el Herrero con su profunda voz.  
  
El Rey bajó el tono de la suya.  
  
- Narw... quiero decir, la Dama Náredriel... ¿Está bien?  
  
Un asomo de sonrisa pasó por el rostro hasta entonces hierático del príncipe.  
  
- Agotada, Herunya, hoy ha librado grandísismas batallas...  
  
Ahora era el rostro de Ereinion el que no expresaba nada.  
  
- Y no sin pérdidas, imagino –Comentó fríamente.  
  
Desde su dolor Othar no entendía aquel diálogo cifrado de ambos Elfos, pero percibía los gemidos acallados de los sentimientos contra los que se hacía violencia. Celebrimbor contestó, como midiendo el alcance de su mensaje.  
  
- Cierto, Aranya, las ha habido, pero sinceramente creo que la victoria ha sonreído hoy a mi prima... ¿Deseáis...? –añadió bajando la voz- ¿Deseáis que le diga algo... ?  
  
Como el cielo de la noche aclarado brevemente por un rayo, el rostro de Ereinion se iluminó:  
  
- ¡Dile! ...  
  
Pero luego se hizo un silencio pesado, casi viscoso...  
  
- Dile... que...  
  
Ereinion negó con la cabeza, como si despidiera ideas inoportunas...  
  
La voz de Denhal resonó ordenando a Othar que se retirase y el muchacho se levantó mecánicamente. Celebrimbor lo miró con pena, pero también con firmeza. Una lágrima se deslizó al fin por el rostro del chiquillo y sus pies le llevaron como si no formaran parte de su cuerpo.  
  
- Dile... –seguía diciendo el Rey  
  
¿Qué habría de decirle? Pensó Othar y una frae le repiqueteó la mente:  
  
"Hantalë: etye annatie seldonen kuile kwalino" (Gracias: has dado a un chico una vida de muerto) 


	19. ¿Ar sina colla?

19. ¿AR SINA COLLA?  
  
- Príncipe Elrond... ¿Os molesto?  
  
-¡Por favor! ... príncipe Erendur... ¡Pasad!  
  
Erendur pisó el suelo de una habitación sobria: Una cama de cabezal bellamente forjado, una mesa con dos sillas y un armario eran todos sus muebles. Al lado de la cabecera de la cama, en un lugar preferente, reposaba un arpa y sobre la mesa un buen montón de pergaminos extendidos y un tintero con la pluma dispuesta.  
  
Elrond cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y una sonrisa algo circunstancial surcó su rostro.  
  
Erendur le recordaba bien: Un chiquillo dócil, pero que siempre acababa haciendo lo que quería. Con su mirada triste y lejana desarmaba cualquier regañina. Siempre más allá de las cosas, sus preceptores admiraban su inteligencia, la vasta cultura de aquel desarrapado príncipe empeñado en dejarse largos los cabellos. Luego lo vio crecer con la rapidez de los Medio Elfos y partir a la guerra y tuvo envidia de él. Estaba seguro de que a pesar de que grandes sufrimientos le aguardaban, en un futuro las canciones más bellas exaltarían el nombre de los hijos de Eärendil. Sin embargo, a los que como él, permanecían en la seguridad de la retaguardia sólo les quedaría la sensación de no haber vivido.  
  
- El Príncipe Arminas me ha pedido que os explique los pormenores de la fiesta de inauguración del Palacio Real... – Comentó Elrond amablemente.  
  
- Sí. –Afirmó Erendur- Quería aprovechar esta noche que debo pasar aquí... ¿No tendríais otros planes?  
  
Elrond por toda respuesta, acercó otra silla a la mesa para Erendur, que sintiéndose escrutado por su mirada sabia, se sentó. La ventana quedaba a la altura de sus ojos.  
  
El sol tenía frío y se cubrió de nubes y un velo neblinoso ocultó los Puertos, que por algo se llamaban Grises. Harlond solo se adivinaba, lejana y pequeña, como agazapada al sur de la Bahía. Esperando como un perro al dueño que ha de venir aunque se retrase. ¡Desearía tanto estar allí! Le molestaba especialmente no poder ponerse en camino ahora mismo, pero apenas si quedaba media hora de luz y la noche prometía traer consigo nevadas. Los ojos de Erendur tropezaron con el ventanal y repasaron el friso del vidrio: cristales en dos tipos de azul entrelazándose como las olas marinas, y bajo la superficie diminutos vidrios de colores cambiantes reflejaban un brillo casi mágico, intensísismo. Mirando bien se podía ver que formaban un signo conocido: el de la casa de Fëanor.  
  
Elrond le empezó a explicar, desplegó ante el un pergamino en el que estaba dibujado el palacio: hablaba, y hablaba, mostraba, de vez en cuando le miraba... Erendur se esforzaba por seguirle, pero estaba lejano. El cielo se encapotaba cada vez más, la chimenea consumía un grueso tronco y la voz de Elrond, aportando detalle tras detalle, invitaba al sueño.  
  
- Disculpadme, Erendur... –se interrumpió al cabo de un buen rato- ¿No os interesa nada de cuanto os digo, verdad?  
  
- ¡Oh! ¡Perdón! ¡Sí, si... seguid!  
  
El Medio Elfo no dejaba de mirarle esperando que sus gestos delataran su conformidad y Erendur empezó a sentirse mal.  
  
El rostro de Arminas, su padre, se dibujó serio ante él.  
  
"No me gustó tu intervención en el Consejo, hijo mío" –le recriminó- "Le diste la razón a Celebrimbor".  
  
"Yo sólo dije que si Harlond y Forlond son municipios independientes deben tener su propia Massánie" – Había tratado de disculparse.  
  
Y se vio a sí mismo esperando el debate: Que Arminas desenvainara su elocuencia como una espada y lo dejara quedar en el ridículo más espantoso, como tenía por costumbre... pero lo que sucedió fue mil veces peor: su tía, Berianis, tomó la palabra.  
  
"Pues no estaría mal que te escuchases a ti mismo muchacho y dieras a Harlond una Massánie, y esa Hacedora de Lembas es la ideal"  
  
Una sentencia.  
  
Así había sido toda su vida.  
  
¡Se sentía tan como un muñeco! Notaba dentro de su cuerpo de trapo los dedos imperativos de su padre y su tía guiando sus movimientos torpes de títere patoso.  
  
Si hubiese estado solo en la estancia habría abierto la ventana para disipar la sensación de agobio que le apretaba los pulmones, aun a riesgo de que una fría bocanada de aire se le tirara encima.  
  
- En realidad Príncipe Elrond –se oyó decir a sí mismo- estoy muy cansado para seguiros en lo que me explicáis.  
  
La mirada inteligente del Medio Elfo le traspasó y un involuntario gesto de su mano le invitó a seguir hablando...  
  
- ¿Sabeís qué sucede? En realidad Harlond es muy aburrido... –Mintió- ¡ Estaba pensando en lo mucho que me gustaría salir esta noche!  
  
Ya estaba.  
  
Lo había hecho.  
  
Una frase había bastado...  
  
La sensación de ahogo se acentuó y Erendur se levantó y avanzó hacia la ventana buscando desesperado la frialdad. ¡Siempre había sido así! La voluntad de su padre acababa prevaleciendo, ocupando un puesto preferente, guiando sus actos. Con un amargo sabor en el paladar y casi sin querer dirigió a Harlond su mirada: Sólo diminutos puntos de luz parpadeando en la distancia testimoniaban su existencia. Suspiró hondo. Él era el príncipe de aquellas tierras lejanas y queridas. Allí estaba su sitio, el lugar en el que se sentía alguien. ¡Y no necesitaba una Massánie!  
  
- Si queréis...  
  
La voz de Elrond lo trajo al presente.  
  
- Si queréis... yo esta noche en realidad pensaba salir...  
  
¿Tan fácil?  
  
De nuevo tenía la sensación de que le faltaba el aire. Empezaba a nevar...  
  
- ¿Os importaría que fuera con vos? –Preguntó vacilante. Odiaba cordialmente aquel teatro.  
  
Elrond fijó en el suelo sus ojos y dijo:  
  
- No... ni creo que a los demás tampoco... Si queréis compartir cena y noche con nosotros... seréis bienvenido.  
  
La nieve le hizo sudar.  
  
¿Era tonto Elrond?  
  
¿Confiado?  
  
¿Berianis lo había forzado?.  
  
¿O el Hijo de Eärendil le estaba tendiendo también una trampa a él?. Elrond sin duda debía saber que Berianis y Arminas estaban al corriente de sus escapadas nocturnas, ¿podía ser que contara que el repentino interés de Erendur por él formaba parte de un plan premeditado y él hubiese improvisado un contraplan?  
  
- ¡Me sentiré como un intruso! –Protestó débilmente Erendur... en el fondo esperaba que Elrond hablara del mal tiempo, o elegantemente se disculpara. Entonces el podría alegar que lo había intentado...  
  
- ¡No! ¡Qué va! ¡Mis compañeros os sorprenderán! –Sonrió Elrond y algo de malicia asomaba tras sus palabras. A Erendur le parecía que todo cuanto el Medio Elfo decía tenía una finalidad clara, un preciso objetivo.- Pero tenemos que cambiarnos las ropas. A veces no conviene llevar según que prendas a según que sitios.  
  
Y Elrond abrió su armario buscando algo...  
  
Erendur siguió mirando por la ventana. La nieve caía: delicada, blanca, fría... ¿Sería así la Hacedora de Lembas?. Pacíficamente flotaban los copos hasta tocar sin violencia el blanco mármol del suelo del palacio. Noble piedra recién puesta que sonrojaba su blancura ante la pureza del otro blanco, el de la nieve, que iba tejiendo lentamente una alfombra espesa y mágica.  
  
- ¡Venga ponte esto! –Le mandó Elrond arrojándole varias prendas que Erendur cazó al vuelo.  
  
Eran ropas sencillas de campesino Silvano.  
  
- ¿De modo que esto es lo que hacéis los nobles de Lindon para divertiros? -preguntó- ¿Salís a las calles vestidos de campesinos?  
  
Elrond sonrió. Erendur lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que daba a las formas su justa importancia, pero que no era presumido ni se escondía detrás de ellas. Su única respuesta fue ir cambiándose las ropas palaciegas por las otras. Erendur dudaba aún...  
  
- Se me hace raro veros así –le dijo  
  
- ¿De Silvano? –Preguntó haciendo una reverencia exagerada.- ¿O de bufón?  
  
Erendur rió.  
  
- No conocía esa faceta vuestra...  
  
- Ni tú ni nadie..., espero... –respondió con intención. Una expresión de niño travieso surcó su cara y siguió diciendo-. No te molestes si te tuteo... con estas ropas y en estas circunstancias hablarnos con reverencia sería sospechoso...  
  
Elrond sabía hacer discursos... sabía enfatizar las palabras adecuadas, sembrar de silencios los momentos claves, dar a entender sin ser explícito... ¡Era un gran político!  
  
- De hecho –prosiguió- me alegra que vengas con nosotros, que conozcas algo mejor la noche de Mithlond... Eres ajenos a sus delicias y a sus peligros. Vives aislado en tu ciudad, vienes rápido, te vas corriendo... Hay muchas cosas en los Puertos que te sorprenderían.  
  
- Bueno... -contestó Erendur también con intención- Mi padre me pone al corriente...  
  
- Hoy verás cosas que tu padre no te ha dicho –respondió el Medio Elfo enigmático.- La realidad es demasiado compleja amigo mío, para encerrarla en una visión única.  
  
Erendur se había desabotonado ya la túnica.  
  
"¿Cómo puedes insinuarme que anteponga el interés al amor? –Le había respondido a su padre- ¿Es que tu te has casado con mi madre por que era la adecuada?"  
  
¡Había preguntas tan pesadas! ¡Respuestas tan pobres! Un suspiro, una mirada altiva de aquel que está de vuelta de todo, una palabra en tono del maestro que explica a un alumno tonto una cuestión muy obvia:  
  
"Eres un príncipe Erendur y tu misión en la vida no es amar a una mujer y formar con ella una familia. Tus tierras necesitan una princesa y ésta no puede ser cualquiera... Y si fundes tu sangre con la de alguien y surge un hijo de esa unión, tu deber es asegurarte que corre por sus venas la sangre más noble. Náredriel es la adecuada. Una bisnieta de Finwë. Tus hijos formarían parte de la casa Real, como ella."  
  
Erendur dudaba... ¿Debería confesarle a Elrond que lo que le movía era conocer a la hija de Maglor? ¿Sospechaba ya algo el Medio Elfo? Sin embargo sorprendió a sus labios preguntando:  
  
- ¿Y quienes serán nuestros acompañantes?  
  
- ¡Poco me conoces si no lo sabes! –Fue la respuesta enigmática del hijo de Eärendil.  
  
- ¡Poco, en efecto! ¡Pero quisiera ponerle remedio! – Dijo sincero.  
  
- Miriel, mi oselle, y Glorfindel, el otorno de mi oselle. -Respondió Elrond mirándole fijamente, con el cansancio de un actor que repite por enésima vez la frase en un ensayo.  
  
- ¿Míriel? ¿Náredriel? ¿La "Hacedora de lembas"?  
  
- Sí, esa... la terrible nieta de Fëanor, la incestuosa traidora que obligó a Elros a exiliarse en Númenor, la niña que pervirtió al inocente Glorfindel en Caras Sirion, la asesina de los Puertos, la que quería usurpar a Älwe el Silencioso las tierras de Helevorn para desafiar desde allí el poder supremo de Gil-galad... la que trajo a los sicarios de Fëanor a Lindon... no sé si me dejo algo...  
  
Erendur sonrió un poco tontamente.  
  
- Todo eso han dicho de ella esta mañana en el Consejo, sí... ¡Una sesión tensa!  
  
- Un Consejo absurdo –matizó Elrond poniéndose los zapatos de campesino-. Quieren hacer un problema de Míriel cuando el mayor enemigo de Mithlond es Berianis.  
  
Erendur buscó los ojos del medio Elfo y abrió los suyos que se agrandaron como las metálicas bandejas de las viandas... ¡Berianis era su tía, la madre del rey, la Elfa que había supervisado directamente la educación de Elrond! ¡Cómo podía hablar así de ella!. ¡Además era su tía! Erendur no podía ocultar su extrañeza: en aquella corte en la que cada día imaginaba más intrigas y mentiras alguien parecía confesarse, por que el tono de Elrond transparentaba una extraña sinceridad.  
  
- ¡Ni te imaginas el daño que está haciendo...! -Sigió- ¡Ella y esa rata de Dahas! , ¡y Salmarindil, un resentido...!  
  
¡Salmarindil!  
  
La mirada dura del noldo voló como un ave de presa hasta la mente de Erendur. Su voz acusadora, su nerviosismo, la manera de temblar su dedo cuando osaba apuntar a Celebrimbor y decirle:  
  
"No os podemos consentir que obréis de ese modo, que hagáis lo que os parezca. ¡Esto es desacato.!"  
  
Había gritado con la misma cara descompuesta que tenía tras la masacre de los Puertos, cuando empuñando la espada de su padre asesinado pasó a formar parte del equipo de jóvenes caballeros de elite de Ereinion. Erendur le tenía especial manía a aquel jovenzuelo que lo miraba con desprecio, aunque a quien Salmarindil no soportaba era a Glorfindel. Entre ellos se habían ido instalando espesas cortinas de odio. Así lo demostró su mirada asesina. Erendur le veía sufrir. El rubio Noldo no podía ocultar su nerviosismo. Sabía que debía mantener las distancias, que no podía tomar partido una vez más a favor de Celebrimbor, pero finalmente se puso en pie y dijo:  
  
"No tenéis pruebas. Creéis las habladurías. Habéis registrado la casa del Príncipe Celebrimbor de arriba abajo ofendiéndole gravemente y habéis salido de allí con las manos vacías"  
  
"Hornos les sobran... y la Dama Míriel tiene un saquito con semillas" –Protestó Salmarindil.  
  
"!Basta¡ -se había erguido Galadriel-. ¡Claro que tiene semillas, y puede tener incluso un local propio para hacer lembas, y un espacio para plantar el cereal y yavannildi propias! ¡Náredriel es una Massánie! ¡Y ese es un Derecho indiscutible! ¡Una cosa es que se juzgue la oportunidad de hacer lembas en un momento concreto y habiendo otra Massánie, pero nadie puede negar que Náredriel o yo misma tenemos el deber y el privilegio de hacerlas y concederlas a quien juzguemos oportuno! Además, si la hemos de juzgar por eso que sea en su presencia. El príncipe Celebrimbor no tiene responsabilidad en el tema."  
  
Celebrimbor inclinó cortésmente la cabeza ante la Dama. En los ojos del Elfo brillaba una pasión intensa siempre que la contemplaba.  
  
"Si la tiene, Mi Señora –intervino Narces, el Segundo del Senescal. –Si mal ni recuerdo, unos exploradores de la casa de Celebrimbor partían a buscar metales en las Ered Luin y solicitaron lembas a la Massánie. Ella juzgó que el tema no requería de las mismas y, en su derecho, se las denegó. Celebrimbor entonces las solicitó a otra Massánie"  
  
"Eso es lo que vos decís –dijo el aludido levantándose altivo pero tranquilo-. Mis Elfos partieron sin lembas. ¿No es así Dahas?"  
  
El aludido escuchaba displicente, cuchicheando a veces son su compañero, el hermoso Príncipe Galendil hijo de Lalwen, de la casa de Finarfin.  
  
"Estaba de caza, primo. Yo no lo vi" –Sonrió torciendo la boca en un gesto casi miserable.  
  
"Si tenemos pruebas... –añadió Falastur, hijo de Círdan y Señor de Aerdor-. ¡Sí las tenemos! ¿Cuál fue tu trato con esa Dama, Älwe? Les permitías pisar Forlindon si prometían no cazar ni recolectar ¿Cómo sobrevivieron....?  
  
Una amplia sonrisa se abrió paso entre la severidad habitual del rostro de Celebrimbor que parecía disfrutar de aquel momento. Alzó su mano teatralmente y empezó a enumerar levantando un dedo cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra:  
  
"Salazones"  
  
"Conservas"  
  
"Ajos, cebollas y patatas..."  
  
"Cereales"  
  
"Y peces... nuestro buen Alwë no nos prohibió la pesca..." –concluyó haciendo una reverencia algo burlesca al líder Silvano.  
  
Luego perdió toda sonrisa para exclamar seriamente:  
  
"Juro que de mi casa no salió ni una lemba, y protesto vivamente. Consejo tras Consejo vengo diciendo lo mismo: Mis gentes y yo nos dedicamos a la Herrería. Mithlond es una ciudad en construcción, nos llueven los pedidos y si no podemos hacerles frente es por dos cosas: la primera es que los metales escasean y la segunda que necesitamos edificar más, ampliar los talleres y las forjas... Pongo una vez más estos problemas sobre la mesa y os suplico que entre todos les busquemos una solución..."  
  
"Fácil es cambiar el tema, Príncipe y acusar al consejo de vuestros problemas. Os comportáis como un niño caprichoso. Ponéis en duda la autoridad del rey y luego os levantáis con falsa dignidad y nos dejáis quedar mal a nosotros!"  
  
"Ya basta Arminas –atajó Galadriel - Lindon es un reino en construcción, cada día hay mil problemas nuevos... Ninguno de nosotros somos gente ociosa, no tenemos tiempo que perder para darle vueltas y más vueltas a un tema perfectamente claro... El Derecho de una Massánie no se discute...ni el de otra tampoco. Pedir de nuevo no es traición...  
  
"Pero sí lo es aceptar lembas de otra Massánie –protestó Arminas vivamente- supone dudar de la nobleza de Berianis... y ella es la madre del Rey..."  
  
Una tos de Elrond disipó su visión. El Medio Elfo estaba ya listo y le esperaba sentado en la cama. Le sonrió recogiendo su larga melena negra en una coleta baja.  
  
- ¿En qué piensas?. –Le preguntó cordialmente.  
  
- En el Consejo de esta mañana. –Respondió Erendur quitándose los pantalones.- ¡Qué tensión!  
  
En Harlond no pasaban cosas así. El Consejo de la ciudad discutía sobre el precio del pescado, los lindes de algunas fincas, los impuestos de la ciudad o, a lo sumo, alguna disputa, siempre con los Noldor...pero nunca nada serio, nunca nada que no tenga una solución concreta y a corto plazo.  
  
- ¿Tensión? ¡Más de la que imaginas¡. De nuevo, ves solo una parte. Berianis no aparece en el Consejo pero por detrás ha entretejido cuerdas y resortes para movernos a todos a su antojo. Tiene una calumnia para cada uno de nosotros.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
- Si Glorfindel defendiera a Celebrimbor en demasía, Salmarindil sacaría el escándalo los Puertos del Sirion, tema que le molesta especialmente y si yo me mostrara a su favor tu padre sacaría a colación el tema del compromiso roto con mi hermano... ¡Nos avergüenzan a nosotros y desacreditan a Celebrimbor y a ella! Justo Míriel necesita otra cosa, necesita ser perdonada, ver ante sí el futuro...  
  
- Es verdad lo que dices –reconocío Erendur- el nombre de Náredriel se asocia al de Elros aun sin quererlo. Yo mismo, para serte sincero juzgué muy seriamente esa relación.  
  
- ¡Es tan fácil hablar desde fuera! –Dijo Elrond soltando un suspiro- Si tú lo hubieras perdido todo... si te sintieras culpable de un crimen atroz, si hubieras visto morir a una de las personas que más amas como murió Maedhros, si supieras que tu propio padre, un elfo tan magnífico como Macalaurë, vaga por las falas sin más sentido que cantar su pesadumbre... ¡Es tan fácil juzgar a la casa de Fëanor! Si como Miriel tu llegaras a Mithlond solo, perdido, al frente de un pueblo desilusionado, sin sentido, lleno de remordimientos y fracasos... Elerossë... de niño ya la llamaba "melmenya"... y ahora ya no eran niños... ¿Qué nombre dar a esa ternura oscura, a esas sensaciones que navegan por tus entrañas ante la magia del primer beso?  
  
- ¡Supongo que lo llamaría amor! –Dijo él con estupor  
  
¡Se confundió! –Matizó Elrond- ¡Todo fue un error, un inmenso error¡ ¡Yo les advertí! ¡Pero cuando se desencadena una pasión de poco sirven las advertencias! Y yo sufrí, sufrí mucho, porque vi como las dos personas que más quería se hacían daño, y no podía intervenir. ¡Tu ni te imaginas lo que llegamos a querernos el tiempo en que estuvimos con los hijos de Fëanor! ¡Eramos una familia! Míriel y yo somos hermanos.  
  
Ahora no era teatral. El silencio de Elrond era un silencio de esos que se dan cuando buscas palabras y en su lugar encuentras recuerdos y no quisieras soltarlos...  
  
- Ella confundió el cariño con amor... Necesitaba unos ojos que la miraran sin juicio, sentirse de una vez la más bella, la más deseada...saber que el refugio de unos brazos amantes la acogería cada noche, que los dedos de Elerossë acariciarían su mechón rojo...  
  
Elrond se acercó a la chimenea y revolvió las brasas con un atizador hasta que se reavivaron con timidez y sus diminutas lenguas de fuego empezaron a lamer el nuevo tronco arrojado.  
  
- Lo irónico es que todos los que ahora la critican apoyaban esa relación... Tu tía la quiere bien lejos, Númenor era un buen destino.  
  
Erendur escuchaba asombrado.  
  
- ¿Berianis? –Dijo- ¿Alejarla? ¿De Mithlond?  
  
- ¡No la soporta! –contestó Elrond- Númenor era perfecto... Supongo que ahora planeaba echarla, por eso esa bobada de las lembas que nos ha ocupado toda la mañana... Pero le ha salido mal... En fin, o mucho me equivoco o tu poderosa tía ya debe tener otro plan pensado... algo que la aleje... tal vez... yo que sé, casarla con Guilin aprovechando que es amigo de Celebrimbor y enviarla a Forlond...  
  
La expresión del rostro de Erendur cambió. Como alguien que de pronto ve clara una situación confusa. Una rabia ciega lo recorrió, y quiso corresponder al tono sincero del Medio Elfo.  
  
- Elrond... –confesó- mi padre y mi tía... me han ... bueno, me han "pedido" ... que... ¡Quieren que la corteje!  
  
Elrond sonrió con aire de triunfo.  
  
- ¿Ves? Guilin, tu... Forlond, Harlond... ¡Fuera de Mithlond! –Luego miró a Erendur- ¿Y piensas hacerlo? ¿La cortejarás?  
  
- Yo no tengo carácter para alguien así...-se avergonzó- Mira Harlond es una lugar tranquilo, sin pretensiones, lleno de Elfos que suspiran por la paz... No es un buen lugar para una Elfa inquieta...  
  
- ¡Sería un lugar perfecto si te amara! -respondió Elrond con tristeza- ¡Si se enamorara de ti! Créeme Erendur, tu ternura le sanaría de tantas heridas abiertas... El tiempo que lleva aquí y ha sido incapaz de acercarse a Aurenar y pedirle perdón... O a Galadriel... ¡ ¡Necesita conocer el amor tanto como ha conocido el odio!  
  
- ¿De manera que apoyas la idea de mi tía? –Sonrió Erendur.  
  
Elrond sonrió también. Ya estaban completamente vestidos y esperaba a que Erendur acabara. Este miraba con curiosidad sus ropas... nunca había vestido así...  
  
- Oye una cosa Elrond...¿Mi primo también os acompaña en estas aventuras nocturnas? – Preguntó acabando de ponerse un feo zapato  
  
- ¿Ereinion? –Contestó - ¡Ya le vendría bien! Pero él si que está atrapado. Gil-galad es un tirano... y Ereinion, aunque se resista, un esclavo... ¡Si Arminas está al corriente de mis entradas y salidas imagínate de las suyas! Cada vez lo veo más solitario, más reservado... Mientras tiene cosas que hacer está bien, pero cuando la actividad se acaba... La guerra sigue para él y es más dramática que las batallas de sangre y de polvo. - ¡Ya estoy! –Exclamó Erendur levantándose y caminando con su nuevo calzado- Bueno supongo que le dedica todo su tiempo libre a la Dama Arien  
  
Elrond fijó sus ojos de los zapatos del príncipe. De pronto dijo, como quien está apunto de soltar un gran secreto...  
  
- ¿Tiempo libre? ¡No! Creo más bien que Arien se ha convertido en una nueva obligación  
  
Erendur le miró de hito a hito. Elrond sonrió.  
  
- ¿Te extraña que te cuente estas cosas? ¿Qué te tenga confianza?... Sé que puedes traicionarme... y mira, de hecho casi me es igual. Empieza a faltarme aire.  
  
- Si, Elrond, me extraña... pero todo en Mithlond me sorprende últimamente y conozco además a mi padre y a mi tía. –El príncipe caminó sobre sus nuevos y extraños zapatos de Silvano. - ¡Pero en lo de Arien te equivocas! ¡Ella y mi primo están hechos el uno para el otro!  
  
Una media sonrisa desdibujó la boca de Elrond.  
  
- Está hecha la una para el otro, si –matizó- y más de lo que te imaginas... Yo crecí en casa de Nirie, vi como la educaban, como pulían su carácter, como la han ido construyendo y como la han hecho creer que ama a Ereinion... ¡Es odioso! Berianis ha abusado de la buena fe de Nirie y de la bondad de Arien... ¡La va a hacer una desgraciada! ¡Aun en el más feliz de los casos, que Erenion la desposara, sería una infeliz, porque habría comprado el afecto del Rey a cambio de no ser ella misma, de no ser nadie!. !Yo no estaría a gusto con quien me dedicara un tiempo "oficial"... Erendur lo miró con extrañeza y paró en seco su deambular sobre sus nuevos zapatos.  
  
- ¿Arien "oficial"? Creo que exageras yo veo a Erenion muy relajado con ella...  
  
- ¡Relajado! Ese es justo el problema, Erendur... él está relajado con ella... Yo no estaría nada relajado con alguien a quien amo... –Elrond ofreció al príncipe la espesa capa que los protegería de la nieve- ¿Vamos? –Preguntó.  
  
Sigilosos los dos Príncipes cruzaron los pasillos del palacio saltando por encima de los últimos restos de materiales de construcción que afeaban la magna obra. Al doblar una esquina atravesaron un salón de gran capacidad, rodeado de majestuosas columnas de formas arbóreas, que simulaban un bosque alrededor de un claro. Erendur se detuvo admirado y preguntó a Elrond.  
  
- ¿Será aquí la fiesta?  
  
- Este es el Salón del Trono –explicó y señaló dos columnas especiales situadas en el centro.  
  
Eran magníficas, una recubierta de oro y otra de un material plateado que brillaba enormemente aún en medio de la oscuridad.  
  
- ¿Mitrhil? –Preguntó Erendur.  
  
Elrond asintió y ambos se encaminaron hacia allí. Elrond tomó una lamparita y la acercó. Las columnas simulaban también dos árboles, altos y esbeltos, que entretejían entre sí las ramas, cuajadas de pequeñas piedras preciosas.  
  
- En el centro va el trono, que aún no está terminado. Representan los árboles de Gondolin... y dicen los que los vieron que están muy logrados... de hecho Glorfindel entró en trance el otro día ante ellos... –Explicó Elrond.  
  
- ¿Solo falta el trono?  
  
- Sí, pero estará para la fiesta. Telperinquar en persona lo está haciendo... ¡Cuando trabaja en algo grande no come ni duerme!  
  
El Medio Elfo suspiró acariciando una de las columnas. La fiesta para él era sinónimo de trabajo duro, de engorrosos preparativos, de nervios y vigilancia constante de Berianis. Luego descubrió unos espejos y se acercó hacia uno de ellos. Los habían traído a última hora de la tarde y permanecían respaldados contra la pared esperando ser definitivamente colocados. Los marcos eran unas obras perfectas de forja que combinaban la funcionalidad con la belleza de las joyas más selectas. Elrond se miró de reojo en uno ellos. Erendur divertido se acercó también.  
  
- ¡ Por Manwë, Oromë y Tulkas! -Dijo- ¡Qué aspecto! ¡Y yo que pensaba que no era presumido!  
  
Elrond, que acariciaba con aire soñador una pequeña runa, recuperó entonces el aire divertido del principio y comentó riendo:  
  
- ¡Pues espérate a ver a Glorfindel de Falmari!,  
  
- Desde luego estás rompiendo mis ideas de la seriedad de la joven corte de Lindon ¿Dónde nos encontraremos con él? -Dijo Erendur cada vez más encantado con aquella especie de locura con la que no contaba.  
  
- Hemos quedado en la Taberna. –Respondió Elrond- Nosotros tenemos que pasar primero por las fraguas a buscar a "tu prometida".  
  
Abandonaron la Fortaleza por una pequeña puerta de servicio y bajaron por las calles de la parte alta de Mithlond que estaban desiertas. La nevada tapizaba el pavimento. No había nadie fuera y ellos dejaban tras de sí un rastro de agujeros apresurados en la sencillez de la nieve caída. En el interior de las villas se oían ruidos de platos y conversaciones, de algunas salían los cantos de un arpa. Los fuegos intentaban paliar el frío de la noche.  
  
- ¿No es por ahí? –Dijo Erendur señalando la puerta principal de las Forjas.  
  
Elrond rió y rodeó el gran edificio por un callejón sin salida. Se situó bajo una ventana y silbó. Luego miró divertido a Erendur que vio una ventana que se entreabría y una cabeza pelirroja saliendo de ella.  
  
- Hortanyet! (Voy)–dijo una voz muy hermosa, pero demasiado aguda para ser de un herrero.  
  
La cabeza desapareció y reapareció al instante con una soga que lanzó y por la que se deslizó ágilmente sin que la larga capa o la capucha que la cubría supusieran un obstáculo. Una vez en el suelo abrazó efusivamente a Elrond.  
  
- Otorno, ¿lelya etye? (Hermano ¿Vienes tu?) –Dijo de nuevo la preciosa voz, ya no había duda que de una Dama. Erendur sonrió...  
  
- Ná oselle, tukanye nildo... Erendur Arminasion, Heru Hardlondo. (Sí hermana y traigo a un amigo... Erendur, hijo de Arminas, Señor de Harlond)  
  
Erendur hizo una reverencia y el herrero encapuchado se acercó a él mostrándole los ojos más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca.  
  
- Erendur –prosiguió Elrond- si Massánie ná Miriel Canafinwerel, lastaietye esserya si arin (Erendur, esta Dama es Miriel, hija de Maglor, has oído su nombre esta mañana.)  
  
Erendur miró detenidamente aquella figura ambigua y sorprendente que le sonreía desde dentro de la capucha, que le tendía una mano blanca larga, para que la besara. Se sentía algo cohibido. Apenas acertó a preguntar:  
  
- ¿Oiale hortanlye sin vanimelda? (¿Siempre bajáis así, hermosa?)  
  
Ella soltó una divertida carcajada.  
  
- Oiale (Siempre) –contestó.  
  
- ¿Ar sina colla? (¿Y ese vestido?) - Preguntó Elrond  
  
Ella dio vueltas, de nuevo entre risas, parecía estar muy contenta aquella noche. El vuelo de su capa golpeó dulcemente a los dos Príncipes dejando ver burdas ropas masculinas de viaje.  
  
- Fue el que llevé a las Montañas Azules –dijo ella sin dejar de girar- en la expedición...ahora le daré mejor provecho que entonces...  
  
Luego paró. Ni siquiera las vastas ropas, propias de un elfo joven, le daban aspecto masculino, pero tampoco era una Dama como las que Erendur conocía. Las palabras de Celebrimbor eran entonces una cínica verdad: no había salido ni una lemba de su casa ¡Se habían llevado a la Massánie!  
  
- ¿Tan mal os fue? –Le preguntó Elrond.  
  
- ¡Eso no se pregunta así! –Le regañó la Dama- Un buen hermano va a visitar a su hermana y mientras comparten una comida, ella le cuenta... Pero, bueno, el Príncipe siempre tiene importantes asuntos que atender... ¡Ya ni siquiera tocamos juntos el arpa!  
  
- Perdón oselle, tienes toda la razón... –Dijo Elrond poniendo la cara de un niño pequeño compungido por una travesura.- Pero dime ahora...¿Cómo fue?  
  
Ella miró a Erendur con una sonrisa como diciendo: "no te diré nada ante un desconocido". Elrond entendió y respondió:  
  
- Confío plenamente en Erendur...  
  
- Hijo de Arminas... –contestó ella con intención.  
  
- Pero he salido a mi madre, mi señora –contestó Erendur con una tímida ironía.  
  
La respuesta la hizo reír. Por la mirada que le dedicó Erendur entendió que se había ganado su confianza  
  
- Bueno... –concedió ella- pues establecimos relaciones con otra colonia de Naugrim (Enanos) supervivientes de Belegost. Los más mayores me recordaban aún de una visita cuando niña... Por suerte para nosotros había entre ellos algunos enfermos...  
  
- ¿Por suerte? –Preguntó Erendur  
  
- ¡Hablas con una experta en patología y anatomía del pueblo de Durin, querido! –Aseguró Elrond con un guiño.  
  
- El caso es que mis remedios fueron bien acogidos y con eso y cuatro saludos en kuzdhul, nos aseguramos que los metales que extraigan serán para nosotros, pero son pocos enanos y los filones bastante inaccesibles, la cantidad no bastará... sin embargo...  
  
Míriel calló y Elrond la miró seriamente, como quien sabe que el otro le oculta una cosa importante. Ella entendió y balbuceó con prudencia...  
  
- Bueno, es que es mejor que no te lo cuente, otorno... al menos hoy... creo que ya habéis tenido suficientes discusiones por causa mía está mañana en el Consejo.  
  
Elrond paró y la tomó del brazo. Erendur se detuvo también mirándolos extrañado, sintiéndose un poco de más... La luna en el cielo se redondeaba y las estrellas proyectaban una luz helada cuyo brillo rebotaba en la nieve reverberando. El mar imponía ese olor que Erendur había aprendido a amar y una brisa gélida se empecinaba en jugar con los cabellos de los Elfos y con hacer voltear hermosas veletas de forja en forma de navío cisne.  
  
- ¡De eso nada oselle, no quiero secretos y Erendur no hablará... ! –Sus ojos eran firmes y su tono severo, de hermano mayor y mandón.  
  
- Bueeeeeno.... –concedió ella algo burlona, como si quisiera disfrazar de bromas algo demasiado importante o malévolo- es sólo que he tenido una idea para ampliar las fraguas ...  
  
Erendur notó que iban a decirse cosas importantes, incluso dignas de ser tratadas en una estancia de palacio con una mesa en medio y con tiempo por delante, pero que aquello sería lo más oficial y solemne que la nieta de Fëanor estaba dispuesta a admitir. Se sentía algo incómodo al ser testigo de tales conversaciones y bendijo a la nieve que volvía a caer impertérrita sobre ellos y les obligaba a apresurarse calle abajo... Tenía la misma sensación que cuando siendo niño oía discutir a sus padres y contaba los cuadradillos del mosaico del friso de su habitación.  
  
- ¡¿Ampliar?! –Dijo Elrond alterado- ¡Con lo duro que está el Consejo con las edificaciones! ¡No os permitirán levantar un nuevo piso!  
  
- Ya lo sé... –respondió ella con una mirada que rezumaba astucia- por eso mismo escarbaremos.  
  
Elrond arqueó una ceja. Ella torció el labio en una media sonrisa irónica.  
  
- Pronto tendremos a ... –se detuvo intencionadamente- a... gente... trabajando en el subsuelo... de eso la ley no dice nada...  
  
- ¿Pero quien lo hará? –Preguntó Elrond desconcertado. Toda la ciudad estaba en obras, encontrar constructores libres y dispuestos a escarbar era una utopía Con un matiz de burla irónica añadió- ¿Enanos...?  
  
Miriel no contestó pero una gran sonrisa misteriosa le surcó el rostro.  
  
- Otorno, está nevando a cielo abierto y el príncipe Erendur se aburre... –cortó echando a correr calle abajo. La pesada capa volaba tras de ella como la cometa de un astro.  
  
- ¿No te atreverás? –Gritó Elrond corriendo tras de ella- ¡No serás capaz de llenar Lindon de enanos!  
  
Ella rió de nuevo a grandes carcajadas que parecían cascabeles añadidos a la estela de la capa. Su larguísima trenza se movía rítmicamente mientras corría profanando la nieve virgen. Volvió la cabeza para verlos y sus ojos grises chispeaban maliciosamente mientras le gritaba a Elrond entre burlas.  
  
- Bueno... En las forjas estamos atestados, hay poco espacio y los Noldor somos tan altos... realmente creo que nuestra única opción puede estar entre los hábiles hijos de Mahal.  
  
Elrond no preguntó más. Se hundió en un silencio reflexivo, acompasando su respiración al paso rápido, desgranado las consecuencias que le traerían lo que su oselle proponía.  
  
Erendur les seguía tratando de no resbalar en la nieve. Los copos caían constantemente y le golpeaban con sus manos de lana. Mil ideas bullían en su mente mientras las calles iban animándose a medida que bajaban al puerto, en donde varias tabernas estaban iluminadas y concurridas y algunos Elfos apartaban la nieve de las aceras. Podían verse gentes razas y costumbres diversas, prueba de que Mithlond era una ciudad compleja hecha de mezclas y fusiones, y en eso muy parecida a Harlond. Los Falmari dominaban, aún en la margen derecha de los Puertos, pero en aquella zona, la más humilde, algunos silvanos también sobrevivían trapicheando por las calles.  
  
- Por aquí -les guió Elrond entrando a una taberna cuyo nombre era ilegible en el destartalado rótulo de madera.  
  
Los tres penetraron al interior del local y Elrond caminó a una mesa situada en una esquina en la que un elfo aguardaba. Erendur miró dos veces antes de reconocer a Glorfindel con ropas de Falmari!!!. Era extraño ver a aquel magnifico príncipe sin las casacas brocadas, sencillo dentro de las blancas ropas de los marineros.  
  
- Mára tulda!!! – Les saludó Glorfindel con una de sus famosas sonrisas- ¡Erendur, nos acompañas esta noche! ¡Veo que hoy vas a tener ración completa de Náriel! ¿Qué te parece la fuente de todos los problemas de Lindon? –Le preguntó mientras la besaba en la mejilla.  
  
Erendur sonrió recordando el rostro de Glorfindel aquella mañana, su arrobo ante Salmarindil... ¿Eran novios como se rumoreaba?  
  
- Es la Massánie más sorprendente que conozco –declaró Erendur cordialmente.  
  
- Di mejor la más discutida- sonrió irónico Elrond  
  
De pronto se materializó ante Erendur el rostro severo de su padre mirándolo a los ojos: Odiaba aquella mirada de dominio y se odiaba a sí mismo cada vez que acababa haciendo su voluntad. De hecho, una de las ventajas de Harlond era que lo tenía lejos. Y ahora quería que cortejara a aquella princesa fogosa.  
  
Elrond explicó rápidamente a Glorfindel lo que a su vez Míriel acababa de contarle:  
  
- Moina (querida)–recriminó dulcemente Glorfindel- al final conseguirás que os echen de Lindon...  
  
- Otorno, no tengo mayor interés por vivir en un sitio en el que ni yo ni mis gentes somos bien considerados. En cuanto nos digan que salgamos nos iremos. Solo es nuestra la tierra que pisan nuestros zapatos. Sabes como he vivido buena parte de mi vida y sabes que me gusta dormir en la tierra mirando las estrellas. Ereinion tiene mi fidelidad y la de mis gentes pero no seremos las marionetas de su madre ni de su tío. La política no me interesa para nada, discutid todo lo que queráis...  
  
- Se nota oselle, ni la educación...-le dijo Elrond- Erendur es hijo y sobrino de los personajes a quien tu citas tan halagüeñamente.  
  
- Pero ha salido a su madre, otorno... –replicó ella agudamente.  
  
- Sí si ya sé... que la nieta de Fëanor hará lo que le venga en gana como ha hecho siempre... –retomó el tema Glorfindel algo irritado- ¡Te importamos un pito! ¿Sabes cómo lo he pasado esta mañana por tí?  
  
- ¡Vamos Flor Dorada! ¡Necesitamos metales! ¡Nos están coartando! ¿Cuántas veces me has recibido en palacio en nombre de Ereinion? ¡Hasta cinco! Finalmente créeme, no hará falta que nadie nos eche, buscaremos alternativas... nos veremos obligados a partir...  
  
- ¿Has pedido audiencia a Ereinion? –Preguntó Elrond asombrado  
  
Ella bajó la cabeza. Un mechón rojizo se desprendió de su trenza y acarició su mejilla.  
  
- Está claro que él no quiere verme...  
  
- O que no se ha enterado... –Dijo Erendur.  
  
Miriel lo miró sonriendo ante su ingenuidad.  
  
- Hace años me hizo una promesa... y no la cumplió... –Dijo sonriendo. Glorfindel sabía a qué se refería. Recordaba la voz profunda de Ereinion su mirada inenarrablemente triste diciendo: "Narwa...tulavanye lairesse fána kiryanen ar liruvatyem nún eleni...(Narwa, vendré con el verano, con un barco blanco y cantarás para mí bajo las estrellas)"  
  
- Dices la verdad Náriel: Ereinion lleva en el corazón la matanza de los Puertos; si se encontrara contigo no sabría que decirte. –Dijo Glorfindel.  
  
- Por mucho que a él le pese más me pesa a mí. – Musitó volviendo a bajar la cabeza.  
  
Erendur se turbó. Desde pequeñito había aprendido que la gente debe ocultar sus fallos y no confesar abiertamente las debilidades; las caras eran máscaras y las conversaciones con las damas no debían pasar del galanteo.  
  
Un poco acalorado miró hacía la calle. El pequeño cristal de un ventanuco le hizo saber a través del vaho que había dejado de nevar.  
  
- Espero poder regresar mañana a Harlond... –Dijo con la esperanza de cambiar de tema- ¡Qué tiempo se ha puesto!  
  
- Bueno... casi es mejor que te lleves algunas lembas para el camino -comentó Elrond irónico.  
  
Erendur rió mirando a Míriel:  
  
- Pues... ¿Me concederíais algunas para el camino de vuelta?  
  
- Cuidado oselle... –Añadió malicioso Elrond- Erendur empieza pidiendo lembas y ... quien sabe si luego querrá pedir a la Massánie  
  
Las mejillas de Erendur se tiñeron de rubor. Pero Miriel no lo miraba siquiera. Remarcando mucho sus palabras hablaba a sus dos otorni:  
  
- Pues si quiere lembas se las tendrá que pedir a Berianis y si se la llevara de Massánie a más de uno le haría un favor –El tono irónico daba a sus ojos el amable aire de insolencia que tienen los niños pequeños. Y, aunque físicamente no tenían ningún parecido, la expresión de su cara en aquel momento le recordó a la de Celebrimbor en el Consejo  
  
- Vale, vale...-dijo Elrond- tanto Telpo como Glorfindel ya dejaron bien claro que nadie ha hecho lembas en Mithlond... o al menos que nadie ha podido aportar pruebas de que se hayan hecho... ¡Ahhh! Por cierto Miriel, ya han traído los espejos, los vi esta noche. ¡Nár vanime! (Son preciosos)  
  
- Nárendur úer onta hyandor, i Karme sira mállo (Nárendur no sólo hace espadas. El Arte fluye de sus manos) –Contestó ella.  
  
Sus palabras se volvieron apasionadas, cálidas, acompañadas por gestos vivaces. Elrond también se animó de pronto.  
  
- ¿Ar.. vestarye Anarselnen? (¿Y... se casa con Anarsel?)  
  
- ¡Ná! (¡Sí¡)  
  
- ¡Yé! Ilyar cenie (¡Bien! Todo el mundo lo veía)  
  
- "¡Qué manía de hablar quenya!" –Dijo Glorfindel imitando a la perfección la voz aguda y el gesto avinagrado de Berianis.  
  
Erendur rió y Glorfindel se animó a seguir con la parodia:  
  
- "Por cierto, Caballero Glorfindel, ¿Vos habéis pedido ya a alguna doncella que os acompañe a la Fiesta?" -Agregó y luego cambiando por su tono habitual preguntó a Elrond- ¿A ti no te ha importunado?  
  
Elrond se secó unas lagrimillas de risa y respondió que si moviendo la cabeza.  
  
- ¡La pobre! –Siguió Glorfindel- ¡Debe tener yavannildi disponibles!  
  
- Asistir a esa fiesta acompañado es casi hacer público el compromiso... –Comentó Elrond refrenando sus carcajadas un poco histéricas- si apareces con una Dama de la mano es como proclamar que albergas hacia ella honestas intenciones.  
  
En ese momento sirvieron la cena. Erendur se sintió mal ante los camareros que fingían no saber que sabían quienes eran aquellos estrafalarios personajes. Las miradas sustituían ahora a las palabras ante la presencia de los camareros. Luego pareció que las viandas hubieran traído consigo suculentas excusas para ocupar la boca masticando el silencio junto con el asado.  
  
- Pasadme la sal –pidió Glorfindel.  
  
Erendur y Míriel alargaron simultáneamente la mano al salero y sus pieles se rozaron.  
  
- "Avatyara nillo" ("Perdón") susurró ella con una leve sonrisa.  
  
Erendur se turbó. El simple contacto con la seda de una mano le llenó de sensaciones insospechadas. ¿Y si le pidiera que lo acompañara a la inauguración del Palacio? ¿Se lo habría pedido Glorfindel?. De pronto su mente formó una imagen de sí mismo entrando al palacio con Míriel de la mano. No se la podía imaginar vestida de doncella, el rojo del pelo resaltando sus rasgos delicados y a la vez incisivos, brillantes sus ojos de mirada inteligente y triste.  
  
En ese momento el cantinero se acercó e hizo ante la Dama una profunda reverencia para luego poner ante ella un plato con ostras.  
  
- Es un pequeño regalo de la casa para vos... –Dijo el elfo- Veo que no coméis mucho mi Señora ¿No está la comida a vuestro gusto?  
  
- Hantalë Tiuka, la comida está muy rica. Soy yo quien no tengo apetito. ¿Querías algo? –Preguntó Míriel  
  
- Bueno,Herinya... es solo que vuestros aprendices no dejan de venir... –comentó el Cantinero.  
  
- Entiendo... –comentó desdeñosa Míriel- Mañana por la mañana te enviaré a mi contable. Moneda por moneda, sabes que es el trato  
  
- Hantalë, herunya –dijo el elfo inclinándose hasta el suelo en una reverencia exagerada.  
  
- ¿Oro de los alquimistas? –Preguntó Elrond  
  
Míriel empezó a juguetear con la comida de su plato formando tengwari y dijo:  
  
- Ná. (Sí)  
  
Erendur la miró sin entender...  
  
- Solo lo usan en la taberna... y yo pago escrupulosamente todos sus desfalcos. –Se excusó.  
  
- Moina –dijo Elrond- Erendur no conoce la costumbre. Lo primero que aprende un Herrero es a hacer oro de alquimista usando las escorias de los metales y ciertos conjuros sencillos... Es costumbre y honor que los Maestros herreros paguen las deudas de sus aprendices.  
  
- Además ahora es casi lo único que pueden hacer en las fraguas. -Dijo Míriel pesarosa- ¡Los metales escasean!  
  
- ¿Pero pagan de su bolsillo las deudas de los aprendices? –Preguntó incrédulo Erendur.  
  
Míriel lo miró extrañada de aquella duda.  
  
- ¡Claro!  
  
Erendur mantuvo la mirada llena de interrogantes aunque sus labios no acertaban a formularlos. Míriel suspiró molesta y respondió:  
  
- ¿Qué idea tienes de nosotros? Un noldo no está en Endor para hacer negocios. Sólo una cosa mantiene vivo a mi pueblo: crear. El dinero, el poder, todo es absurdo. ¿Sabes qué es lo más cruel de la maldición de Mandos? Que él sabía que un noldo que no crea no es un noldo. "Y más allá de Aman morareis a la sombra de la Muerte" nos dijo. ¡Sabemos que lo que bien empieza no llega a buen fin! Pero necesitamos construir, crear... Eso nos mueve y eso sólo defendemos. No queremos dinero, ni intrigas, ni poder, ni honores, ni siquiera un trozo de tierra nos interesa ¡Somos artistas y la belleza corre por nuestras venas como la sangre! Por eso no admitiremos cortapisas a la hora de crear. ¿Entiendes?  
  
- ¡Inye ná noldo, vanima! ¡ ukwentatye sine nate! (Yo soy noldo, guapa, no me digas estas cosas)  
  
- Pero vives como un Sindar –dijo ella con un polémico brillito en los ojos  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó él algo enfadado. Aquellas palabras le acusaban de cómodo, le traían su vida en la retaguardia, su aislamiento en Harlond, lo mal que se llevaba con la espada...  
  
Ella dejó escapar una carcajada alegre. Todo aquello parecía divertirla  
  
- A ver... ¿Cuántas veces has dormido en el suelo? ¿Cuántas madrugadas te has levantado para escribir unos versos, forjar una espada, pintar una imagen que te martilleaba la mente, estudiar un libro? ¿Cuántas veces has escupido con ira hacia el Oeste diciendo "¡Mandos, va por ti!"? ¿Cuántas puertas has roto a patadas?  
  
- ¡Curiosos los criterios que determinan el carácter noldorin...! -dijo Erendur sin poder ocultar su enfado.  
  
Ella volvió a reír sonoramente, molestándole aún más. De pronto se levantó. Una expresión de niña traviesa brillaba en sus nobles rasgos. Se puso la capa rápidamente y tomó de la mano a Erendur, sorprendido por el entusiasmo, por el contacto, por la calidez de aquella mano, enérgica en su delicadeza.  
  
- A tulatye –le dijo- Falasse ná kwatie losseo. Narye vanima i ninkwe ara more. (Ven la playa está llena de nieve. Es hermoso el blanco junto al negro)  
  
Y el Príncipe se sintió arrastrado a través del local, despojado de golpe de cualquier voluntad, camino a la locura. Míriel abrió la puerta y recibieron sobre sus cabezas un ataque feroz de copos helados.  
  
- A tulatye –Insistía ella sin soltarlo.  
  
Erendur tenía la misma sensación que cuando entraba en una habitación en desorden, el miedo a ser engullido por la nada, el temor a que la cosa de siempre no estuviera en el lugar adecuado. Míriel dobló una esquina, cruzó deprisa las calles estrechas de los Falmari, el olor a pescado, el olor a mar parecían acentuarse con la humedad de la nieve. Por fin llegaron a la dársena, desde donde los navíos les saludaban con murmullos de maderos mecidos por el leve viento de la noche, y de allí llegaron a la playa, sobrecogedoramente blanca.  
  
El corazón de Erendur latía en el pecho tras la carrera. Mas pelo de la trenza de la Princesa se había desgreñado. Sus ojos grises admiraban la belleza de la costa nevada... Algo tenía en común con Ereinion, la majestad del rostro, la fuerza de los gestos, como si la sangre de Finwë latiera en ellos al unísono.  
  
- ¿Nunca has escrito tu nombre en la nieve? –Le preguntó ella.  
  
- ¡No! –Respondió Erendur cada vez más perdido y asustado. Ante ellos la playa, apenas iluminada por los astros ofrecía las primicias de una nieve inmaculada. Las olas negras en vano la arañaban, como garras inútiles.  
  
- A Tulanye... (Sígueme) pisa donde piso yo...  
  
Y se remangó la capa y tras una carrera al centro de la playa se paró de golpe, mientras Erendur la seguía sumiso, sorprendido, sin saber qué hacía ni por qué. Luego Miriel dio un salto, como para separar las huellas de la carrera de la letra y saltando a la pata coja fue dibujando las tengwar del nombre del príncipe, que saltaba también, absurdo, detrás de una doncella demasiado mayor, demasiado hermosa, como para ser una niña jugando en la nieve.  
  
- ¡Ahora empiezas a ser un noldo, Erendur, hijo de Arminas...! –le animó- Y lo habrás conseguido del todo cuando pongas a tu padre por sombrero el plato de comida que paladea dignamente ante toda la corte de Mithlond.  
  
Él la miró cada vez más sorprendido  
  
- ¿A ti también te ha enviado a la caza de la princesa? –Le preguntó entre salto y salto.  
  
Él paró bruscamente de saltar, absurdo con su pierna flexionada...  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
Ella rió de nuevo, con aquellas carcajadas que rozaban los límites justos de la provocación.  
  
- Han probado ya con Galendil, Guilin, Glorfindel, Elrond... – Enumeró- ¿y ahora tu?  
  
Erendur no estaba acostumbrado a que le hablaran con tanta claridad. Todo lo que había oído de la princesa a lo largo del día revoloteaba en su mente  
  
- ¿Elrond? –balbuceó- Se ha atrevido después de lo de...  
  
Ahora fue ella la que dejó de saltar.  
  
- ¿Después de lo de qué? –Dijo a la defensiva.  
  
Erendur se dio cuenta de que abordaba un tema espinoso y se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado. La nieve iba cubriendo las tengwar dibujadas y colándose por las ropas ya mojadas. ¡Todo aquello era un error! Más le hubiera valido aguantar la nevada y llegar a Harlond, lejos de aquella locura que lo calaba con menos piedad que la fría nieve.  
  
- ¡Dilo de una vez! –Mandó ella- ¡Elerossë!  
  
Erendur bajó la cabeza.  
  
- No quise molestarte... –intentó disculparse.  
  
Ella dejó caer la capa que remangaba entre sus manos y le dedicó otra de aquellas miradas mayestáticas.  
  
- Úhanyatye i nati Erendur Arminasion,(No entiendes las cosas, Erendur hijo de Arminas) inye náie raika (Estaba equivocada) Er náierye olor (Sólo era un sueño) Inye karne i faila (Hice lo justo) –dijo ella como escupiendo las palabras.  
  
- Sé que tuviste tus motivos... yo... ¡Perdóname! –Dijo Erendur bajando la vista- En realidad tienes toda la razón, me han enviado también a la caza de la princesa... Mi padre quiere que te corteje, que te haga mi esposa...  
  
Ella rompió a reír.  
  
- ¡Ponle el plato por sombrero, querido! ¡Se lo ha ganado! –dijo.  
  
Y se sentó en la nieve y sus ojos se perdieron en el mar. La negra inmensidad lamía los copos con su lengua de sal y los engullía.  
  
- Así es la vida de los Atani –le dijo señalando la quietud de las olas-. Caen bellamente y se funden en la muerte y nuestros destinos se separan...  
  
Su mano inquieta formaba una bola con nieve apresada, sus dedos se crispaban sobre ella... la estrujaban, la endurecían le daban forma... al terminarla la arrojó con fuerza a la sombra de las aguas.  
  
- Aún esta, que es más dura, se disolverá... –dijo.  
  
Y la bola desapareció en medio del mar.  
  
Erendur se estremeció.  
  
- ¿Por qué haces tu las cosas Erendur hijo de Arminas? ¿Por qué son buenas en si mismas? ¿Por qué tras ellas se esconde un bien deseable? ¿Eres libre?  
  
El noldo se arrebujó en su manto. Ella le miraba, aguardaba... ¿Qué contestarle?  
  
- Yo no soy libre, Míriel...nunca lo he sido... ¿Tu lo eres?  
  
- Ni tu ni yo lo somos: tu tienes la libertad del perro que come del amo y obedece a este solo en lo justo, yo la del lobo, que no obedece a nadie pero que a cambio debe luchar día a día para obtener su alimento...  
  
Los copos caían pacíficamente. La princesa tenía fijos en el mar sus ojos, como si esperara ver en su fondo de sus oscuras aguas el intenso brillo del Silmaril arrojado por su padre. Luego de golpe se levantó:  
  
- ¡Vámonos! –Ordenó y empezó a caminar.  
  
Hacia frío, mucho frío y las ropas mojadas no ayudaban precisamente a mitigarlo. Caminaban los dos a buen paso. Atrás quedaron las playas nevadas, las dársenas solitarias, la agitación de los puertos, las callejas ascendentes... Míriel caminaba muy deprisa, a grandes zancadas, a Erendur le costaba seguirla  
  
- ¿Entrarás por la ventana? –Le preguntó Erendur, por decir algo.  
  
Ella lo miró con asombro.  
  
- No –respondio ella- Entraré por la puerta. Es mi casa y entro y salgo cuando me place.  
  
- Pero has salido por la ventana... ¿Huías de Celebrimbor?  
  
Ella paró la marcha.  
  
- ¿Huir? ¿De Celebrimbor? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en mis entradas y salidas?  
  
- Entonces.... ¿Por qué saliste por la ventana?  
  
Otra vez rió. Sus ojos se encontraron. Ingenuos los del príncipe, apasionados los de la princesa.  
  
- ¡Erendur, Erendur! ¡Cómo te han engañado! ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer las cosas siempre igual?  
  
- Creo Miriel... creo que estás un poco loca...  
  
- No amigo mío... esta loco aquel que es capaz de destrozarse la vida por complacer a un padre desquiciado y mandón, esta loco aquel que manda a su hijo a hacer la corte a una mujer que sabe que hará de él un pelele desgraciado... Los que salimos por la ventana y saltamos en la nieve, estamos cuerdos...  
  
Erendur se estremeció. El frío hizo presa en él, sobre su cabeza la noche desplegaba un espeso manto de oscuridad y niebla que las estrellas no podían penetrar. ¡Tenía que invitar a la princesa! ¡Tal vez era seguir su destino de perro, pero debía invitarla! El Elfo se atrevió a tocar su brazo.  
  
- Me preguntaba, Miriel...  
  
Aquel no era el momento, lo sabía, ni el lugar ... no podía, no debía decirlo... Una lucha se libraba en su mente entre el sí y el no. Ella lo miraba entre curiosa y clarividente ¡Cabian tantas miradas diferentes en aquellos ojos grises!. Erendur dudaba... ella esperaba...  
  
- Me preguntaba... –dijo y un silencio denso se le puso delante y no quería dejar salir a sus palabras- ¿Me acompañarías a la fiesta de la Inauguración?  
  
- No.  
  
Contestó ella tajante. Y una sonrisa iluminó sus labios.  
  
Él la miró buscando explicaciones entre dolido y aliviado.  
  
- En primer lugar –explicó- no he sido oficialmente invitada cuando me correspondía, por tanto no merecen ser honrados con mi presencia; en segundo lugar, va a haber mucha gente con la que no quiero encontrarme; en tercer lugar, no sé si es Erendur o Arminas quien me lo está pidiendo...  
  
Habían llegado.  
  
Ante ellos un portón enorme se erguía. La nieve seguía cayendo. Ella llamó haciendo sonar una campana...  
  
- Me ha gustado conocerte Erendur... Harlond estará bien cuidada en tus manos...  
  
Un enorme noldo apareció tras de la puerta.  
  
- Alasse aurë, Danil –saludó ella  
  
- Aranel ...dijo él inclinando la cabeza.  
  
Y Míriel se metió en la casa.  
  
- Namarië Erendur...-susurró.  
  
- ¡Ven conmigo a la Inauguración...! ¡Soy yo, Erendur, quien te invita, Herinya! –suplicó. - ¡Te lo aseguro!  
  
Absurdo estaba Erendur, allí en la nieve; quieto, mojado, como un espantapájaros que desempeña hierático su patética misión. Ella rió divertida.  
  
- Primero demuéstrame algo... demuéstrame que eres un Noldo... Haremos una cosa: Iré a la Inauguración, pero no contigo... Y cuando vea que el plato más pringoso acaba en la cabeza de tu padre, caminaré dignamente hacia ti y te besaré los labios...  
  
La incomprensión más absoluta cruzó el rostro de Erendur... ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Bromeaba? Hizo ademán de preguntar... pero la puerta, enorme y pesada, de la fortaleza, se cerró con fuerza...  
  
"¿Has roto una puerta a patadas?" Oyó la voz de Míriel preguntar en su cabeza mientras cerraba con impotencia los puños.  
  
Las ropas mojadas le pesaban cada vez más; tampoco eran amables con él las calles empinadas y resbaladizas ni la fría nieve que lo golpeaba mansamente. La luna se arrebujó entre las nubes, como si se desentendiera ya de la noche, pero el sol no tenía pensado aparecer todavía. Costaba recorrer aquellos pocos metros que le alejaban de una chimenea, de la ropa seca, de una cama mullida... Él, que siempre había visto las guerras desde la retaguardia, acababa de librar su primera batalla. Ahora deseaba refugiarse en sus seguridades y contar el numero de los heridos, el de los caídos en combate, de los supervivientes...  
  
- ¡Erendur! –Oyó la voz de Elrond que lo llamaba- ¿Dónde os habíais metido? 


End file.
